La imprimación de los niños cullen
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: cada vampiro tiene su licantropo",mamá nos dijo,pero no estabamos felices ante esto.No solamente teniamos que soportar a los lobos al lado nuestro sino que a diferencia de los demas los nuestros no tenian el mismo sexo que su dueño.gracias por haber leido
1. PARTE 1

PARTE 1

Me levante muy temprano esa mañana, no es que necesite dormir muchas más, todos con 3 horas descansamos, pero no había pasado una sola que no pude seguir haciéndolo, el entusiasmo general me estaba matando. Mamá estaba preparando los últimos arreglos para nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, de Rosalie y mía, cuando escucho que ya me había despertado y vino a felicitarme. Amó mucho a mi madre pero sus sentimientos me ahogan a veces, abrió la puerta de mi habitación de par en par, y con una cálida sonrisa me beso y abrazo fuertemente.

- Hay! Jazz, ya tienes 12 años, eres todo un hombre ¡mi hombrecito!-dijo sin soltarme. Comenzó acariciarme el rostro, siempre menciona lo parecido que soy a mi abuelo, su padre, tenía su misma mirada y facciones, además de los poderes.

Todo el mundo piensa que soy muy frío para el tipo de poderes que tengo, debería ser más sensible según ellos, pero saber los sentimientos de los demás causa lo contrario, es la única forma de soportarlo, mi familia entendía esto; mi mamá paso esa experiencia con su padre, ella sabía que aunque no lo demostrara él la amaba, y lo mismo pasa conmigo. Ella jamás escondía sus sentimientos hacia sus hijos, hacia su familia, me decía que mientras uno de los dos lo demostrara era más que suficiente.

-Cada vez que te veo estas más rubio al igual que Rose- se rió.

-Son los genes

- Bueno, bueno….dime que te gustaría hacer antes de la fiesta?- ella estaba más emocionada que yo.

- Nada, tan solo leer un rato.

-Bien, cariño-me volvió a besar, hasta que vio mi incomodad y retrocedió- lo siento.

-No hay problema- suspire, odio hacerla restringirse conmigo.

Escuchamos que Rosa se estaba despertando también,"este si que va a ser un gran día", pensé irónico.

-Vamos, cariño ¡saludemos a tu hermana!-me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro felizmente hacia el cuarto de mi hermana. Su cuarto era la representación de su personalidad, todo cubierto de cortinas blancas, muñecas de porcelana, un gran guardarropa, espejos que cubrían las paredes y una cama donde podían caber 3 personas fácilmente; aun no entiendo como podemos ser mellizos , aparte de nuestra belleza, no compartimos nada en común, mi cuarto solo había libros y una pequeña cama entre otros mueble pero nada ostentoso, aunque mamá es una gran decoradora jamás deje que tocase el mío. Todos los de nuestra especie son hermosos, pero muchos coinciden, que los Cullen somos, por decirlo de una manera, exquisitos. Rosalie le sonrió a mamá y esta se lo regreso gustosa, cuando Rose es feliz estoy de acuerdo que es la niña más hermosa que existe, pero conozco su carácter y eso le saca todo el atractivo que tenga. Mamá nos preparo nuestro desayuno, una rica taza de sangra caliente y Edward bajo a desayunar también. Él es mi pequeño hermano por un año, y aunque con Rose tenemos las facciones más perfectas, él con su mirada cautivaba, sabía manejar a los demás aunque esto no le gustase. Se sentó, mamá le beso en la cabeza y él le sonrió , y si, es el favorito.

-No es cierto!- me dijo

-Edward, por favor, intenta no leerle la mente a tus hermanos, es mala educación- Mamá le hablo gentilmente

-Mami-cuando Edward miro a Rose molesto supe que algo inadecuado iba a decir- te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro, cariño.

-no quiero ir a escoger un perro-fue tan inocente que por poco le creo. Hoy era el día en que nos iban a dar a cada uno un lobo, ninguno de nosotros quería, porque eso significaba que siempre estaría con nosotros y realmente esa idea no nos gustaba para nada.

-Rose, nunca digas perro, son licántropos –el tono de mamá fue serio-ellos merecen ser tratados con respeto. Además sabes muy bien que todo vampiro necesita su licántropo.

-si entiendo

Reino el malhumor por parte de nosotros, pero mamá estaba tan feliz que no lo noto. Cada vampiro tiene un licántropo, pueden pasar años pero siempre su licántropo lo elige, se convierte en su compañero de por vida; nosotros somos solitarios, no necesitamos a nadie, aunque a Rose le encanta que la admiren, pero eso no significaba que realmente necesite de cierta persona para eso. No se como padres tan amorosos como los nuestros hayan tenido hijos como nosotros. Mamá tiene a Emily y Papá a Sam, que son también, por coincidencia, marido y mujer; ellos no pueden pasar un día sin verlos, personalmente me parece molesto. Eran buenos y serviciales, pero no me gusta como olían, siempre tenemos que ponernos una crema para ignorar el aroma. Pero para ellos los licántropos no tienen mal aroma, el licántropo no apesta para su dueño.

Íbamos a la Push, era la tribu de licántropos que abastecía a varios estados. Estos eran grandes y musculosos, no se parecen a nosotros, no se pueden comparar en belleza y su piel es oscura. Era innato que vampiro tenga un licántropo, aunque nosotros somos fuertes y rápidos, el licántropo nos cuida, se amolda a nuestra personalidad; se convertía en todo lo que necesitábamos, no nos gustaba eso a ninguno de nosotros, depender de alguien más !no gracias¡.Terminamos de comer y nos alistamos para irnos, mamá estaba emocionada, vive repitiéndonos que somos afortunados, es extraño que nos imprinaran a los tres al mismo tiempo y además tan jóvenes ; ella no se imaginaba la vida sin su Emily, y ahora que estaba embarazada, se encontraba extasiada, se apenaba tener que haber vivido 50 años sin su compañía. Papá, era uno de los más grandes cirujanos de Forks y creo que de otros lugares, llegó y nos saludo tan pronto entró; El y mamá dejaron de envejecer cuando tenían unos 25 años. Muchas veces he pensado como sería mi licántropo, estos se desarrollan velozmente para poder soportar la transformación, tengo que admitirlo, es sorprendente ver como sucedía, cuando Sam y Emily nos mostraron quedamos anonadados, se convirtieron en lobos que se comparaban en tamaño a grandes caballos, se podría decir que nos asustamos.

- Bueno, niños, vamos a la Push!- dijo papá felizmente y nos subimos al auto.

- Pero papi, ¿por qué no traen los perr…- al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir Rose, Papá la miro duramente- licántropos a casa?

-Por que Sam tiene que hacer muchas cosas como subjefe de la manada y Emily esta embarazada, prefiero que no se mueva

-¿Porqué no podemos elegirlos nosotros?

-ellos tienen un proceso para imprinarnos, son ellos los que nos eligen, pero realmente no entiendo mucho sobre eso, se lo preguntare a Sam cuando lo vea- parecía risueño

Empezamos a sentir el olor y Edward se tapo la nariz automáticamente con las manos.

-Bueno, niños, pónganse esta crema sobre sus narices –Mamá nos paso el pote con esta.

-Apestan! Por Dios!- Rose movió la cabeza molesta. Papá la reprendió con la mirada através del espejo retrovisor y ella se limito a seguir mirando al bosque. Llegamos a la Push, sus casas eran de madera y pequeñas, algunos lobos de la tribu salieron al ver que llegamos; sentí la atracción que produjimos en ellos, no lo soportaba, Edward se rio de mi cara de pocos amigos.

-No te preocupes, seguro que el tuyo va a ser tan ermitaño como vos, seguro que casi ni se van a ver- el chico se estaba divirtiendo por la situación.

- y el tuyo un sabelotodo-conteste molesto

-Basta y caminen que quiero ver como esta Emily- nos empujo Mamá.

Apenas llegamos y ya me quería ir.


	2. PARTE 2

PARTE 2

No quiero y no quiero un perro! "pero todo vampiro tiene su licántropo" dice mamá, pero apestan, Edward me miró molesto, no me importa si me escuchas, yo no quiero estar aquí, es mi cumpleaños, tendría que reunirme con Jane o Tania, festejar con ellas, pero no! En cambio estoy en un lugar pestilente, donde todos nos miran y me admiran, no es que eso me moleste, soy la más hermosa de la familia, mi hermano giró los ojos y movió la cabeza, es cierto lo que pienso, pero ese no es el tema, lo que importa es que no quiero que un perro hediondo me siga a todos lados por el resto de mi vida. "va ha ser tu mejor amiga de ahora en adelante" aseguró papá, pero yo no quiero otra amiga y mucho menos un perro sarnoso.

Caminamos por la calle principal (que era asquerosa a mi opinión) cuando Sam se acerco a nosotros felizmente, el y Emily, se puede decir, que me caen bien. Abrazó a papá y nos saludo a todos.

-Carlisle, tengo que decirle son hermosos tus niños jamás dejo sorprenderme- asentí ante esto- buenas niños! Como están? Espero que estén pasando un feliz cumpleaños- nos sonrió

-si, señor Uley- Jasper siempre tan propio, realmente no creo que seamos hermanos, nos parecemos físicamente pero nada más, el es tan serio y osco.

- y que vas a tener un niño o una niña?- mamá estaba extasiada por el hecho de ser "tía" por primera vez, si ella se considera hermana de Emily

-todavía no lo se, mañana vamos al obstetra para saber el sexo del bebe- estaba orgulloso, cuando sea grande voy a tener muchos bebitos, van a ser tan hermosos como yo, Edward se rió de mi y trate de codearle para que no me moleste más, pero se corrió antes de que lo pudiese tocar ¡maldito telépata!

- dime como son los niños que imprimaron a los míos?-pregunto papá, Sam se paralizó y dudo

-que cosa tienes que explicar?- leyó su mente Edward

-que sucede algo malo?- se alarmó mamá

-no, no- suspiró pesadamente- vamos a mi casa así les comento la situación, además Emily los desea ver.

Ojala que ninguno nos halla imprimado!, entramos a la casita, era demasiado pequeña, más que nada por el tamaño promedio que tienen los licántropos, se nota que es pobre, pero al menos el lugar esta limpio no se puede pedir algo más ¿no?. Nos indico que nos sentemos y nos ofreció algo de sangre, son tan serviciales que no me molestaría tener un esclavo personal, Edward suspiró, ¿pero que demonios le pasa ha este chico hoy?. Salio de una habitación Emily, tenía una panza enorme, me encantan las embarazadas, por más que sean licántropos, mamá se dirigió ha abrazarla

-como estas? Y como esta mi sobrino?-le hablo a la panza de ella

-bien, estamos bien, Esme- se rió felizmente

-puedo tocar tu estómago?- me encantaría que patee en este momento

-no Rose somos muy fríos para ellos, le puede hacer mal al bebe- me aconsejo papá

-no te preocupes Carlisle, toca cariño no hay problema-así lo hice y tuve la suerte que en ese momento el bebe se moviese, un bebe, todo será perfecto cuando tenga el mío.

- si es muy revoltoso el pequeño- dulcifico su voz Emily- es igual que su padre, Sam se sonrojo, nos acomodamos todos (como pudimos, no bromeo cuando digo que el lugar es pequeño), y papá fue el comenzó el interrogatorio

-acaso no hubo ninguna imprinación?- comencé a relajarme hasta que Sam contesto

-si, si la hubo pero…- trató de buscar las palabras- ¿alguna vez te explique en que consiste?

-no realmente no

-la imprinación es necesaria para nosotros, necesitamos un amo, alguien que nos guíe, alguien a quien proteger y cuidar, es como cuando un hombre ciego ve por primera vez el sol. Ningún sentimiento se le compara a lo que sentimos por nuestro dueño, cuando vemos a nuestro futuro dueño, lo imprinamos y no vemos nada más que este. Hay ocasiones, que los futuros dueños se encuentran en otras tierras, pero nuestro instinto nos impulsa a ir en su búsqueda, como un imán. Cuando el consejo me informo que tus niños fueron imprinados estaba extasiado, ellos van a ser buenos dueños, aunque me pareció extraño que hayan sido los tres al mismo tiempo, jamás vi ni escuche cosa semejante, pero los licántropos que los imprinaron no pertenecen a la Push- Estaba perdida, no entendía nada, creo que todos estaban así, incluso Edward- son de la tierra de los Vulturi- mis padres quedaron impresionados, no se porque.

-que sucede? No entiendo- dije a papá

-lo que sucede es que Volterra es un lugar muy diferente , en todo aspecto de la palabra, es una zona de continuas guerras, es violento y los licántropos son también diferentes, físicamente y culturalmente, creo que eso explica por que los imprinaron a los tres al mismo momento- Sam asintió

- no son niños malos ni nada por el estilo, ellos imprinaron a los tuyos así que jamás les harán daño pero no se si tengan la misma relación que tenemos nosotros- advirtió

Grandioso! Además de tener que aguantar a un perro hediondo es posible que ni siquiera sea servicial, esto si que era maravilloso

- Ya basta, Rose! – dijo Jasper por lo bajo, le molestaba mi ira, no me importa, tengo todo el derecho de estar enojada

-niños cálmense!- nos retó mamá- no importa de donde sean, seguro que se van a llevar maravillosamente, no se preocupen!

- eso es todo?- pregunto precavido papa, pero al dudar Sam, Edward se paró rápidamente y gritó

-QUE??!!!

-Que es lo que pasa?- lo abrazó papa tratándolo de calmar

- no es algo malo en sí- como no! Si todas las noticias que tuve hoy me cayeron como un balde de agua fría- pero que los tres hayan sido imprinados al mismo tiempo no es la única anomalía, lo que pasa es que llegaron dos niñas y un niño- no le se atrevió a mirar a Papa.

- espera- trató de entender mamá -¿Cómo que dos niñas y un niño? Los imprinados y los dueños son del mismo sexo. No entiendo!

Ella tenía razón, cada vampiro tiene un licántropo de su mismo sexo, o sea, que sobra una niña, uno de mis hermanos no fue imprinados ¡maldito suertudos!; pero, entonces, ¿porqué mandaron una de más?

-las dos niñas imprinaron a Jasper y Edward, y el niño a Rosalie- habló por lo bajo incómodo

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, es decir, que no voy a tener una compañera para realizar compras, nadie para hablar sobre chicos, en resumen nadie para hacer cosas de chicas, que es lo que mamá me quiso vender todo este tiempo; voy a tener que aguantar un perro, no solo mal oliente que tampoco me va a servir para nada.

- por favor!- se enfureció Jasper conmigo

-niños, contrólense!- habló mamá severa, se refregó la cabeza tratando de pensar

-pensamos en darle una casa acá, en la Push, los cuidaremos…

-no ,no, no- interrumpió papá a Emily- pobres chicos! Además de tener que viajar a un lugar tan diferente, ten lejos de su hogar, dejar a su familia, todo lo que conocen y aman ¿no estarán con sus dueños? No si vinieron por mis hijos se quedan con ellos

Nosotros los miramos, al igual que mis hermanos, quería que la tierra me tragara.

-la manada se hará cargo de los gastos….

-no te preocupes, ellos serán familia, al igual que ustedes, tendré nuevos hijos, si eso es, así que nos haremos cargo de todos- Mamá estaba orgullosa de su decisión

- bueno me alegro- siguió Sam- ellos son muy delicados, algo serios y callados, pero no dan problemas, jamás vi chicos como ellos

-y que edades tienen?-preguntó mamá felizmente

-el niño tiene trece años y las niñas tienen once y nueve años- contestaron los licántropos al unísono, por el rostro de mamá ya se imaginaba como los iba a consentir

-pero uno de los puntos de que tengamos licántropos es que nos cuiden de posibles amenazas- intercedió Jasper- como una niña de once años va a realizar esa tarea para mi?

-no hijo- el reprendió papá- el punto de tener un licántropo, como tu dices, es que se va a convertir en tu mejor amigo, bueno, amiga en este caso, y espero, que ninguno de ustedes se meta en problemas como para que su nuevo amigo tenga que interceder por ustedes- Jasper iba a seguir con la discusión pero al ver es rostro de papá se calló, yo hice lo mismo. Edward se rió locamente, mientras que Sam lo hizo por lo bajo- Sam?

-bueno el niño imprino a Rosalie y la niña de once a Edward y por ende….- miró hacia Jasper

-Te imprino una niña de nueve años!- grite entre risas, apesta ser el. Parecía que quería matar a alguien, estaba realmente avergonzado- eso es horrible!

-basta, Rosie- trató de calmar mamá al depresivo

-que extraño que imprinan tan jóvenes- reflexiono el doctor Cullen, cuando pensaba algo tan seriamente se convertía en esto y dejaba de ser papá- normalmente pasa en la adultez.

- si también lo pensé- respondió Sam- creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que esa tierra es peligrosa y como los amos y los dueños tienen que ir a luchar desde jóvenes, tienen que tener tiempo para conocerse y por eso deben hacerlo desde chicos.- papá asintió

-y como son?- Emily se movió incómoda ante la pregunta de mamá, Edward estaba extrañado

-son de tez blanca- esperamos que Sam digiera otra cosa pero no lo hizo, aunque que tengan la piel igual que la nuestra también era extraño. Después de un momento de silencio continuo-están en el salón del consejo, llegaron hace cinco horas. ¿Vamos a verlos? Seguro que deben estar emocionados por conocerlos- ellos o nosotros? Por acá estamos que saltamos de alegría ¡por favor que alguien me saque de mi miseria!

Me levante de mala gana como mis hermanos, mis padre como sus licántropos no se daban cuenta de nuestro humor, como saben ignorarlos, aunque ha decir la verdad tenía un poco de curiosidad. Sam alzó a su mujer y nos dirigimos hacia la calle a una un mini gimnasio. Durante el camino ellos hablaron sobre como les iba en general, "esto apesta" pensé y Edward asintió, en algo coincidimos con el pequeño. Cuando entramos al salón, que era rustico pero grande, se encontraba lleno de viejos y algunos jóvenes, todos eran enormes y musculosos, nos admiraban por nuestra belleza, mi perro va a quedar anonadado cuando me vea.

Nos sentamos unas sillas dispuestas en forma de círculo, nosotros estábamos delante de todos; Sam acomodo a Emily atrás y mamá se dio la vuelta para darle la mano.

-Carlisle, Esme, niños- se posiciono Sam en medio de la ronda- este es el consejo, Billy- señalo a un viejo en silla de ruedas-, Harry- nombró a un par más- ellos son los que se encargan que la comunidad obedezca las leyes y facilitan la imprinación, entre otras cosas ¿están listos?- se refregó las manos inquieto, todos estaban emocionados menos nosotros ¿pero es que nadie se da cuenta de eso? – prepárense para conocerlos, ya vengo voy a buscarlos- y se marcho por una puerta que se encontraba enfrente nuestro

Jasper estaba molesto, por el entusiasmo de los demás, porque a mi conocer un perro no me mueve ni un pelo, bueno mi perro, lo agobiaban

- parecen para recibirlos-mamá sonrió, todos lo hacían, como ya dije antes todos menos nosotros- compórtense y sonríanles,- advirtió, fingimos, aunque no me parecía a mis hermanos ni nos lleváramos bien, sabía que ninguno quería esto

Sam volvió a entrar al cuarto con una gran sonrisa de idiota en su rostro y se puso enfrente de nosotros.

_Gracias por tu comentario, note que también leíste mi otra historia, espero que te guste, no actualizaba este cuento por que pensaba hacerlo desde la próxima semana, pero me diste aliento para que lo haga antes, gracias. Aunque nadie lea mis cuentos los voy a publicar a todos, se que eventualmente a alguien les van a interesar, pero el hecho que la gente los lea y les guste, es algo que me anima a seguir posteando. Aviso esta historia esta catalogada como M por que tiene Lemmons y violencia en su futuro, para que sepas a que abstenerte, como mi otra historia ya esta terminada hace un tiempo. No te entretengo más y espero que lo sigas leyendo, chau. _

_La historia me pertenece pero no los personajes, estos son de Meyer._


	3. PARTE 3

PARTE 3

Odiaba estar aquí, lo odiaba, no quiero ningún licántropo; con mis hermanos vemos como se comportan Sam y Emily con mis padres, es lindo de ver, siempre felices, pero no quiero que alguien este conmigo siempre. Jazz y Rose se quería meter dentro de un pozo y no salir, y si lo iban a hacer yo los sigo. Escuchaba los pensamientos de alegría de todos "que suerte que tienen (por favor!) Tan chicos y ya tienen dueños", "los Cullen los van a cuidar bien" y cosas por el estilo, por hoy realmente me hubiese gustado dormir todo el día. Sam entró y se sentía la expectación en el aire.

-bueno, niños les presento a sus licántropos; vamos entren!-habló hacia la puerta

Jamás pensé presenciar algo así, eran tres, todos cubiertos de negro, con sacos grandes que los cubría hasta los pies y tenía un cuello que les cubría el rostro, además de tener hombreras, y un gran gorro cada uno. Nos miramos con mis hermanos ¡pero que mierda era esto!, todos estaban mudos mentalmente; el primero era alto, que yo no le llagaba al hombro, el segundo era pequeño (que no me llagaba al hombro) y el tercero era exactamente mi tamaño. "por favor que no me toque el chiquito, que no me toque el chiquito" rogaba internamente Jasper, quise reír pero el momento no era el apropiado. El grande se coloco enfrente de Rose que pensó "guau! Si que es grande!, el pequeño delante de Jasper, que ya planeaba como deshacer la imprinación y el último enfrente mío.

- buenos niños estos son Rosalie, Jasper y Edward Cullen, sus dueños- dijo Sam triunfal por ser el que iba a introducir los licántropos a nosotros, los hijos de su mejor amigo-Rosalie – que no dejaba de mirar al suyo- el es Emmett- con un rápido movimiento se desabrocho el cuello del saco y se saco el sombrero, descubriendo su rostro; he visto licántropos de gran variedad y formas, pero el no parecía ser uno de ellos, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nuestra, sus facciones perfectas, tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, con ondulaciones, su oreja tenía un aro grande que le cubría completamente esta. El logro hacer algo que nadie jamás logro, que mi hermana no sepa que pensar tan solo captaba unos " pero…uhm…haa…", pero el licántropo en ningún momento cambio sus facciones, no importa la especie todos se emboban al verla. –Jasper ella es Alice- la pequeña hizo lo mismo que su compañero y nos mostró su rostro, eran tan chiquita no parecía de la edad que nos informo Sam, con pelo corto y negro que terminaba en puntas, y ojos celestes, era linda, como una muñeca de porcelana, pero su expresión la hacia parecer como si hubiese visto demasiado de la vida a tan corta edad, como si detrás de esa cara de bebe estuviese un adulto, y mi Jazz estaba en shock- y por ultimo, Edward ella es Isabella- y me mostró el rostro más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese visto, era un ángel caído del cielo, Rose no se le podía comparar en belleza, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de color chocolate, era como si viera através de mi con ellos, me hubiese sonrojado si hubiese sido posible, me sentí desnudo, era espectacular, simplemente bellísima*. Sentí la mirada de reojo de Jasper, ellas al igual que Emmett tenían un aro en sus orejas.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta que todos estaban extrañados por sus apariencias, me entere que esta era la primera vez que se mostraban, se mantuvieron cubiertos desde su llegada, estaban igual de sorprendidos como nosotros. Nadie pensaba nada coherente, pero capte algo de Sam " que extraño" y el resto le siguió en su hilo de reflexión; muchas veces vi através de las mentes de mis padres cuando recordaban cuando vieron a sus licántropos por primera vez, y estos estaban sobresaltados al conocer a sus dueños; pero Emmett, Alice y Bellissima, es decir, Isabella no hacían nada solo nos miraban como si realmente no les importara que nosotros estemos allí, como si no quisieren estar aquí. Quise saber que era lo pensaban pero tan solo silencio recibía por parte de ellos al igual que Jasper que no sabía que sentían, todos estábamos en silencio, Emmett dirigió su atención hacia mi hermano y a mi, diciendo:

-señores Jasper y Edward, por lo que tengo entendido ustedes poseen poderes- su voz parecía la de un hombre adulto ¿seguro que tenía 13 años?- pero lo lamentó, para nuestra protección durante el viaje, Isabella debió poner un escudo por este motivo, por eso sus poderes no funcionan con nosotros, desean que lo saque?

Los quedamos sorprendidos, pero agradezco que mi hermano respondiese por que yo quería decirle "si que lo saque por que quiero saber que piensa la hermosura que tengo enfrente mío":

-no, no hay problema- Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

-si….-Sam trato de recuperarse de su shock-sabíamos que tenían poderes-aun sin entender su comportamiento.

-cuales son sus estos, cariño?-preguntó mamá dulcemente- perdona soy la madre de los niños, Esme y el su padre, Carlisle- señalo a papa que todavía estaba con los ojos bien abiertos

-señora Cullen-la saludo, sin cambiar su expresión, vuelvo a repetir ¿seguro que tiene 13 años?, parecían adultos en su forma de mirar- Alice es vidente, puede ver el futuro todo depende de las decisiones que se tomen, el futuro es algo maleable, nada permanece estático; Isabella es un escudo, bloquea todo tipo de poder, como sucede ahora con los señores, aunque también llega a ser físico, y aunque no creo que sea un poder tengo mas fuerza que un licántropo adulto.

-gracias, cariño- finalizó mama

- y tiene algún apellido?-la curiosidad de papa estaba en aumento

-no, nuestra manada no suele tenerlo- todos los licántropos presente se asombraron

-pero-interrumpió un anciano del consejo llamado Harry- eso no es posible ¿Cómo no van a tener apellido?, este marca tu extirpe, informa quien es tu familia, quienes fueron tus antepasados y sus dueños.

-para los nuestro eso no es importante, no es importante nuestro pasado-contestó sin signo de emoción- tan solo importa cuan eficientes somos-a todos nos dio escalofríos cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca ¿eficiente? ¿Qué significa eso? No se si quiero saber la respuesta- por eso nos revisan cuando nacemos, pero a Isabella la llaman Swan.

-vamos niños! Saluden a sus nuevos amigos- nos alentó mama para terminar con el momento incómodo.

Dudamos hasta que Jasper dio un paso al frente, posicionándose más cerca de Alice, que apenas le superaba el codo en estatura

-soy Jasper, mucho gusto Alice- ella se acerco aun más a el y se saco unos guantes que tenía puestos, su mano izquierda estaba cubierta con un tatuaje, todos sintieron lastima por ellos ¿hasta donde se extendería?, mama y Emily se consternaron pensando al unísono "pobrecitos, tan chiquitos y tatuajes como les habrá dolido", papa y Sam querían estudiarlos, eso es a causa de la imprinación, siempre el licántropo piensa igual al dueño. Le dio la mano y Jazz se la estrecho, "no es tan caliente como la de los demás de su especie", reflexiono.

-gusto en conocerlo , mi señor Cullen-su voz era igual de seria que Emmett, pero a diferencia de el, ella parecía que cantaba, cosa que deslumbro a mi hermano- espero poder servirlo y este conforme con mi desempeño

"Ha, no! Yo atrás no me quedo, terminemos de una vez con una estupidez", Rose odia que le quiten el protagonismo, ella siempre tiene que ser la estrella. Moví la cabeza tratando de no reírme, y mi licántropo, Isabella, pareció que aumento la profundidad de su mirada en mí, como si me estuviese estudiando ¡que ojos!, tuve que focalizarme en Rose, no podía soportar su mirada.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Lillian Cullen, la hermana melliza de Jasper, o sea que tu eres mi licántropo- resalto la palabra "mi".

-señorita Cullen-asintió sacándose los guantes Emmett, en ambas manos tenía tatuado, tomo la mano de Rose, y la beso, ella se quedo anonadada-estaré siempre que me necesite

Por último, Isabella Swan se aproximó hacia mi, su aroma fresias era atrayente, por primero vez en mi vida, otro ser vivo me causo sed, me quemo la garganta, era deliciosa; me molestaba que ella sea la causante de mi "sordera", estoy acostumbrado a saber lo que los demás piensan y ella Me lo impedía.

-hola! Humm… soy Edward-soy tan elocuente!-pero no me llames Eddie- todos se sonrieron ante mi broma pero ella no cambio su expresión, al igual que Alice y Emmett.

"raro", "no entiendo porque se comportan así, ellos son sus dueños", los pensamientos de todos me bombardeaban pero mama trato de consolarme "no te preocupes, Edward, tienen otra cultura, seguro que también están emocionados por conocerlos"

-mi señor Edward-estreche su mano, era calida y suave, como tocar algodón, tenía un tatuaje en toda la mano derecha-yo le pertenezco, puede disponer de mi

Hubo otro silencio, hasta que Sam sentenció nervioso

-bueno , niños desde que llegaron no comieron nada, y su viaje fue muy largo ¿verdad? ¿desean comer algo?

-no gracias-dijo Emmett mientras que se ponía sus guantes, los mismo hicieron Isabella y Alice- no molestaremos, Alice nos informo que residencia Cullen esta rodeada por bosques y allí podremos cazar ¿sigue en pie la propuesta de ir a vivir con los señores?- miró hacia mis padres

-si, si- la mente de papa no trabajaba coherentemente- hee…si

-mi señor Jasper-habló su licántropo- hoy a la tarde lloverá, si no le molesta le sugiero que desde las 16 a 18 hs la fiesta se realice adentro de su casa

-gracias- Jasper estaba aturdido por los sentimientos de los demás y los propios por la situación

-niños- mama se dirigió a los 6- vamos a casa?-asentimos- desean ir a recoger sus cosas?- mirando hacia los licántropos- los ayudo si es muy pesado.

-no gracias mi señora-respondió Emmett, y por primera vez desde que los conocimos ellos parecían extrañados, todos se dieron cuenta de su cambio, pero se recuperaron enseguida.-podemos hacerlo solos

-esta bien vayan a buscar las cosas que tengo que hablar con los Cullen-se volvieron a abotonar el cuello y se pusieron sus gorros, pero se quedaron como esperando algo.

-que sucede?- demando Billy, uno de los ancianos del consejo que estaba en silla de ruedas

-tenemos que esperar que nuestros amos nos ordenen lo que tenemos que hacer- la voz de Isabella era mecánica

-pueden irse- dijeron al unísono mis hermanos, sus licántropos asintieron y se retiraron, Isabella se quedo esperando.

-Edward-mamá susurro

-si, si … ve con ellos- señale la puerta, ella me reverencio y se fue, hacia el mismo lugar donde se fueron los otros dos.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos y más de uno tenía la boca abierta

-bueno, eso fue…-papa miro hacia mama- diferente

-que tipo de vida llevan en esas tierras?-se preocupo mama- son muy correctos en sus modales,, pero muy distantes, deben de ser los nervios ¿no?

-si debe ser eso-aseguró Emily

-los llevo en mi camioneta, en tu auto no van a entrar todos- Sam se dirigió a Papa

- tienes razón, mañana compro un auto más grande

Ellos volvieron a entrar, cada uno llevaba un bolso pequeño

-así que dejaron muchas cosas en su tierra? Cuando se las envían?

-no mi señora Cullen, trajimos todo con nosotros-aseguró Emmett

Mama y Emily se consternaron, mientras que Rose desdeñosa pensó "como demonios eso puede ser todo"

-mañana a primera hora iremos de compras, necesitan nuevas cosas-afirmó felizmente mama

Y paso de nuevo, se miraron entre ellos como si no entendiesen de lo que estaba hablando, pero como la última vez se enseriaron al instante

-Emmett, Isabella y Alice vivirán con nosotros pero irán a la escuela aquí en la Push , como patriarca de la familia les doy la bienvenida a esta-todos sonreímos, y esta vez no me costo fingir, realmente me alegro que estuviesen con nosotros, lo mismo paso con mis hermanos, no creí que eso fuese posible pero quise que se sientan a gusto con nosotros, que ella se sienta a gusto conmigo.

-muchas gracias mi señores-respondieron haciendo una reverencia

Nosotros fuimos en el auto, mientras que ellos en la camioneta con Sam.

-espero que se puedan adaptar a su nueva vida, no me puedo imaginar lo que habrán sufrido en Volterra-murmuro mama

-si, cariño, me gustaría saber porque llevan tatuajes y aros ¿es algún tipo de moda? . Además su fisonomía y poderes me dejaron pasmado-siguieron discutiendo entre ellos arreglos para facilitar su estadía con nosotros.

"no se atrevió a verme como es debido, ni un gesto apropiado, jamás me paso algo así; pero yo a mi perro lo educo" se enfureció Rosalie.

"voy a matar a Rose en cualquier momento, su enojo me desespera ¿ como puede ser que me haya tocado la más pequeña?, aunque es una linda niña y que voz que tiene" se imagino su voz Jasper. No es que este desconforme con Isabella, es hermosa y educada, pero sus ojos, esos ojos chocolates parecían que veían através de mi y su silencio no me dejaba saber que era lo que pensaba, si le gustaba lo que veía en mi.

Llegamos a casa y entramos, ellos nos seguían por detrás con la cabeza gacha y las manos en la espalda.

-les dije que era una hermosa mansión- Sam hizo referencia hacia ellos sobre nuestra residencia, que es bastante grande y espaciosa, pero ellos no demostraron emoción alguna

-bueno desean ver sus dormitorios?-mama estaba orgullosa de tener cuartos de más bien equipados para sus "nuevos hijos", como ya estaba pensando de ellos, no lo decía en voz alta para no incomodarlos

-como usted lo desee mi señora-concedió Isabella. Mama los guío hacia los cuartos que se encontraban en la planta baja de la casa, Alice ya tenía la mirada extrañada antes de entrar. Entramos al cuarto , mama siempre los decoraba con lo mejor, este era de rosa pálido con dos camas con sabanas blancas y un placard victoriano, mas otro inmobiliario.

-niñas este es su cuarto, dormirán juntas pero si lo quieren puedo darles otro para que tengan más privacidad, cuando vayamos de compras traeremos cosas según sus gustos ¿Qué les parece?- Ellas se acercaron hacia las camas y tocaron las sabanas, parecían confundidas, Emmett estaba de la misma forma, mama continuo rápidamente- no te preocupes Emmett tu cuarto esta al lado ¿creíste que los obligaría ha dormir todos juntos?-nos reímos, pero el no lo hizo, nos detuvimos incómodos.

-bueno los dejo para que se acomoden, pueden sacarse sus gorros y abrigos si lo desean- les dijo papa después de mostrar al chico su cuarto- salgan cuando gusten, vámonos niños dejemos que se relajen, terminemos los arreglos para la fiesta

Salimos y los dejamos solos en sus cuartos

*bellísima: gerundio italiano de la palabra hermosa, traducción hermosísima (en la secundaria estudie italiano, creo que todos las personas deben hacerlo, es un hermoso idioma)

_A tu pregunta la historia se desarrolla en momentos puntuales, no tiene parte para que se sepa mejor de la vida de cada uno, cada una es necesaria para continuar con el relato, y si se salta varios años en un par de capítulos. Advierto este es el primer contacto que se tiene con Edward, no se si nota pero a medida que pasa la historia el se vuelve algo oscuro a causa de Bella, es obsesivo y algo peligroso en el futuro pero igual la ama, así que a no preocuparse._

_La historia es mía pero no los personajes, estos son de Meyer._


	4. PARTE 4

PARTE 4

Después de dejar a mi perro en su cuarto, que hasta se podría decir que estoy conforme, no solo las chicas me envidiarían mi belleza y delicadeza sino también por mi perro. Lo bueno, es que no apestaba, era como oler la refrescante tierra mojada, creo que a eso se referían cuando decían que el perro de uno no apesta para el dueño; pero las perras de mis hermanos tampoco apestaban ¡que raro!, debe ser porque no son de estos lados, aunque no estoy segura el motivo. Lo que me molestaba de él es que no me admiraba, todos lo hacen, adoran el piso por el que camino, pero el nada, ni un HA! Al verme, nada, pero ya va a ver yo lo educo, no voy a aguantar otro desplante por parte de él. Me coloque mi nuevo vestido rojo, tengo 12 años pero tengo un cuerpo sorprendente aun para mi edad, me alise el cabello y con unos zapatos blancos, me quedaba perfecto, en resumen estaba perfecta. Baje al comedor y me reuní con mis hermanos, Jasper llevaba un traje (siempre tan formal el señorito) y Edward un pantalón con una camiseta (jamás le presta mucha atención a lo que lleva puesto); mama recibió a mis amigos, vinieron todos, sabían que no me fallarían es este día, entre ellos estaba Jane, Tania, Kate, Irina, Aleazar, entre otros; pero yo solo quería ver a Alec, el hermano de Jane, en los últimos tiempo me he dado cuenta es un lindo chico, haríamos una excelente pareja juntos, eso si colmaría de envidia a todos. Mis amigas se me acercaron excitadas.

-tienes un licántropo ya?-dijo Carmen felizmente.

-si el esta en su cuarto, tiene que vivir con nosotros-intente ocultar mi molestia ante la situación, todos, aun mis amigos desean tener un licántropo ¿Por qué? Yo que se, es tan inútil tener un perro.

-el?!-gritaron todas al unísono sorprendidas.

-si, el. Es un macho, es una larga historia ¿quieren conocerlo?-podría presumir mi nueva adquisición, que no interesaba tener pero ellas no tenían que saberlo.

-si, ojala que no apeste tanto-suspiró Kate, ella insistía que el olor a licántropo le estaba enfermando, pero todos sabíamos que usaba esa escusa para no ir a clases

-no, no creo; bueno al menos para mi no-tuve que admitir, el aroma de Emmett era cautivante ¿cautivante? Pero que tonterías pienso.

Lo busque con la mirada, pero donde demonios esta?, mas le vale que no me obligue ir a buscarlo, porque esa sería su tercera falta en el día( la primera fue ignorarme y la segunda ser un perro mugriento) y no iba a querer verme enojada, Rosalie Cullen no busca a nadie, a ella es la que buscan; me di cuenta que mis hermanos estaban en una esquina hablando sin prestar atención a la fiesta ¡malditos aguafiestas!, Edward me miró de reojo molesto, si me escuchaste bien no entiendo como podemos ser hermanos, ustedes son adoptados, algún día lo voy a comprobar.

Llame a mama para preguntarle:

-donde esta mi pe….licántropo?

-no se cariño, no vi a ninguno de los tres, es posible que todavía se estén acomodando, o también estén descansando, recuerda que su viaje fue muy pesado- si esta durmiendo, lo voy a mandar a dormir en el patio, que es el lugar que todo perro tiene que dormir.

Cuando escuche que mis amigas dejaron de hablar, me di vuelta para ver que era lo que pasaba, Emmett entro por la puerta. Tenia una remera negra con mangas cortas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, un pantalón y una botas que estaba recubierta con metal; su cuerpo estaba formado, sabía que era grande aún debajo de ese gran saco que llevaba pero tampoco pensé que lo era de esta manera, era musculoso, se marcaba através de su remera sus pectorales y sus brazos estaba todo recubierto de tatuajes. Se aproximó hacia mi, mis amigas lo desnudaban con la mirada, creí que me gustaría eso pero no, él era mío, nadie lo tenía que mirar así.

-escuche que me llamaba, mi señorita Rosalie- me reverencio- hay algo en que la puedo ayudar?- no se porque cuando estoy con él me quedo sin palabras, trate de componerme, no quiero que nadie piense que soy idiota o algo por el estilo.

-humm… si mis amigas te quieren conocer, así que contesta todas sus preguntas- el asintió; pero no entiendo porque me mira de esa manera, el tendría que deleitarse ante mi presencia pero no jamás cambiaba sus facciones ante nadie, ante mi.-chicas este es mi licántropo- todas se morían de envidia, no solamente tenía plata, status, era hermosa (más que ninguna de ellas), sino que también era la primero en tener un perro (cosa que en la mayoría de los casos tienen que esperar al menos 80 años para tener uno) y era como ningún otro.

-no apesta!-exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos Tania, mamá se acerco hacia nosotras.

-niñas no hablen así- parecía apenada por lo que decíamos, y por que? Si el es solo un perro- lo siento Emmett- este la miró un momento, era como si no entendiese de lo que hablaba y tan solo se limito a asentir.

-cuantos años tienes? Y el aro que significa? Porque tienes tatuajes?- le bombardeo con preguntas Jane, tenía delirio de periodista.

-tengo 13 años- cuando noto que todos dudaban de esto, lo cierto es que tiene cara de niño pero su cuerpo no, con el parece un hombre, aclaró-considero que fue necesario que me desarrollara más rápido que un licántropo normal para que mi cuerpo soporte mi fuerza- tan solo reinaba el silencio en la sala, todos lo escuchaban atentamente a todo lo que decía, incluso papa se acerco para enterarse un poco más sobre el- nací en Volterra, en su capital. Mis tatuajes, que me lo hicieron a los pocos días de nacer, señala mi rango, soy teniente por mis tierras- tan joven y teniente?, eso si que es impresionante, en cada momento me conformaba más con que el sea mi licántropo, por que si voy a tener un perro que me moleste, no estaba nada mal que sea el- y mi manera de pelear, todo ya se establece desde que somos pequeños, así como las cosas que necesito para sobrevivir, esta escrito en código para que el enemigo no sepa nada sobre mi; y mi aro, se completa, hasta hace unos días era tan solo me cubría la mitad de mi oreja, cuando tengo dueño, demuestra de que tengo a alguien a que proteger, que tengo a alguien a quien seguir y también demuestra de que aun estamos vivo.

-que aun están vivos?-preguntó papa, nadie entendió a que se refería con eso.

-estamos unidos a él, aunque no los saquemos en el mismo momento que nuestro corazón deje de latir, este se romperá, no importa cuan lejos de el estemos, representa nuestra vida-todos los miramos perplejos pero el en ningún momento mostró emoción ante algo.

-eres buenísimo!-gritaron todos al unísono. Mis amigas se aproximaron más a el, generalmente me gusta que la gente admire lo mío, pero cuando Kate le tomo la mano y el no se movió rechazándola, fue lo que colmo mi paciencia

-vete al rincón, Emmett- le ordene, trate de ocultar mi furia.

-pero, Rose, queremos que se quede- me suplico Kate, que lo sostuvo con más fuerza hacia ella.

-no, porque….-dude, nadie me hace dudar, y menos un tema referente a mi perro-el tiene que cazar y por eso se tiene que ir.

-no es necesario que case-intercedió mama, ella si que lo trata como si fuese alguien, cuando tan solo es una accesorio para mi- Emmett tenemos comida, no hay motivo para que lo hagas

-muchas gracias, señora Cullen; pero nosotros cazamos, comemos al aire libre, no es necesaria tanta molestia-se soltó del agarre de Kate.

-esta bien cariño como tu quiera-dudo mama

-señorita Rosalie, me voy, si necesita algo tan solo llámeme, me encontrare en los alrededores- me informo

-si, si ahora vete-le respondí molesta, se despidió y se fue.

Cuando se marcho las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas y saltando felizmente.

-seguro que es licántropo, por que es un sueño, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad-puso su mano sobre su pecho Irina.

-ha si? No me di cuenta-no le di importancia al asunto, pero lo cierto es que no es de mal ver.

-pero como te vas a dar cuenta? Es hermoso y como te habla, te hace sentir como si estuvieses en un cuento de hadas, ninguno de los licántropos de mis hermanos o padres les hablan así, son más informales, pero el…-Kate no encontraba las palabras.

-magnifico- Alec había llegado pero yo no me había dado cuenta, estaba acompañado por sus amigos Dimitri y Felix- espero que me imprima uno como el tuyo.

Estaba molesta porque todos hablaban de mi perro, ya ni me importaba que Alec haya venido, no quería verlo; todo es culpa de ese perro pulguiento, el me arruino la fiesta, me la va a pagar.

_Cada capitulo es un distinto punto de vista por eso algunos van a ser más largos que otros, en el futuro Emmett, Alice y Bella tienen el suyo._

_Los personajes no me son de mi autoría, son de Meyer, Solo los manejo un poco a mi conveniencia._


	5. PARTE 5

PARTE 5

-Jasper- se dirigió hacia mi, no gusta ese chico, no es necesario ser Edward para saber que no tendría una idea aunque esta el golpease en la cara. Mi hermano se rió- tienes un licántropo, creo que Edward también recibió uno ¿no es cierto?-

- si, dos niñas- trate de no darle importancia al asunto.

-niñas? Eso es extraño, pero después de ver al de Rosalie no me sorprende, llámenlas que todos queremos conocerlas- todos me miraron; no soportaba los sentimientos de los amigos de mi hermana y Edward por su rostro, tampoco sus pensamientos "Llama a Isabella así nos dejan de molestar", le pedí. El asintió.

- Isabella

-Alice

Dijimos al mismo tiempo, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez. Ellas aparecieron en el salón, y sentí la sorpresa, envidia, atracción (si ambos son muy lindas), cariño, todo esto formaba una bomba molotov para mí, me destruía lentamente, pero años de practica han logrado ayudarme a soportarlo; estaban vestidas al igual que Emmett, remera negra con unos pantalones y botas recubiertas con metal, se podía admirar claramente sus tatuajes, le cubrían a cada una un brazo, naciendo en sus manos y sabe Dios donde terminase. No quería que nadie supiese que Alice era mi licántropo, me daba vergüenza que sea tan pequeña, no solo en edad sino también en tamaño, pero era mejor pasar el mal rato de una vez.

- mi señor Jasper- me saludo educadamente.

-Alice- le respondí de la misma manera.

Edward saludo a Isabella, y no es la primera vez que lo siento, al principio pensé que me había confundido pero ahora lo confirmaba, el tenía cierto odio hacia ella, pero jamás sentí este tipo de odio por parte de nadie, era diferente ¿pero por que la odiaría?; también sentí algo que no reconocí, Rosalie le paso lo mismo con Emmett, pero que era?.

- que linda tu licántropo- dijo desdeñosamente Felix.

-es tan tierna- de Carmen si fue sincera su ternura.

-Isabella, Alice- ellas miraron hacia Irina- cuéntennos algo sobre ustedes- pero la expresión de ambas, como si no supiesen a que se refería, la avergonzó- lo que pasa es que no se parecen a ningún licántropo que hayamos visto, saben?, sentimos curiosidad. ¿ se conocen desde antes? ¿ como eligieron a sus dueños, ya que estos estaban muy lejos? ¿Cómo es Volterra? Cosas así.

Edward y yo le dijimos que respondieran, cuando ellas nos miraron pidiendo permiso, es raro esto, los licántropos no se comportan así, tienen voluntad propia y pueden decidir que hacer, pero parece que ellos se toman en serio nuestra decisión.

-con Emmett e Isabella nos criamos juntos-todos se sorprendieron ante la hermosa voz de ella, me enorgullecí- pertenecemos a la misma crianza, como quien van a ser nuestros dueños es innato en nosotros, y al nuestro dueños están relacionados, nosotros estamos unidos por esto- ¿ que quiso decir con esto? No la interrumpí porque me encanta el sonido de su voz-pertenecemos a la misma crianza, los lobos que no pueden pelear por distintos motivos se encargan de criar a los más pequeños- hablaba como si fuese un adulto y tan solo tenía nueve años, ¿Qué cosas habrá que tenido que experimentar? No quise pensar en eso, pero se que su vida no fue buena.

-pero ¿y sus padres?-se consterno Kate.

-no se quienes fueron, nadie sabe quienes son los padres de uno- a todos nos entristeció esto ¿pero como eso era posible?- es mejor de esta manera, no es conveniente formar lazos familiares, entorpecen nuestra misión; a Isabella le dicen Swan pero porque nuestro criador no supo que nombre ponerle durante algún tiempo y mientras tanto la llamaba de esta manera- la aludida asintió- Volterra no se parece en nada a este lugar, no hay construcciones grandes, tan solo los centros de operaciones son de gran tamaño, todo es bosque, existen muchas batallas, por eso no es bueno, que existan centros urbanos; nuestro criador sabía que nuestros dueños no se encontraban en nuestras tierras, porque algo nos llamaba fuera de ella, y aun no habíamos imprimado, en general nuestra manada imprima a los 6 años, y el tiempo nuestro se nos había acabado, entonces se confirmo que nuestros dueños no pertenecían a Volterra. Es algo muy difícil de explicar.

-es una suerte que hayan imprimado antes de sucediese otra batalla y que esten lejos de eso lugar tan peligroso, aquí están seguros, no van a tener que luchar nunca más- se alivio mama, ella ya los sentía como a sus propios hijos- aquí no les va a pasar nada malo.

Ellas se miraron durante un segundo, era como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación, pero ninguna hablo.

-si, mi señora Cullen- contesto Isabella, creo que Edward se estremeció al escuchar su voz.

-son tan hermosas que no parecen licántropos, siento envidia de ustedes- se rió Tania.

Me irritó que los presentes le prestaran tanta atención a Alice, ellos no tenían que mirarla, ella era mía, y solamente mía, eso era un hecho; por lo que sentí de parte de mi hermano es sentía lo mismo

-Alice tienes que alimentarte, ve con Emmett- trate que no se notara la ira en mi voz, ella no iba a pasar un momento más en este lugar, bajo la mirada de otros, yo era el único con el derecho de admirarla, digo, mirarla

- si mi señor Jasper- y se dirigió hacia al bosque.

-tu tambien ve-dijo cortante Edward hacia Isabella, me da la imprecion que le cuesta controlar su temperamento (que no sabía que tuviese) con ella. Esta se despidió y se fue atrás de Alice

-son muy hermosas sus licántropos- se divirtió Dimitri- no me molestaría salir con una de ellas- no se como pude controlarme y no arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento, que no se atreva jamás a acercar a MI Alice, tuve que tomar el brazo a Edward por que el si planeaba hacerlo- espero que tenga algún día la suerte de ustedes.

-vamos chicos juguemos- interrumpió Rosalie, por primera vez en mi vida me gusto que hiciese eso. Odiaba que hablasen de Alice, como si fuese algo que yo fuese a prestar. Lo malo es que mama le hizo caso a la predicción de Alice y seguir la fiesta adentro, realmente quería que se hubiesen suspendido por la lluvia.

La fiesta terminó y todos se fueron, me alegre por esto como Edward, y incluso Rosalie estaba de la misma manera, la situación se estaba tornado extraña.

-hijos vayan a buscar a los niños-nos ordeno mama. Salimos y fuimos al patio que daba hacia el bosque. Caminamos cerca donde estaba la casa del árbol que papa nos hizo para que jugásemos, pero tan solo juntaba tierra, entonces cuando llegamos los vimos.

_Quiero explicar que los licántropos no son los sirvientes de los vampiros, si ve así es por que esta tomado desde el punto de vista de los chicos Cullen, que ellos los llaman dueños es cierto, pero es en serio cuando dicen que se convierten en los mejores amigos de los vampiros; pero como los Cullen son tan posesivos y obsesivos (principalmente Edward) ellos si los ven como su propiedad, además fue la única forma que encontré para que mi historia tuviese el giró que buscaba. En el futuro se va a ver que Emmett, Alice e Isabella establecen el punto que ellos están con ellos porque así lo desean, no porque estén obligados a hacerlo._

_Espero que por ahora le siga gustando la historia. Personalmente es una de las que más me gusta._

_No son de mi autoría los personajes, tan solo las situaciones en que los coloco._


	6. PARTE 6

PARTE 6

Jasper reflexionaba como papá construyo la casita del árbol para nada, ya que jamás al utilizamos ni utilizaríamos, a veces creo que nuestros padres tienen una idea distorsionada de cómo somos, nunca nos hemos comportado como niños ni lo haremos; Rosalie, por su parte, se preguntaba donde estaba Emmett, estaba enojada aunque no supe por que ni creo que ella lo supiese. También me encontraba molesto no me gustaba que Isabella detuviera mi poder, leer mentes es parte de lo que soy, y tenía una profunda curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba por esa hermosa cabecita suya, que era lo que veía en mí con esa mirada tan profunda, porque tengo la ferviente creencia que ella ve lo como soy realmente ¿le gustará? ¿le aterrara? ¿le disgustare? ¿Pensará en mí?; recién la conozco hace un par de horas y ella ocupa todos mis pensamientos, no puedo parar esto, como si yo la hubiese imprimado a ella, y no al revés, como si me hubiese hechizado de alguna manera. Necesitaba saber que era lo que ella me hizo, necesitaba ser el mismo de antes, necesitaba que ella sacase su campo (aunque no sabía como pedírselo, no quería parecer un entrometido), la necesitaba a ella. Seguimos sus aromas y llegamos al claro donde se encontraba la casita y los vimos.

Eran tres imponentes y hermosos lobos, parecían salidos de un cuadro porque eran algo absolutamente maravillosos estar en su presencia, como si hubiesen descendido del mismo Olimpo, estaban tomando agua de la laguna cercana; cuando sintieron que estábamos cerca de ellos, levantaron sus vistas acercándose y agacharon la cabeza reverenciándonos. Nos quedamos completamente maravillados, ninguno de nosotros pensaba correctamente, ¿Cómo es posible que seres así existan?, eran como salidos de un cuento de hadas; el lobo más grande se puso enfrente de Rose, era enorme de tamaño, se le comparaba la altura a un caballo, era todo negro con una cresta blanca; el pequeño se posiciono en frente de Jasper, que no era más grande que él, era blanco con manchas negras; y el mío, que se encontraba entre los otros dos en tamaño, era de color chocolate, simplemente hermosa. El sol hacía que sus cabellos brillaran, como lo hace con nuestra piel, era irreal todo esto, ellos cayeron del cielo, ella era un ángel caído del cielo, y era solo mía. Levantaron la cabeza y se alejaron de nosotros, dirigiéndose detrás de unos árboles, nos quedamos sin palabras, pero era seguro que si intentásemos decir algo, no hubiésemos podido emitir ningún sonido, ellos descolocaron todo lo que dimos por sentado, había seres celestiales en el mundo, y nosotros somos sus dueños. A los instantes, salieron detrás de estos en su forma bípeda, totalmente vestidos y se nos aproximaron, pero sus expresiones eran la misma, mientras que nosotros hicimos un gran esfuerzo para conservar nuestra postura.

-perdonen, que nos hayamos retirado- se disculpo Emmett, con ese tono tan suyo, como si todo fuese robótico en el, todo parece ser robótico en ellos- pero teníamos que vestirnos para poder recibirlos apropiadamente, nuestra forma animal no es algo que ustedes tengan que soportar-¿soportar su forma animal? Era como si no le gustase ser licántropo, siendo que el como uno de esa especie era un magnífico espécimen.

-entiendo no hay problema- dijo Rose nerviosamente, se notaba ya los efectos de ellos con nosotros, nada pone nerviosa a mi hermana pero su licántropo lo logro, y sin darse cuenta ni intentarlo.

-nos necesitaban?- preguntó Isabella ¿era licántropo?, lo dudó, aunque la acabo de ver transformada, me era difícil concebirlo, por que era perfecta, hermosa, como si no perteneciese a este mundo, como si me perteneciese; este pensamiento me molesto, aunque lo oculte, porque ella me pertenecía, ella era mía, por siempre mía.

-no, hee…si-se incomodo Jasper, que evitaba adrede la mirada de Alice- tenemos que ir a dentro.- ellos asintieron.

Nos siguieron por detrás, sin hacer ruidos, era extraño, no sabíamos que hacer, ellos no nos decían nada (bueno nosotros tampoco), ¿pero no tenían que estar contentos ante nosotros? ¿no tenían que demostrar que les importábamos? Por que por lo que va desde que los conocimos, da la impresión que no causamos ningún efecto en ellos.

Cuando entramos en la casa, ellos se quedaron esperando en la sala de estar, creo a que le diésemos algún tipo de instrucción, mama nos pidió que le aconsejásemos que se retiraran a dormir, ya que ellos necesitaban muchas más horas de descanso que nosotros, cuando lo hicimos ellos nos miraron sorprendidos, como si le hubiésemos pedido algo insólito, pero no dijeron porque se le pareció extraño, y después de despedirse se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Entrada la noche nos sentamos con nuestros padres a tomar un vaso de sangre, me encontraba inmerso en mis meditaciones, ¿Por qué ella tiene esa reacción en mí? ¿Mostrara en algún momento emoción al verme? ¿Lograre que ella me hable con ternura? ¿Cómo se sentirá al tocar su piel de nuevo?, me causaba ansiedad tan solo con volver a repetir ese momento. No escuchaba nada de lo que estaban conversando a mi alrededor, pero una pregunta de Rose capto mi atención.

-papa, los licántropos no tienen que mostrar afecto hacia su dueño? Tu sabes así como Sam hacia ti, el si se pone contento al verte

-si, pero recuerden que ellos vienen de un lugar muy diferente al nuestro, además su manada es diferente a la de La Push, es probable que tan solo la manada de Sam se comporte así con su imprimación o talvez como están criados los niños es tan diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver que es así la forma en la que ellos actúan; o también puede que estén nerviosos. Lo que pasa es que no se sabe mucho de Volterra, no es un lugar que se pueda salir o entrar como si nada- "al menos vivos" añadió mentalmente- por eso no se tiene mucho conocimiento de cómo es o como son las relaciones entre dueños y licántropos- todos nos quedamos callados, el tenía razón, no había nada que nos guíe con respecto a como relacionarnos con Emmett, Alice e Isabella, además tengo que admitirlo, nosotros no somos los vampiros más amigables del mundo, es decir, que en todo esto estábamos a ciegas- pero saben hijo?-trató de levantar nuestro animo- todavía estoy averiguando pero parece ser que ustedes son los primeros que tienen licántropos de distinto sexo que su dueño. No se si en Volterra será algo normal, pero por aquí no lo es, a si que felicidades.

"en serio? Únicos! Eso me gusta" se enorgulleció Rose.

"creí que me iba a molestar que Alice sea mi licántropo, con eso de ser pequeña tanto de tamaño como de edad, pero es una linda niña , muy gentil y simpática, a pesar de su actitud ante mi, pero me gusta" Jasper estaba contento, al menos mentalmente, por que siempre mantiene el mismo porte, nunca demostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

"tan solo espero que se lleven bien, jamás considere una situación como esta, los niños son tan distantes y fríos, los licántropos no son así ¿o si lo son?" se preocupo mama.

Tan solo me quede imaginando esos hermosos ojos chocolates, tan profundos como el océano; cuando dio lugar la fiesta, odie que los otros niños les prestara atención a Isabella, ella es tan maravillosa que nadie merece estar en su presencia, al igual que Jasper y Rose, decidí que ella, como Emmett y Alice, cazaría cuando tengamos visitas.

Al día siguiente no los vimos a la mañana antes de ir al colegio, jamás me molesto ir, pero esta vez si, no quería estar alejado de ella; como siempre éramos el foco de atención de todos, antes tan solo lo ignoraba pero esta vez los demás preguntaban como era tener licántropos o lo excepcional que eran los nuestros, no se como me contuve en no golpear a alguien cuando hablaban de Isabella, sobre lo hermosa que es y como tenía tanta suerte con tenerla, cosa que es cierto pero nadie tenía el derecho a referirse a ella, como si fuese de todos, ella es solo mía y de nadie más; ni siquiera a Rose le gusto que hablasen de Emmett, pero no porque nadie la admiro directamente a ella, sino que no le gustaba que los demás pensasen que ella lo iba a exhibir como hace con todo lo que tiene, Emmett era algo personal para ella.

A la tarde, cuando finalizaron las clases, como siempre mama fue a recogernos, estaba fastidiado, no me gusta el control que Isabella tiene en mí, nadie jamás tuvo este resultado, estoy pendiente todo el día en ella, lo mismo le pasaba a mis hermanos, Jasper no sabía que hacer ante estos sentimientos recién descubiertos en el.

-hoy Emmett, Alice e Isabella fueron a La Push- todos miramos a mama- ellos comenzaron, quería que vaya con ustedes, pero en la escuela de la Push tienen ciertas materias que en la de ustedes no, creo que tiene que ver con controlar la transformación, pero al menos tiene un excelente nivel de educación. Les compre un poco de ropa, hubiese sido mejor que ellos la eligieran pero no se como lo tomen, tengo la sensación que no están acostumbrados a recibir cosas o que no les gusta que nosotros se la demos, no se, pero no puedo dejar se vistan así todos los días, espero que no se molesten.

-a que hora regresan?-pregunte ansioso, no podía tardar tanto, necesitaba verla ahora, tenerla bajo mi radar, saber que esta bien y conmigo.

-dentro de unas dos horas, Harry, uno de los ancianos del consejo se ofreció a traerlos; pero desde mañana los busco yo.

"odio que no este cerca" pensé junto a mis hermanos al unísono, me sorprendí ante esto, a ellos le pasaba lo mismo a que a mí, ellos nos habían hecho algo, no es posible que nosotros que jamás dependimos de nadie ni de nada no podamos estar un segundo sin sus presencias.

Cuando llegamos a casa, cuando nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos nos pasmo el hecho de que estos estuviesen acomodados de manera tan pulcra, mama nos explico que fueron ellos, que aunque intento disuadirlos de que no lo hagan, porque somos perfectamente capaces de hacerlo por nosotros mismos, pero ellos les dijeron que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por sus dueños,;Rose se rió, se sentía alagada por tal gesto, y Jasper endureció su rostro pero sus pensamientos no eran muy claros. Por mi parte me fascino tener su aroma de fresias en mi cuarto, era como tenerla conmigo en este momento, como sentirla dentro mío ¡demonios! Ella me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo es posible pensar tanto en alguien?. Después comenzamos a hacer los deberes en la sala, pero no podía concentrarme ya que lo único que quería ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate, y no estaba solo en este predicamento, Rose gritaba furiosa mentalmente "pero donde demonios esta?, mama dijo que en dos horas, y ya pasaron tres minutos más"; "hay dios!" estaba molesto Jasper pasando cada rato su vista desde su libro hasta el reloj de pared. A los minutos llegaron, mama los recibió con sonrisas y palabras dulces, cosa la cual ellos fueron educados pero no demostraron la mismo grado de emoción que ella, de hecho no mostraron emoción ante nada; se dirigieron hacia nosotros, lo cual ni mis hermanos ni yo nos levantamos para darles la bienvenida, "mas te vale que me saludes, perro" " espero que la haya pasado bien" reflexionaron mis hermanos, ellos se colocaron detrás de nosotros.

-mi señorita Rosalie- la saludo Emmett, pero ella no lo miro, se enfoco en fingir que estaba haciendo la tarea.

-humm,humm- respondió.

- mi señor Jasper- le dijo Alice.

-Alice- la voz de mi hermano fue fría.

-mi señor Edward-me reverencio Isabella

-ha! Si- que puedo decir soy un maldito genio cuando se trata de ella, debe creer que tengo algún tipo de retraso mental, por que como puedo ser tan estúpido cuando estoy con ella.

En el transcurso de las semanas no hubo ningún cambio en nuestra relación, nos íbamos a clases, cuando regresábamos nuestros cuartos estaban pulcros, tanto que parecían nuevos, ellos regresaban más tarde que nosotros, cosa que nos ponía los pelos de punta, nos era imposible estar sin ellos, auque no hagamos nada juntos, tan solo tenerlos bajo nuestro escrutinio nos daba cierta paz, incluso nos molestaba la hora de dormir, ya que significaba varias horas en la que estaban ausentes. Lo que más odiamos fue que empezaron a hablar más con nuestros padres e incluso me he enterado que tenían amigos en La Push, pero con nosotros no, tan solo palabras de cortesía hacia nosotros, pero ninguna verdadera conversación; cosa que a nuestros padres y licántropos les preocupaba profundamente.

Ellos siempre serios, sin emociones hacia nadie, hacia nosotros, aparte de cierto desconcierto ante algunas cosas, aunque no sabíamos a que; el poder de Isabella me impedía saberlo, la detestaba, ella ocupaba todo mi ser, lo cambiaba con una mirada y jugaba conmigo causando que sea un juguete entre sus manos y los más triste de todo esto es que ella no se enteraba de nada, lo hacía sin darse cuenta. No se pusieron las ropas que mama les compro, ella nos aconsejo que le pidiésemos que la utilizaran pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo. Tampoco hablaban entre ellos, solo estaban ahí ayudándonos, nunca los vimos comer, solo sabíamos que cazaban, pero no sabíamos que.

_Les prometo que desde el próximo capitulo la cosa se pone interesante, chau._

_La historia me pertenece pero no los personajes._


	7. PARTE 7

PARTE 7

El bebe de Emily nacería en pocos días, iba a ser un varón, estaba confirmado mis padres saltaban de alegría al igual que Sam. Yo no aguantaba la situación, era demasiado para mis nervios, me desbordaba la situación, no solo por la felicidad generalizada sino también por mi relación con Alice, ella no me demostraba nada, ni una expresión de contento al verme, absolutamente nada, hasta desprecio hubiese sido algo bueno, ya que ello significaba que me tenía en cuenta, que al menos pensaba en mí, pero tan solo la nada. No es que no me muestre ningún tipo de actitud hacia mí, siempre me quería ayudar en cualquier cosa, pero es como si siéntese obligada a hacer algo por mí, es horrible tener a alguien que ocupe tu mente las 24hs del día y que esa persona no parezca sentir lo mismo, no lo se el escudo de Bella no me deja saber nada de lo que siente mi Alice por mi.

Estábamos en el auto camino a La Push, Emmett, Alice e Isabella se quedaron en casa, como nosotros no les pedimos que nos acompañasen ellos no aceptaron en venir cuando mamá les pregunto; a veces me veo tentado en ordenarle al objeto de mis pensamientos que me sonría o al menos que me diga algo que no sea puras palabras de cortesía, quería algo que sea real, quería que me dijese que ella me quería. Es extraño que me encuentre en tal situación, yo que jamás me intereso nadie en particular, quiero a mi familia, pero no es lo mismo, con ella tenía la urgencia de que me quiera, de que me demuestre de que realmente existo para ella, de sentirla entre mis brazos y saber que ella también me quiere. Pero mi realidad es bastante dura ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan pequeño cause este efecto en mí? ¿Cómo es posible que ella me haya hipnotizado a tal punto donde no se donde empieza mi verdadero yo y empiece ella? Porque a cada momento me mimetizo más con ella, y creo que no se da cuenta, no es que no se lo haya demostrado pero no quería que supiese del cambio que había causado en mí, ella cambio todo mi persona, y ella ya no era Alice, ella es MI Alice. Mis hermanos al igual que yo estábamos ansiosos, al principio pensé que Rosalie estaba así por el bebe de Emily, ella es la futura madre, siempre quiso un bebe y es lo único que le importa (aparte de ella, claro esta) pero me he dado cuenta que no es el origen de su nerviosismo, era algo más, algo más profundo que eso, creo que era Emmett, el muchacho también la cambio, y aunque ella no lo quisiese admitir, el dio vuelta su mundo también como Alice hizo con el mío. Mire a Edward para saber que me decía acerca de mis meditaciones pero el también estaba abstraído con sus propios pensamientos; su caso era diferente al nuestro, jamás vislumbre sentir esto por parte de él, se sentía totalmente atraído hacia Isabella, pero no como Rose o yo, sino que el la sentía como el eje de todo odio y amor a ella, como si las dos cosas estuviesen relacionadas estrechamente, no podía separarlas la quería tanto como la odiaba, ¿Por qué? No tengo la minima idea.

-Má, quiero volver a casa- dijo Rose algo triste, papa y mama la miraron de vuelta, ellos también estaba más que conciente del cambio en nosotros a causa de ellos, tratamos de ocultarnos pero ellos no lo pasaron por alto.

-porque?- pregunto preocupado papá, ante el animó generalizado.

-bueno…- se intentó recuperar, fingir aburrimiento cuando realmente la sentía abatida – a Jazz se va a quejar que todos sienten demasiado para que el lo soporte, no se aguanta nada el bebe- en cualquier otro momento me hubiese molestado pero ahora no tenía las ganas de pelear con ella- y Edward es una mujercita que tampoco soporta, ya saben, las voces; y prefiero quedarme en casa ya que no voy a poder tocar la panza de Emily porque el parto se aproxima y mi piel es fría, que le va a hacer mal a ella y al bebe, y toda esa historia.

Ellos estaban contrariados ante sus palabras, si es extraño que Rose deje pasar la oportunidad para estar cerca de una embarazada o un bebe, pero estaba desesperada por ver a su licántropo, al igual que nosotros a los nuestros. Pensaron durante unos minutos en silencio, mientras nos miraban por el espejo retrovisor, querían encontrar la verdad detrás de los dichos de Rose, y cuando se estaban a punto de responder, Edward los interrumpió rápidamente.

-no estamos lejos de casa, y nosotros nos podemos cuidar, además es mediodía no va a haber peligro- aseguró desesperado, le costo pretender estar calmo, aun sin mis poderes se podía ver la excitación el. Al notar que dudaban decidí unírmeles, ellos no eran los únicos que querían verlos

-si, por algo tenemos poderes útiles, Edward va a saber si alguien con malas intenciones se nos hacer, y yo los puedo manejar si como marionetas si por algún motivo el poder de Edward no funciona, nadie se nos va ha acercar si esta tan triste o meditabundo si yo lo deseo que este; además, todos te conocen papá, nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a los hijos de Dr. Cullen- trate de apelar a su lado sensato, tan solo rogaba que mis argumentos hayan dados sus frutos, y cuando Edward sonrío supe que si, ellos había aceptado. Nos dejaron a 20 minutos de casa a pie, y nos ordenaron que vayamos por la calle principal, por el cual tardaríamos más nuestro regreso, pensé en ir por el bosque pero cuando papa dijo que iba a preguntar por los distintos comercios si nos vieron pasar, y por su rostro, sin mencionar el sentimiento que sentí por parte de él, su advertencia iba en serio, así que no nos no quedo otra que tomar el camino más largo para que ellos estuviesen conformes. Pasamos por todos los lugares en donde papa pudiese preguntar por nosotros, todos nos miraban con admiración, en otro momento a Rose le hubiese gustado esto, lo hubiese disfrutado, pero ahora su mente estaba en otra cosa, yo tan solo pensaba en mi Alice ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿me estará esperando? ¿Tendré que llamarla para que me acompañe, aunque sea callada, por el resto del día?. Cuando entramos a la casa, con mis hermanos estábamos nerviosos, al fin estábamos donde ellos estaban, estábamos con ellos; nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que ellos apareciesen a recibirnos, nos acomodamos en la sala pero no aparecieron, pasaron dos minutos, y nada, ellos no estaban en la casa, "maldito perro" murmuro enojada Rose, yo me estaba impacientando ¿pero donde estaría? Ella tan solo sale de la casa para ir al colegio y cazar, nada más que eso, pero fue peor tener que sentir a Edward, una gran ira y preocupación lo consumió, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que me costaba estar cerca de él. Seguimos su rastro, Alice tenía un hermoso aroma a flores silvestres, era exquisita; me calmo pensar que talvez estaban cazando, ellos no nos permitían verlos hacerlo, y nos dio curiosidad de cómo lo hacían, Edward se llevo el dedo a los labios en señal de que no hagamos ruido, y con Rose asentimos. Estaba emocionado de ver a Alice en su forma animal de nuevo, tan solo la presencie una vez fue algo maravilloso, ella es maravillosa. Nos acercamos sigilosamente, procurando no ser escuchados, ya llegando a un llano lleno de flores blancas cuando percibí la risa más hermosa del mundo, era como escuchar a un ángel, nos quedamos petrificados ante esto ¿era Alice? ¿MI Alice estaba riendo?, es el mejor y perfecto sonido del mundo. Nos ocultamos para no ser vistos y saber porque Alice estaba feliz, de pronto ella apareció corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a diferencia de todas las demás ocasiones parecía una niña de su edad, demostraba la inocencia que aún había en ella, y que a mi no me demostraba, que estaba desesperado por conocer.

-saca tu campo Bella, que no me dejas ver nada- al escuchar el nombre Bella sentí en Edward una calidez que jamás trasmitió, ella, al igual que paso con Rose y conmigo con nuestros licántropo, le había afectado profundamente, Alice gritaba felizmente mientras hacia un pequeño pucherito ¡por lo más sagrado! ¡Es adorable!.

-no! No te atrevas Bella!- le dijo Emmett que corría detrás de ella, como si las persiguiera, todo el porte de solemnidad que nos demostró todo este tiempo se derrumbo con la cara de niño que tenía ahora, estaba feliz, cuando Rose lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura- ella es una tramposa- y lanzo una risotada despreocupada que se sintió por todo el bosque.

- a que no me atrapas ¡teddy-bear!- le provoco juguetonamente Isabella, parecían tan normales, se comportaban de la forma que todo niño tendría que hacerlo, estaban felices, al fin pudimos verlos felices; comencé a reírme, pero no fue como en otras ocasiones, no una risa de cortesía u irónica, sino que realmente estaba contento, realmente quería reír, este es el cambio que ella causo en mí, ella me cambio de tal manera que del antiguo Jasper ya no quede señal, ella se convirtió todo para mi, ella es mi felicidad, a mis hermanos también le paso lo mismo.

- a que no? Ya veras, atrapare al duende y será mía- Alice agrando su sonrisa y corrió con más rapidez, pero ella no era un duende, es un hada, una maravillosa y hermosas hada que tan solo trae calidez y amor consigo, y tengo la suerte que nos destinos estén unidos aunque sea como su dueño, me encantaría ser algo más que eso, me encantaría ser su todo, como ella lo es para mi ahora.

Entonces paso algo que no nos esperábamos, Emmett comenzó a sacarse las ropas hasta quedar desnudo, Rose estaba impactada jamás vio a chico así, y lo extraño es que este chico tenía cuerpo de hombre, escuche como Edward destruyo una roca con sus manos, al igual que a mí nos desagrado el hecho que lo hiciese enfrente de Alice e Isabella, pero lo que realmente nos fastidio es que por sus rostros, que no se inmutaron ante esto sino que continuaban divirtiéndose como si ya lo hubieran visto en otras ocasiones desnudo, como si fuese algo común. El tatuaje de Emmett le cubría la totalidad de sus brazos, extendiéndose por su espalda hasta sus piernas, en la parte de atrás hasta llegar a sus tobillos, era algo impresionante de admirar, ¿Cómo será la totalidad del tatuaje de Alice? ¿Algún día la veré completamente para averiguarlo?, pero que me pasa? Estoy pensando en ver a Alice desnuda, pero la idea es bastante tentadora. Emmett siguió corriendo mas empezó a convulsionar y se transformo en lobo, podría dar miedo a no ser que conservaba en sus facciones sus intenciones juguetonas, ellas sin previo aviso se dirigieron contra él, forcejeando para intentar tirarlo, quisimos ir a ayudarlas, pero se estaban divirtiendo, estaban jugando. Entonces la realidad nos llego, estos no eran los licántropos que nos imprimaron, estos eran otros, estos eran felices, al lado nuestro no lo eran, jamás hubo emoción al vernos, jamás sentí ni observe algún tipo de excitación hacia nosotros, no teníamos ese efecto hacia ellos, no teníamos ningún efecto hacia ellos, ellos no actuaría así con nosotros, Mi Alice jamás me regalaría esa sonrisa melodiosa, ella jamás me amaría ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel el destino? ¿Qué un ser tan maravilloso me imprimara y que no sienta nada más que deber hacia mi?.

Ellas lo tiraron al piso pero creo que el se dejo caer y rodaron por el pasto, eran tan libres, tan felices; el a los instantes se volvió a su forma bípeda y se posiciono encima de ella ¡desnudo!, las acorralo entre sus brazos para que no se movieran y les beso las frentes y ellas tan solo se rieron. La ira y los celos me poseyeron, ¿Cómo es posible que el le haga eso a mi Alice? ¿Por qué demonios ella no se mueve de ahí? ¿Por qué no soy yo el muchacho que esta con ella desnudo? ¿Por qué no soy yo el ser que la haga reír? Esto no lo permitiríamos, mis hermanos estaban furiosos y yo también; nos acercamos rápidamente hacia ellos, en ese momento se percataron de nuestra presencia y se pararon enseriando sus facciones ¿a si que estabas feliz hace un momento y cuando me ves no mi pequeña niña? A mi no me haces esto de nuevo.

-mi señorita Ros…-estaba por decir Emmett.

-mi señorita nada- le gritó con ira Rose, creo que uso todo su autocontrol para no cachetearlo- te vistes y te vas a la casa, ahora!- el asintió sin cambiar sus expresión, que causo que nos fastidiemos aún más, ¡Cómo si no fuésemos nada para ellos, como si no valiésemos la pena su atención y nuestro cambio de humor!, hizo lo que Rose le dijo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

-adentro- la voz de de Edward estaba llena de veneno, el se estaba convirtiendo en un ser totalmente oscuro por Isabella, pero ahora no tenía ganas de saber que era lo que le pasaba, ella lo hizo.

-y tu que esperas?- le ordene a Alice, ella no se inmuto ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de ella hacia mi? Y se retiro. Jamás en mi vida demostré emoción ante nada ni nadie, nunca nada mereció ese tipo de atención por parte mía como para demostrar algún tipo de preocupación, nada me molestaba; pero este perro, como dice Rose, llegó a hacerlo, estoy absolutamente furioso, tan solo quiero que sepa y entienda lo que causo en mí, hoy lo conocería de una vez.

-lo vieron?, el estaba desnudo, y se paseo enfrente de ellas como si nada, como si fuese algo normal hacerlo, es un maldito perro, pero esta vez lo castigo, eso es algo seguro, ya no voy a ser buena con él, va a conocer a la verdadera Rosalie Cullen- estaba histérica mi hermana.

-no se movió, el se puso encima de ella desnudo y no se movió, no me importa que tenga once, tendría que saber que eso no se hace,¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara? Ella es mía y de nadie más, MIA- Edward parecía querer matar a alguien.

-a mi jamás nada, no me ríe, no me habla, absolutamente nada, y yo soy su maldito dueño- tan solo quería verla y decirle lo que pensaba de su estúpida actitud.

Después de tratar de descargas nuestra ira en el bosque fuimos hacia la casa y ellos nos estaban esperando en el comedor, pretender estar calmado, pero estaba igual de furioso que mis hermanos, como siempre ellos nos miraban de manera solemne pero nada más que eso, eso nos enojaba aun más. Nos sentamos en el sillón, mientras ellos se quedaron parados enfrente de nosotros.

-así que te gusta te gusta que Emmett este desnudo encima de ti ¿no es cierto? Esta vez no hay escusa que valga, vas a saber como son las cosas en realidad- era palpable el odio de Edward- y que demonios es eso de Bella?- ella que en ningún momento dejo de verlo a los ojos estaba por contestar, cuando Rose continuo.

-te gusta estar desnudo, mostrarte a los demás de esa forma, ya sabía que tan solo eres un perro, nada más que eso, un perro asqueroso- peor Emmett, no se mostró herido ni nada de eso, parecía como si las palabras de Rose no le afectaran, a ninguno de ellos afectamos, pero ella le dolió que el no tuviese ningún tipo de emoción hacia ella, lo pude sentir mas lo oculto bien- y ella no se sorprendieron cuando lo hiciste, eso significa que están acostumbradas a verte desnudo, no me lo niegues, maldito perro!-no pudo contestar porque yo seguí con Alice.

-soy tu dueño, tu maldito dueño, pero nada hacia mí, ni tan solo una estúpida sonrisa, nada, como si te asquease estar aquí- le grite furioso, a la mierda mi control, es niña me canso con su actitud

Pero como siempre ninguno de ellos se inmuto, nos quedaron mirando como si no le hubiésemos dicho nada importante, entonces Emmett dio un paso hacia delante, asintió hacia ellas, como si hubiesen dicho algo, pero ninguna movió los labios, aclaro su garganta antes de decir:

-si los señores me permiten para evitar más confusiones hablare por parte de sus licántropos también- lo miramos de forma asesina pero no nos quedo otra que asentir- a su pregunta señorita Rosalie, Isabella y Alice me han visto en innumerables ocasiones desnudo, por eso no se sorprende por esto- si le hubiese podido arrancar la cabeza mi hermana lo hubiese hecho en ese momento- al igual que yo a ellas- pase mi vista desde Emmett y Alice ¿el la vio desnuda?¿ pero que mierda?, no pude evitar rugir al unísono con mi hermano- pero es algo que todos los licántropos de mi manada les sucede, a diferencia de la manada que se encuentra en La Push, nosotros no nos es necesario cambiar de nuestra forma animal para compartir nuestros pensamientos, tenemos una conciencia colectivo, no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero nosotros no hablamos entre nosotros en vos alta, ya que lo hacemos mentalmente; algo como el poder del señor Edward nada más que en dos direcciones, tan solo el poder de Isabella puede detener esto. Así que no tenemos mucha opción con respecto, es algo innato en nosotros, por eso no tenemos ningún tipo de intimidad, nada es un secreto entre nosotros. Con respecto al nombre de Isabella, durante años le hemos dicho Bella, ustedes jamás preguntaron cosas como esas, no se lo quisimos ocultar ni nada de eso, pero ustedes no se mostraron interesados en saber algo sobre nosotros- en eso tenía razón, jamás lo hicimos, un momento ¿nos estaban reprochando que nunca lo hicimos?- y por la risa de Alice, señor Jasper usted jamás le pidió que riera para usted; a ninguno de ustedes les molesto nuestro comportamiento, tan solo sus padres, pero no ustedes así que pensamos que preferían que actuásemos como lo haríamos si nuestros dueños fuesen de Volterra, perdonen si esta confusión los daño en algún sentido, no fue nuestra intención

Nos quedamos sorprendidos ante sus palabras, tenía razón, pero como demonios teníamos que saber eso nosotros también.

-nos hemos dado cuenta que las cosas son diferentes aquí, no se parece en nada a Volterra, a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados, lo único que deseamos es que ustedes sean felices, esa es nuestro único deseo, y si ustedes no permiten cambiaremos para que eso suceda, si es que todavía están interesados.-nuestra ira se calmo pero no supimos que contestar ¿Qué Alice se comporte normal conmigo? ¿Qué me mire con cariño y me demuestre que le importe?, Emmett miró hacia Alice un momento antes de anunciar-Alice me ha informado que sus padres hoy no vendrán, el parto de Emily se adelanto, aunque va a ser una falsa alarma, pero por esto se quedaron en La Push, dentro de unos segundo llamaran para avisarles esto-y el teléfono sonó. Era mamá nos aviso que el día de mañana a la noche regresaban y que procuremos llevarnos bien con nuestros licántropos, que no les molestemos.

Medite durante un momento, antes de decidir cual era mi próximo accionar, Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Alice ve a mi habitación- le ordene, y ella lo hizo sin más.

-Emmett a la mía- le dijo Rose, no tan enojada como antes pero todavía estaba profundamente herida.

- Bella- y Edward señalo en dirección hacia su habitación, nos miramos ya que ninguno tenía muy bien pensado que hacer ahora, pero no nos quedo otra que hacer lo que creamos que era lo correcto. Entre a mi habitación y Alice estaba parada al lado del sofá, cuando me senté le indique con la mano para que me acompañara y así lo hizo. Todavía estaba vestida toda de negro pero todo le quedaba hermoso a ella, porque ella es hermosa, dude antes de decirlo pero era momento que supiese uno poco de la verdad.

-jamás quise un licántropo al igual que mis hermanos, no soy amigable no me gusta estar rodeado de gente, sus emociones me agobian- tuve miedo de que eso la hubiese molestado, pero no lo hizo.

-ya lo se, mi señor Jasper

-y cuando supe que tendría una niña de 9 años como licántropo, no me agrado nada la idea, de hecho me fastidio profundamente, a eso le sumo que era una niña, pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma muy pesada-continúe, nos miramos a los ojos, aún sentada ella era mucho más pequeña que yo, tenía que agachar la cabeza para admirarla.

-eso también lo se-afirmo sencillamente.

-pero estoy muy conformo contigo, ahora me agrada la idea de ser tu dueño, me gusta tenerte cerca- suavice mi voz, vi una pequeña chispa en sus ojos ¿esto la había puesto feliz?

-bueno eso yo no lo sabía-me contesto con la misma naturalidad, pero en su voz sentí un deje de contento. Me le acerque un poco más, y parecía querer reír.

-esta no es tu verdadera personalidad ¿no es cierto?-pregunte esperanzado

-tiene razón mi señor Jasper

-bueno te molestaría si te pido que demuestres como eres y que me dejes llamar señor Jasper, tan solo soy 3 años más grande que tu- trate de ocultar mi entusiasmo, pero casi se me hizo imposible.

-como usted lo desee- y lanzo una risita exquisita., se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo- te puedo llamar Jazzy?- me pregunto haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre mi pecho, pero no me miró, nunca pense experimentara tanta plenitud como ahora, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo era algo maravilloso para mi, ella es maravillosa para mi, no pude evitar sonreír ante el tono de su voz, era tan dulce.

-claro como quiera mi Alice- me miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, acaricie sus cabellos, eran tan sedosos y delicados

-bueno Jazzy déjame decirte que el idiota de Emmett me dice que soy un molesto duende ; bueno soy chiquita pero el también es un oso, así que no creo que el pueda opinar sobre estaturas- habló tan rápido que se me hizo difícil entender lo que me decía, por lo general no me gusta que me hablen tanto, pero podía estar toda la eternidad escuchándola- y también que hablo demasiado rápido y mucho, que no se me entiende nada, y que mi voz es molesta , pero no es cierto ¿verdad?- he hizo el puchero más adorable que alguna vez allá visto, me reí por esto

-no para nada, no hablas lo suficiente y tu voz es como el cantar de los ángeles- me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente

- te molesta la temperatura de mi cuerpo?-me preocupe, ahí muchos grados de diferencias entre nuestras temperaturas.

-no, me encanta, me relaja- me alegre por esto- ¿te gustaría que te cante? Se hacerlo muy bien.

-parece que leyeras mi mente- se acuno entre mis brazos y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos comenzó a cantar.

_Bueno espero que le haya gustado, pero Jazz es mucho más calmado y coherente que sus hermanos, así que nos falta ver que acciones tienen Rose y Edward ante sus licántropos. Por sus preguntas, en este mundo no hay humanos, jamás los considere cuando lo escribí, y se va a saber muy poco de la vida en Volterra, pero este lugar va a ser muy importante en la historia; tan solo van a ver las actitudes de los chicos Cullen ante los licántropos, en pocas ocasiones se va saber que es lo que piensan estos, ya cuando tengan su punto de vista va a ser en momentos decisivos en la historia, por algo digo que esta es una de mis favoritas. Chau._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Meyer, pero si escribí la historia por mi cuenta._


	8. PARTE 8

PARTE 8

Emmett estaba parado enfrente de mí, tan pronto como entramos a mi cuarto le ordene que no se le ocurra moverse cosa que no hizo y eso fue hace casi 30 minutos. Me limaba las uñas tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado, pero no puedo, el causa en mi algo que jamás me pasó, y eso me jorobaba tremendamente, estire mi mano para admirar mi trabajo y verlo de reojo, su rostro al igual que siempre estaba totalmente inmutable, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese sido importante que las otras lo hayan visto desnudo, como si no le importarse lo que causase en mí, el se mostró desnudo enfrente de alguien más sin mi permiso, ¡pero quien demonios se cree este perro!. ¡Por amor a lo más sagrado, me ponía histérica!, suspiré y seguí limándome las uñas; el es el primer chico que veo desnudo, siempre tuve una idea de cómo tendría que lucir uno, pero el era tan grande, en todo sentido de la palabra, y eso me hacía sentir de manera extraña, como si quisiese volver a verlo, pero que este desnudo solo para mí; sus tatuajes eran tan atrayentes, sus músculos, todo sus cuerpo me llamaba para admirarlo, y eso no esta bien, yo no tengo que admirar a nadie, yo soy el ser que debe ser admirado, pero no este maldito perro origina cosas en mí que no creí que fuese posible, y el como si nada, como si no fuese gran cosa todo eso. Al igual que mis hermanos, mi mente no trabaja como la de los demás niños, no pensamos como tendríamos que hacerlo con respecto a nuestra edad, yo ya soy una mujer, no soy una niña.

- perro!- le dije-te gusta verlas desnudas ¿no es verdad? Y basta de estupideces, por lo que he visto, y si que vi demasiado-le señale su prominente anatomía- todo esto es una fachada; más te vale que me contestes con la verdad o te castro- le amenace con mi lima.

-no me molesta verlas, si a eso es lo que se refiere, pero no me atraen en lo más mínimo- aclaro impasible, ¡como lo mataría por ser tan molesto!, como es posible que un maldito perro cause esto en mí, a Rosalie Cullen, pero él lo hizo, pero no le importa un comino eso a él

-no te atraen? Haaa… no me digas- le mencione irónicamente-que te crees que no vi tu rostro cuando te pusiste encima de ellas? Tu cara en celo, te gusto, te gusto mucho, mostrando el perro que eres, no me lo niegues- le grite, pero no! A él no le importa nada de lo que yo diga, siempre con esa expresión que me enloquecía, nadie jamás me miro así, todos cuando yo habló se asombran pero no él.

-mi señorita Rosalie, ninguna de ellas me gusta como usted implica, son como mis hermanas, fuimos criados juntos, las amo pero no de esa forma, no puedo tener ese sentimiento hacia ellas, porque jamás las veré de esa forma.-me explico calmadamente, yo estaba enojada y él calmado ¡que mierda!

-yo te vi, tu cara, lo estabas disfrutando, esa cara…-no podía terminar la frase, las palabras se me atragantaban en la boca, estaba furiosa ¡maldito perro!

-pero ese no es como pondría mi rostro si me gustase ellas, como ya he dicho ellas son como mis hermanas, no hay nada lascivo con respecto a la forma que las miro-comento en forma natural, estaba tan calmado, como si nada estuviese mal y yo ya estaba perdiendo mi maldita compostura, y todo por él, todo por mi maldito licántropo.

-ja!-no pude evitar reírme irónicamente-entonces dime algo perro, como sería la forma con la que mirarías a alguien que te gustase o por la que estés atraído? Te ordeno que me demuestres como eres realmente.-su mirada se lleno de intensidad, como si algo estuviese luchando dentro suyo.

-mi señorita Rosalie, esta segura que desea que le demuestre como soy realmente?- pregunto seriamente, ya me estaba fastidiando al punto de volverme loca

-hazlo- le grite, sus hombros se relajaron instantáneamente como si un gran peso se hubiese caído de ellos, era algo totalmente hipnótico, era como si unas cadenas lo hubiesen liberado, y su cuerpo recobrase su forma original, como si se hubiese relajado, como si fuese un muchacho más y no el ser que demostró todo este tiempo.

- como usted lo desee- y su rostro también experimento un cambio, sus facciones se suavizaron, dándole un toque de niño en él, un hermoso niño, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no estaba ahí antes, como si algo hubiese despertado en él, algo extremadamente atractivo; me miró de arriba hacia abajo lentamente de manera sugestiva, parecía como si me estuviese desvistiéndome con la mirada y jugase con mis pechos en el proceso ¿eso es posible? No se pero él lo logro, me cubría instintivamente esa zona, como tratando de cubrirlos, siendo que estaba completamente vestida, pero el me hizo sentir tal pudor que no pude evitarlo.

-perdóneme, mi señorita Rosalie- se sonrío formando unos adorables hoyuelos en sus cachetes moviendo la cabeza- usted me pidió que honesto y honestamente no tengo el cuerpo de un niño y mucho menos pienso como uno, Alice y Bella me censuran por esto, es tan fácil hacerlas enojar, no se da la más mínima idea lo molesto que es escuchar sus quejas las 24 horas del día, todo lo que yo pienso esta mal para ellas, ahora no se que estarán haciendo el escudo de Bella me bloquea, pero es mucho mejor para mí.- se rió, no solamente esto sino que fue una risotada que estoy segura que se escucho por toda la casa- Usted sabrá como me ha costado mantener mi porte todo este tiempo, es sumamente dificultoso para mi hacerlo, incluso el segundo al mando en mi manada me retaba en reiteradas oportunidades por mi forma de actuar, pero no podría importarme menos lo que Charlie diga, siempre hago lo que yo quiero, aunque eso cause muchos problemas después, pero que aburrida sería la vida sino nos arriesgamos un poco de vez en cuando ¿ no lo cree?- me quede sin palabras, no podía ser pero el dominaba toda la conversación y mucho peor que eso era que me gustaba.

- así que esta es tu verdadera forma de ser?- cuestione sin moverme de mi sofá, el se mantenía parado, pero ya nada era como antes, y creo que ya nada lo sería.

-si, así es como soy- me miraba juguetonamente, como si me estuviera provocando para que lo siguiese admirando, y lo cierto es que lo hacía- tiene que entender algo es que yo provengo de un lugar muy diferente a este, nosotros no nos relacionamos con nuestros dueños al igual que los licántropos de estos lugares lo hacen, no nos podemos dar ese lujo, nuestra vida no es placentera y puede terminar en cualquier momento- el pánico me abrazó, abrí los ojos bien grandes- por eso no es bueno que formemos lazos con nadie, no cuando ya sabes que ese ser no este más al siguiente minuto, pero eso no nos hace tan diferentes a ustedes, yo soy un hombre- y cuando dijo esa palabra entendí que estaba en lo cierto, el no es un niño el es un hombre, un hombre me había imprimado- y me gusta divertirme y demasiado, por eso no estaba seguro si usted estaría cómoda conmigo, pero como me ha dado su aval para que sea como soy en verdad, de ahora en adelante lo voy ser, y para que sepa siempre digo lo que pienso, si a usted le incomodo como la veo imagínese como la vería si estuviese desnuda.

Me quede petrificada, era tan honesto, demasiado pero me encantaba la forma en que era, era un hombre, y no me trataba como una niña como todos lo hacen, sino como una mujer, como la mujer que soy.

-no quiero que te desnudes enfrente de nadie nunca más- trate de tomar control de la situación y de mi misma- me entendiste?

-pero mi señorita Rosalie, eso es algo que no puedo evitarlo aunque usted no lo quiera yo no puedo evitar verlas y que ellas me vean, siempre van a verme desnudo, ya se que es algo escandaloso pero no es una situación que pueda remediar- ¿se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto?-y además, si voy a estar desnudo enfrente de alguien, no es así? Ya que no quiere que este desnudo enfrente suyo en algún punto del día?- acaso dijo lo que yo escuche? Quiere estar desnudo hoy en esta habitación y conmigo?

-q…que?-exclame temblando, la idea era tan fascinante y atrayente para mí, que se demuestre de nuevo sin ninguna ropa en él era algo tan tentador, cada parte de mí quería volver a contemplarlo, él era grande en todo sentido de la palabra, él es imponente y él es mío, el es mi licántropo.

-si, que me desnude enfrente suyo, ya sabe como hemos venido al mundo nada más que ahora no soy ningún bebe-mi sonrisa trato de asomarse y él se rió por lo bajo al notarla- ¿le molesta, mi señorita Rosalie si me saco la camiseta?- no supe que pensar, y tengo la ligera impresión que estaba disfrutando mi estado de duda entonces respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-no, no me molesta- ¿no me molesta? Pero que mierda pasa conmigo, viene este lobo, se te impone como tu imprimación, se muda a tu casa, ocupa cada pensamiento tuyo, ocasiona que cambie radicalmente mi forma de ser, con la cual es estado muy conforme todos estos años, y no solo eso, realmente deseo verlo con menos ropas.

Y sin ser lerdo ni perezoso, lo hizo, sus abdominales marcados, los tatuajes que le cubría todo su pecho, esos contornos que te aseguran que él es un hombre, y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy en mi cuarto, mis padres no están en casa, mis hermanos están haciendo quien sabe que, y yo acá a punto de desfallecer por la presencia de este precioso espécimen de hombre que se esta sacando la ropa ahora mismo; no pude evitar correr la mirada y enfocarla hacia el piso, ya se que soy una mujer pero no por eso significa que no me de cierto pudor estas cosas.

-mi señorita Rosalie ¿acaso no le gusta mi presencia?-su voz sonó quebrada, no puede ser por mi estupidez lo lastime, le di a entender que no lo quiero conmigo, siendo que en todo momento alenté su comportamiento ¿y me retracto en el último momento? Pero que demonios me pasa! , le hice sentir mal por actuar como realmente es, siendo que me gusta como es él verdaderamente, regrese mi mirada desesperadamente.

-no, no, no,… no es…-entonces su rostro estaba a tan solo a centímetros del mío y tenía una gran sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro, pude observar más de cerca su pecho, era hermoso, sus tatuajes resaltaban aún más su musculatura, ¿será muy pesado cuando este encima mío? Un momento! Encima mío? Pero que estoy pensando?; su cuerpo era tan perfecto que sin pensarlo recorrí con mis dedos su pecho, era caliente, era como fuego ante lo frío de mi cuerpo, su respiración se volvió agitada, como si le costase respirar, llegue hasta su abdomen. Sin decir palabras se sentó la lado mío, pero en ningún momento deje de tocarlo, el empezó a jugar con sus dedos con un mechón de mi cabello, esto me volvería histérica en otro momento, me gusta que todo este en orden, en el lugar que le corresponde, no me gustan que me toquen, pero el podía enredarme el pelo las veces que quisiera.

-mi señorita Rosalie-susurró, creo que le estaba costando hablar, su voz parecía que le costaba salir fácilmente, pero yo no estaba en mejor condición, no pude decir nada aparte de un tonto.

-humm…humm?-pero el no continuo, sino que sin previo aviso me tomo de la cintura y me coloco encima de su regazo, en ningún momento soltamos nuestras miradas, el deseo se expresaba en ellos, el deseo por tenerme, pero el sonreía como un niño y me encantase que lo hiciese.

-usted calma mi fuego, soy su perro para siempre- afirmó, me sentí mal por haberme referido a él de esa manera, el no era un perro, el era mío y no quería que se sienta menospreciado por mi actitud.

-no quise decirlo de esa manera…-trate de explicar, esto es lo que el causo en mí, yo antes no daba explicaciones de ninguno de mis actos pero con él me siento obligada a hacerlo, ya que íbamos a estar por siempre juntos, nada nos iba a separar, el era mío y yo de él.

-soy su perro por siempre, mi señorita Rosalie- me interrumpió y acerco su rostro más cerca al mío, podía sentir su aliento era tan seductor- y me voy a comportar de esa manera- saco su lengua y lamió mis labios delicadamente.

Deje que un monstruo se liberara y no tuve conciencia de lo que hacia, no estaba preparada para las consecuencias de eso, solté a un perro, mi perro y me encanta.

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que es medio corto pero ahora la cosa se pone interesante, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Edward (se Samara que te dije que iba a actualizar el domingo pero no tuve el tiempo de hacerlo, perdón), y tengo algo que aclarar es que yo base la personalidad de él más que nada en SOL DE MEDIANOCHE, pero le di un toque más oscuro y posesivo, eso es todo, después van a entender a lo que me refiero._

_Alguien me mando un mail preguntándome porque tienen tatuajes los licántropos, como ya explique es porque ahí tienen en código cosas que son necesarias para ellos, y además soy fanática de los tatuajes, tengo varios yo misma (les recomiendo chicas si se van a hacer uno no lo hagan en lugares visible, más que nada por un tema laboral, yo todos los míos lo tengo en mi espalda)._

_Nos vemos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	9. PARTE 9

PARTE 9

Me senté enfrente de mi piano, y comencé a buscar una melodía con sus teclas, tocar siempre me calma, me transporta a un lugar donde nada me molesta, donde las voces mentales de los demás no llegan, y eso ya es decir mucho. Desde pequeño he tenido esta habilidad, al principio no entendía como era posible escuchar las voces de mis padres y mis hermanos sin que ellos modularan sus labios, me desconcertaba y a veces me daba miedo, pero con el tiempo supe como lidiar con la situación, y ha sido muy beneficioso en muchas ocasiones, se ha convertido en parte de en parte de lo que soy, pero no deja de ser molesto aún escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, así que mi música me relaja; pero en este momento no me estaba ayudando para nada, ya que ella estaba detrás de mí, con esa mirada tan penetrante apuntando a mi nuca, parecía que perforaba mi cabeza. Ella se convirtió en todo para mí, las pocas horas que duermo lo hago soñando con ella, cada parte de mi ser es ocupada por el pensamiento de Isabella….no me equivoco de Bella, pero ella nunca me lo dijo, ella no me dice nada, y eso es lo peor, por que ni siquiera puedo saber que es lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabeza suya, solo silencio con ella, y aborrecía eso terriblemente; no me importa cual fue la maldita explicación de Emmett, ella tendría que hablarme, demostrar que le sucede lo mismo que a mí, pero no, ella no lo hace, además ella se dejo que él estuviera encima de ella desnudo, ¡como pudo atreverse a dejar que él hiciera tal cosa!

-hazme un favor, deja de mirarme!-le grite, no podía controlar mi temperamento con ella, simplemente no puedo.

-si, mi señor Edward- contesto calmadamente, la mire de reojo y me había hecho caso, no se había movido de su lugar y tenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto escuche una risotada que me desconcertó pero no le di importancia; la pude admirar ¡y por amor a lo más sagrado es hermosa! Aún cuando esos exquisitos ojos color chocolates no se revelan, cada contorno suyo es magnífico, sus facciones eran delicadas, sus labios carnosos, su cabello largo que le llagaba a la cintura ¡absolutamente perfecta! ¡Como la odio!. Ella es lo único que me obsesiona, ella se convirtió en mi todo, es como si no hubiese existido antes de que ella llegara, pero ella no, no le importa que yo sufra por su falta de afecto hacía mí, es como si nunca pudiese alcanzarla, como si ella no fuese a estar al lado mío por siempre, como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer y dejarme solo, solo sin ella. Me levante y me acerque a ella tomándola del cuello, sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, creo que la primera vez que le tome la mano lo sentí pero no tan poderoso como ahora, su piel es tan sedosa y delicada, frágil como una pompa de jabón; pero mi agarre no le sorprendió, ya que jamás cambio su expresión, ella no me da nada, no me demuestra nada, como si yo no le importara, como si yo no significara nada para ella, ni siquiera miedo, como la detesto, dio vuelta mi universo y no le importa. Sin soltarla, trate de que mi ira no me llevara ha hacer nada más que esto, la guíe hacia la cama, ocasionando que ella se recueste en esta y yo lo hice encima de ella.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo debajo del mío, somos polos totalmente opuestos, ella tan caliente y yo frío, ella siendo un ángel y yo un demonio, por que eso es lo que soy ahora, un demonio, un monstruo por que tan solo pienso que hacer para que tan solo me mire a mí, hasta me molesta cuando habla con mi padre, por que ella no tendría que dirigirle la palabra a nadie que no sea yo, tengo ganas de llevármela lejos y encerrarla para que nadie en este mundo tenga el placer de adorarla ¿Qué pasaría si conoce a alguien? ¿Cuándo ser la imprimación de un vampiro no sea suficiente para ella? ¿Cuándo conozca al ser que realmente tenga que estar a su lado? ¿Cómo viviré sabiendo que ya no esta a mi lado? ¿acaso podré sobrevivir a eso?. Acerque mi rostro a un costado de su hermosa cara.

-quiero que habrás los ojos- le susurre al oído, realmente no sabía que hacia, cuando estoy cerca de ella no podía pensar claramente, todo esto es por que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar junto a ella, y los dos lo sabemos. Mi Bella los abrió y sostuvimos contacto visual, es como si sus hermosos orbes me leyeran, como si supiera exactamente quien soy, algo que yo ni siquiera sé, de pronto sentí como su corazón latía rápidamente ¿esta nerviosa? ¿Esta nerviosa por estar conmigo? Por favor que eso sea cierto, que le guste estar conmigo, que sienta lo mismo que yo, por favor siente lo mismo que yo, con una mano sostuve mi peso para no aplastarla, ella es tan delicada, acomode mis piernas a los costados de las suyas y pase mi mano de su cuello a su mejilla, comenzando a acariciarla sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. El color de piel, puntualmente sus mejillas parecía querer cambiar, como si quisiese sonrojarse, incluso sus facciones parecían más suaves, como si se estuviese relajando, relajándose para mí, me encanta causar ese efecto en ella.

-no te contengas, demuéstrame como te sientes hacía mí.- ella asintió lentamente y se mordió su labio inferior, espectacular, ¿ como es posible que algo tan precioso exista? , su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, su temperatura se elevo considerablemente y se sonrojo de un rojo furioso, respiraba pesadamente, me alarme instantáneamente ¿se enfermo? ¿algo malo le pasaba?; habrá notado mi desesperación que delicadamente me acaricio mi rostro, es espléndido sentir como me toca.

-así es como me siento hacía usted, mi señor Edward-no pude evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hizo, me quería, ella me quería, no creo que lo haga tanto como yo lo hago, pero no me importa mientras que exista un pequeño margen de amor hacia mí me conformo, me conformo con migajas mientras que sean de ella. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado, como su sangre elevaba su ritmo, su sangre, su placentero aroma se intensifico, con ella todo es nuevo, nunca me gusto el olor de ninguna especie, pero el aroma de su sangre era exquisito, podía sentir como golpeaba por sus venas, como me llamaba, me invitaba a saborearla, ella era mi perdición en todo sentido de la palabra.-¿tiene hambre mi señor Edward?

-como?- su pregunta me desconcertó,¿tengo hambre? Como era posible si hoy comí? Pero el aroma de ella era tan intoxicante, tan adictivo ¿Cómo será saborearla? ¿Será tan dulce y delicioso como lo imagino? Demasiado tentador como para resistirlo

-sus ojos se oscurecen cuando tiene hambre ¿ desea comer?- sentenció como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, o sea que ella también me estuvo observando, ella también pensó en mi, creo que he muerto y fui al paraíso, por que no es posible tanta felicidad, existo para ella.

- mas tarde tomare algo, por ahora deseo estar así, me encanta el calor de tu cuerpo- mis palabras ocasionaron que se avergonzara y se puso más colorada, es excelente saber que tengo ese efecto en ella; me acomode mejor, dejando que sienta un poco más de mi cuerpo pero sin lastimarla con mi peso, este es el lugar donde quiero estar por siempre, junto a ella.

-puede tomar mi sangre… si así lo desea-me sorprendió, ¿me ofreció su sangre? ¿me ofreció probarla?- no están buena como la que usted esta acostumbrado, pero si no desea moverse le puedo dar la mía- termino tímidamente, corriendo su mirada hacia un costado.

-pero te voy a lastimar- aunque realmente desea que una parte de ella esta dentro mío, sentir que una parte de ella me pertenece completamente.

-nosotros nos curamos rápidamente- y sin volver a mirarme estiró su cuello invitándome a morderla, no podía creer eso, ella quería que la muerda, que succione su sangre, dude ¿era lo correcto? No importa que se cure rápido aun así la lastimaría, estaba por negarme cuando su aroma se intensifico, me atrajo hacia ella, como un imán, todo de ella me atraía aun más y su sangre no era la excepción, apoye mis labios en su cuello, y comencé a besarlo, darle pequeños besos a su suave piel, jamás experimente algo así, era maravilloso, escuche como suspiraba, lo estaba disfrutando también, y entonces no me importaron las dudas, la mordí. Se estremeció un poco, quise alejarme, pero era demasiado bueno como para dejar de hacerlo, por suerte al segundo se relajo, era tan sabrosa, era un mangar, ninguna sangre se compara a la de ella, perfecta; mientras bebía de ella, puso sus manos en mi cabeza presionándome más hacia ella, estaba jugando con mi pelo, me acariciaba, y creo que no quería que dejase de beberla, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas, era algo tan íntimo, algo que era tan solo de nosotros dos, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, tan solo esta pieza, ella y yo, y nada más importaba.

Al rato tuve que alejarme, no podía morderla más y lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero no deje de besarla, necesita mostrarle lo que sentía por ella, que sepa cuanto la amó, mis labios siguieron su camino hasta su rostro y terminar en su boca, eran tan suaves y carnosos, el simple contacto con ellos, me volvía loco, abrí mis ojos para verla, su expresión era de puro placer, aunque no veía sus ojos supe que lo estaba disfrutando, me abrazó acercándome más a su cuerpo (como si eso fuese posible) no quería soltarme, y no pude evitarlo y sin permiso introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca. Ella se tenso al instante pero no me negó el acceso a ella, entonces confirme lo que más quería, era su primer beso, al igual que el mío, si el sabor de su sangre era espectacular, el sabor de su boca no tenía definición, simplemente embriagante, fue algo tan furioso, no había nada inocente en esto, no parecíamos dos niños, no actuábamos así, éramos un hombre y una mujer. Recorrí cada contorno de su boca, y los suspiros no se hicieron esperan, también se escuchaba nuestra respiración errática, tuve que detenerme, no porque lo quisiera, sino que ella tenía que respirar, continua con los ojos cerrados, note que la herida en su cuello ya había cicatrizado, pero sus labios tenía rastros de su sangre, se la había pasado a ella.

-mírame- y ella lo hizo, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates, me afirmaba que quería más, al igual que yo, nada es suficiente con respecto a nosotros. Cada cosa en ella es tan dulce y al mismo tiempo seductor, y creo que no esta conciente de esto, le di pequeños besos tratando de sacar la sangre que quedaba en sus labios- jamás te muestres así ante nadie, nadie tiene que conocer este rostro, estas expresiones son solo mías, jamás me dejes, tu eres mía, yo soy el que decide sobre ti, no te atrevas a alejarte, o te mató- tan pronto como salieron esas palabras de mi boca me asuste ¿Cómo es posible que le diga eso? ¿pero que demonios me pasa?, pero en vez de asustarse o enojarse, ella sonrió, le gusto, si que era algo extraño, todo en ella es impredecible y nuevo.

-mi señor…-intento decir.

-dime Edward- interrumpí, me miró un instante sorprendida y agrando su sonrisa.

-Edward…-cuando salió mi nombre de su boca era como un cantar, como si lo hubiese dicho con tanto amor y devoción, ella es fascinante-.. el día que lo deje moriré- me aseguró, me estremecí ante esto, ella no puede pensar eso, ella nunca va a dejar de existir, yo me voy a asegurar de eso, va a tener la mejor y más placentera larga vida, y si es al lado mío mucho mejor. Pero ella tan solo se rió.

-si, te mataré yo mismo, mi Bella-le sonreí.

_Bueno chicas espero que le hayan gustado, ya se que es algo morboso que chicos tan jóvenes se comporten así, pero no lo pensé en el momento que lo escribí, así que mil disculpas, no se preocupen cuando vayan a pasar más cosas van ha a pasar varios años, yendo hacía la adolescencia de ellos, en los próximos capítulos nos salteamos unos cuatros años. El próximo capítulo es según el punto de vista de Esme, y el siguiente según Carlisle, los voy a subir juntos porque realmente cuentan un poco de la vida através del tiempo. Chau hasta la próxima._

_No me pertenecen los personajes, tan solo la historia._


	10. PARTE 10

PARTE 10

No podía evitar observar intranquila la carretera, habíamos estado dos días fuera de casa, dejando a los chicos solos, no es nuestra costumbre hacerlo pero la expectativa de la llegada del bebe de Emily venció mi buen juicio, y permití que los chicos se quedaron sin supervisión en casa, además la relación de ellos con Isabella, Alice y Emmett todavía no había progresado, no paraba de preguntarme si esa situación algún día se solucionaría, no es normal que los dueños y sus licántropos no se dirijan más de dos palabras por día, y lo peor de todo, es que no había nada bajo mi poder hacer algo para facilitar esta situación, era el problema de ellos solos tenían que arreglar. El parto de Emily fue una falsa alarma, Sam estaba desesperado mientras que mi buena amiga leía una libro tranquilamente, me quede con ella para hacerle compañía y Carlisle con su licántropo que no paraba de temblar ante el inminente parto que no sucedió. Carlisle me miró de reojo mientras conducía.

-¿Por qué estas tan impaciente, querida? El bebe y Emily van a estar bien, el único que es seguro que va a sufrir un colapso nervioso es Sam, pero es entendible, es papá primerizo, y además no se si recuerdas que cuando nacieron Jasper y Rose, de los nervios tome unos 12 litros de sangre causando que casi me pierda el alumbramiento por estar internado en otro piso con una severa intoxicación- recordó, si ese día fue bastante gracioso, yo estaba embarazada de gemelos a punto de dar a luz, cuidando a mi esposo, que se quejaba de su dolor de estómago.

-no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que me preocupan los niños- confesé con tristeza.

-Aunque lamento tener que matar tus sueños y desilusionarte, nuestros hijos son lo bastantes autosuficientes como para manejarse sin nuestra constante cuidado, a veces considero que hasta nosotros dos les estorbamos-se rió ante sus palabras, hoy estaba muy gracioso mi esposo.

-lo que me preocupa es la relación de ellos con sus licántropos, no puede ser que no sean amigos, cuando yo conocí a Emily, enseguida la invita para que durmiera en mi casa, y se quedo conmigo unos cuatro meses, solloce cuando se tuvo que ir de nuevo para su casa, no podía estar sin ella, aun no puedo.

-bueno, querida, considera que ellos son de otra cultura, no tienen nuestra maneras de comportarnos, no se cual habrá sido su tipo de vida en Volterra, pero de algo estoy seguro es que no fue fácil, nada es fácil en ese lugar; además nuestros hijos no son fácil de relacionarse por decirlo de una manera, pero todo se solucionara- murmuró divertido, si tenía razón los niños nunca fueron muy sociables, y cuando lo eran no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Ojala que tengas razón, ya van tres meses desde que llegaron-me deprimí un instante, no sabía que hacer ante la posibilidad de que ellos nunca se lleven bien, por que los estoy considerando mis hijos, los licántropos eran también mis hijos, por eso deseo con todo mi corazón que se lleven bien entre ellos, ser una familia completa de una buena vez.

-Cada licántropo, por lo que me explico Sam, imprima a su dueño basado en que su personalidad complementa a la del vampiro, hay algo en el licántropo que el vampiro necesita y espera que le ofrezca, no es al azar, el vampiro es como un rompecabezas que esta incompleto y que espera a su licántropo para estar completo al fin, es decir, que es su destino estar juntos, así fueron predestinados, y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para evitarlo, ni siquiera las partes involucradas. No importa la actitud de nuestros hijos o los licántropos, ellos van a estar juntos y felices aunque no lo quieran, por siempre.- sentencio orgulloso-así que deja esa cara- estiró su mano y me acarició la mejilla.- todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veras- sonrió y yo también lo hice.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, notamos que no había nadie adentro.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta? – se extraño Carlisle, no es propio de los chicos irse de la casa sin nuestro consentimiento, empezamos a buscar cuando escuchamos un grito, era Rosalie. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi hija estaba gritando?, nos desesperamos y salimos corriendo hacia el patio, creo que en mi apuro rompí un sofá, pero no sabría decirlo, porque estaba muy preocupada por ver que le pasaba a mi niña; entonces, cuando llegue al patio, vi a Rose corriendo mientras que un gran lobo negro (era de enorme tamaño) la perseguía, con sus fauces abiertas, al segundo le saltó encima y ambos cayeron al suelo, estaba por atacarla, lo destruiría por lastimar a mi hija, lo despedazaría por tan solo haber intentado tocarla, ella es mi hija, nadie tiene el derecho a maltratar a mis hijos, comencé a gruñir con ira y estaba por ir a matar al lobo, cuando algo fuertemente me sostuvo de la cadera, era Carlisle.

-¿pero que haces? ¿Por qué me detienes?- grité desesperada, ¿Cómo puede ser que me detenga? ¿no ve que Rose esta siendo atacada?, luche para liberarme de su agarre, cuando el acerco su rostro a un costado de mi cara, susurrando

-shh…mira-no entendí a lo que se refería, entonces note como Rose reía, ella estaba riendo, el lobo estaba encima de ella jugando, ambos estaban jugando, por su mirada me di cuenta que el lobo era Emmett, pero su mirada era diferente, como la de un niño, el le estaba lamiendo la cara.

-Emmett, basta que me da costillas- pero él seguía lamiéndola, causando que aumente sus risas, estaba hipnotizada ante el escenario enfrente mío, ella se estaba divirtiendo, Rosalie nunca se divierte, y Emmett estaba jugando, desde que llego nunca demostró comportarse como un niño, y ahora lo hacía.

-¡hola! Mi señora Esme, mi señor Carlisle-una voz cantarina me obligo a quitar mi atención de ellos, era Alice, baje mi mirada para admirarla y estaba hermosa, tenía un vestidito rosa con una bincha del mismo color, era la ropa que le había comprado, tenía una preciosa sonrisa, tan dulce y cálida-Jazzy me dijo que me quedaba mejor esta ropa-¿Jazzy? mi hijo estaba sentado en la base de un árbol mirándonos, mejor dicho mirándola, estaba fascinado ante Alice, jamás vi ese rostro, tan relajado y despreocupado, y todo a causa de ella, ella lo había cambiado- ¡muchas gracias por comprármela!-me agradeció dándome un abrazo, tuve que agacharme para regresárselo, era tan pequeña, todo en ella es tan diminuto, ella era desde ahora mi hija, es tan tierna. Se rió y se alejo de mí corriendo hacia donde estaba Jasper, saltó hacia él donde el la recibió con los brazos abiertos, él sonreía ¿mi hijo mayor riendo? Era algo que espero desde que nació, al fin pude ver su sonrisa.

-Padre, madre- nos saludo solemnemente él, pero note en su voz alegría, era algo maravilloso lo que estaba pasando mis hijos estaban felices.

-ho… hola-respondí tratando de salir de mi sorpresa, Carlisle sostuvo mi mano y me sonrió.

Alice comenzó ha hablarle rápidamente y él la escuchaba atentamente. Busque a Edward con la vista, y él estaba recostado en una banca con los ojos cerrados, con su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Isabella mientras ella le leía un libro, y con otra mano jugaba con un mechón del cabello de él; ella también tenía puesto un vestido de color azul, que le había comprado, resaltando sus hermosas facciones. Cuando noto nuestra presencia, ella nos saludo.

-mis señores- dijo en voz baja.

-Isabella- bajo la cabeza Carlisle.

-es Bella, papá-le corrigió Edward causando que ella se sonroje, ¿Bella? Hermoso nombre y tan perfecto para ella.

-Bella- se rió Carlisle ante el comportamiento de nuestro hijo.

-mamá ¿estas bien?- me preguntó, todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, se preocuparon por mi.

-nada- logre modular entre mis sollozos- solo estoy feliz.

_Ya se que fue corto, en un ratito ya subo el siguiente capítulo que se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, no tenía muchas ganas de contar estas partes, pero bueno eran necesarias._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	11. PARTE 11

PARTE 11

Han pasado cuatro años desde que los niños fueron imprimados, tuvieron un comienzo difícil Emmett, Isabella y Alice en nuestra familia, hasta cuando le aseguraba Esme que todo se iba a solucionar lo dudaba profundamente, nuestros hijos no son amigables, jamás lo fueron y si eso le sumamos la forma distante en que se comportaban sus licántropos, era la perfecta receta para un desastre, pero gracias a no se que fuerza mística todo se arreglo, y todo cambio para mejor, y cuando digo que cambiaron me refiero a un giro de 180 grados., la palabra radicalmente se queda corta.

Ahora ellos nos llaman a mi esposa y a mi, mamá y papá, son nuestros hijos en todo sentido de la palabra, para bien y para mal, más cuando se meten en problemas y si que suelen hacerlo. Cada uno es diferente entre si, Emmett es un gran oso con comportamiento de niño, ya que su anatomía es sumamente imponente pero siempre conserva ese mirada de niño, suele hacer bromas a todos y en todo momento, siempre busca nuevas formas de divertirse y eso significa que la policía nos termina visitando, o daños a la propiedad privada o algún tipo de problemas que cuesta caro, el se justifica diciendo que son sus derechos ya que es un teniente en Volterra, y que tan solo se divierte, esto sigue hasta que Esme se enoja y todos huimos por nuestras vidas, pero es un buen hijo, todos lo son.

Alice siempre se comporta interactivamente, parece como si las 24 horas del día tuviese fuerzas para bailar, cantar o hablar, a veces me pregunto si en algún momento se cansa, se ha convertido en toda una adicta a las compras( en esos momentos agradezco que seamos ricos) y hasta es un gurú de la moda, nos elige a todos la ropa que vamos a usar todos los días, incluso mi ropa de trabajo, las miradas de mis colegas cuando entró con una bata de estampado negro con blanco con incrustaciones doradas es algo inmejorable. Con Esme y Rose siempre van de compras, pero cuando están por hacerlo Bella se esconde (hasta a llegado a correr unos 25km para ocultarse) pero Alice siempre la arrastra para realizar su raid delictivo (es así como le llamo a sus paseos hacia los Shopping, ya que saquean varías tiendas antes de regresar a casa) aún cuando no quiera. En cuanto a Bella, de todos mis hijos, inclusive Jasper, es el más tranquilo y apacible, siempre intenta ayudar a todos y se encarga de que ninguno se lastime, es adorable ver como se sonroja ante algún elogio o palabra de agradecimiento, pero su relación con Edward es la que más me inquieta.

Y con eso llego al punto de las relaciones entre los chicos, Jasper ha cambiado mucho(bueno al igual que todos) pero me alegra que el pueda demostrar ahora una sonrisa, aunque en casi todos los casos es para Alice, son tan diferentes entre ellos pero a la vez se completan perfectamente, eso pasa con todos ellos, hay algo por parte del licántropo que encaja perfectamente con el vampiro, fueron hechos los unos para los otros; tuve miedo por eso, Esme siempre espero algún tipo de demostración de cariño o afecto por parte de él, no quería que se sienta mal cuando nuestro hijo tan solo guarda sus expresiones de alegría para su licántropo, pero por suerte ella tan solo estaba feliz, ya que al fin nuestra familia estaba completa, y era cierto al fin éramos un todo. Emmett era todo lo que Rose necesitaba, con él, no se ocultaba como lo hacía antes, no le avergonzaba a realizar cosas que no fuesen consideradas femeninas, como ella las denominaba, ya que reparaba los autos nuestros, mientras que él la admiraba; ella obtuvo con él lo que más buscaba ser adorada y eso es todo lo que él hace todo él día y noche, ella soportaba su forma de actuar, alentándolo ha seguir haciéndolo, siempre hablado en voz alta casi gritando, riéndose causando que los mismos cimientos de la casa vibrasen, y comiendo como una bestia ¿en serio es el mismo chico que llego?.

Y con eso regreso a la situación de Bella con Edward, no es que me desagrade la relación de ellos dos, ambos se cuidan y quieren mucho, son felices a causa de la compañía del otro, no necesitan hablarse para disfrutar de la presencia del otro, él por ella toca el piano casi todos los días componiéndole distintas canciones, que hasta considero son de amor, pero claro que no, si son solo chicos, ellos todavía no saben que es el amor, pero a veces parece como si lo supieran y experimentaran. Pero el punto de su relación que me preocupa es el dominio que hay por parte de Edward hacia ella, como si nunca estuviese satisfecho con el tiempo que pasa con ella, hasta intento prohibirle ir a la Push, ya que ella tiene un amigo, Jacob Black, y como ella hablaba mucho sobre él, Edward se enojo e intento evitar que saliese de la casa para que este con él todo los días, cuando logre que recapacitara, y no fue fácil, me di cuenta que ella iba a acceder a esto, ya que ella no se considera ser merecedora de él, como si ella no fuese lo suficientemente buena para estar con él, ellos dos son mi mayor preocupación.

En ocasiones sospecho que hay algo entre todos ellos, algo más profundo, la forma de tratarse entre ellos no es normal, ni siquiera entre licántropo y vampiro, pero creo que tan solo son ideas mías.

_Muy cortito, pero por eso subí dos capítulos seguidos, bueno ese fue el progreso de todos con respecto a sus relaciones, de ahora en más tengan en cuanta que ya no son niños, sino que son adolescentes (Emmett-17años-, Rosalie y Jasper -16años-, Edward y Bella-15años- y Alice-13años-) así que si de pequeños ya se comportaban así, van a ver como se comportan de más grande; y lo que muchas esperaban, el próximo punto de vista es de Emmett, así que espero que cuando lo suban les guste._

_La historia si me pertenece pero no los personajes (si ya se que mal ¬¬)._


	12. PARTE 12

PARTE 12

Tan solo recordar los besos y toque de mi señorita Rosalie en mi cuerpo ocasionaba que mi cuerpo, y cada parte de mi ser, hirviera; ella es perfecta, desde pequeña lo fue, pero ahora que tiene 16 años, donde su trasero estaba tan firme que tan solo quieres morderlo, sus pechos tan suaves y grandes, que te invita a usarlos como almohada, esa hermosa y carnosa boca que deseas que recorra todo tu cuerpo, y esos seductores ojos color dorado que te imploran que las lleves al límite del placer, y lo hacía gustoso, me decía la hermosa hembra que tengo a mi lado. Hace 4 años le asegure que yo era su perro, y lo he sido desde ese día, he besado, tocado, lamido cada contorno de su magnífico cuerpo, y ella ha hecho lo mismo que yo, a veces una mirada suya basta para que mis testículos se pongan duros y ni hablar de mi miembro, es difícil esconderlo de la mirada de mamá, no me importan lo que piensen mis hermanos o hermanas, pero que mis padres se enteren de la situación aún no me convencía por completo, bueno a Rose principalmente, yo lo cantaría a toda voz que yo era su perro en celo, y ella es tan solo mi dueña, pero lo cierto es que no hay registro de que un vampiro y licántropo se hayan relacionado como nosotros lo hemos hecho, y no sabemos como lo irían a tomar. El motivo por el cual no pude poseerla en el sentido estricto de la palabra, donde tan solo grite mi nombre o tan solo balbucee incoherencias (aunque en mi reconocimiento ya lo hace cada vez que pruebo su riquísimo centro, me encanta lengüetearlo y jugar con el, hasta que acaba en mi boca reiteradas veces) es por el maldito oído de vampiro de mamá y papá, muchas veces estuvimos a punto de tener sexo pero ellos siempre están cerca como para conseguir hacerlo, entonces finjo ir a cazar llevándomela para divertirnos un poco aunque no sea del la forma en que realmente queremos. En ocasiones estoy por gritarles que se vayan, que se consigan una vida o que hagan algo más aparte de comportarse como padres sobre protectores, para que pueda tomar a mi señorita Rosalie y hacerla mía, y yo ser suyo por siempre; pero no, no tengo tanta suerte, y lo más loco de todo esto, es que no estoy solo en este predicamento. He visto como Jasper mira a Alice, ya no es con simple cariño, sino que mi hermanita, aunque siempre ha sido muy pequeña, esta madurando, y él se dio cuenta, por eso a veces se le queda mirando fijamente en la boca, que creo que si no fuese por que siempre es tan propio la besaría hasta que los labios de ambos sangraran. Y el pequeño Eddie, bueno él es algo raro, siempre lo fue, pero no necesito ser Jasper para saber que la lujuria lo domina, y él si que es posesivo, no entiendo bien en que manera porque Bella con su escudo(que me beneficia en muchas maneras ya que la forma en la cual bese a mi señorita Rosalie el otro día apoyado en un árbol sería censurado en muchos distintos niveles) no nos permite ver que es lo que hace con él, pero estoy seguro que esos dos también han hecho cosas que no estén permitidas en muchos estados.

Pero no esta perdido, ya que tuve mi día de suerte, mejor dicho voy a tener cuatro días de suerte, después de mucha insistencia por parte de los colegas de trabajo de papá, él y mamá van a ir a un congreso de medicina, que me parece absolutamente aburrido e incluso estaba por decirles que no vayan, cuando la mirada asesina de mi señorita Rosalie, me ordeno que me calle, ellos se iban a ir por unos días y eso significaba, que el pequeño Emmett al fin se podría divertir como es debido. Ellos se fueron porque confiaban que éramos responsables, realmente dejaron encargado a mi señorita Rosalie y Bella, que no me dejaran hacer desastres, soy muy buen amigo del jefe Eleazar, con él hemos pasados noches jugando a las cartas, mientras que yo esperaba que mis padres vinieran a sacarme de comisaría, pero en sumatoria no se porque no confían en mí. Cuando termine de teñir casi toda la ropa de Alice de negro, para darle un toque emo, como él de Jasper, para que combinen un poco, ella me golpeo de tal manera que uno se pregunta como es posible que algo tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza, aun siendo licántropo, pero fingió su enojo ya que le di la perfecta escusa para hacer lo que más le gusta, claro aparte de estar entre los brazos de Jasper, que es salir de compras. En resumen, sin supervisión paterna, una casa grande, cuarto propio con una cama de más de tres metros, el suelo acolchado con una alfombra, y una hembra deslumbrante, sin contar las hormonas presentes y el tiempo que estuve esperando esta oportunidad ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer un perro de 17 años? Tantas posibilidades, tan poco tiempo.

Fui con Bella y Alice a cazar, es necesario para nosotros hacerlo, no es que la comida que nos dan en casa no nos baste, pero teníamos que estar en esta forma para mantener mejor contacto con mi pueblo, sus enseñanzas aunque nunca las usemos, son necesarias, no deseo admitirlo siempre hay que estar preparado; pero me encanta estar transformado, me siento más libre, en Volterra no es algo bueno ser licántropo, somos más que nada esclavos de los dueños que imprimamos, no existe camarería, no es que los licántropos que están en mi tierra no quieran a sus dueños, ni viceversa, pero no somos tan durables como los vampiros, somos dispensables, por eso no es bueno que encariñemos con nuestros dueños y ellos de nosotros, por eso somos tratados en forma inferior, para evitar futuros dolores. Pero aquí la historia es diferente, aquí tengo una familia, padres, hermanos, amigos y mi señorita Rosalie, aquí me puedo comportar como cualquier adolescente, sin preocuparme de perderlos. A los pocos minutos de empezar nuestra casería mate un oso, me encanta su carne, es lo más rico que hay, pero fue una lastima ya que no pude jugar un poco más con él, es una mierda que no haya puesto más resistencia, maldito animal de porquería, no importa dentro busco a otro para entretenerme un poco, le estaba dando tiempo a mi señorita Rosalie para que se arregle para nuestra noche especial, jamás me gusta tanto al idea de que ella durmiera pocas horas como ahora, porque hoy voy a tomarla y hacer que se olvide del tiempo. Nuestros dueños querían acompañarnos pero era mejor que no, somos muy primitivos y salvajes cuando cazamos, no queríamos asustarlos, es parte de lo que somos, somos guerreros, muy eficientes y letales, y cuando cazamos lo demostramos.

Estaba despedazando el fémur del animal, las chicas estaban comiendo ciervo, son más delicadas que yo, dicen ellas, yo lo único que sé es que mi presa tiene más carne, cuando Alice tuvo una visión, y con Bella la vimos; no podía creerlo, deje mi presa al instante y no pude parar de sonreír, me excite, iba a ser fantástico. Pero ellas se aterraron.

-¿vas a lastimar a Rosalie?- me grito Bella, retrocediendo un poco ¡!!!¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡, ¿pero que carajo vieron ella?, porque por lo que yo vi fue asombroso.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer algo así?-continuo Alice llorando, ¿pero que mierda piensan?.

-no, no, no, cálmense un poco-me reí tratando de razonar con estas dos ilusas- yo jamás lastimaría a mi señorita Rosalie.

-pero yo también lo vi, ella estaba gritando y vos……- Bella estaba tan horrorizada y nerviosa que no podía pensar claramente.

-déjenme que les explique- no podía creer que ellas mal entiendan las cosas, esto es culpa de papá y mamá que tuvieron que hablar de estas cosas con ellas, en vez de tenerlas en un termo, si que saben tan poco sobre como se relacionan los distintos sexos.

-nada, jamás dejaremos que eso suceda- me gritó furiosa Alice ¿Qué no iban a dejar que algo tan precioso suceda? ¿pero que mierda es su problema?, me quede pasmado y ambas se fueron corriendo hacia la casa; ¡que mierda es ser licántropo! Todos se enteran de tus cosas y peor cuando las que están escuchando son dos niñas, muy inocentes a mi parecer. Sin perder tiempo las seguí, no iban a arruinarme mis planes, y como Alice lo vio estaba decidido, esta noche era mi noche; visualice como mi señorita Rosalie juntos a Edward y Jasper salían de la casa para recibirnos felizmente, pero las tontas de mis hermanas se posicionaron en frente de ellos en forma defensiva, causando que ellos se detengan en su lugar extrañados por su comportamiento ¿ellos están extrañados? Yo estoy hasta las pelotas por culpa de sus mentes tan infantiles, en serio, ¡que mierda es ser licántropo!.

-no te acerques Emmett- me amenazo Bella gruñéndome, estaban paradas en posición de combate, vi la determinación en sus ojos, no me dejarían pasar, ella tenía experiencia en batallas, no duraría en atacarme si creyese que hubiese peligro.

-Alice ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado Jasper. Todos estaban paralizados en sus lugares y miraban todo en sorpresa, creo que el escudo de Bella no le permitía acercarse más hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- interrogo rápidamente mi señorita Rosalie, estaba hermosa con un vestido rojo que dejaba su espalda al descubierto e iba por encima de las rodillas, se ajustaba a cada contorno de su hermoso cuerpo, lastima que dentro de un rato lo voy a despedazar con mis dientes. Los gruñidos por parte de mis hermanas obtuvieron toda mi atención de nuevo, sus cabellos estaban erizados a causa de este mal entendido.

-no lo sé, Bella tiene el escudo- contesto con ira, sus facciones se ponían cada vez más rígidas mirándome y mirando a Bella, mis hermanas estudiaban la forma de atacarme sin lastimarme mucho, tan solo detenerme, bueno al menos todavía se preocupaban por mí.

Me adelante un poco, y ellas se colocaron para cuando yo me moviese de nuevo me atacasen, ellas me mostraban sus dientes amenazándome para que retrocediera. Nuestros dueños se enfurecieron deformando sus hermosas facciones, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

-díganles a sus perras que se alejen de Emmett- les grito mi señorita Rosalie a sus hermanos, me quede estudiando la forma de acercarme a ella sin lastimar a mis hermanas.

-¿Qué les hiciste Emmett?- me critico con ira Jasper, todos luchaban contra la pared invisible del campo de Bella para acercarse , pateaban y golpeaban, él y Edward gruñeron desde su pecho, entonces también me di cuenta que yo estaba gruñendo, mi cuerpo convulsionaba ante el inminente enfrentamiento.

-¡chicas!- intente hablar por última vez con ellas, creo que mi tamaño se agrando, ya que mi pata tomo mayor forma, es algo que me pasa cuando estoy en combate, mi aspecto sería peligroso, porque vi el terror en los ojos de mi señorita Rosalie; mis hermanos se desesperaron y sus ojos se llenaron de furia casi ennegreciéndose, quería ir a ponerse en frente de ellas pero no podían, el campo de Bella era muy fuerte, con el marco una perfecta circunferencia para que nadie entrase ni saliese de donde estábamos los tres , delimitando el área de la pelea.

-Bella saca el escudo- Edward parecía loco, su odio era palpable, yo no podía pensar alguna manera para que esto se solucionase, ellas no me querían escuchar.

-no te atrevas a acercarte más- me advirtió Alice, que miraba a mis patas para ir al ataque. Cuando note los sollozos de mi señorita Rosalie, me cansaron ellas con sus actitudes ¡esto era ridículo!, nadie hacia la hacia llorar, soy su perro, nadie me iba a alejar de ella, por que nuestro destino es estar juntos, él día que muera será el día que no este a mi lado, pero no antes, porque nos pertenecemos; sin dejar de gruñir me moví y ellas me atacaron.

_Espero que les haya gustado, les comento, cada capítulo tiene su punto de vista, por eso algunos son más largos que otros, son en total (si no conté mal) 38 capítulo pero como ya dije algunos son tan cortos que voy a subir dos al mismo tiempo. Espero haber sido lo más Emmett posible, lo intente._

_Me olvide de comentar antes, bueno lo hice, pero ahora sé el verdadero termino, el personaje de Edward es un poco ooc (out of carecter)- fuera de personaje-, pero a lo que me refiero, es como ustedes habrán leído en otros capítulos, es en serio posesivo y algo violento, no a punto de golpear pero si cuando desea demostrar que Bella es lo único que le importa, pero eso si es que siguen leyendo se van a dar cuenta._

_Para los que leen Regresando a casa, no fue mi intención decir que iba a sacar la historia ni nada parecido, pero lo cierto es que esa historia si que es larga, imagínense que esta es la más corta que tengo y tiene tantos capítulos, así que mil disculpas si se mal interpreto._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	13. PARTE 13

PARTE 13

Jamás estuve tan feliz de que mamá y papá no estuviesen, con su partida podía pasar más tiempo con Alice sin ningún tipo de miramientos, cada vez se me hace más difícil ocultar mis ganas de hacer algo más a parte de abrazarnos y hablarnos, estoy teniendo con más potencia la necesidad física de sentirla, no sé si es por la edad o porque al fin puedo aceptar que estoy absolutamente enamorado de ella. Al principio supe que ella era todo para mí, pero ahora puedo asegurar que sin ella no soy nada, no existo, que nada existe sin ella, creo que inconcientemente estuve esperando a que su cuerpo se desarrollara para poder hacer algo más con ella y ahora con sus hermosos 13 años (aunque se cuerpo no haya crecido mucho) creo que podré hacerlo. Lo extraño es que sé que ella también estuvo esperando el momento adecuado, pero creo que no tiene mucha idea de que, es muy inocente en muchos sentidos, mas se que tiene el mismo pensamiento que yo, ella desea tocarme como yo a ella. Deseo besarla, sentir esos finos labios suyos en los míos, recorrer con mi lengua cada contorno de su boca, mientras le estreche con mis brazos, atrapándola para que no se aleje de mí, que se mantenga a mi lado para siempre, como esta predestinado desde el origen de los tiempos, los dos siempre seremos un todo. Nunca espere que nada así me pasase, estaba resignado (aun siendo tan chico) a una existencia donde los sentimientos de los demás me desbordasen y aplacasen los míos, a una rutina monótona donde no había nada nuevo que esperar, tan solo la soledad para no sentir, pero cuando ella apareció, permitió que sensaciones que no pensé que existiesen en mi me dieran la oportunidad de disfrutar la realidad y pertenecer al mundo, aunque mi mundo es tan solo ella.

Hacia menos de una hora que se habían ido a cazar, Emmett estaba con su lujuria por los aires, y eso estaba influenciando en mí, en una manera que no era conveniente si deseaba besar a Alice solamente, él junto a Rosalie, iban a tener su noche esperada de eso no había duda, más cuando le vi el vestido que se puso para esperarlo, era tan apretado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Edward me miraba con en forma de disculpa porque su nerviosismo era muy grande, es tal la necesidad que tiene en proteger y vigilar a Bella, que no tolera no estar ni un segundo sin ella, todos somos así, pero él llevo este sentimiento a un nuevo nivel, es una obsesión para él, ella es su obsesión; he intentado a aconsejarle que no debe sentirse de esa manera, todo nace de su sentimiento de inferioridad que tiene ante ella, no se siente merecedor de su compañía, y lo más irónico es que ella también se siente de esa forma, pero se aman con tanta locura, que no entiendo porque no pueden disfrutar de su mutua presencia sin menospreciarse ellos mismos. Pero él no escucha, una vez me contó que ella es tan perfecta, como un ángel caído del cielo, y como alguien como él puede tan solo considerar ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ser amado por ella, creo que no se va a dar cuenta cuanto ella lo ama, hasta que él se lo diga primero, porque todavía no se dijeron que se aman, espero que algún día lo hagan.

Sentimos como ellos se acercaban, estaba absolutamente nervioso, no sé como la abordaría, como le preguntaría si deseaba hacer algo más, tan solo espero que no se asuste si mi propuesta no es de su agrado; salimos al patio para recibirlos, me extraño al ver que estaban en su forma animal todavía, generalmente siempre están en su forma bípeda ante nuestra presencia, aunque me encanta verla de esa manera también, ella es hermosa sin importar nada. Ella y Bella estaban corriendo rápidamente hacia nosotros con Emmett siguiéndolas por detrás, entonces nos descoloco cuando ellas se pusieron enfrente de nosotros en posición defensiva no querían que Emmett se acerque a nosotros, quede tan confundido en mi lugar como mis hermanos ¿pero que pasó?, intenta aproximarme para tomar a Alice entre mis brazos, algo de todo esto no me estaba gustando, pero algo me detuvo no podía acercarme hacia ella, note como Edward apretó sus manos fuertemente. Me preocupe con más intensidad cuando Bella gruñio hacia Emmett, ambas mostraban sus dientes hacia él, lo estaba amenazando ¿Por qué?.

-Alice ¿Qué sucede?- no pude evitar preguntarle, aunque no pudiese contestarme con una mirada suya sabría exactamente cual era el problema, pero ella no quitaba su atención de Emmett, lo estaba monitoreando.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- mi hermana todavía no se había dado cuenta que el escudo de Bella estaba puesto, observe como Emmett miró hacia ella, y aun con rostro animal se podía ver la lujuria en él, Alice se le unió a Bella en sus gruñidos, estaban enfadadas.

-no lo sé, Bella tiene el escudo- estaba lleno de ira, al igual que nosotros, y de desesperación; cuando el licántropo intento acercarse hacia nosotros, ellas gruñeron con mayor ferocidad, sus cabellos estaban erizados como presintiendo el peligro eminente, ¿acaso iban a pelear? No puedo tolerar pensar en ella lastimada, no puede pasar eso; intente acercarme, hacer fuerza contra el maldito escudo, pero por más que le patease o golpease nada lo sacaba.

-díganles a sus perras que se alejen de Emmett- gritó con ira hacia nosotros, desee atacarla por denominar a Alice de esa manera, su perro les hizo algo y ella se enoja, cualquier cosa que sea me las va a pagar.

-¿Qué les hiciste Emmett?- él les hizo algo, no explicación para su comportamiento, ellas no actúan así nunca, sus cuerpos estaban amoldándose para enfrentarlo; el cuerpo de él dejo su relativa calma y comenzó a convulsionar gruñéndoles ferozmente, no lo voy a permitir, él no le va a hacer nada, creo que Edward se me unió gruñendo, no lo sé, esta maldita pared era muy fuerte, no podía sacar a Alice de ella. El agrando su tamaño, algo que jamás pensé que fuese posible, estaba tan amenazar, tan letal, comencé a gritar no podía pasar esto, ella no se podía lastimar.

-Bella saca el escudo-le ordeno enloquecido Edward, pero ella no hizo caso, y siguió mirando expectante cada movimiento de su hermano, al poco tiempo Rosalie comenzó a sollozar, tenía miedo por lo que iba a pasar, entonces él se adelanto y ellas saltaron y lo atacaron.

Fue tan rápido que casi no lo capto, Bella se enfoco en su cuello mientras que Alice en sus patas, pude ver el dolor en el rostro de Emmett.

-¡no!-gritó Rosalie desesperada, pero no podía acercarme, Alice podía resultar lastimada, golpee con más potencia el pared invisible pero nada resultaba; ella no lograron tirarlo al piso, sino que se mantuvo en pie, y sacudió su cabeza violentamente, logrando liberarse de Alice, ella salió volando por los aires, yo tan solo pude observarla y no hacer nada, y se incrusto contra un árbol.

-¡Alice!-creo que fue mi voz, ella había roto el árbol con su diminuto cuerpo, ¡que no se haya lastimado! ¡que no se haya lastimado!.

-¡mierda Bella! ¡Saca el escudo!-bramó Edward descontrolado, me quede observando como Alice estaba desaparecida entre los restos del árbol, los aullidos de dolor por parte de Bella llamaron mi atención, Emmett había clavado sus dientes, mordiéndola, en su lomo- ¡no la toques!-los ruidos que hacían eran un poco más fuertes que el que hacíamos nosotros.

El aroma a sangre envolvió el patio, ellos estaban heridos, Alice estaba herida, ante la queja de su hermana ella se levanto y sangre cubría su lomo ¡por amor a lo más sagrado!, y se volvió a abalanzar hacia él.

-ven aquí Alice, no te acerques- le suplique, pero ella no me hizo caso, no pensó en lo lastimada que estaba, ella deseaba pelear con él; lo envistió, y con Bella lo empujaron hacia el bosque, él perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero Bella rodó por el piso donde fue pisada varias veces, pero al rato lo perdimos de vista, se adentraron entre la maleza; el maldito escudo no se iba, no nos deja moverse pero no me detuve de golpearlo, luchar con el, era la peor tortura, escuchar los gruñidos, lamentos y aullidos, hace unas horas todo estaba bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, caí sobre mis rodillas impotente ante todo esto, mis manos estaban raspadas por los golpes que le di al campo, y el lamento de Alice se hacía más fuerte. Yo en enfoque en su hermosa voz, escuche los sollozos de Rose, estaba destruida, Edward continuaba golpeando descontroladamente el escudo. De pronto, los sonidos pararon, el silencio reino en esa dirección, nos quedamos atentos y callados para percibir algo, pero nada, la calma se hizo presente, y el escudo desapareció.

Me paré automáticamente y junto a mis hermanos corrimos hacia esa dirección, cuando ellos salieron de entre los árboles en su forma humana, los cabellos de Alice estaban marañados, se estaba curando de sus heridas, al igual que los otros, los tres estaba agarrados de las manos, sonriendo. Me acerque, creo que junto a Edward, para atacarlo por lo que había pasado, no tuvo ningún derecho de haberla lastimado, ni aunque ella lo estuviese matando, lo tenía; pero ella y Bella se posicionaron enfrente de él protegiéndolo.

-¡no, Jazzy! no pasó nada malo- se aproximo hacia mí, y me abrazó, el calor de su piel es lo que me da la pauta de que todo esta bien. Es tan hermosa, entre mis brazos es donde siempre va a estar, mi pequeña Alice.

-¿Cómo que no pasó nada? Atacaron a Emmett-el chillido de mi hermana me saco de mi ensoñación, ella estaba revisando las heridas del pecho de él.

-mi señorita Rosalie- trato de calmarla Emmett- fue una confusión, fue mi culpa, ellas tenía todo el derecho de atacarme.-le resto importancia al asunto, Alice fortaleció su agarre sobre mí, supo que quise arrancarla la lengua por tan solo hablar.

-no, no, no fue nuestra culpa, no debimos jamás pensar que…-se detuvo y su rostro se volvió totalmente colorado, Edward estaba a unos dos metros de ella, pero no se le acercaba, se mantuvo en su lugar mirándola con rencor, respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

-¿pensaron que?-tenía que saber que fue lo que desencadeno todo eso, pero ella se sonrojo más, Alice sonrió, pude sentirla sobre mi pecho y Emmett se rió despreocupadamente, sentí una gran vergüenza por parte de ella.

-Bella-la voz de mi hermano sonó como un murmullo, pero al mismo tiempo amenazante, ella se tenso y lo miró preocupada- pon el escudo- ella asintió mordiéndose el labio, deje de sentir algo por parte de alguien-vámonos- y ella lo siguió sonrojada con la mirada agachada, debería preocuparme, pero Alice era más importante ahora.

Rose abrazo a Emmett tratando de no tocar sus heridas y tome a Alice entre mis brazos, la alce y me la lleve hacia adentro.

_Espero que les haya gustado, fue cortito ya lo sé, el próximo punto de vista es por parte de Rosalie, hay que ver como cuida a Emmett de sus heridas, ¿le leerá un cuento y le dará una chocolatada? No lo creo, jaja, veré si actualizo en las próximas horas. _

_Les comento por si les interesa, dentro de poco voy a tener un blog para publicar cuentos, creo que en sus mayoría van a ser fantásticos (no tienen nada que ver con Twilight), todavía no lo sé, pero a medida que pase el tiempo voy a subir los capítulos de una historia, que a esa la use como base en algunas cosas para esta (más que nada por que el principal tiene mucho del punto de vista de este Edward), es diferente, se llama "La guardiana", aviso por si en algún momento les puede interesar._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (suck to be me) pero si la historia._


	14. PARTE 14

PARTE 14

-las mataría si pudiera- le asegure enfurecida.

-no, mi señorita Rosalie, fue mi culpa- susurró tan bajo casi siendo inaudible, trataba de controlarse, su temperatura aumentaba, su respiración era errática, cerro los ojos para no ver mientras me acomodaba encima de él lamiendo las heridas de su pecho; estaba cada vez más reclinado sobre el sillón, causando que me posicionase más arriba de él- pensaron que…-suspiró pesadamente, lamí la parte sensible en su cuello, él cicatrizaba rápido, pero aún había rastros de sangre. Era deliciosa, sumada con el sabor de su traspiración se convertía en un manjar.

-¿pensaron que?- le pregunte, y con mis manos recorrí su tonificada figura, adora la forma de cada músculo, como se había convertido en un perfecto prototipo de macho, era absolutamente enorme, en estatura, tamaño y forma; con sus manos tomo mi cadera acomodándome para que mis piernas se abriesen sobre su regazo, sentía como su erección presionaba sobre mi centro, estaba tan excitado como yo, esa humedad tan conocida estaba empapando mi ropa interior.

-hummm…-le costaba gesticular algo, su respiración se volvió más pesado, con mi mano recline su cabeza para que sienta mientras le introducía mi lengua dentro de su oreja- ¡haaa! Si, que te iba a atacar-sonrío, pero me detuve en el instante ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿Atacarme?, él vio mi rostro y pareció arrepentirse de lo que había dicho- no, no se preocupe, es que Alice tuvo una visión y ellas son tan inocentes- habló rápidamente.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué pensaron que ibas a lastimarme?- seguí confundida, no importa lo que pase, jamás duraría de su amor hacía mi, no soy el estúpido de Edward, nosotros nos amamos y no tengo miedo hacia algo que él me haga, siempre me va a gustar lo que él haga conmigo.

-ella vio que usted gritaba y yo estaba encima ……-explicó, pero no entendí a lo que se refería-teníamos sexo, mi señorita Rosalie, y ellas no sabían que era eso, son una tontas.

-¿sexo?-sabía que el momento había llegado, durante todos estos años he visto su cuerpo desnudo, pero nunca pudimos concretar nada, lo único que pude hacer fue fantasear como sería que me tocara y yo lo tocase de esa manera, pero si Alice tuvo la visión significa que la decisión esta tomada, al fin lo haríamos. Creo que me quede mucho tiempo pensando que él se mostró preocupado.

-no voy a hacer nada que usted no quiera, jamás lo haré- creyó que me estaba arrepintiendo, y trato de moverme de su regazo; sostuve con más fuerza su cabeza y él me miró extrañado.

-no, no , yo quiero tener sexo contigo- se lo recalque, nunca fui tímida y con él menos, él conocía toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, cada curva y cuales eran mis lugares erógenos, él me conocía. Él me dio esas pícaras sonrisas suyas que me derriten, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, eran tan grandes y tan calientes, era exacto para mí, me acerco hacía él y me beso. Fue como somos nosotros, salvaje e intenso, no necesitaba mi permiso para nada, metió su lengua dentro de mi boca, el calor de su aliento era avasallador, su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente y mi humedad aumentaba; enrosque mis piernas en su cadera, refregándome sobre su erección, gimió ante la maniobra, pero en ningún momento soltó mis labios. Me abrazo para acercarme aún más hacia él, y nuestras caderas se movieron al compás, teníamos nuestro propio ritmo, acoplados en una perfecta sincronía, podía sentir como aún con nuestras ropas puestas él tocaba clítoris, estimulándolo y causando que pidiese más, no pude hace otra cosa que tomar de su rostro y presionarlo hacia mí, necesitaba cada parte de él, lo necesitaba ahora. Trato de revestirme, pero su control no era muy bueno, ya que me arranco de un tirón despedazándolo.

-opppss….lo siento-murmuró mientras bajaba hacia mi cuello, su lengua recorrió, adoro cuando se comporta como un perro.

-humm…humm-creo que dije, no lo sé, su hermosa boca estaba enfocada en mi cuello, dejando marcas de amor sobre mi piel, aunque es muy improbable que lo logre no lo desalentaba. Sostuvo mis caderas, que hasta sería doloroso como lo hizo, pero me gustaba tanto que se entregara a sus instintos más primitivos y me llevase con él en eso, que no me importaba, sabíamos exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Sin dejar de lamerme, me tiró hacia el piso delicadamente, y él se coloco encima mió; era tanto el placer del contacto de su lengua en mi piel que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, bajo hacia la altura de mis pechos, y me arranco el corpiño y los lamió en forma desesperada, su erección estaba cada más grande entre sus pantalones y amenazaba con romperlos, mis pezones se hicieron cada vez más sensibles, y me estaba agobiando tanto el placer, que mi centro estaba cada vez con más calor y palpitaba casi dolorosamente. Mientras que mordía uno delicadamente, con sus dedos pellizcaba el otro, clave mis uñas y grite por tanta emociones juntas, puede ser que esto es lo que haya visto Alice. Gruño en respuesta, y siguió su camino, besando y lamiendo mi estómago hasta que llego hacia su destino, mi vagina, la lamió por encima de la tela, temblé por el contacto, creo que también la rompió porque al segundo sentí como boca se posaba sobre mis labios inferiores, los abrió con su lengua, degustando cada uno de mis pliegues, no podía soportar tanto placer, me frustre cuando se alejo de mi momentáneamente.

-creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amiguito- murmuró juguetonamente, no entendí porque lo dijo, cuando sentí que se volvió aproximar hacia mí, introduciendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo, ¡ho! ¡por lo más sagrado!, me estaba cogiendo con su lengua, entraba y salía, y con su dedo masajeaba mi clítoris, en la parte baja de mi estómago, sentí como un globo se formaba y quería explotar. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de su lengua subiendo mis piernas por sobre sus hombros para obtener mayor efecto, mayor acceso.

-ven, Emmett- le suplique, me estaba volviendo loca- ya no aguanto.- pude sentir como una sonrisa se formo sobre su rostro.

-sus deseos son ordenes- dijo con voz ronca, noté la misma desesperación en él, no aguantábamos más, se volvió a subir acomodándose entre mis piernas, sentí su miembro sobre mi centro ¿Cuándo se saco el pantalón? Y mirándome directamente a los ojos, que estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión, se introdujo dentro mió. Creo que tendría que sentir dolor pero el placer era más potente, me envolvía toda, su carne era grande y tan fogosa, parecía que me quemaba dentro de mí pero al mismo tiempo era un ardor tan hermoso, tan excitante. Se dedico a besarme con locura el cuello, mientras que dentro de mí se movía lentamente, tratando de encontrar la perfecta concordancia, pero nacimos para estar juntos y lo logramos al instante, cuando mis gemidos aumentaron, él aumento sus envestidas. Era tanto el éxtasis del momento, que mi cuerpo tenía que liberarlo y sin querer le clave las uñas de tal manera que lo lastime, sentí el olor a su sangre y me excito aún más, las palpitaciones en mi vagina se hacia cada vez más fuertes, la contracción en mi estómago se hizo más fuerte.

-¡mierda! Rose, me voy a volver loco- jadeo en mi oído, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y causaba que mi cuerpo también lo este. No aguantaba más, necesitaba que haga más, que sigua así, que sea más rudo.

-¡más rápido, más fuerte!- le grite, prácticamente ordenándole.

Y así lo hizo, me encanta mi perro, siempre hace lo que le ordeno, me gusta cuando las cosas salen como yo quiero.

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ahora en más hasta llegar a la parte 23(si no conté mal) voy a subir un capítulo por día para que no se aburran tanto, no voy a dejar mis otras historias de lado, pero no voy subirlas tan rápido como esta, eso es todo. El próximo punto de vista es de Jasper._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	15. PARTE 15

PARTE 15

Alice estaba sentada sobre mi regazo tarareando mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, sé que ella me estaba mirando, pero yo esquivaba su mirada, más que nada porque ya se me estaba siendo casi imposible controlar mi excitación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba curioso en saber que era lo que había pasado, y ella actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿y? ¿me vas a contar que fue lo que sucedió?- no pude evitar preguntarle, necesitaba saber si debería matar a Emmett o no en el futuro, focalice mi vista en ella, y estaba tan hermosa como siempre, sus heridas ya se habían cerrado, si tuviese un corazón que latiese, seguro que se hubiese detenido cuando la vi peleando; ella me observo un instante y se rió.

-no le vayas a hacer daño a Emmett- ella si que me leía mejor que Edward, no nos era necesario hablar para saber que era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de cada uno, la apreté más fuerte entre mis brazos- lo que pasó es que tuve una visión de Emmett y Rosalie teniendo sexo, y nos asustamos, pensamos que él le iba a hacer daño-me quede perplejo¿Qué?-que tontas que fuimos, pero al fin nos explico, todo fue mal entendido-no me sorprendía que ellos lo fuesen a hacer, su lujuria era palpable, claro esta para nuestro padres, no se como no se dieron cuenta que apenas se podían quitar las manos de encima; pero lo que más descolocaba de todo es que ella lo decía con tal soltura y sin dejar de sonreí, creo que cualquiera tendría vergüenza de hablar de eso, pero ella no, como si me estuviese hablando del clima.

-¿sabes lo que es el sexo ahora?-creo que por su rostro todavía no tenía mucha idea, ya que nosotros no hicimos nada todavía, ni siquiera nos hemos besado, aunque espero algún día hacerlo, espero que ese día sea hoy, estaba tan hermosa con su vestidito crema.

-sip, es lo que hacen un macho y una hembra cuando se quieren mucho, y así expresan su amor-si lo sabe ¡mierda!, ella seguía sonriendo y no pude evitar dejar de mirar sus pequeños labios- también lo llaman hacer el amor, tirarse un polvo, coger…

-si, si , ya entendí- la interrumpí avergonzado, no me podía permitir pensar en esa cosas más que nada cuando ella esta sentada cómodamente sobre mí; voy a tener que hablar con Emmett por las cosas que le enseña.

-¿Jazzy?-no sé como me contuve de no suspirar cuando me acarició mi mentón.

-¿si?- su tacto caliente era demasiado como para poder concentrarme y no besarla en el momento.

-¿Cuándo vamos a hacer el amor?-OK, ¿escuche eso? ¿me pregunto cuando vamos a dormir juntos?, me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales me debatía en no atacar con los míos ¿y ella me pregunta cuando vamos a dormir juntos?, intente hablar pero no pude articular ni una palabra coherente; de pronto note como se entristecía- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no me quieres?

-si, claro que te quiero- le respondí rápidamente, ella jamás va a dudar de mi amor hacia ella, volvió a sonreír ¡como sabía manipularme!. Sin más puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y poso sus delicados labios sobre los míos, fue tan dulce y tiernos, era tan delicada, como el toque de un pétalo de rosa, tan fino y único, inocente; sin esperar, tome su pequeño cuerpo para acercarlo más hacia mí, me encanta el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mió. Aunque nos llevamos muchos centímetros de diferencia éramos perfectos el uno con el otro, me agache un poco para que ella no se tenga que estirar tanto para no dejar de besarnos; abrí mis labios y pase mi lengua por encima de su labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y lo hizo, la pude saborear mejor, su respiración tocaba mi rostro y cada vez estaba más agitada, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y fue magnífico. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más cerca del mió, su calor era tan dominante, su sabor y calor me controlaban, que nada de esto paso desapercibido para mi amiguito, trate de ignorarlo pero ha cada momento pedía más atención que no podía darle en este momento, no deseaba arruinar esto, no le iba a hacer esto a Alice; pero cuando ella se movió para acomodarse mejor y abrazarme, abriendo sus piernas a cada costado mío, causando que nuestras pelvis se toquen tuve que alejarme de ella, no iba a poder resistirlo mucho más.

-Alice-estaba tan agitado y lo tengo que admitir, excitado- no podemos seguir con esto.- ella me miró extrañado porque no entendía a que me refería ¡es tan inocente!.

-¿Por qué?-pensó que la estaba rechazando. Tome con mis manos su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

-tu eres muy pequeña, y te voy a lastimar-le explique, pero ella no captaba lo que le quería decir, suspire pasadamente, tendría que describirle todo-si deseas hacer el amor conmigo, voy a tener que introducir mi glande dentro de ti, y va a ser mucho para ti ahora-ella abrió los ojos al ver a lo que me refería, se notaba una gran erección através de mis pantalones, que ya me estaba molestando de sobremanera, prácticamente ya estaba temblando.

-bueno-se mordió un dedo pensativa, con cada gesto suyo me estaba exasperando cada vez más, pensativa-¿te duele?

-no….-me reí-tan solo me molesta, pero me doy una ducha fría y se me va- le asegure, ella asintió.

-tengo una forma de ayudarte- ¿ayudarme?- muchas veces vi como a Emmett le pasaba lo mismo-me enoje ante esto, es una mierda eso de la mente colectiva, detesto que tenga que ver a Emmett desnudo o él a ella, aunque sé que son como hermanos, ella no tiene que presenciar esas cosas, entonces me di cuenta que ella me estaba desabrochando el pantalón-siempre se lo masajea y se imagina la boca de Rosalie en él- me sorprendí por lo que me decía, pero lo que más me sorprendí fue la velocidad que descubrió mi miembro, estaba en toda su gloria, absolutamente erecto, me dio vergüenza que ella me vea así, e intente detenerla pero cuando me miró y como sus ojos estaban iluminados no pude hacerlo, se puso de rodillas sobre la alfombra, posicionando su cuerpo entre mis piernas, instintivamente acomode mi cadera para que ella se reclinase sobre mí.

Lo tomo con su mano y pequeña boca lo beso, suspire ante esto, como no podía hacer nada con mis manos, agarre el respaldo del sofá sosteniéndolo con fuerza; su mano comenzó a acariciarlo, el toque de su mano con mi piel ocasionaba que mi miembro se pusiera más duro como roca y mis huevos tiemblen cada vez más, podría morir ahora mismo y no me daría cuenta. Sentí como algo húmedo se deslizaba sobre mí, y la miré mientras me lamía el pene, comencé a jadear más que nada por la hermosa imagen, ella estaba sonriendo, lo estaba disfrutando también, con su otra mano empezó a jugar con mis huevos; casi se me para el mundo, si no es que ya lo hizo, cuando deslizo su boca hacia la base de mi pene y lo introdujo dentro de ella, ¡mierda! Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no acabar en ese momento, era demasiado para mi pobre mente y cuerpo, demasiado placer y éxtasis, su cabeza ascendía y descendía sobre mi, dirigí mis manos hacia sus cabellos y la acaricie dulcemente y seguí gimiendo, ¡mierda!.

_Espero que les haya gustado, como ven algunos son capítulos cortos, por eso más que nada los voy a subir juntos, la historia en si no es larga pero tiene muchos puntos de vista, el próximo punto de vista es de Edward (recuerden que este Edward es más posesivo y oscuro, pero ama mucho a Bella). Con respecto a la pregunta sobre si voy a escribir como Emmett le explica a Bella y Alice sobre lo que iba a hacer con Rose, puede ser que lo haga como una pequeña historia al final, aparte de la historia en si, como ya dije esta historia ya esta escrita y terminada hace tiempo, tan solo estoy subiendo los capítulos ahora, no lo pensé en el momento de escribirla, eso es todo._

_Recuerden que cuando llegue a la parte 23 me voy a detener y voy a seguir subiendo las otras historias, así que cuando llegue a esa parte no se enojen (aunque lo van a hacer, créanme lo van a hacer) si no actualizo antes._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia. _


	16. PARTE 16

PARTE 16

-Lo que pasó fue que….-trato de justificar mi Bella.

-¡cállate!- no pude evitar gritarle, estaba absolutamente consumido por la ira, podía notar como mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de esta-no quiero que digas ni una palabra más, te dije, no mejor dicho, te ordene que saques el maldito escudo y ¡no lo hiciste!-¡no puedo creer que no me haya escuchado!, estaba furioso, ella no se da cuenta que se pudo lastimar o algo peor, y yo estaba a tan solos unos metros impotente sin poder hacer nada; como no se da cuenta que ella es todo para mí, que verla en estos momentos con raspones (ya que sus heridas cicatrizaron) me rompe el alma, si es que tengo una. No creo ser capaz de tener una, pero ella se convirtió en mi alma, ella es lo único que esta bien en este mundo, ella es mía, y nada le puede suceder; me aterre tanto al presenciar mientras peleaba, y yo como el estúpido inútil que soy, me quedaba parado sin poder salvarla, porque la amo, ¡la amo! Con locura y tal devoción que estoy seguro que sin ella muero, tan solo muero y dejo de existir ¿y a ella se le ocurre ignorarme y someterse al peligro?. ¡como la odio! Odio lo que causa en mí, como me comporto en frente de ella, como no puedo tan solo relajarme a su lado, porque creo que en cualquier momento ella va a recapacitar y abandonarme, dejarme solo, no puedo controlarme estando ella conmigo, siempre le demuestro lo peor de mí ¿y por que todavía esta conmigo? ¿Por qué no huye despavorida de mí? ¿Cómo todavía puede pasar por alto el monstruo que soy?. No soy bueno para ella, y ella lo sabe, sé que lo sabe, pero de todas maneras se queda a mi lado y hasta a veces tengo la tonta ilusión, que ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, que ella también esta locamente enamorada de mí, por eso me soporta, soporta que la trate de esta manera; pero toda esa fantasía se desvanece ante la triste y agobiante realidad ¿Cómo podría ella amarme? ¿Amarme a mí? Yo no la merezco, ¿Cómo puedo merecer algo tan puro y celestial como ella? Se merece algo mejor, algo sumamente mejor, de eso lo puedo aseverar en cualquier estrado, y todos sabrían que no es una falacia y por eso la odio todavía más, por que no importa lo que haga, cuanto la ame, cuanto me desviva por ella, yo jamás la voy a poder alcanzar, simplemente no lo voy a poder hacer. Entonces llego a odiarme sinceramente, porque jamás me comporto como es debido, jamás le he dicho que la amo, porque sé que se reiría de mi, si es que no escapa asqueada, jamás era yo con ella, siempre le demuestro lo peor de mí- ¿te das cuenta que pude haber matado a Emmett?- le aseguré, y lo haría si algo parecido volviese a suceder, por ella mataría sin remordimientos, porque ella se lo merece, ninguna vida esta al nivel a la de ella; se alarmo, ella sabía perfectamente que era capaz de hacerlo, ella se mantenía parada a unos metros de mí, yo seguí con la vista enfocada en mí piano, pero no lo toque, porque con la furia que tenía ahora, es posible que lo rompa sin darme cuenta- ¡no me hiciste caso!- volví a gritar, respiré profundamente, aunque no es necesario para mi especie, pero es la única forma de calmarme para no ir hacia la pieza de Rose y matar a su licántropo; ella se acerco levemente para ayudarme con su rostro lleno de preocupación, pero al notar con mayor claridad el mío se detuvo al instante. La miré detenidamente, sus cabellos estaban sucios, creo por causa de que fue pisada por sus hermanos en su pelea, volví a respirar profundo, tenía que borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, es la única manera de conservar un poco de cordura, si es que todavía la tengo; su hermosa cara, tan dulce y angelical estaba también con tierra- estas sucia, tienes que bañarte- me acerque a ella, y a mi sorpresa no retrocedió, la tome de mano, y esa corriente eléctrica que siempre siento cuando la toco volvió a aparecer, era lo que me daba la señal de que todo iba a estar bien, con ella en mis brazos todo lo estaría, y la lleve hacia el baño.

Mi baño era grande, bueno todo en mí casa es de tamaño descomunal, de color marrón, con cierta tonalidad chocolate, cuantas veces me la he pasado bajo el agua imaginando los hermosos ojos de mi bella conmigo, a ella conmigo y no voy a avergonzarme al admitir que me he masturbado en innumerables ocasiones pensando en ella, lo admito con todo orgullo. Mi ducha, no sé como a mamá se le ocurrió, tenía suficientemente espacio como para que entraran unos cinco individuos sin estar apretados; ella me miró extrañada, no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, y bueno, yo tampoco, pero eso es lo que también me sucede con ella, no tengo la maldita idea de nada. Freno un poco su andar al ver donde nos dirigíamos, me detuve y la observe, creo que tenía miedo, no deseaba causar eso en ella, ella no debe tenerme miedo, ella debe quedarse a mi lado por siempre y amarnos, pero ella no lo haría, simplemente no podría, yo no soy bueno para ella, yo no soy…¡esta bien! ¡que me tenga miedo! No tiene la más mínima idea el miedo que puedo causar; la tome de la cintura, con la mayor delicadeza posible, ya que los licántropos son más frágiles que nosotros, pueden vivir, si lo desean igual tiempo que nosotros, ser eternos, pero son tan débiles en tantos aspectos, y eso es lo que más me aterra de todo, que como una pompa de jabón, ella no soporte ciertos toques o situaciones, por eso siempre no importa la situación, no uso mi verdadera fuerza con ella, no lo soportaría.

Me separé de ella y la deje posicionada enfrente mió a unos centímetros, por amor a todo, estaba hermosa, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan hermosa? Perfecta, sublime, adorable, mía.

-desnúdate- me miró sorprendida, y yo también lo estaba, ¿acaso le dije que se desnudara? ¿Enfrente mío? ¿Desnuda?, pero de a poco, la idea comenzó a cobrar forma en mi cabeza, era el momento oportuno, nuestros padres no estaban, estábamos solos, cualquier cosa que pasa más tarde le echaría la culpa al enojo del momento, sencillamente una oportunidad inmejorable. Ella seguía dudosa de hacerlo o no, y sus hermosos ojos chocolate, continuaban fijados en mí, sin entender por que lo había dicho, trate de ocultar mi propia duda, apelando a un estúpido silogismo-cuando te vas a bañar te mojas, te tienes que sacar la ropa para que esta no se moje y por en ende te desnudas ¿no es cierto?- ella se sonrojo furiosamente,¡ como adoro que lo haga!, podría vivir mirando la hermosa tonalidad que toma su piel cada vez que lo hace, tengo el privilegio de que casi siempre lo haga conmigo, esa expresión es de mi propiedad únicamente; lentamente se saco la remera corriendo la mirada hacia el piso.

-mírame- susurré, deseaba que me miré, no puedo vivir sin sus ojos, sin su mirada tan penetrante que causa que pierda en ella, me encanta perderme en ella, es la única vez que estoy completamente seguro que ella siente algo profundo hacia mí, no sueño que es amor, pero hay algo y es mió. Su rostro se sonrojo un poco más, como si eso fuese posible y me miró, tenía vergüenza, yo también pero toda duda se va con ella, quiero verla, deseo verla, necesito verla; su plano estómago era tan blanco, casi como el mió, su corpiño era pequeño, porque ella es pequeña, pero imponente para mi, mostrándome tan poca piel, lograba que me excitase, se mordió el labio, ese labio que es mi perdición, cuando dejo la prenda en el piso y siguió con su pantalón. Estaba desabrochándoselo cuando paró y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, entonces me di cuenta que yo mismo me estaba sacando mi camisa, sin ser conciente también me estaba desnudando, trate de ocultar mi pena, pero no iba a retroceder en lo que ya estaba hecho, que ella se haya detenido me molesto de sobre manera-¿acaso te dije que pararás?- mi voz fue más dura de lo que realmente hubiese querido, y ella siguió con su tarea.

Mientras me sacaba la camisa, ella pasaba su vista desde mi cara hacia mi pecho y se mordía cada vez más su labio, escuchaba como su corazón cada vez palpitaba más fuerte, yo le atraía, al menos físicamente y eso es bueno, que digo bueno, excelente. Tiro su pantalón a un lado, al igual que yo mi camisa, y cada contorno de su cuerpo era hermoso, como me imaginaba que lo era, su pequeña cintura que encaja perfectamente en sus pequeños senos, pareció buscar mi consentimiento para seguir con su ropa interior y asentí; cuando paso sus manos por su espalda desabrochándose su corpiño dejando al descubierto sus pechos, no pensé que en vida vería algo tan hermoso, sus pezones rosas que estaba endurecidos eran hipnóticos, su cuerpo estaba todo sonrojado, su inocencia y timidez me deleitan. Cuando prosiguió con la siguiente prenda, se focalizo en mi pecho, estaba tan vergonzosa que no podía verme a la cara, preferí no decirle nada por esto, no quería presionarla más de lo que ya lo hacia, cuando tomo su braguita con sus frágiles manos y se la deslizo lentamente sobre su piel, para sacarla, quise detener el tiempo para siempre, ninguna imagen era tan sublime y cautivadora como esta, y pude ver al fin todo su cuerpo desnudo; por mi parte, sin tener la sutileza que ella tuvo, me quite mi pantalón junto a mi boxer al mismo tiempo, no me pude controlar. Como estuvo predestinado desde el comienzo desde los tiempos, estábamos los dos desnudos frente a frente, y puedo decir que valió la pena la espera, su cuerpo es perfecto, lloraría por mi alegría si pudiese, sus pechos pequeños pero al mismo tiempo hechos para que mi mano lo cubriese, como es debido, fue hecha para mis manos, su tatuaje se extendía por su piel desde su brazo siguiendo por su espalda y dando vuelta para terminar es su rodilla; y su vagina, ese magnífico templo que espero y deseo algún día visitar, aunque no ahora, era muy joven todavía, apenas tenía pelo, absolutamente bella, MI Bella.

Pase mi mano hacia un costado, sin dejar de verla, para prender la duche y dejar que el agua nos mojase, en este momento es donde agradezco, no poder sonrojarme (aunque ella ya lo hace por los dos) porque cuando mi glande se puso erecto ante su vista, quise meterme en pozo y no salir, ¡que vergüenza!. Pero para mi sorpresa y el gusto de todos mis sentidos y mi impulsos más primarios, olí su excitación, ella también se estaba excitando por mi, por la extrañeza de su rostro me di cuenta que no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, empezó a respirar con más dificultad mientras que el agua nos impregnaba; entonces, hice lo que primero que pude y tome el jabón, y me acerque un poco más hacia ella, podía sentir como sus pezones, esos pezones que deseo morder, me tocaban el pecho.

-no te muevas- le advertí susurrando, ¡por favor no tu muevas! ¡Deseo tocarte! ¡Déjame tocarte, por favor!, ella no lo hizo, tan solo me quedo mirando con pasión, ¡por favor que sea pasión! Dirigí mi mano con el jabón hacia su cuello, tembló, mejor dicho, temblamos ante el contacto, por que las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su piel, y comencé a enjabonarla, su cuerpo aumentaba su temperatura, pareciendo hervir, me alarmaría por esto pero la relajación y placer de rostro me decía que estaba bien, más que bien, excelente, su aroma se intensificaba; seguí con mi osadía y baje hacia su pecho, no me equivocaba, aunque nunca tuvimos este tipo de intimidad antes, sé que su piel es sedosa y sus senos son aún más, corrí el jabón un poco para poder tocar por mi mismo sus hermosos pezones, creados para volverme loco, nunca deje de mirarla y ella a mi tampoco, se mordió más fuerte el labio y eso no paso desapercibido para mi miembro, que yendo contra todo lo natural, se endureció más y mis pelotas estaban que explotaban, prácticamente me dolía, pero más tarde le ayudaría a relajarse, mirar y admirar a mi Bella es mucho más importante. Baje aun más hacia su estómago, que me encantaría besar, el contacto frío de mi piel, causaba que ella tiemble y su respiración se vuelva más irregular, como si el aire no fuese suficiente para abastecer sus pulmones, me detuve cuando llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen, no sé si tenía permiso para seguir, no la presionaría más que eso, ella reacciono, como si hubiese estado en un transe, me miró y paso su vista a donde se encontraba mi mano con el jabón, y me volvió a mirar, abrí mi boca pero no salio sonido de ella, quise preguntarle si podía seguir mi camino, y como sabiendo lo que pasase por mi cabeza ella asintió, no pude evitar sonreír ante tanta felicidad y ella también lo hizo tímidamente. Entonces, me dirigí hacia su centro, que impregnaba a toda la habitación con su agraciado aroma, y pase delicadamente el jabón por arriba, esta zona estaba más caldeada que el resto de su cuerpo, con el jabón, ya a este punto mi pene empezó a despedir un poco de mi semilla a causa de mi propia fogosidad, masaje su vagina, pero no dure ni un segundo que deje caer el jabón, cansado de que no permita tocarla enteramente, acaricie los hermosos y suaves labios externos, sintiendo cada contorno, ella partió sus labios como para decir algo pero escuche como jadeo, ella jadeo para mi, alentándome a seguir con sedosos pliegues internos, que sé que no estaban solamente húmedos por el agua sino también por su excitación, y yendo contra todo lo que es puro y frágil en este mundo, no lo pensé más y metí un dedo en ella. Tembló tensándose ente la intromisión , sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, asustándome, pero al instante volvió a su antigua expresión de placer, entonces note como sus manos buscaban algo que hacer y concentraban en acariciar su pelo y cuello, tan sexy y única, que me acerque a ella presionando mi cuerpo en ella, posicione una pierna entre medio de las mías, y como un animal en celo, refregué mi miembro a un costado de su cadera, moviendo al mismo compás mi dedo dentro de ella; el calor dentro de ella mi volvía loco, pero al darle cierta atención a esa parte de mi que deseaba estar dentro de ella dejaba que pueda seguir dándole placer y evitar que la tome en ese instante, pero no soltamos nuestra mirada, creo que mi pidió más sin hablar, o al menos eso quiero creer, y metí un segundo dedo en ella.

Nuestras pelvis se movían, ella guiada por mis dedos y yo soñando que la penetraba; no tardaron mucho en llegar los gemidos por parte de los dos, tome con mi mano libre su cadera para acercarla más y profundizar la practica de mis dedos, y creo que conocí lo que se siente, conocer el cielo cuando sentí como tomo mi pene entre sus manos, no lo vi venir, estaba enfocado en su mirada llena de placer, pero cuando sus pequeñas manos tomaron esa parte de mí, tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntar para no terminar en ese momento. Experimentalmente, como si también hace tiempo hubiese soñado con hacer esto, con su mano recorrió toda la extensión de mi miembro, ambos con nuestras manos nos dábamos placer que nos llevaba hasta la locura, tuve que moverla un poco hacia la pared, para poder apoyarnos en esta, ya que sentí como a mi piernas le faltaba la fuerza suficiente para seguir con esto, era demasiado gozo para mí, y creo que también para ella. Estábamos perdiendo la cordura, o lo que quedaba de ella, su rostro tan perfecto, creo que jamás estuvo así, mientras que apresuraba los movimientos de dedos dentro de ella, como ella en mi miembro, su rostro se contraía creo que a causa de que el orgasmo la estaba poseyendo y a mi también, sentí como las paredes internas de su centro de contraían alrededor de mis dedos, llevándola al clímax, como yo sentí como mi vigor se me iba cuando me libere en su mano, total placer y relajación mientra gemíamos al unísono.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras su respiración se trataba de normalizar, estaba sumamente agitada, yo saque la mano de su cadera y nos sostuve contra la pared para no caernos al piso, escuche su respiración y parte de la mía, porque estaba agotado también, fue espectacular. Cuando se calmo un poco, sentí sus labios sobre la piel de mi hombro, dándome un beso, cerré los ojos, era tan dulce, me beso ese área un momento, y cuando se separó volví a mirarla; con una preciosa sonrisa, que me contagio a mí, y su rostro todavía colorado, alzo su mano, que estaba llena de mi semilla, la acerco hacia su boca y no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar cuando la lamió, como disfrutando de su sabor, me encanto verlo, y yo sin hacerme esperar, hice lo mismo. Sus jugos eran tan sabrosos, que nada de lo que haya probado, incluido su sangre se le asemejaba, cuando termine de chuparme los dedos, ella levando su rostro y yo baje el mió, y nos besamos.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, faltaban seis horas para que lleguen mamá y papá, llamaron varias veces para saber que como estábamos, y que le iba a decir "hermosamente, acabo de masajear el clítoris de Bella por quinta vez en dos horas y acabo cada una de ellas, ¿y como le fueron a ustedes?", así que me límite a decirle que la pasamos leyendo un libro; tuve a regañadientes, bajar a buscar algo para comer para Bella, no porque no quiero que coma, sino que no quiero separarme de ella. Cuando fui hacia la cocina, me encontré con mis hermanos, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, el escudo de Bella estaba todavía puesto, para mi suerte; cada uno sin hablar preparo la comida para su licántropo, ¡pero que digo! Su pareja, por que al igual que a mí, ellos eran nuestras parejas ahora, todavía no se lo pedí a ella, pero creo que con lo que hicimos esta más que claro, nos pertenecemos y no importa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, siempre voy a estar a su lado, por que no puedo estar sin su presencia, por que lo es todo, por que la amo. Se escuchaba solamente el ruido de los utensilios moverse, nos miramos cómplices un segundo y no pudimos evitar sonreírnos; terminamos nuestra labor y cada uno tomo su charola y nos volvimos hacia nuestros respectivos cuartos. Pasamos primero enfrente del cuarto de Rose, cuando ella abrió la puerta pudimos observar como Emmett estaba durmiendo sobre la alfombra, con la expresión de un niño feliz, apenas cubierta su parte baja con una sabana, ella sonrió calidamente antes de entrar; pase por al lado de la de Jasper y note como Alice estaba durmiendo en ropa interior abrazando una almohada, él me miro de reojo y cerró la puerta. Llegue a mi cuarto y mi hermosa Bella estaba durmiendo sobre mi cama desnuda, y me quede observando como todo un pervertido su magnificencia, estaba exhausta, al igual que yo, pero yo necesito dormir menos que ella, hasta hace dos horas hicimos un perfecto 69, donde acabe tres veces seguidas en su boca y ella hizo lo mismo en la mía. Me quite mi pantalón, dejándome desnudo como ella, y me acosté a su lado, la abrace tiernamente, mientras que inconcientemente se acurruco hacia mí, porque ella pertenecía entre mis brazos, es donde tiene que estar siempre; me hubiese gustado desvirgarla ahora, me sobraban las ganas, que me Sienta dentro de ella y yo sentirla, terminar dentro de su ser y demostrar que me pertenece, y nadie más que yo tiene derecho sobre ella, por que es mía, pero es muy chica para eso, podría lastimarla y no puedo dañarla, jamás lo haría, puedo esperar, tenemos toda la vida juntos para hacerlo.

_Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo punto de vista es de Esme. Perdón dije que iba a actualizar todos los días hasta llegar a la parte 23 y hace dos días que no lo hago, tuve cosas importantes que hacer y además estoy media enferma, y no se me va XD, pero prometo hoy subir al menos dos capítulos más. Agradezco a mi amiga Vane a ayudarme a crear mi blog, pero todavía le falta trabajo, pero la cosa va en marcha._

_Voy a ver si subo más, lo que pasa que en mi país se hace la celebración por bicentenario, y hay espectáculos, entre otras cosas, y voy a ir, entonces hay unos días que es posible que no actualice, por eso voy a intentar subir varios juntos. ¡joda! ¡Pepepepe¡ ¡eaea!._

_Otra cosa para las chicas que están conmigo desde principio como jesyCS, escorpiotnf(especialmente, vos me diste el aliento de actualizar esta historia antes de tiempo), ale Phoenix, Hermlils(gracias por leer casi todas mis historias), lokaporCullen97, Dreamer1996, ya sé que la historia no se perfilaba así desde el principio, y que es posible que se hayan desilusionado un poco por eso, ya que hace rato que no obtengo reviews de ustedes (por que de miadharu28 si tengo), espero que por como tomaron curso las cosas no haya sido el problema, sino que como a mi también me pasa tienen una vida (donde no pasa casi nada, en mi caso XD) y no pueden siempre dejar reviews, no soy una loca por estas, aunque me gustan, solamente espero que no se hayan enojado por el desarrollo de la historia, eso es todo, y si lo hicieron sepan perdonarme. No quiero sonar acosadora ni nada (es feo eso, yo lo sé, tengo una que no me deja en paz, y cuando actualice Regresando a casa lo voy a decir, por que no me gusta que me acusen de nada, no soy una persona perfecta pero copiona, no soy), pero me agradan saber que tengo lectoras regulares que le gusta lo que escribo, eso es todo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	17. PARTE 17

PARTE 17

No sé que fue lo que pasó, puedo sentirlo, no solamente sentirlo sino que presenciarlo, Carlisle también se da cuenta de eso, pero tendríamos que ser ciegos, no solo eso, sino que ser estúpidos para no notarlo, desde que fuimos al congreso de medicina hace dos meses pasó algo entre los niños, no sé que, pero paso algo. Si antes estaban juntos, ahora son inseparables, como siameses, nos cuesta que quieran ir a clases, ya que eso significa que tendrían que alejarse momentáneamente, como un nene chiquito, Emmett se cruzo de brazos y se aferro al auto para no bajar en la Push gritando que no podíamos hacerle esto, que no podíamos separarlo de Rose, rompimos la puerta para que lo hiciera, Edward hizo un berrinche y nos propuso que todos reciban clases en casa, estuve a punto de aceptar pero la mirada de mi esposo me dio a entender que nos mantuviéramos firmes, y así lo hicimos, no sin algunos gritos, llantos y voladuras de sillas (ese fue Emmett).

Cuando regresamos a casa no creíamos que nos íbamos a encontrar con este terrible problema, es decir, me encanto que todos nos recibieran con una gran sonrisa, incluso Jasper, pero no pensamos que la cosa iría tan lejos, creo que es parte de ser dueño y licántropo de distintos sexos, porque amo mucho a Emily, pero jamás llegue al extremo que ellos. En ocasiones, me pregunto que es lo que sucede cuando no estamos, que es lo que hacen, que causa todo esto, que….hummm…pero que tonterías pienso, son tan solo niños, que podrían hacer de extraño, son mis dulces y hermosos niños.

_Más que corto minúsculo ya lo sé, en unas horas subo el otro, es desde el punto de vista de Jasper. Les recomiendo que no dejen acá review, porque fue una cagada, lo admito, jaja._

_Perdón escorpiotnf, no me di cuenta, me puse colorada cuando me entere de mi error, no voy a dar por sentado nada desde ahora, lo siento, ¡que tonta! Jajja. Y si este Edward, es medio oscuro, cuando lo escribí no me pareció mal, ahora un poco, pero no lo voy a cambiar, tan solo espero que no lo odien mucho._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	18. PARTE 18

PARTE 18

Las miradas de mis padres me puso en alerta, ellos eran peores que nosotros con respecto a ocultar las cosas, entonces, Edward me lo confirmó, mamá sospechaba algo, pero papá ocultaba sus pensamientos de él, pero note la forma que nos observaba, es como si, no sé, pero él es más perceptivo en todo esto. No es que hagamos algo malo, solamente tenemos relaciones cuando ellos no están, que para nuestra desgracia no es muy a menudo, por eso aprovechamos cada momento; bueno, realmente sexo oral en mi caso con Alice, ella es muy pequeña, no deseo lastimarla, nosotros por naturaleza somos muy bien dotados y no creo que su cuerpo lo soporte, creo que Edward también piensa lo mismo con respecto a Bella, son tan frágiles que es posible que las dañemos, pero por suerte tenemos toda nuestra existencia para estar juntos, así que esperare pacientemente. Yo les diría por mi parte acerca de mi devoción hacia Alice, pero lo cierto es que no queremos agobiarlos con esa carga, porque sabemos perfectamente que nuestras circunstancias no son las propicias, no por ellos, sino por que somos dos especies distintas y nada los va a poder preparar para enfrentar la cuando se enteren que sus hijos, y los que también consideran como propios, salgan entre ellos, yendo contra todo lo conocido, pero va a llegar el momento en que voy a hablar con ellos, porque esto de estar ocultándonos (y lo hacemos pésimamente) no es de mi agrado, ella no me da vergüenza, jamás tendría ese sentimiento hacia ella, deseo poder pasear por la calle agarrados de las manos y que todos sepan que ella es mi novia, mi futura esposa, la hembra de mis sueños, mi destino. Cada vez que nuestros padres tienen que hacer algo, y nos dejan solos, tal como queremos, cada uno se metían en su habitación con su respectiva pareja y no salían hasta que ellos regresasen, más de una vez, y no fui el único, que no llego a mi cuarto, a causa de no soportar las ganas y la necesidad de tenerla, al menos de esta forma, antes de subirle la pollera a Alice, desde ahora siempre usa faldas, pollera más rapidez igual mayor acceso, matemática simple.

Puedo a gradecer a todo el cielo, ya que probé su esencia, fue tan sublime, nada se le compara, ¿Cómo es posible que todo en ella sea tan delicioso e inocente? Por que fue como recontarme con el más maravilloso de los vinos, como si en otra vida, o cuando tan solo éramos almas ya lo hubiese hecho, simplemente perfecto y como un borracho bebí de ella hasta que no quedase nada de ese néctar ¿Cómo pude ir por la vida sin alguna vez saborearla? ¿Cómo pude estar sin hacerlo? Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que me perdía, me perdía de esa parte de ella. Adoro ver como su rostro se encuentra cuando esta por terminar, trata de hablar pero no sale ninguna palabra de sus perfectos labios, tan solo gemidos y jadeos, sostiene mi cabeza hundiendo sus dedos entre mis cabellos para acercarme más hacia su centro, mirándome suplicante para que la lleve al extremo donde no sabe donde empieza ella y termino yo, me pide ayuda para que termine con su excitante tortura, me encanta someterla, porque ella sabe que no hay nada que le niegue, ¡ella si que sabe manipularme! Y devoro su centro con mayor furia, como hambriento de ella, por que lo estoy, estoy hambriento de cada contorno de ella, y lo sabemos.

Recuerdo una tarde cuando mamá salio de compras, y miró extrañada cuando Rose y Alice no quisieron acompañarla, alegando que tenían suficiente cosas ya, no sé como eso la alerto ya de lo que sucedía, cuando se marcho, Rose ya había logrado meter a Emmett hacia su cuarto, no es que pusiera resistencia, pero el estúpido dejo toda su ropa desparramada por todo el corredor ¡como para que no sospechen nada!. Pero yo no tuve tanta suerte, mi cuarto esta más lejos, mi pequeña Alice no pudo aguantar un momento más, y me bajo mis pantalones en medio del corredor, prácticamente despedazándolos de la urgencia que tenía, bueno que teníamos, lo que si arranco fueron mis boxer, y yo me quede admirando la desesperación que tenía, ¡cualquiera diría que es ella la que domina en esta relación! Y admito a mi pesar y orgullo, que lo hace, me maneja como plastilina, yo tan solo la sigo. Mi miembro que ya estaba completamente erecto a causa de los besos y caricias previas, y obtuve cierto relajo mientras ella se lo metía de lleno en la boca, me tuve que apoyar sobre la pared porque era demasiado el placer que estaba experimentando, además ella hacia fuerza sobre mi cuerpo para poder chuparme con mayor rapidez, tuve que cerrar los ojos, porque no soportaba tanto éxtasis, que causaba que mi vista se nublara, su lengua se movía con maestría sobre toda la extensión de mi glande, al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba ¡mierda! Ella ya sabía como hacer para que no termine tan rápido y extender el placer más tiempo. Mis jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, no podía controlarlo, era más fuerte que yo, pero su boca y sus manos sabían como excitarme de sobre manera, hasta que no sepa donde estaba ni la hora del día; pero entonces capte que había otros sonidos aparte de los míos, otro jadeo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, aunque me mantenía desorientado, pude enfocar mi vista hacía donde provenía ese sonido, me encontré con Edward a unos metros de nosotros, en las mismas condiciones que las mías con Bella, estaba recargado sobre la pared, mientras jadeaba acariciándole la cabeza, él también se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero me ignoro y siguió con maldiciones mientras que su pelvis se movía frenéticamente hacia la boca de Bella. Yo volví a enfocarme en mi Alice y su pequeña boca que se seguía deslizando sobre mi pene, el calor de su boca era como en afrodisíaco para mí, me ponía más duro y también causaba que tiemble mis huevos, mientras que jugaba con ellos con su mano libre, ¡asombroso!. En toda la casa tan solo se escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos míos y de Edward, y claro como olvidarme, de los gritos de Rose repitiendo "¡más rápido, Emmett, más fuerte!.

Desde ese entonces tuvimos que recubrir las paredes de la habitación de mi hermano con aislante, no queremos que los vecinos se enteren, y cada vez que Bella me ve o esta en la misma habitación conmigo, se esconde sonrojada, lo mismo le pasa a Edward con Alice, nosotros tan solo nos reímos.

_Espero que les haya gustado, cortito pero bueno que se le va hacer, ya sé son calenturientos los chicos, o como decimos por acá, pajeros, pero recuerden que son adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, además conserve esa característica de los vampiros y licántropos, son fogosos y muy intensos en sus emociones. Próximo punto de vista es el de Rose._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia. _


	19. PARTE 19

PARTE 19

Nos encontrábamos en la Push, festejando el cumpleaños del hijo de Sam y Emily, Thomas; si hace unos años me hubiesen invitado a esta celebración, yo les contestaría que ni loca pisaría este lugar, pero desde que llego Emmett, todo cambio y yo cambie. No voy a mentir al decir que soy más dulce y amable con los demás, no es parte de lo que soy, no esta en mi esencia, pero con él si lo soy, porque aunque él tiene 17 años ya, siempre se comporta como un chico de cinco años y trato de ser lo más paciente con él. ¿Por qué lo soy? ¿Por que Rosalie Cullen se comporta de esa forma con alguien? Y además, ¿Por qué hacerlo si ese alguien es un licántropo?, la respuesta es tan sencilla como obvia, por que lo amo, amo con todo mi ser a este perro, este adorable perro que en todo aspecto de su vida actúa como un cachorro, porque a veces pareciera que no maduro jamás, porque se mete siempre en problemas a diestra y siniestra, porque no importa lo que diga o haga lo adoro. Claro esta que el también me adora, me ama, me necesita y respira, no hay momento del día donde no me sienta querida por él, venera el piso en el que estoy parada, me seguí con devoción y absoluta ceguera, y no importa cuan estúpido actué siempre esta conmigo, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que me enamoraría del perro que desde un principio pensé en desechar y despreciar? Pero lo hice, me enamore de Emmett, se su atolondramiento, de su groserías, de su falta de respeto, de su risa, de su brillo cuando me mira, de los hermosos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cuando ríe, me enamore de mi perro. No me arrepiento de ninguna decisión tomada con él, de compartir mis momentos, mis cosas, de darle mi cuerpo en incontables oportunidades, y disfrutar cada una de ellas, de darle mi alma y cuerpo sin duda alguna, sencillamente lo amo, y lo daría todo por él, incluso mi vida; yo reconozco que soy egoísta, egocéntrica y con tendencias a ser una ser desagradable, pero no con él, porque no se lo merece, tan solo me relajo cuando estoy con él, admito que en ocasiones, soy mala con él, pero no le importa, creo que por que su personalidad es tan bromista y dejada que no le molesta, o tal vez, porque me ama tanto que deja pasar estas fallas para estar conmigo, siempre conmigo.

Este lugar estaba lleno de licántropos, los únicos vampiros presentes éramos mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, creo que con esto se nota cuanto amo a mi perro para tener que soportar este olor apestoso; no voy a cambiar de opinión, los licántropos apestan y no me gustan, pero si adoro al mío. Los habitantes bailaban y cantaban, aullándole a la luna, ¡son tan primitivos! Pero se estaban divirtiendo, y yo también, al menos un poco, por eso todavía les ofrezco el beneficio de la duda. Estábamos sentados alrededor de una fogata, notaba las miradas hacia nosotros por la forma de comportarnos, les era extraño lo cariñosos que éramos con nuestros licántropos; hasta hace unos instantes, Bella estaba con su cabeza en el hombro mientras que él le tarareaba una melodía, tiene la irritante costumbre de componerle tonadas de distinto tipos para ella, son tan empalagosos. Pero el peor es Jasper, que tenía a Alice sentada en sus piernas mientras que ella jugaba con sus cabellos, esos dos pueden estar horas viéndose sin decirse una palabra, como si se perdieran entre sus ojos, como que con ese simple acto unieran sus almas transformándolas en una, tan cliché pero esos dos idiotas están enamorados también, así que sean felices; incluso en este momentos, en los que estaba comiendo desaforadamente, paso mi mano sobre su brazo, su fuerte y musculoso brazo, para no separarse ni un poco de mi, pegando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, él no se aleja de mi nunca.

Realmente ninguno quería venir, no porque tuviésemos algo en contra de los licántropos de papá y mamá o contra su hijo, pero hubiera sido la perfecta oportunidad de estar juntos, tan juntos como nos gusta estar, pero papá nos dio a entender que si no veníamos nos tendríamos que olvidar sobre el viaje que ellos daría en mes entrante, se iban de luna de miel, creo que es la numero 25 que realizan desde que están casados, hace unos 190 años que están juntos, dejaron de tenerlas desde que nacimos, así que tuvimos que dejar pasar la oportunidad para luego tener 2 semanas de completa de libertad, donde nada me interrumpiría mientras me amo con Emmett. Dejo que haga lo que desee con mi cuerpo, porque todo lo que hace me encanta, sabe como usar su lengua de forma magistral siempre llevándome a un orgasmo tan solo jugando por unos minutos con mi clítoris, que lo llama su mejor amiguito, le encanta masajeármelo y a mi también que lo haga; siempre que hacemos el amor, lo hacemos en forma ruda y sin miramientos, me encanta ver su cuerpo, su silueta es perfecta, músculos que cubren sus brazos y abdomen, sus tatuajes que lo vuelven más sexy, su miembro que cada día se hace más grande, y adoro saborear, y su hermoso rostro que se demuestra tan despreocupado e infantil, pero al mismo tiempo como el perro en celo que es, mi perro en celo. Hace 10 minutos que esta peleando con Thomas, ya que ambos vieron una pieza de carne y los dos querían comerla.

-hijo, ¿Por qué no agarras otra carne?- le aconsejo mamá que estaba en frente nuestro, al lado de Emily, papá estaba parado hablando con Sam y Harry- hay comida de de sobra.

-pero esta se ve rica y jugosa, yo la quiero- se justifico, mirando al niño con los ojos entre cerrados, mamá giró los ojos, sonrío y siguió hablando con su licántropo.

- Emmett ¿te das cuenta que estas peleando con un nene de tres años?- le recalque de la forma más dulce posible, cada vez que hablo así sé que papá me mira estudiándome, sospecho que sabe lo nuestro pero no ha dicho una palabra sobre eso, Edward nos informo que él no permite leerle los pensamientos, así que no tenemos mucha idea sobre lo que pasa por su cabeza ante nuestra relación. Me gustaría ocultar mejor como me siento ante mi perro pero no puedo, lo amo demasiado; Emmett, que fortaleció su agarre, para acercarme más hacia él, me miró con esa hermosa sonrisa de niño, mostrándome sus lindos hoyuelos, pero sin soltar el plato donde estaba el pedazo de carne.

-pero, mi señorita Rosalie, es mió- protesto como un infante y suspiré sonriendo, es un nene en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero todo su comportamiento infantil es lo que más me hace amarlo.

-no lo ez- le aseguro Thomas, matándolo con la mirada, mientras seguía luchando por el plato; cualquiera que viese esta situación y no conociese a Emmett correría despavorido por su mirada amenazante, es tan grande, pero lo cierto que él es un tierno osito que le gusta jugar y divertirse, un pequeño más, aunque para ser honesta este pequeño tenía muchas manías sexuales, que me encantan.

Cuando veo lo felices que son Emily y Sam con su hijo, aumenta mi deseos de tener uno, mejor dicho, varios, pero todos míos y de Emmett, me pregunto si un licántropo y un vampiro pueden tener hijos, si la respuesta fuese si, yo ya estaría embarazada en reiteradas oportunidades, pero Emmett es muy cuidadoso en eso, siempre termina afuera de mí para mi desilusión. Me explica que cuando aclare las cosas con nuestros padres, nuestra situación, vamos a tener todos los chicos que queramos, que él no iba a dejar de intentarlo, practicando arduamente, claro esta, para que haya miles de pequeños Emmett por toda la casa, que tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo para ser padres, aunque conociéndolo sería como ser madre soltera, ya que él se les uniría a los niños haciendo travesuras y rompiendo cosas. Pero tan solo pensar que en algún momento vamos a tener un hijo me basta con ser plenamente feliz, tendría la familia que siempre soñé, con los niños que siempre soñé y el macho que siempre desee; me perro tan solo trajo felicidad consigo desde que lo conozco, soy feliz con su mera presencia, por que somos un todo.

-que si, enano- continuo con su riña mi perro, y esto no iba a terminar hasta que uno de los dos lloré o yo me enoje, pero hoy estoy tan feliz, por las perspectivas de mi maravilloso futuro, que no creo que lo haga por ahora.

-que on- le gritó el niño. Decidí que siguieran peleando, y observe como se desarrollaba la festividad, toda la manada de la Push estaba presente, Sam es muy querido, es como si fuese el alpha para ellos, aunque ese título le pertenecía a Billy, pero era el segundo en jerarquía. Todos estaban contentos, comiendo, bailando y tomando, fueron muy atentos al prepararnos sangre para nosotros, no era de la mejor pero bueno ellos no son ricos como nosotros. Nuestros padres estaban felices, por que sus licántropos lo estaban, lo cierto es como si fueran parientes nuestros, durante años lo negué rotundamente, consideraba como un vampiro puede querer tanto a un licántropo, pero Emmett cambio mi parecer, en todo lo hace; tan solo con recordar que me gustaba Alec cuando era chica, me da risa, ¿gustarme ese chiquillo sin sentido y carente de personalidad? Pero que cosa locas que pensaba, no se compara con mi perro, él es tan viril y apasionado, que tan solo pensar en los momentos que pasamos hace que me excite y no es muy aconsejable con licántropos y vampiros con su olfato tan desarrollado. Jasper, como siempre desde que llego Alice, estaba sonriendo ¿Jasper sonriendo? Quien lo hubiese imaginado, como si alguien contase un mal chiste, pero lo cierto es que aunque conserva su porte tan solemne y serio, pero su esencia, su parte más oculta, cambio desde que ella esta en su vida, es feliz, esta felizmente enamorado de ella y me alegro por el estúpido. Algo que he notado es que nuestros licántropos son tan diferentes como similares a nosotros, en esencia somos iguales, somos como las dos partes de un todo, que espero a que nos encontremos de nuevo para volver a ser uno.

Edward estaba tirando miradas asesinas a Jacob, el amigo de Bella, en la manada, cuando el licántropo se acerco a saludar Bella se levanto separándose de mi hermano para hablarle. Parece que ella no se daba cuenta de esto, pero estoy segura que el licántropo si, pero no le daba importancia, creo que todavía el muchacho creía que tenía una oportunidad con ella, pero no se daba cuenta lo enamorada que esta de mi hermano; el amor de ellos es tan profundo, tan posesivo, y hasta a veces considero que es enfermizo, porque ninguno se relaja cuando están juntos, los dos se aman pero no se dan cuenta es la profundidad del otro, son tan inseguros de si mismos, que da asco, creo que a manos que lo marquen con un letrero luminoso cuanto se aman no lo van a entender. Cada vez su mirada era más amenazante, como si en cualquier momento estuviese por lanzarse para atacar el chico ¡por amor a lo más sagrado! ¡ que celoso que es! Pero todo en él es tan posesivo, tan extremo, tan Edward ¿no sé como puede ser así? ¿Por qué no puede disfrutar de ella simplemente? No es que dude de ella, sino que duda de si mismo, de no merecerla ¡no lo entiendo! ¡que celoso de porquería!. Periféricamente, note como una compañera de colegio de Emmett se acercaba a nosotros, hacía mi Emmett, estaba sonrojada, soy una mujer y sé reconocer cuando una puso mucho esfuerzo para impresionar a alguien, y por su mirada creo que sé a quien; ¡a no! Que no se atreva ni a acercarse a él, ni siquiera para saludarlo, no sé que vio mi rostro que pareció aterrarse y se marcho rápidamente; repito, ¿no sé como Edward puede ser tan celoso?.

-mira enano, si no me….-estaba diciendo Emmett pero de pronto se detuvo, volví mi atención hacia él cuando sentí que se tenso, reafirmando su agarre, como si temiese que me fuese de su lado. Su rostro se transformo en algo que nunca había visto, mostraba duda, miedo y duda; todos esos sentimientos juntos en una sola expresión, me preocupe al instante.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-escuche como Jasper preguntaba alarmado, ella estaba más agarrado al abrazo de mi hermano ocultando su rostro en su pecho, Bella se quedo tiesa mirando el piso tristemente, como si algo horrible hubiese pasado. Edward se acerco a ella rápidamente y la abrazo como protegiéndola de algo, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, como si lo estuviesen matando en vida, de pronto, Alice quito su cara del pecho de mi hermano y entre los tres se miraron, parecían amargados y desolados, ¿pero que fue lo que paso?. Apreté mi mano hacia Emmett y el dirigió su atención hacia mi, con sus ojos llenos de pesar, causando que quisiese llorar, tomo mi rostro entre sus enormes manos acariciando con sus pulgares mis mejillas.

-no te preocupes, Rose- él jamás me llama Rose, a menos de que fuese algo serio- todavía no esta definido nada, no hay de que preocuparse- susurró con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz, temblé ante una terrible premonición, esto no era nada bueno.

-¿a que te refieres?-era la voz de papá, todo el mundo alrededor nuestro se había callado y los miraban atentamente, sabían que algo horrible pasaba.

-Alice acaba de tener una visión, es muy posible que Volterra tenga una guerra dentro de poco- menciono seriamente Bella, que no dejaba de mirar el piso mientra que Edward enterraba su rostro entre sus cabellos, parecía temblar de miedo, el escudo de ella no estaba puesto, así que escucho todo ¿pero que fue lo que escucho?.

-lo siento, sus antiguos amigos y conocidos van a tener que luchar- se solidarizo mamá con ellos, acercándose para tomar la mano de Alice, pero ellos parecieron entristecerse más, los ojos de Emmett mostraron desesperación por un segundo, tan fugaz, pero sé que estuvo ahí.

-si la guerra comienza, nosotros también tendremos que luchar- murmuro Alice monótonamente, como cuando los conocimos. ¿ a que se refiero con eso? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Ellos pelear? ¡Eso no puede ser!. Emmett fortaleció su agarre hacia mi rostro para que tan solo lo mire hacia él, había tanto amor en ella, pero a la vez tanta perdida.

-¡no, no es cierto!- les grite pero sin dejar de mirar a Emmett, que tan solo me observaba-ustedes están acá, ustedes pertenecen acá ¿y para que se tienen que ir? ¿Para que tienen que volver a ese loquero? ¡Acá es seguro!.

-Rose, cálmate- me sugirió Emmett dulcemente, comencé a sollozar temblando, pero el tono de su voz era lo que más me aterraba, como si fuese algo ya decidido, que él me abandone para ir hacia el peligro, para ir a la guerra-es una posibilidad, nuestro señor Aro siempre pelea con el señor Cayo y siempre hay enfrentamientos, pero es posible, remotamente posible, que el señor Marcus interceda y no suceda nada- me relaje un poco ante sus palabras, pero el apriete de sus manos no me permitieron hacerlo por mucho- no obstante, si eso no sucede, si el señor Marcus no intercede, tendremos que volver a Volterra.

-pero ¿Por qué? Ustedes son niños, no son adultos, y además están tan lejos de su tierra, Alice apenas tiene 13 años- pareció suplicar Jasper, puede girar mi rostro y mirarlo, sostenía a Alice con más fuerza, como si se le estuviese yendo de las manos, mamá apretaba su mano con desesperación, ellos dos eran el reflejo de todos, no podía estar pasando esto.

-si la guerra sucede, van a solicitar que todos regresemos a Volterra para luchar, es así como son las cosas-Edward la miró a los ojos y sostuvieron la mirada, él quiso hablar pero ella continuo-no podemos ir en contra de las ordenes de nuestro alpha, es más fuerte que nosotros, como si una fuerza invisible ejerciera sobre nuestros cuerpos y nos obligara a obedecer; no es como la imprimación, estamos con ustedes por que así lo elegimos, estoy contigo porque así lo quise-acarició el rostro de mi hermano, que tan solo mostraba dolor-pero no tenemos elección si nuestro alpha nos ordena algo.

Edward y papá miraron hacia Sam, pero el rostro de mi hermano se ensombreció.

-tiene razón Bella, yo no puedo ir en contra de las ordenes de Billy, y dentro de poco de Jacob- admitió afligido.

-además, no importa si Alice tiene 13 años- prosiguió Emmett que parecía recuperarse, como si nada hubiese pasado- Bella y yo hemos combatido teniendo tan solo 5 y 7 años, las cosas son muy diferentes por Volterra- dijo con toda naturalidad.

-pero…pero…-trate de encontrar las palabras correctas- ¡ustedes no saben como pelear! Nunca entrenan, no pueden irse.-no podía estar pasando esto, no se tienen que ir.

-Rose- me habló Alice- si sabemos pelear, vivimos en constante entrenamiento, recibimos a cada momento información de distintos integrantes de nuestra manada, para obtener mayor conocimiento para prepararnos en la batalla, como menciono Emmett el día que nos conocimos, somos muy eficientes- todos se quedaron mirándolos, y solloce con más fuerza, creo escuchar a otros que lo hacían, no lo sé, pero no podía dejar que se vayan, no puedo dejar que Emmett se vaya para ir a pelear en una tierra que no pisa hace años, su hogar es aquí, su hogar es conmigo. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me refregó la espalda lanzando una risotada.

-¡vamos! ¿Por qué te comportas así?-me reconforto felizmente- es muy probable que no pase nada y vos acá haciendo un espectáculo sollozando; la duende esa- señalo a Alice- no siempre acierta. Bella ¿te acuerdas cuando predijo que Charlie se iba a romper la pierna corriendo y no fue así?- no dejaba de sonreír.

-si por que tu se la rompiste primero- se rió Bella, pero Edward no soltaba su agarre.

-y bueno, eso le pasa por que no me dejo dormir un poco más- pretendió ofenderse, pero su mirada era juguetona, ya entendíamos lo que querían hacer, no querían que nos preocupemos, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando él esta en peligro.

-cuando te atrapo te dejo el trasero colorado de las nalgadas que te dio, no te pudiste sentar por una semana- le saco la lengua Alice, pero Jasper parecía perdido en su propias lamentaciones. La mayoría se relajo y sonrieron con ellos, confiados de sus palabras, pero nosotros no, nuestros padres y sus licántropos, se mantuvieron callados y serios, por el peligro estaba presente, ellos podían irse a pelear, no pude fingir una sonrisa, simplemente no podía; trato de distraerme con otra cosa pero no lo logro, mis hermanos y yo no podíamos perderlos, no es una opción dejar que se marchen para ir a una guerra ¡a una maldita guerra!, no podíamos vivir sin ellos, ellos son nuestro mundo, ellos lo son todo, Emmett es mi todo.

_Espero que les haya gustado, ¿a que no se imaginaron este cambio en la trama? ¿a que no? ¿a que no?, pero bueno, la cosa se pone interesante de ahora en más, el próximo punto de vista es el de Carlisle._

_Veo si antes de que llegue la noche pongo otro capítulo, mañana y pasado voy a la celebración del bicentenario, y veo si puedo secuestrar algún granadero para mí (es como un soldado), lo que pasa que se ven tan sexys en esos uniformes y si no me conformo con un gendarme, y de paso veo si dan comida gratis, jeje._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	20. PARTE 20

PARTE 20

Pasaron dos días desde la fiesta en la Push, y de la noticia de Volterra, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, no era cierto, porque era demasiado aterrador como para que sea verdad. Estaba desesperado, con Esme teníamos que hacer algo, no sé que , pero no voy a permitir que tres de mis hijos vayan a la guerra, ellos no pertenecían a esa tierra, ellos pertenecían con nosotros, nosotros somos su familia, ese lugar no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Sam trato de hablar conmigo, que no era mentira de que las ordenes de un alpha debían obedecerse a toda costa, no es una opción negarse, entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué permitieron que ellos viniesen con nosotros desde un principio? ¿Por qué dejar que se conviertan en uno de nosotros si había peligro que algo así suceda? ¿acaso creen que voy a dejar que se vayan, que vayan a la guerra sin luchar antes? ¡no los voy a perder! ¡ellos son mis hijos!. Tome vacaciones de mi trabajo para solucionar esta maldita situación, fui a una abogada, la señora Cope para que me ayude con esto, es una de las mejores en esa profesión, pero estaba tan sorprendida cuando le que pasaba; me explico que en primer lugar, era muy difícil ir contra la el estado de Volterra, ya que ellos eran tan arcaicos y bruscos que no tenían sistema judicial, se gobernaban con la palabra del rey Aro, pero era muy extraño que él quisiese hablar con un extranjero y más si el tema es sobre unos licántropos. Me comento que a diferencia de acá, en Volterra, los licántropos no son considerados ciudadanos, eran armas y hasta esclavos de los vampiros, me enfurecí al escuchar esto pero también me explico que hasta los vampiros tienen una pésima vida, estaban acostumbrados a pelear y acatar los caprichos de los reyes, y no había nada que pudiese hacer sobre eso, me pidió tiempo ya que iba a trabajar con mucho ahínco en mi caso, pero no me prometió nada favorable.

Considere en encerrarlos, ante la propuesta de Edward y Jasper, nos dijeron que tan pronto lleguen la orden de que tengan que partir sus pies aun en contra de su voluntad se mueven para ir hacia su alpha le ordene; pero Sam nos suplico que no lo hagamos, ya que sabe que el control del alpha de Volterra es tan grande que si ellos no acatan las ordenes le pueden ordenar que su corazón deje de latir y eso pasaría. Así que estaba atrapado sin opción de hacer algo productivo, simplemente impotente ante la posible amenaza, Alice no nos dijo si iba a suceder la guerra o no, las cosas cambian muy rápido de decisión para que pueda ver algo concreto, pero no le dio importancia al asunto, como si no tuviera miedo.

Emmett, Alice y Bella actuaban normalmente, como si nada hubiese pasado, trataban de distraernos y alegrarnos para que no nos preocupáramos, ¡para que nosotros no nos preocupáramos!, que irónico, eran ellos lo que estaban en peligro y no querían que nosotros nos preocupáramos. Hace dos días que Esme no para de sollozar, incluso en la presencia de ellos lo hacía, no lo podía evitar, estábamos aterrados por lo que nos deparaba el futuro; ¡como es posible que esto sea posible! ¡Eran tan solo niños, mis niños, eran buenos y cariñosos, y es así como se paga ser bueno!. No hicieron jamás daño a nadie, tan solo trajeron alegría con su llegada, ¿y ahora se marchan? Para que ¿para ir a una estúpida guerra? ¡Pero no se dan cuenta que son tan solo niños! ¡Todo lo que les falta vivir! ¡Que nosotros los necesitábamos! ¿Cómo es posible que el mundo sea tan cruel y despiadado? ¿Acaso no existía la justicia en algún lado? ¡No puedo permitir que se vaya! ¡No lo voy a hacer!.

Permanecimos prácticamente recluidos en la casa, ninguno perdió de vista en donde estaban, Jasper no dejaba que Alice camine, siempre la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, como si fuese tan frágil, como si ella estuviese por desaparecer; Rosalie se mantenía agarrada de la mano de Emmett, mientras sollozaba descontroladamente, nada de lo que él dijese la calmaba. Edward, ¡hay, Edward!, se encerró en su cuarto con Bella, no dejaba que deje la habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella no dijo nada, pero vi en terror en su rostro, el terror por el miedo de Edward, lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo la cordura, él estaba muriendo, iba a morir si ella se marchaba. A la noche cuando él se calmo un poco, ella bajo para hablar conmigo, puso su escudo para que nadie escuchara que era lo que me tenía que decir.

-¿papá?- se me acerco sentándose en una silla de mi despacho, yo no podía ocultar la tristeza que tenía, pero ella no presto atención a eso, y no cambio el tono calmo de su voz- te puedo pedir algo- temblé un poco.

-lo que quieras mi vida- mi voz se quebró, no podía controlar como me sentía por dentro, estaba destruido por lo que rogara que no pasara.

-si se llegase a pasar, si nos tuviéramos que ir- trate de interrumpirla, no podía pensar de esa manera, pero ella siguió- ¿me harías el favor de cuidar de Edward?, no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

-no digas eso, ustedes no se van a ir- le asegure desesperado, abrazándola fuertemente, ella es mi hija, no iba a perder, no la podía perder; ella me abrazo también cálidamente.

-esta bien papá- trato de confortarme- no te preocupes, soy una tonta no debí decir eso, vamos, que tengo hambre- y sin soltarme, manteniendo la mirada feliz, mientras yo no podía parar de sollozar, fuimos a comer. Esa misma noche decidí que los chicos podían dormir juntos, no iba a separarlos, no soy tonto, estoy prácticamente seguro que es lo que pasa entre ellos, no es necesario tener pruebas de que….eso no es lo importante ahora, no iba a permitir que se alejen un instante, ellos parecieron felices por esto aun cuando estaban desechos, el futuro se veía oscuro y obtuso para nosotros, como si no hubiera esperanzas, pero iba a luchar, no lo permitiría, no vería como mi familia se separa y destruye. Llegó el lunes y los chicos tenían que ir a clases, realmente no quise que fueran, los minutos que pasamos juntos eran tan valiosos, que estudiar me pareció algo tan banal que no tenía importancia; pero Alice y Bella insistieron que era importante la educación, además no podían vivir encerrados por siempre, no debíamos estar preocupados por algo, que aunque no era seguro que pase, no se podría detener, si iba a haber guerra, la habría y había nada que la podría cambiar ese hecho. Todos los demás pusieron el grito en el aire cuando accedí, Edward junto a Esme me querían matar, pero ellas tenían razón, debíamos tratar de tener nuestra vida normal, no alterar nuestra rutina. Me encargue yo de llevar a los chicos a clases ese día, Esme le lleno de abrazos y besos mientras temblaba, les dijo que a la tarde se verían, porque a la tarde ellos volverían a casa; Emmett consolaba a Rose que estaba llorando, no pudiendo gesticular palabra alguna, todo lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos dolorosos, Alice le cantaba a Jasper mientras que él la admiraba entre sus brazos. Edward abrazo a Bella de tal manera que me dio vergüenza, pero no dije nada, al menos no todavía, él la necesitaba, lo veo en él, me agobiaba en pensar si esto se volvía realidad, no tan solo perdería a tres de mis hijos, sino que también a los restantes, y con mi mujer tan solo existiría la oscuridad, la oscuridad que esta en la pena y el dolor.

Durante el viaje, pude distenderme un poco, la conversación de ellos me alegraba aunque sea momentáneamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo estuviese bien; discutían cuanto comía Emmett, que comía más de lo que un licántropo en realidad necesitase, a lo que él respondía que estaba en pleno crecimiento, que era normal que comiese la cantidad que lo hacia, quería que deje de pensar la situación que nos amenazaba, el peligro inminente.

-bueno si sigues comiendo de esa manera vas a crecer pero de los costados- se rió Bella, que se encontraba a mi lado mientras que Emmett y Alice estaban en los asientos de atrás- no se cierto papa?

-no lo sé- me les uní- tendría que…-entonces se tensaron en sus asientos, se dejo de escuchar sus risas y sus rostros se ensombrecieron-¿Qué sucede?- me desespere, si tuviera un corazón que latiese ahora se pararía, algo horrible tendría que haber pasado. Sonrieron al segundo, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, fue tan sutil lo que paso que hasta dude lo que había visto, la risotada de Emmett me desconcertaron.

-nada, el tonto de Emmett se va a pelear con Jacob por un caramelo- agito la cabeza Alice riéndose. Algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir, el miedo al futuro se hizo más grande, todo se experimentaba de forma más amenazante ahora. Los mire a los tres de reojo, seguían riéndose pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo nos estaba separando.

-¿eso es todo?-trate de ocultar la preocupación en mi voz, pero no lo logre ya que ellos me miraron extrañados, como si no entendiesen a lo que me refería.

-sip-Bella estiró el brazo acariciándome, como si me quisiese calmar, intente relajarme, tenía que dejar de estar tan paranoico aunque el peligro de la inminente guerra nos rodee, no era necesario que actúe así, después de todo con al ayuda de la abogada arreglaría todo, tendría que hacerlo. Soy uno de los médicos más respetados que hay, y por ende, tengo amigos en distintas partes del gobierno que podrían ayudarme a evitar que esta locura siga su curso, ¡no iba a dejar que mis hijos me dejen! ¡ellos no iban a ir a luchar!. Creí ver como Emmett escribía rápidamente en un papel, pero la voz de Alice me distrajo.

-papi, Jasper va ser el mejor de la clase de nuevo- su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ante la mención de su nombre, cuando las cosas se normalicen un poco, tendría que hablar con ellos seis, esta situación no podía seguir así, no podían estar juntos de esta forma.

-me alegro cariño- le dije, volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba mi hijo através del espejo retrovisor, pero él estaba mirando hacia el bosque distraídamente, pero yo lo vi escribiendo ¿no es cierto?.

-si, él es el mejor en todo- aseguro felizmente, causando los demás la miren con el ceño fruncido, algo irritados.

-no- estableció cortante Bella- Edward lo es- la sonrisa de Alice desapareció para darle lugar a uno de sus adorables pucheros.

-no lo es- elevo un poco su voz hacia su hermana, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-si-se mordió el labio Bella, Emmett que pasaba su mirada entre las dos parecía perplejo.

-lo es la señorita Rosalie- gritó mi hijo dejándome prácticamente sordo.

Después de dos minutos de peleas, causando que le termine gritando para que paren un poco, llegamos a la Push, bajaron rápidamente del auto, pero cuando quise hacerlo yo, Emmett se puso entre medio para que no pueda abrir la puerta, me quede extrañado.

-vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión con la señora Cope si nos acompañas, pá ¿no es cierto?-me recordó Bella, asentí lentamente.

-si, pero…-quería acompañarlos, realmente no debí haberlos traído hoy a clases, no les iba hacer mal faltar un día, hubiera sido mejor que se queden en casa con los demás.

-tienes que ir ahora, hay mucho trafico en la autopista, no se que idiota va a tener un accidente, así que vas a tardar mucho- me aseguro Alice- no vas a llegar- se acercaron y me abrazaron apretándome fuertemente, el miedo volvió a estar presente con más fuerza, era como si se me escaparan por los dedos, como arena entre mis manos.

-esta bien-me costaba hablar, estaba agobiado, pero sus rostros no cambiaban, todo estaba bien, si, todo estaba bien- nos vemos más tarde, niños.

-nos vemos, papi- Bella me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se alejo, cuando movió los pies para irse tuve que detener la urgencia de tomarla entre mis brazos y estrecharla fuertemente para que no lo hiciera.

-chau, papá- agito Alice la mano en el aire uniéndosele a su hermana, dándome la espalda.

-adiós, viejo- cuando se despidió Emmett, creí sentir un deje de tristeza en él, pero su sonrisa no se fue, y entonces, lo vi marcharse hacia el camino donde estaba su colegio, me quede quieto por un momento, como si esta fuese la última vez que los vería; agite mi cabeza, para dejar de pensar esas cosas, iba a solucionar todo, tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando estaba en la autopista, me descoloco el hecho de que estaba casi desierta, todos los carriles estaban abiertos, pero Alice me dijo que se me iba a ser difícil el trayecto, entonces ¿Por qué mintió?. Trate de calmarme a medida que la desesperación me albergaba, algo no iba bien, todo estaba terriblemente mal, entonces lo vi, en el asiento trasero del auto, era una carta y sus tres aros ¡sus tres malditos aros!. Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo gire el auto rápidamente, ¡esto no podía estar pasando! ¡que alguien me diga que es mentira! ¡que sea mentira! ¡haaa!, podría haber atropellado a alguien y no me importaría,¡ que no sea verdad! ¡que no lo sea!, el viaje de regreso a la Push se me hizo eterno, pero sé que tan solo tarde unos segundos, Sam estaba esperándome parado en la entrada del pueblo. Baje descontrolado del auto, casi arrancando su puerta.

-¿Dónde están?-grite yendo hacia donde estaba la escuela, él me miro contrariado siguiéndome.

-¿Quiénes?- me pregunto ¡nooooooo! Que no esta pasando esto, miró en dirección al auto- ¿y tus hijos? Se les va a hacer tarde para ir a clases. Entonces la realidad me golpeo, caí sobre mis rodillas, todos mis años que tarde en formar una buena familia, una familia amorosa, se destruyeron con un soplo, todo por los aires que causaban la guerra, me quede observando hacia la nada, los había perdido, perdí a quienes más amaba; creo que Sam gritaba alrededor mió, para que reaccione, ¿reaccionar? Mi realidad dolía tanto que era mejor quedarme así, mirando a la nada.

-se fueron- susurre- mis hijos se fueron a la guerra.

_Espero que les haya gustado, mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena, jaja. Soy mala, ya sé; ¿no les dio penita Carlisle? A mi si, entiendo que las cosas tomaron un giró inesperado, pero no se preocupen siempre hay una luz al final del túnel, o al menos eso espero XD. El siguiente punto de vista es el de Esme._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia._


	21. PARTE 21

PARTE 21

Todo el maldito día fue un infierno, ¿Cómo demonios podía estar pasando estoa mi familia? ¿ a mis hijos? ¿a mis bebes? ¡odio esta incertidumbre!, no debí dejar que vayan a al colegio, no importa que no debo perderlos de vista, ¡no puedo dejar que vayan a la guerra!. ¿Cómo es posible que este tipo de situaciones se den en la actualidad? Eso demuestra la locura y lo arcaico que es Volterra, ¿no considerar a mis hijos ciudadanos? ¿Qué por ser licántropos no están al mismo nivel de que los vampiros? ¿Qué los consideran peor que la nada? ¿y por esos estúpidos tienen que ir a luchar? ¡además, Carlisle tarda mucho en traerlos de regreso!. Lo estuve llamando todo el día pero no me contesto el celular, necesito saber si la abogada Cope encontró la forma de revertir esta ridícula situación, porque ¿Cómo voy a dejar que mis hijos se vayan para que sus vidas estén en riesgo? ¿Cómo voy a dejar que se alejen de mi lado para que mueran a un lugar lejos de mi? ¿Cómo voy a dejar que, es muy probable, mueran?; la noche ya cayó y hace horas que ellos tendrían que haber regresado a casa, a mi lado, con su madre. Todos estábamos nerviosos y agobiados, por lo que iba a suceder, lo que mi esposo nos tenga que comunicar sobre el futuro, como lograremos que ellos se puedan quedar con nosotros, me mantuve sentada observando el comportamiento de mis hijos; Edward miraba impaciente la ventana, Jasper miraba a la nada pero sus facciones estaban endurecidas y Rosalie caminaba sin cesar por toda la sala.

-¿pero dónde están? Hace horas que debían haber llegado- habló con tal odio Edward que atemorice un poco, cada vez siento que no conozco a mis hijos, a ninguno de los seis, como si fuesen extraños para mí; Edward es el perfecto ejemplo, parece ser un ser tan intenso y volátil, como si nada fuese suficiente, como si el tiempo que pasa con Bella no fuese suficiente.

-si Emmett hizo algo para atrasarlos, les juro que…-despotrico Rosalie, todos estábamos demasiado tensos, era demasiado para soportar.

-cálmense- les ordene, tenía que apaciguarlos un poco, que no se desesperen por nada, por que nada malo va a suceder, no voy a perder a mis hijos, no los voy a suceder-seguro que su padre los llevo también con la señora Cope, para poder hablar más a fondo sobre la situación, así que se calman.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero los ánimos seguían elevados ¿Cómo los iba a poder contener si yo misma estoy que estallo? Los minutos siguieron pasando, y cada vez la espera se hace más dolorosa y devastadora ¿Dónde estas Carlisle? ¿Dónde están hijos?; entonces el sonido de dos coches que se aproximaban a la puerta me dio cierto alivio, me levante para recibir a mis angelitos, al fin Emmett, Bella y Alice estaban en cada, donde tienen que estar; cuando un jadeo me llamo la atención, era Edward con cara de horror, como si algo malo hubiese pasado ¡no me digas que…

-no, no, no, no, por favor, no, no, no- murmuró en agonía; con Rose nos detuvimos en nuestro lugar petrificadas, ¡que no este pasando esto!.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- mi voz salio como si fuese una suplica, ¡por que esto no podía estar sucediendo! ¡no me digas lo que creo que pasa! ¡no me lo digas!

Entonces me di cuenta que alguien me estaba abrazando fuertemente, era Jasper, me quede paralizada, él jamás me abraza, él jamás me…hundió su rostro en mis cabellos, ocultándose, protegiéndose, no pude devolverle el gesto, ¡por que esto no podía estar pasando! Mis hijos debían regresar a casa, ellos tenían que hacerlo. El ruido del sollozo de Rosalie, me saco de mi ensoñación, entonces me di cuenta que yo también estaba sollozando, todo esto es un sueño ¿no es así? Los que van a entrar por esa puerta son mis hijos ¿no es cierto?; me van a abrazar y besar sonriendo como siempre lo hacen, mis hijos van a entrar por esa puerta y todo estará bien, seremos la familia que siempre fuimos, mi familia.

Carlisle entró seguido por Sam, Emily y Billy, no quise mirar sus rostros, así que me enfoque en sus zapatos, no deseo ver a nadie, tan solo a mis hijos, quiero ver a mis hijos; sus zapatos estaban llenos de barro, como si hubieran corrido entre el bosque buscando algo, ¿Qué habrán buscado? ¿Cuándo entraran mis hijos? Por que ellos van a entrar a casa en algún momento ¿no es así?, mis hijos volverán conmigo, no me dejaran, no podían dejarme. Los sollozos de Rose se hacían más fuertes, pero a la vez estaban tan lejanos, como si todo se estuviera separando y alejando, como si me estuviese quedando sola, Jasper me abrazo con más fuerza y escuche como mi esposo hablaba.

-no lo sabía- estaba roto, Carlisle estaba roto, pero no quería ver su rostro, por que si lo veía esto iba a ser realidad, y la realidad duele demasiado ¿Cómo voy a soportar esto? ¿alguna vez hubo esperanza? Las tinieblas son algo muy hermoso en este momento, todo es más hermoso que esto, ¿Por qué mis hijos no están aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que los niños un día ya no estén?- ellos habrán recibido las ordenes mientras estábamos en el auto y…-mi esposo sollozaba también, y mire hacia el techo, ¿Por qué nadie me dice que todo esto es una pesadilla? ¿Por qué nadie me despierta de este sufrimiento? ¿Cómo puede ser que la utopía que un día cree se haya ido dejándome tan solo la nada? ¿el dolor de saber que todo esta perdido? ¿Qué mis hijos están perdidos?.

-intentamos seguirlos, su rastro o aroma.- parecía que Sam se estaba justificando, ¿Cómo uno puede seguir después de esto? ¿después que la realidad te avasalla y te deja destruida? ¿Por qué el destino tiene que ser tan cruel?- pero el barco ya había zarpado y las fronteras cerrado y….-levante mi mano para que se detenga, para que no siga hablando, no quería seguir escuchando, no quería que nadie hable, porque si sigo prestando atención todo se haría realidad, todo tomaría forma y entonces eso significaría que mis hijos se fueron, que no los pude proteger, que no estaban a mi lado ¡y que todo era mi culpa! ¿Qué clase de madre pierde a sus hijos? ¿Qué clase de madre deja que sus hijos vayan a la guerra? ¿Qué clase de madre era?

-no pienses eso mamá- susurro Edward, suspire pesadamente, y me resigne a mirar a mi alrededor; mi esposo y los licántropos no se habían movido ni un centímetro, pero estaban llorando, Carlisle no miraba a la cara, esquivaba la vista de todos, Rosalie estaba sujeta a Edward sollozando y Jasper se mantenía a mi lado. ¿Cómo es posible que la vida te de unos seres tan maravillosos y te los saque así de la nada? ¿Veré de nuevo a mis hijos? ¿las risotadas de Emmett, el sonrojo de Bella, la hiperactividad de Alice? ¿acaso los volveré a ver?.

-dejaron esto- me di cuenta que Emily estaba cerca mió, pero no me toco, le dio a cada uno de los niños un aro, los aros de mis hijos, los aros de Emmett, Bella y Alice, una parte de ellos, ellos los miraron detenidamente y como si nada hubiese pasado se repusieron, Jazz me soltó y se sentó en un sillón pero sin dejar de ver el aro con devoción, Rosalie se dirigió al espejo y se trato de arreglar acomodando el aro en su oreja, como si fuese un accesorio. Lo que note en Edward fue lo que más me aterro de todo, su rostro no era el de un muchacho de 15 años, era como si siglos se le hubiesen venido encima, dejando a ser de profunda sabiduría y tristeza pero no dejo de ver hacía la ventana, como si ella estuviese por llegar, como si Bella ya regresase a casa.-y una nota ¿quieres leerla?.

Tome la nota y la examine un momento, era la letra de Emmett, siempre tan desprolijo, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su letra, ¿los veré algún día? ¿regresaran a mí? ¡deseo ver a mis hijos!, trate de no sollozar mientras la leía en voz alta, pero la soledad es muy grande ahora, la perdida es lo único que me queda, la guerra se llevo a mis hijos.

**Querida familia: **

**Acabamos de recibir nuestra ordenes, tenemos que tomar el próximo barco a Volterra, el señor Marcus no quiso intervenir esta vez en la disputa entre sus dos hermanos, y la guerra comienza hoy a la noche según Alice. Se nos hizo difícil ocultarlo y no alarmar a papá, creo que sospecha algo, nos hubiese gustado despedirnos de ustedes como es apropiado, pero creo que es mejor de esta manera, no hubiese soportado ver sus rostros una vez más, me gustaría decir que desobedecería las ordenes de mi alpha para no alejarme de ustedes pero simplemente no me es posible, a ninguno de los tres.**

**Recuerdo cuando los conocimos, estábamos absolutamente emocionados, aunque no lo parezca, lo estábamos, no podía hacer callar a esta enana, diciendo como iba a ser cuando conozca a Jasper o creí por momentos que Bella iba a morir de temperatura cuando viera a Edward; en nuestra tierra no es costumbre demostrar emociones hacia nuestro amo, cuando ustedes nos decían cosas como comprarnos ropa, ayudarnos o tener cuartos propios no entendíamos nada, por un momento creí que era una broma, por que nadie podía ser tan bueno ¿Cómo era posible que existan seres tan bondadosos y cariñosos como ustedes? Pero existen y tuve el placer de conocerlos. ¡gracias a Dios que conocí a mi señorita Rosalie! Que conseguí padres tan buenos y comprensibles como ustedes y dos hermanos que era muy fácil de burlar (yo que vos Edward no me sentaría en la silla verde de tu cuarto)**

**Alice me pide que les diga que también los ama y que Jazzy (Jazzy, jaja, que feo que te digan así hermano) no tiene nada de que preocuparse que se alegra haberlo tenido y amado (yo por mi parte, junto a Bella, la cuidaremos, después de todo es mi hermanita y es un duendecillo molesto). Bella les manda besos y abrazos, y pide disculpas a Edward porque rompió su promesa (no entiendo de que habla, no me lo quiere mostrar) que él debía hacerlo si ella se iba y lo dejaba, pero que lo ama mucho.**

**Bueno, estamos llegando a la Push, quiero que sepan que les hemos dejado nuestros aros para, aunque no lo merezcamos por la forma que nos hemos comportado con ustedes, que sepan si tienen que seguir esperándonos, recuerden que les dije con respecto a ellos.**

**Gracias por haber sido nuestra familia, por darnos padres, hermanos, amigos, un nuevo mundo, por haberme dado a mi señorita Rosalie. Te amo mucho mi Rose.**

**Emmett**

_Espero que les haya gustado, me tarde un poco pero subí lo más rápido que pude el capítulo, recuerden que subo dos más y después me tomo un pequeño descanso de esta historia, tengo que actualizar otras también, pero todavía faltan más capítulos. El próximo punto de vista es de Emmett y después es el de Sam, estos dos los subo juntos, para que no esperen mucho más._

_Me gustaría, si es posible, que se pasen a perfil y busque mi historia "la dulce tortura" que esta para el concurso "dominant twilight fanfic contest", tiene escenas fuertes pero me dijeron que esta buena, pasen y lean, creo que esta buena; también a mi web, ahí tengo historias (por ahora voy una) fantásticas que creo que es bastante pasable, la historia que voy por ahora es "la hermosa Katherine", después subo la historia por la cual me base esta, más que nada lo dominante que es Edward, tan solo es una sugerencia XD._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	22. PARTE 22

**Bueno como lo prometí subo los dos capítulos juntos, escribo acá arriba por que creo que nadie va a leer lo que ponga abajo, pero recuerden que voy a descansar un poco de esta historia, cuando me ponga al día con otras regreso con esta, todavía le falta.**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen "hay amores" de Shakira mientras lean esta parte o mejor "fogata de amor" de Víctor Heredia (es folklore de mi país, ya sé soy una vieja, pero en serio de acá me inspire mientras lo escribía).**

PARTE 22

Dos años, ya son dos años desde que regresamos a Volterra, y todo es más extraño de lo que recordaba, a veces cuando estoy tan cansado y abrumado por todo creo que hace milenios que estoy acá, que Forks fue tan solo un sueño, un hermoso y maravilloso sueño, que mamá, papá, Edward y Jasper son tan solo un producto de mi imaginación, que nada de eso realmente existió, que mi ángel no existió; siempre creí que el infierno no estaba tan mal siempre que te puedas quedar con tu ángel, pero ella no esta acá, ella esta lejos de mí, y tan solo puedo imaginar su rostro, su espectacular rostro, su cabello rubio, sus ojos dorados, su cuerpo, cada curva, cada expresión que me entregaba y a cambio de mi amor y devoción, a cambio de darle todo mi ser. A veces tengo esperanza y pienso que dentro de unos minutos la veré, regresaré a casa y pasare el resto de mis días a su lado, donde pertenezco entre sus brazos; pero entonces las bombas siguen cayendo y me regresan a este maldito infierno, donde la muerte busca a su próxima víctima, donde yo le ayudo a llevarse el alma de un par de desgraciados todos los días, comprando tiempo que no es mió, para tener la posibilidad de algún día volver a casa, donde todo va a estar bien, donde ya no estaré perdido entre tanta locura. Soy un ser creado especialmente para matar, ese el objetivo por el cual nací, por el cual me dieron a luz, pero cada vez que pienso en ella, sé que eso no es del todo cierto, nací para amarla, para adorarla, para tener su cuerpo a mi disposición, para soportar sus caprichos, para compartir mi vida con ella; me gusta pelear, no voy a negar ese hecho, me gusta la guerra, pero no cuando eso saca mi oportunidad de estar tiempo con ella, de verla y gozarla.

La comida esta escaseando, los animales se alejan huyendo del peligro mientras que nosotros nos adentramos a el, creo que perdí varios kilos, y eso no es bueno cuando tienes que tener fuerzas para seguir luchando, resistiendo; el frío no me molesta mucho, de hecho me agrada, me hace creer por un momento que estoy con ella, que estoy a su lado, junto a su cuerpo frío, como si me abrazara ¡si eso es! Ella me abraza y pensando eso puedo seguir adelante, tener esperanza, porque cuando la realidad te envuelve no dejando otra opción que enfrentarla, sé que he perdido la esperanza, y no me puedo dar ese lujo, no cuando tan solo añoro con verla de nuevo, cuando tengo que cuidar a mis dos hermanitas también. Ellas no dicen nada, pero tienen miedo también, no de morir, de lastimarse, de pasar hambre (como ahora) sino de no volver a ver a Jasper y a Edward; como ellos seguirán adelante cuando ellas no están, pero vamos a salir de esta, vamos a sobrevivir esta maldita guerra, tengo que creerlo, mas las bombas siguen cayendo. La vegetación es algo bastante útil para ocultarse y tomar al enemigo de sorpresa, a lo que va de la semana hemos matado unos 25 licántropos y 6 vampiros, somos muy eficientes en lo nuestro, demasiado para mi propio gusto, pero bueno eso es la guerra, es matar para no ser asesinado, y yo tan solo deseo ver a mi señorita Rosalie.

Alice nos mantiene al tanto de cómo van las cosas en casa, con nuestra familia, con mi señorita Rosalie, nos mostró que cuando recibieron la carta y nuestros aros, nuestros padres sollozaron, pero ellos, Jasper, Edward y mi señorita Rosalie se fueron a sus cuartos a terminar sus deberes en silencio, ellos lo están manejando bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, me alegro por eso, tiene que seguir con su vida, tener una rutina, no detenerse por nuestra ausencia. Cuando regresemos ¿Cómo nos recibirán? ¿acaso nos perdonaran por habernos ido sin decir nada? ¿acaso los volveré a ver? Debo creer que si, por que eso es lo único que me impulsa a seguir peleando, a seguir matando sin piedad alguna, a seguir respirando; mis manos y colmillos están manchados de sangre, las de los tres, hemos derramado sangre de nuestra misma especie, de pobres bastardos que al igual que nosotros no tienen más opción de luchar y dar todo para no ser asesinados, pero no me arrepiento, no si con esto puedo ver a mi señorita Rosalie en el futuro, pero cada vez la guerra se hace más larga y dura, no hay provisiones, no hay comida, el invierno se hace más cruento, y la maldita nieve se tiñe de rojo, de sangre. Jasper y mi señorita Rosalie usan nuestros aros como si fuesen colgantes, excepto Edward, el lo mantenía en su bolsillo, pero Bella no dijo nada al respecto; cada vez las visiones de Alice de ellos se hace más esporádicas y borrosas, no sabemos si es porque estamos perdiendo contacto con ellos, o por nuestro deseo de no verlos, duele mucho ver a mi señorita Rosalie y no tenerla junto a mi, como extraño su sonrisa aunque no le he visto sonreír desde que nos fuimos, me encantaría verla sonreír una vez más. Ahora tiene 18 años, 18 hermosos años, y no pude estar en sus últimos dos cumpleaños, me hubiese encantado estar, al menos para decirle lo hermosa y perfecta que es, que nada se le compara, que nada lo hará, que la amo con toda mi alma.

Hace 6 meses que tenemos que estar en nuestra forma animal, no es seguro de otra manera, hace más fácil correr en un terreno irregular y saber cuando un enemigo esta cerca, varias veces me quisieron matar disparándome, pero no contaban con el escudo de Bella y la predicciones de Alice, aunque a veces esto no parece ser suficiente, las cosas pasan muy rápido como para ver el futuro a tiempo, por eso no podemos saber cuando se va a terminar esta estúpida guerra, nada se define todo se decide según la marcha, y eso es lo que más me revienta. ¿no se dan cuenta que no quiero estar acá? ¿Qué esta maldita nieve me enferma? ¿Por qué carajo no dejan de jorobarnos con sus malditos caprichos? ¡ustedes no son los que tienen que arriesgar su vida a cada momento! ¡ustedes no tienen a un ser tan perfecto esperándolos en casa! ¡quiero ver a mi señorita Rosalie!, detesto el ruido de los motores de los tanques, de los aviones, el silencio que hay cuando el enemigo sabe que estas cerca, el ruido de las bombas que caen, los cuerpos destruidos por todos lados, la sangre, la maldita sangre sobre la nieve. Para colmo de males, tenemos un verdadero dolor en los huevos que nos amenaza, un lobo de ojos rojos, llamado James, por lo que pudimos recolectar de los últimos momentos de algunos de mis compañeros, de antes de que murieran, tiene el poder de matar tan solo al acercarse a uno, a lo que va del mes va matando a unos 1205, entre machos, hembras y críos, no le importa nada, y voy a disfrutar despedazarlo.

Con Alice y Bella nos hemos mantenido juntos, son mis hermanitas no puedo perderlas de vista jamás, y como somos tan eficientes en lo que hacemos y al no tener ningún dueño que proteger, al menos en estas tierras, pertenecemos al grupo de ataque y reconocimiento, ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que cuando una locación es más jodida que la puta madre nos envían a nosotros para que nos hagamos cargo, ¿Por qué es esto? Por que somos dispensables, no importamos, no somos nada, nadie se va a molestar por nuestra muerte, pero es no es verdad, una hermosa vampiresa de cabellos rubios se va a enojar conmigo, y no me gusta que ella se enoje, así que voy a hacer todo en mi poder para no morir y regresar a su lado. Al principio nuestro equipo estaba compuesto por 89 licántropos, de los cuales quedamos nosotros tres, ellos no duraron ni dos semanas, eso me da esperanza ¿no es así? Volveremos a Forks, volveremos a casa. En este momento estamos en una misión de reconocimiento, nos tuvimos que adentrar más hacia la frontera con el enemigo, teníamos que encontrar una falla en sus líneas, y teníamos que hacerlo antes de que llegue la noche, y no faltaba mucho, porque 10 bombarderos estaban preparados para aniquilar con esta área, con una palabra mía hacia mi alpha o Charlie, el segundo al mando, y las bombas llegarían en cuestión de segundos, tan solo espero llegar a los 20 años, creo que dadas las circunstancias sería todo un logro.

-¿recuerdas cuando Rose se enojo tanto con vos porque le rompiste su espejo favorito jugando " a que lo rompo y no me atrapan"? cuando te agarro casi te ahoga en el arroyo- menciono divertida Bella, añorando los tiempos donde todo estaba bien, donde no había miedo ni preocupaciones, donde éramos felices juntos a nuestros amos y padres. Ella se mantenía a delante de nosotros olfateando el peligro, yo me encontraba detrás de ella protegiendo a Alice, esta selva ( o lo que quedaba de ella) era terrorífica, todo los árboles estaban quemados y secos, el suelo cubierto de nieve, incluso con nuestra temperatura hacia frío, con estas pequeñas conversaciones nos distraíamos, el olor a podrido de los cuerpos muertos era algo asqueroso, creo que no voy a comer carne asada nunca más.

-si, fue gracioso ver tu cara, te pusiste todo morado- se rió Alice, aunque mirándola, si uno no supiese de que estaba hablando, cualquiera pensaría que esta en una profunda reflexión, atenta al peligro; y lo estamos, el peligro siempre nos persigue, y tengo hambre ¡mierda!.

-sip, lo recuerdo perfectamente, el sexo después de eso ¡fue asombroso!-las redondeadas nalgas de mi señorita Rosalie, ese día me invitaron a que juegue con ellas, lamiéndolas, mordiéndolas, besándolas, ese día me dio el permiso de introducirme dentro de ella, dentro de su hermoso trasero, y fue espectacular, no pude evitar acabar cuatro veces seguidas, era tan estrecha, tan suave; ame el momento que se sentó en mi para que haya más fricción, mientras que con mis manos masajeaba su clítoris y su pecho, era demasiado para soportarlo, besarnos no era suficiente, nos lamimos, nuestras lenguas salieron de nuestra boca para tocarnos, era tanto el placer que no pudo evitar morderme el cuello, y me encanto, penetrarla una y otra vez mientras me mordía, como si fuese una lucha, para saber quien amaba más, pero siempre fue un empate, nos amamos demasiado, como para que nuestro cuerpo lo soporte, la amo demasiado.

-¡que asqueroso Emmett! No quiero ver eso- se quejo Alice, ¡mierda si no me controlo un poco me voy a poner duro aquí mismo!, pero es maravilloso pensar en esos momentos con ella, donde nada importaba, tan solo la necesidad de la carne, de tener su cuerpo conmigo, donde creí que nada nos separaría.

-yo tuve que ver cuando vos y tu hermana se divertían con Jasper y Edward, así que no me digan nada- le recalque, no entiendo porque se quejan si bien que ellas la pasaban bomba con ellos; si Bella no estuviese en su forma animal seguro que vería como se sonrojaba.

-él esta aquí- nos alertó Alice de pronto tensionándose en su lugar, vimos a quien se refería, el lobo de ojos rojos, se encontraba cerca, pudimos ver a través de la visión de ella sus pasos, estaba muy cerca de nosotros, se acercaba a nuestra posición. Nos pusimos en posición defensiva; nuestra vista no nos permitía saber a donde estaba, aunque los árboles y la vegetación en general estaban carbonizados, el humo que aun despedían nos nublaba la visión, y el olor a los cuerpos podridos no nos permitía olfatearlo, en resumen estamos jodidos.

-Charlie- llame a mi criador, que se encontraba a varios kilómetros con un grupo, Charlie siempre es bueno con nosotros, podemos contar que él nos va a cuidar o al menos que las cosas salgan como están planeadas de antemano, si algo malo pasaba, él se encargaría.- se encuentra por aquí, hay que detenerlo, ya ha matado demasiado, hoy es su último día vivo- no iba a dejar que siga así, no importaba que lo íbamos a detener, todo terminaba hoy.

-esta bien, muchacho, ya estamos cerca, cuídense- nos dijo, tan solo espero que no tarden mucho, las cosas están en nuestra contra ¡mierda!.

-si, señor,¿Alice ves algo?- nos juntamos haciendo una ronda para resguardarnos de cada ángulo posible de ataque. Nuestra piel se erizaba, pero no por el frío, sino por la batalla que se iba desencadenar, espero que salgamos vivos de esta, por favor salgamos vivos de esta.

-nada, cambia de opinión muy rápido, no lo sé...¡cuidado!-el fuego cruzado nos encontró, las balas venían de todas las direcciones, no teníamos muchas lugares para huir. Cerca de mi franco derecho se veía más seguro, había más árboles para resguardarnos ¡por que carajo no me dieron un arma! Así ya sé, por que no valemos nada ¡malditos hijos de puta!. Las chicas me siguieron hacia ese lugar, la maldita nieve se hizo más espesa, se acercaba una tormenta, el cielo estaba tan oscuro, que cada vez veíamos menos, los ruidos de cañones y balas se hacía más fuerte ¡malditos por que no se matan entre ustedes y nos dejan en paz! Esos malditos árboles están tan lejos, ¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy?.

-haaaa!- escuche a Bella gritar, su pata trasera estaba llena de sangre, una bala la alcanzó, ¡mierda! Esto se va ser más difícil todavía, disminuí mi velocidad junto a Alice para chequear como estaba.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntamos al unísono con Alice, no voy a perder a mis hermanas, por mi vida que no las voy a perder. El llanto por parte de Alice se hizo presente, teníamos miedo, no podía estar pasando esto.

-si, no es nada, ¡corran!- continuo corriendo Bella pero estaba muy mal herida, e intentamos llegar a los malditos árboles, mierda que están lejos, pero vamos a llegar, lo vamos a hacer.

-¡no!- la advertencia de Alice no vino a tiempo, el ruido del estallido cerca de nosotros fue muy grande y trate de cubrir a mi hermanita, pero el dolor del golpe fue muy grande, imágenes de papá, mamá, Jasper y Edward abrumaron mi mente.

-Emmett?-este lugar es oscuro, todo parecía tan obtuso, tan extraño, pero esa voz la reconocía era la voz de un ángel, de mi señorita Rosalie, fui hacia donde provenía la voz, ella estaba aquí, cerca mió, al fin la vería, necesitaba verla- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no regresaste a mi?- ¿a que se refería con eso? si estoy aquí, estoy cerca de ella, estoy cerca, cuando quise hablar mi voz no Salió no emití ni un sonido, el dolor de mi cabeza era muy fuerte, me tumbo al suelo, me toque la cabeza y vi sangre.

Abrí los ojos desconcertado de donde estaba, levante mi cabeza, pero estaba muy pesada, como si tuviera ladrillos en ella, la nieve estaba roja ¿la nieve es roja? Siempre creí que era blanca, todo se movía en cámara lenta, y parecía tan lejanos los sonidos ¿Cómo es eso posible?, pero yo escuche la voz de mi señorita Rosalie, entonces ¿Dónde esta?, me duele tanto la cabeza, la migraña era insoportable, mire al piso y la nieve seguía volviéndose más roja, lo rojo caía de mí, me toque la cabeza y tenía sangre, estaba sangrando mucho. Busque a mi alrededor, y todo estaba prendido fuego, una bomba cayo cerca nuestro y nos toco, el gran cráter en el piso era visible, fue un misil, ¿y mis hermanas? ¡mis hermanas!, aun costado de mi cuerpo estaba Alice, respirando con dificultad e inconciente, entonces me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi forma animal, la bomba ocasiono que nos convirtiéramos, su cuerpecito estaba lleno de sangre, pero no vi ninguna herida abierta, es muy probable que sea mi sangre;¡como se me parte la cabeza! Y no paro de sangrar, busque con la vista a Bella ¡tenía que estar cerca!. La nieve lo seguía cubriendo todo y estaba muy agotado como para moverme, simplemente no tenía más fuerzas.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? – grite, no escuchaba ningún pensamiento por parte de ella , tal vez este inconciente como Alice, ojala que este inconciente; me di la vuelta y vi lo peor que pudo pasar, el frágil cuerpo de mi hermana, de Bella, estaba inerte a unos metros mío, estaba a espaldas mió y su costado estaba lleno de sangre, ¡que tan solo este herida! ¡que tan solo este herida!, pero no respiraba, no se movía para nada, escuche como su corazón ya no latía, ¡no! ¡quiero ir a casa! ¡quiero que nada de esto pase! Ella no puede estar muerta, no ella-¡Bella!- le suplique para que se levante, somos tres, siempre fuimos tres, los tres juntos vamos a regresar a casa ¡quiero ir a casa!.

El ruido de una rama rompiéndose llamo mi atención, y entonces lo vi, era el lobo de los ojos rojos, aun en su forma animal, podía ver como se reía de mí, como disfrutaba mi pena, suspire pesadamente, y también sonreí al fin mi momento había llegado pero podía sentir mis lagrimas mientras caían.

-¿Charlie?-llame mentalmente a mi criador, mientras que James se aproximaba a mi.

-aguanta muchacho, ya estamos cerca-me gritó desesperado.

-que los aviones vengan, que barran la zona, él no va a salir de acá, que no quede nada de él- él lobo no sabía lo que le esperaba, le iba a quitar su estúpida sonrisa, aunque sea lo último que haga. Charlie se mantuvo callado por un momento.

-fue un placer haberte conocido, muchacho- y deje de escucharlo. Los ojos del lobo brillaron mientras gruñía , sé lo que pasaría, y ya no importa; es como si una fuerza me empujase de mi cuerpo, me estaba sacando el alma, me estaba matando, duele, duele mucho, como si cada parte de mi se destruyese, como si mi cuerpo se despedazase, todo se vuelve oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, tan solo quiero descansar un poco. Sentí como mi cuerpo caí sobre la nieve, era tan fría, al igual que mi ángel; escuche los gritos de Alice a lo lejos, ella debió seguir inconciente mientras que todo esto pasaba o morir al instante como lo hizo Bella, pero sus gritos se fueron callando también y el ruido de los motores de los aviones estaba más cerca, esta oscuridad es tan profunda, lo cubría todo; lo siento mamá, papá, Edward, jamás quise faltar a mi promesa de cuidarla Jasper, realmente por un momento pensé que iba a regresar a casa, junto a mi señorita Rosalie. Te amo tanto, Rose; creo que el vacío es un buen lugar para descansar.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que algunas me odian ahora, pero no lo pude evitar. El siguiente punto de vista es el de Sam._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	23. PARTE 23

PARTE 23

El consejo convoco una reunión para discutir una posible solución para esto, era imperativo traer a los chicos a casa, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marcharon y cada día el dolor por su partida se hace más grande, porque son tan solo niños, ellos no deberían luchar, nadie debería hacerlo pero principalmente ellos son tan jóvenes, son buenos, no dañaron a nadie ¿Por qué cosas así suceden? ¿Por qué sucede la guerra? ¿Por qué la guerra se lleva a los seres más queridos y uno tiene que esperar sentado rezando que nada malo haya pasado?. Durante algún tiempo tratamos de ir a buscarlos, pasar la maldita frontera junto a Carlisle y su familia, pero todo fue en vano, ningún barco se acercaba a Volterra, era demasiado peligroso, incluso tratamos de hacerlo de encubierto pero nada sirvió, es como si ese lugar fuese inaccesible, casi como si no existiese en el mapa. Ningún camino que estuvimos tomando todo este tiempo fue solvente, ni por la vía judicial, ni al intentar de traerlos a la fuerza, nada, y estoy tan agotado, tan agobiado de ver como mi mejor amigo estaba desecho por la perdida de sus hijos; siempre supe lo buen padre que es, lo buena persona que es, y no se merece pasar por todo este sufrimiento, nadie se lo merece. Desde el primer día que lo conocí, que lo impregne, supe lo afortunado que era, ser amigo por toda la vida de él, de Carlisle Cullen, es bondadoso y amable con todo el mundo; y un día conoció a Esme, el ser destinado para compartir todos sus días juntos y fue formando su perfecta familia, su maravillosa familia, llegando por último los niños, esos tres adorables licántropos que completaron el circulo, la existencia de mi amigo estaba a pleno, hasta que se tuvieron que partir, a la guerra. Y todo se desmorono, todo por lo que el trabajo y lucho se disolvió cuando se fueron, y nada fue lo mismo, y nada lo será hasta que regresen ¡espero que regresen!. Yo me considero parte de su familia también, cada faceta de mi vida y la de mi mujer esta acoplada a ellos, sentimos su dolor, vemos su dolor, nos duele su dolor, lo más triste de todo es que no podemos hacer nada, tan solo sentarnos a esperar que regresen, que vuelvan con vida a casa.

Todos sufren, no solo mi amigo y familia, sino también en la Push, los niños tenían amigos aquí, mejor dicho, tienen amigos, porque tengo que pensar en positivo ellos volverán y todo estará bien de nuevo, seremos felices; Jacob, el mejor amigo de Bella, esta enamorado de ella, ¿y como no estarlo? Si es una hermosa adolescente, muy madura para su edad, no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que vivió en su tierra, las que esta viviendo ahora, ojala que regresen a casa algún día. Jacob, es el próximo líder de la manada y esta desesperado por verla de nuevo, todos lo estamos; Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, entre otros, eran amigos de ellos tres, de Bella, Emmett y Alice. No hay momento del día que no me pregunte como están ellos ahora, ¿Cómo lucirán? ¿seguirán iguales? Emmett tiene unos 19 años ahora, Bella, 17 y Alice15, pero a veces es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si estos dos malditos años de espera nunca hubiesen sucedido, y ellos vendrán al colegio para aprender, contarnos de su días, de lo grandiosos padres que tiene, y cuanto adoran a sus dueños. ¡sus dueños! De los años que conozco a Jasper, Rosalie y Edward, que es desde que nacieron, jamás los vi tan feliz como en los años que compartieron juntos, estaban destinados a compartir todo, pero el destino se vio truncado por la guerra, por esta estúpida guerra; ahora ellos actúan como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ellos no se hubieran ido, o como si ellos nunca hubieran existido, pero sé que el fondo están muy dañados, están quebrados, están rotos. Puedo ver a veces como Rosalie mira nerviosa y acaricia su colgante, donde esta el aro de Emmett, como si fuese lo más precioso que tiene, y es lo más precioso que tiene, es su recuerdo, su legado, una parte de lo que es, lo que se quedo con ella; Jasper, se queda horas mirando hacia la nada, porque no hay nada para él sin Alice, es horrible pensar eso, que nada queda de ellos sin los niños. Edward es el que atemoriza, jamás conocí esa mirada en nadie, es como un asesino, como un ser sin nada que perder, su mirada esta endurecida, te transmite tanto con esta y a la vez nada, ¿Cuál es el grado de su dolor? Prefiero no saberlo, no deseo saberlo, creo que la inmensidad no cubre lo que el siente, simplemente nada se le compara. Ya no miro a Esme, porque cuando lo hago pienso en como me sentiría si pierdo a Thomas, ella te lo trasmite, te trasmite su soledad y pena, por eso no la miro no puedo tolerar el hecho de pensar en perder a mi hijo como ella perdió a tres de los suyos; se le fueron tres hijos ¿existe dolor más grande? ¿Cuándo crees que todo esta bien? ¿Qué tu vida no puede ser más feliz? ¿Qué otros seres te lo arrebatan como si nada? ¿Cuándo te arrebatan los seres la razón de sonreír cada día? ¿la razón de vivir?.

Estamos todos en el salón, los mayores Billy, Harry entre otros, los amigos de los niños, incluido Jacob; en estos dos años, todos han crecido, madurado, sufrido, tanto como los chicos de la Push, como lo niños Cullen, se puede ver los hombres y mujer que estan por ser. Edward tiene 17 años, su cabello cobrizo a veces cubre parte de su rostro, y sabes el ser que se oculta en su cuerpo, un ser de gran y larga vida, que conoce el amor y el sufrimiento, que conoce el encuentro y la perdida, que conoce a su ser destinado, y lo perdió; Jasper es alto y algo estructurado, como un soldado que marcha a la guerra, y se separa de su vida, sabiendo que hay algo mejor a lo que ve, por que lo experimento, lo sintió, y espera algún día volver a sentirlo. Rosalie, es una hermosa mujer, que espera a su amado contando inviernos, contando los días y la espera cada vez se hace más larga, pero eso no importa, tan solo va a esperar que él regrese a ella, como lo prometió, como es debido; ¿Cómo lucirán los niños ahora? ¿habrán crecido? ¿sufrirán mucho? Tan solo puedo rezar que no, que no lo hagan, que se alejen de toda la acción para que regresen a casa, que regresen con los Cullen.

Mi esposa se quedo sentada al lado de Esme que mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si desconectarse de la realidad, fuese la única manera de soportarlo, por que es la única manera de soportarlo. Carlisle estaba nervioso, como si lo que fuese a decir Billy pudiera cambiar todo, cambiar su oscuro destino.

-he tratado de comunicarme con el Alpha de la manada de los niños, pero nada, no desea hablarme-trato de informar mi alpha de la mejor forma posible, aunque era horrible saber que no podíamos hacer nada. Carlisle pareció desconcertado ante sus palabras- cada alpha de cada manada puede hablar con otro de su mismo status de una manada diferente, siempre y cuando las dos partes deseen hablarse-le aclaró, Carlisle asintió y su rostro se ensombreció; todos se mantuvieron callados, siempre malas noticias, siempre puertas que se nos cierran, como siempre Edward miró hacia la ventana, como esperando que ella regrese, que Bella regrese en cualquier momento. No quiero realizar esta pregunta pero necesitaba saber, por más que duela, sentí la mirada de Edward amenazante.

-el aro les dice que ellos todavía están…-la atención de todos se focalizaron en mí, trague en seco- bien ¿verdad?.- el gruñido que salió desde el pecho de Edward fue aterrador, que varios de la manada se movieron un poco como tratando de protegerme de él, porque era peor que un peligro, era como si con un dedo me pudiera destruir.

-¡basta Edward!-le ordeno avergonzada Esme, pero Carlisle puso su rostro entre sus manos, esta destruido, devastado, espero que jamás estar en una posición similar a la suya.

-no hay problema- trate de calmar los ánimos un poco de todos, pero sus hermanos, parecían ausentes, como si no estuviesen aquí en el mismo cuarto, ellos no están aquí. El chico me miró sorprendido por un momento de su comportamiento, como si recién se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho y agacho la cabeza arrepintiéndose; lo entendía perfectamente, él no es él, hace dos años que no lo es, hace dos años que dejo de ser Edward Cullen, ahora es una sombra de lo que era, es otra cosa.

-si, Emmett-fue como si le costase pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, Emily le tomo la mano fuertemente mientras que Rosalie le quedo mirando tristemente- nos había comunicado que tienen una unión con el aro, si se rompe significa que..-sus ojos se abrieron como entendiendo ahora lo que realmente pasaría si el aro se rompía, no pudo terminar la fresa y el silencio volvió a reinar.

-lo siento- que estúpido, no debí sacar ese tema a colación, tenemos que ser positivos, que todo va a estar bien, por que todo al final del día esta bien ¿no es cierto?.

-esa maldita guerra es por la lucha de unos territorios que no le pertenece a ninguna de las dos partes- se enfureció mi amigo apretando los puños, en estos dos años he visto más facetas de él, que jamás pensé que tuviese, como la perdida y desolación nos convierte en algo que no somos, en algo que cambia la esencia de nuestro ser, y apenas deja vestigios de lo que fuimos.

-Bella – la voz de Jacob me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, el futuro alpha se mantenía mirando a la mesa, no me atreví a ver a Edward, el nombre de ella estaba prohibido para él, como si nadie fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para pronunciarlo-que sus batallas son muy cruentas, cuando tenía cinco años estuvo en una, y se salvaron por que ella tenía su escudo y Emmett corrió muy rápido.

-si, si, eso es-dijo rápidamente, como un llamado de ayuda, Rosalie, trataba de mantener la compostura, pero es evidente que es una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar- el escudo de Bella los va a cuidar y van a estar, Emmett va a estar bien, va a regresar a casa.

-si, cariño, todo va a salir bien- se le acerco Carlisle, tratando de calmarla un poco, pero ni el mismo lo podía hacer consigo mismo, simplemente es imposible relajarse.

-¿Por qué carajo tiene que tener Bella esa responsabilidad? No es su deber hacerlo, ella no tiene por que llevar esa carga- gritó furioso Edward, era como un predador, dispuesto a matar a quien se interponga o lo contradiga- Emmett es más fuerte y Alice puede prevenir lo que va a pasar…

-no se te ocurra a mencionar a Alice- le respondió descolocado Jasper, siempre tan calmo que su cambio de humor fue tan sobrecogedor, que todos nos tensamos, incluso algunos licántropos empezaron a convulsionar como si una pelea fuese inminente.

-el único deber de Emmett es volver a mi, él no tiene que hacer nada más- me coloque al lado de Edward que parecía que temblaba como un licántropo también, sus ojos están oscurecidos también.

-basta niños- les pidió Esme- por fa…-el sonido de algo romperse me descoloco, fue como si algo hubiese estallado un metal, venía de Edward, algo se rompió, ¿pero que fue?. El rostro de él se desfiguro de dolor, como si lo estuviesen matando en vida, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, como si quisiese llorar, metió su mano en su bolsillo…un momento…no me digas que…escuche varios jadeos de dolor, y saco diminutos pedazos de un metal. ¡oh, por Dios! ¡no!.

-¿no es ahí donde tienes el aro de Bella?- la voz rota de Jacob, me hizo caer en la realidad, ahí estaba el aro de Bella, y esta roto eso significa que….el rostro de agonía del muchacho me quedo mirando por un segundo, como pidiéndome algo, como suplicándome algo , ¡no! ¡que no sea verdad!.

Edward me empujo a un lado, sus gritos desesperados lo cubrieron todo, gruñía mientras tomo varias sillas aventándolas, tratando de destruir algo, los gritos de varios más se hicieron presentes, llantos; me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer, hasta que vi como Carlisle tomo a su hijo, para detenerlo, para calmarlo, sin dudarlo sostuve las piernas del chico, mientras que su padre lo tomaba de sus brazos, es tan fuerte, y no para de gritar, como si lo estuvieran torturando, como si lo estuvieran matando, como si lo hubiera perdido todo, Carlisle sollozaba ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su hijo que seguía luchando para liberarse.

El sonido de algo quebrarse llamo mi atención, y mire hacia Rosalie, muchos se abrazaban y lloraban, pero la hermosura de ella lo eclipsaba todo, el dolor de ella era tan profundo; negando con la cabeza observo su colgante, el aro de Emmett que esta rajado

-no, no, no, me hagas esto perro, no me puedes hacer esto-susurró agobiada- no me hagas esto Emmett- el aro estallo en miles de piezas, no llego a gritar porque se desmayo mientras que Emily la sostenía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ¡como es posible que esto este pasando!, ellos tenían que regresar a casa, los niños no tienen que morir, no pueden morir ¿Por qué mueren los niños?.

-ella tiene tan solo 15 años- era como si Jasper le suplicara a su madre, mientras sostenía el aro nerviosamente, todos miramos expectantes a lo que sabíamos que pasaría, Edward seguía luchando pero con menos fuerzas, estaba cansado, rendido, perdido, escuche su sollozo también, pero me mantenía mirando a su hermano, los sonidos desgarradores de todos era demasiado ¿Cómo es posible que algo así pase? La voz de él era lo más claro, como si estuviese gritando pero apenas era un murmullo. Observó a su madre como si ella controlara la situación, como si ella pudiese hacer algo para detener esto, jamás creí ver a Esme así, estaba vacía, endurecida, ella se acercaba hacia él, pero a cada paso que daba Jasper se alejaba, Esme no sollozaba simplemente era como si no pudiera hacerlo, como quisiese hacerlo-...no es cierto, má?, ella todavía es muy pequeña, no le paso nada, no pudo haberle pasado nada, porque ella tiene que volver, tiene que estar conmigo, y escapó, si, si, eso fue lo que pasó, seguro que escapó, si, eso debe...- y el aro se rompió.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Me quieren matar ¿no es cierto?._

_Si no están muy enojadas el próximo punto de vista es el de Emily._

_Para los que leen "Regresando…" es el próximo cuento que actualizo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia._


	24. PARTE 24

PARTE 24

Hace cinco meses que termino la guerra en Volterra, cinco horribles meses desde que tenemos que soportar esta maldita existencia sin ellos, ¿Qué es lo más loco de todo esto? Es que esa malvada guerra termino dos semanas después de sus muertes; si tan solo hubieran soportado dos semanas, todo esto sería tan diferente, creo que estarían en casa donde pertenecen, estarían con los Cullen, con su familia. Como es lógico las cosas cambiaron para todos ¿aunque existe la lógica en situaciones como estas? La lógica y el razonamiento se fueron por el retrete cuando los llamaron para que pelearan ¿someter a seres a tal hecho? ¿ir a pelear? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿por una estúpida tierra, por la patria, por una estúpida ideología? ¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta que no importa todo eso? lo que importa son los seres que van a ella, que tienen que peligrar su vida y en este caso perderla, dejando detrás de ellos un gran vacío, dejando a los demás sin su presencia. Porque es algo que sostengo y mantengo, los que quedan son las verdaderas victimas, los que tienen que seguir respirando fingiendo que todavía es importante vivir, fingiendo que se puede superar el dolor, cuando eso no es cierto, mi mejor amiga es el fiel reflejo de eso, ¿Cómo es posible que les hayan arrancados a sus hijos? ¿Además de esa forma tan vil y despiadada?. Nadie merece el destino que tuvieron, tenían tanto por que vivir, tenía su juventud, su felicidad, experiencias que todavía les faltaba sentir, crecer, enamorarse, vivir la vida; pero no, las cosas no siguieron su curso normal, porque nadie me puede decir que la guerra es algo normal, es la creación de seres sin alma ni sentimientos que tan solo desean más y más no deteniéndose ante nada ni nadie, careciendo de la más mínima fibra de bondad en sus cuerpos, destruyendo todo lo que esta en su camino. Aun con todos mis años me di cuenta que hay seres que no tienen respeto por la vida de los demás y les interesa que es lo que sucede con estas, simplemente no vale la pena según ellos, y más si estos eran licántropos, como si no fueran nada; a veces me pregunto si fue bueno que ellos impregnaran a los niños, que ellos llegaran y se volviesen parte de nuestra vida, pero después yo misma me recalco que si, por que mientras estuvieron fuimos felices, aunque ese tiempo fue tan efímero a comparación de la existencia larga que todavía nos toca, pero fueron momentos tan importantes y sustanciales que no los cambiaría por nada.

Son tan radicales los cambios que se experimentan en la casa de Esme y la Push que uno creería que siempre fueron así, la manada todavía esta triste más que nada agradecido por el dolor de los más jóvenes que fueron amigos de ellos, de Jacob, siempre tan enamora de de Bella, y el nuestro, el de Sam y el mió, porque realmente es horrible saber que los niños murieron, esos jóvenes murieron y nosotros los conocimos, fuimos familia con ellos, fuimos amigos, ellos tan solo fueron niños. Hace unos dos meses nos tuvimos que mudar a la casa de Carlisle para ayudarlos en las tareas diarias, ya que hasta lo más básico ahora les cuesta el doble. Carlisle ya casi no habla, a los dos días de la muerte de ellos regreso a trabajar, le habían dicho que podía tomarse su tiempo y jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras de él cuando contesto "¿tiempo? ¿para que? ¿Acaso eso cambia que mis hijos estén muertos?", ahora se refugia en su trabajo, es muy extraño verlo por la casa, aunque no sé si eso es para mejor o para peor, ya que apenas puedo manejar a los demás. Esme se quedo congelada en el tiempo, nada le molesta, nada la alegra, me mata de a poco verla durante horas mirando la nada, retraída en un lugar de su mente donde nada la toca, donde puede seguir viviendo; una tarde me senté a su lado, como siempre lo hago y sostuve su mano, para que no se sienta tan sola, me miró por un segundo y volvió a focalizar su vista en el mismo lugar de siempre, entonces me di cuenta cuando dirigí mi atención que era lo que observaba, tan solo pude llorar junto a ella, aunque ella no lo hacía, era una foto tomada hacía varios años en la Push, eran los niños, estaban riendo, estaban felices, estaban vivos.

Rosalie se alejo de sus amistades, no quiera recibir a nadie, no quiere ver a nadie y se queda durante días en la cama, acurrucada entre las sabanas y como si fuese contra toda la naturaleza, duerme durante horas, aunque sé que tan solo cierra los ojos para no pensar más; nos cuesta que se levante para al menos bañarse, muchas veces lo he tenido que hacer yo por ella, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, una muñeca rota de porcelana. Nunca le cayo bien nuestra especie hasta que llego Emmett, cada vez que la meto en la tina me mira como agradeciéndome por que me preocupa por ella y al mismo tiempo me reprocha por que la saque de su cama, pero se abraza a mi, sollozando, como los hace todas las noches, sosteniéndose fuertemente para que no la suelte, como si se estuviera cayendo, cayendo hacia la nada. Jasper se volvió un ermitaño en todo sentido de la palabra, arreglo para seguir estudiando desde la casa y tan solo lo veo cuando sale de su cuarto para tomar sangre, aunque en pequeñas cantidades, como todos, ya no come lo suficiente; su rostro, aunque siempre fue duro, ahora esta en blanco, como si hubiera sido él que hubiera ido a la guerra, y él hubiese muerto, a veces creo que esta muerto por dentro ahora.

Y Edward, ¡hay por dios, Edward!; tan pronto ese día cuando comenzaron a estallar los aros, Billy se transformo para comunicarse con el jefe de la manada, para tratar de desmentir lo que había pasado, pero el antiguo alpha había muerto, y uno nuevo subió al mando, un tal Charlie. Algunos mayores, al igual que Sam y yo nos transformamos, Esme se quedo abrazada a Carlisle suplicándome que cuando hablemos con nos desmienta todo esto, que sus hijos no podían haber muerto, Jasper se quedo sentado con su cabeza entre sus brazos, pero sin hacer un sonido, mientras que Rosalie todavía estaba inconciente acostada en una banqueta, Edward se quedo mirando fijamente a Billy para saber de primera mano que fue lo que paso. ¡Hubiera sido mejor que él no hubiese estado presente!, el alpha de Volterra nos atendió, estaba triste por algo, como si también hubiese perdido algo muy importante, como si también hubiese perdido un hijo; y cuando Billy le pregunto que fue de los niños, no dijo nada, tan solo nos mostró lo que pasó; eran los últimos momentos de Alice, ese lugar estaba todo lleno de nieve, pero la nieve se veía roja, como la sangre. Ella despertó como si hubiese estado en un sueño profundo, y los ruidos de los motores se volvían cada vez más fuerte, como si maquina grande se estuviese aproximando, se dio vuelta y vio como Emmett caía, su cabeza estaba tan llena de sangre que se podía ver como su herida era tan profunda, pero la vista de él se estaba desenfocada, como si ya no estuviese ahí, como si tan solo quedase su cuerpo en ese lugar, estaba muriendo. Los gritos de ella no se hicieron esperar, y lloró porque tenía miedo mucho miedo, pero no por ella sino por lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano y donde estaba Bella, un lobo, con su mirada asesina y con ojos rojas la miro un momento, y ella cayó también adolorida, através de sus recuerdos podías escuchar sus jadeos de dolor, estaba sufriendo enormemente. Su visión se nublo, como si ella también se estuviese alejando, y cuando su cabeza toco la nieve, observo como el lobo se alejaba de ahí para ir al encuentro de otro cuerpo, el de Bella; la poco que observe de ella, el pobre cuerpo de la niña estaba destruido, su costado tan lleno de sangre y heridas, pero cuando los ruidos de los motores se hicieron más fuertes el lobo huyo despavorido, pisando a Bella y causando que la cabeza de ella estuviese a la dirección de Alice, y entonces supimos que ella ya estaba muerta desde antes, por sus ojos cerrados parecía dormir tan calma, como si estuviese en un placentero sueño, pero no respiraba, simplemente no se movía.

Edward, cuando vio toda esa imagen, fue como la tortura, como si lo estuviesen torturando, él pudo ver como ella estaba, como quedo su cuerpo, como ella estaba muerta y fue horrible. Escuche como lo trataban de detener porque quiso destruirlo todo, yo tan solo vomite, fue demasiado para mí y los llantos se hicieron más fuertes. Nunca le contamos a ellos que fue lo que vimos y prefiero no hacerlo, era muy devastador como para hacerlo; a resultado de todo esto, Edward ya no se aparece por casa, se mete siempre en peleas, en las que Sam tiene que intervenir para que nada más le suceda, creo que también se esta drogando con sustancias muy fuertes, tan solo hay que olerlo para darte cuenta de eso, y por lo que tengo entendido sale con chicas, muchas chicas, aunque salir es una forma agradable de decirlo, pero hace unos cuatro meses sucedió algo con Carlisle, jamás lo vi tan enfurecido, como si le quisiese arrancar la cabeza al muchacho, no nos quiso decir lo que paso, aunque es algo sumamente serio, ya que él siempre va a buscarlo donde sea que se encuentra.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa, Carlisle nos quería hablar de algo importante hoy, por su tono de voz era algo sumamente importante, Sam logró convencer a Jasper para que saliera de su cuarto, aunque lo hizo avisando que tan solo iba a estar unos minutos, no más, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer a pretender que todavía eran una familia fue lo que dijo. Deje a Thomas con mi madre, lo cierto es que no esta mucho tiempo tampoco en esta casa, cada vez que Esme me ve abrazarlo se nota como su dolor aumenta más, porque ella también desearía abrazar a sus hijos, a esos tres licántropos que un día se marcharon y no volvieron; al ver los ojos hinchados de Rosalie supe que iba a ser una noche muy larga y agobiante. Edward se había ido hacía cuatro días y todavía no aparecía, todos nos quedamos esperando la llegada del patriarca de la familia. A los instantes, Carlisle entro junto a Edward arrastrándolo de la ropa, su aspecto era lamentable, tenía en su rostro huellas de heridas pasadas, sin soltar su agarre con todas sus fuerzas tiró al muchacho hacia una silla, causando que este se quejara por el golpe, nos tensamos y Sam se posiciono para detener lo que podría pasar.

-¡te quedas quieto de una vez! Estoy podrido de tu actitud- le gritó con ira, jamás pensé ver el rostro de él tan amenazante.

-¡tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer anciano! – le respondió burlándose, aunque Carlisle pareciera de 25 años ya tenía unos 356-Y si crees que me voy a detener, estas muy equivocado, yo lo voy a lograr, y no hay nadie que me detenga.-realmente no entendíamos de que estaba hablando.

-yo soy tu padre, así que más respeto y no voy a dejar que sigas con tus planes, no lo voy a permitir-Sam se coloco entre medio de ellos dos, cuando estos se aproximaron pareciendo querer atacarse, no íbamos a permitir que algo suceda que después se puedan arrepentir.

-también eras su padre y ellos ahora están muertos ¡muertos! Como quieres que te respete si no los supiste cuidar- tan pronto salieron esas palabras de su boca, nos quedamos paralizados todos, Jasper salio de su ensoñación y lo miró fijamente, escuche los sollozos de mi amiga y su hija, también algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. El rostro de Carlisle se deformo de dolor y lo único que pude hacer fue ir a consolar a Esme, me destruía y desesperaba verla así, y no podía hacer nada para calmarla.

-no lo culpes, tu bien sabes que no es su culpa que ellos ya no estén, que mi perro no este- susurró Rosalie en forma ausente- no es su culpa- Edward miro al piso arrepentido por lo que había dicho, se acerco un poco hacia su padre, creo que Sam quiso matarlo por causarle más dolor a Carlisle.

-lo siento papá. No tienes al culpa de nada, jamás debí dejar que se vaya, jamás debí…-no pudo terminar de hablar, sus ojos parecían tan devastados, tan llenos de dolor, tan solos, trago en seco como si ya no pudiese decir otra palabra. El sonido del celular de Sam rompió el silencio del momento, fue algo nuevo que se le unió a los sollozos de Esme y Rosalie.

-es un mensaje- leyó la pantalla-han olfateado un rastro, no saben de quien es, la manada esta en alerta, por lo que creen son varios….

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-se encolerizo Edward hacia Jasper que lo miraba desafiante, el rostro de ellos estaban absolutamente sulfurados.

-Edward, Jasper- se puso cauteloso Carlisle, poniéndose en posición pacificadora.

-ya me escuchaste- le respondió duramente. Escuchamos como de los dos salieron gruñidos bestiales, aterrorizantes, ambos saltaron al segundo y como el golpe de grandes pilas de concreto, sus cuerpos sonaron cuando se golpearon. Eran como ver a animales salvajes, los sonidos y movimientos que ellos hacían eran tan primitivos, Sam sostuvo por un momento a Jasper mientras que Carlisle agarro a Edward, entonces me di cuenta que yo misma, junto a Esme y Rosalie empezamos a gritar para que se detuvieran, no tenían que pelearse, ya demasiado daño había como para que esto sucediera, ya basta. Lograron separarlos, pero los ojos de ambos están negros de ira, pudiéndose soltarse los dos del agarre y volvieron a la carga, entonces me pare para intervenir también, cuando un aroma capto mi atención.

_Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente punto de vista es el Carlisle._

_Dos cositas muy importantes: primero, en varios cuentos avise que yo misma no estoy posteando mis cuentos, eso es cierto, tan solo hago el pie de página, lo que pasa es que tengo hecho mocha un ojo y me duele como los mil demonios, por eso me prohibieron estar frente al monitor mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de postear o algo parecido, sino que la subida de cuentos esta limitada al intereses y el tiempo que tenga la persona que me hace el favor de hacerlo, por ahora no hay problema._

_Segundo, ¿ustedes creen que necesito un beta? Lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo un fic más extenso de "La dulce tortura"(si quieren pasen a leerlo y si les gusta voten, es para un concurso) y creo que por la temática de esa historia me falta experiencia para hablar de ciertos temas; así que tengo la duda si pedir un beta para que me ayude, y si lo creen, me pueden recomendar alguno o si están interesadas en ser el mió(consideren que la temática de la historia es algo fuerte), pero no yeyet, ya que le pedí me dijo que estaba ocupada ahora._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	25. PARTE 25

PARTE 25

Estaba cansado, tan arto de todo esto, ¿Por qué nadie me da un maldito respiro? ¿No entienden que ya no doy más? Solamente quiero dormir por siempre, perderme en ese maravilloso mundo de los sueños donde todo esta bien y soy feliz. ¿Es mucho pedir querer perderme en mis fantasías? En esas hermosas alucinaciones donde todo esta bien y mis tres hijos están conmigo, donde nunca se han ido para luchar en una estúpida guerra sin sentido y perdido la vida en esta. ¿Habré hecho algo mal en mi vida para recibir esta maldición? Aunque realmente no importa mi persona, solamente quiero que mis hijos estén vivos y alegres, no me importa si no es con nosotros, pero quiero que estén vivos; todavía no entiendo como pudieron someterlos a eso, ellos eran mis hijos, mis tres hermosos hijos, éramos con ellos un todo, y ahora el todo se rompió para siempre, quedando los pedazos rotos que no querían volver a unirse. Todos en este pueblo sabe sobre nuestra tragedia, las miradas de simpatía de los demás no me molestan para nada, porque realmente no le presto atención a nada, nada importa, tan solo tratar de mantener a flote la familia que me queda pero es tan difícil más que nada porque yo también estoy hundido y sin posibilidad de rescate. Esme esta muerta en vida, al igual que yo, la única diferencia es que yo se disimularlo un poco más, me duele tener que ver a mi propia familia ahora, tener que contemplar su dolor agrándese el mío, y nada de eso cambia que mis hijos estén muertos; no llegaron a cumplir los 20 años, eran tan solo niños que no llegaron a existir otro año, dejaron esta tierra abandonándonos a nuestra suerte, tengo que soportar cada día, cada hora el hecho que ellos no entraran por esa puerta y me contaran que fue lo que hicieron, y yo tan solo quiero soñar con ellos un poco más. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron con nosotros creí que el cielo estaba en la tierra y era mi familia, los amábamos a los tres, porque siempre traían alegría consigo, ¿Qué es lo peor de todo esto? Es no tener una maldita tumba para ir a llorar, para ir a reprocharles, aunque sé que no fue su culpa, en dejarnos y morirse sin antes decirnos adiós. Y sé que todo es mi culpa, ese día en la Push debí haberme dado cuenta que algo malo sucedía, que ellos fueron llamados para combatir, pero no, yo en mi estúpida ilusión donde lo podía solucionar todo los perdí, y ahora no regresarían para quedarse con nosotros, porque se están para siempre en esas tierras, en esas míseras tierras que tan solo ocasionaron dolor a nosotros.

No quiero ni pensar que fue lo que vio Edward ese día cuando la tribu de Sam se transformo para saber si había aun un poco de esperanza, note como se descompuso Emily, llorando como si la estuviesen desgarrando por dentro, y mi hijo tan solo grito desesperado, porque no solo de fin de Bella había llegado, sino también el de él. Logre acorralar a mi licántropo para que me un poco de información, pero por su rostro supe que la ignorancia me iba a hacer bien, que me iba a permitir seguir un tiempo más así que prefería dejar el tema, pero si me contó sobre las bombas. Emmett mando a que los aviones bombardeara la zona donde estaban y eso me dio la pauta que al menos él estaba vivo y conciente que estaba por morir, haciendo peor, porque no tuvieron una muerta rápida e indolora como suplique que tuvieran, ¡no! Tuvieron que sufrir quien sabe que penurias hasta que la muerte los encontrara arrebatándoles todo, y arrebatándome mis ganas de continuar en este mundo. Lo cierto que ya nada queda para nosotros, ni esperanza ni siquiera la miseria, porque nada se le compara a lo que sentimos en este momento, el infierno simplemente sería el paraíso a todo esto, y tenemos que soportar cada día sin ellos.

Jasper y Rosalie son entes sin pensamiento ni sentimientos que no sean sobre su perdida y desolación, nunca creí que un cuerpo pudiera soportar tanto dolor como el que tenemos y todavía seguir vivo, pero lo hace, este maldito cuerpo sigue adelante sin que yo este en él, ¿Dónde estoy ahora? No lo sé, pero cualquier cosa es mejor a todo esto y cierro los ojos los puedo ver sonriendo y llamarme papá. Edward es el peor de todos, por él decidí alejarme de casa por un tiempo, no porque este siempre en el trabajo, ese lugar no logra calmar un poco de mi ira o anestesiarme por un momento, por más efímero que sea, sino que lo vigilo tratando de que no haga lo que tanto sospeche y que confirme hace poco, no se lo voy a permitir, no puedo permitir; porque sería demasiado, y tan solo quiero poder llorar un poco. Veo en sus ojos la determinación por lograrlo, y eso es lo que más me asusta, porque sé que lo va a lograr y es posible, al igual que paso con mis otros tres hijos, que yo no pueda hacer nada para detenerlo y tan solo me quede más solo. Lo fuimos a buscar con la ayuda del jefe Eleazar, él aparte de Sam esta al tanto de la situación por la que esta pasando, incluso me ofreció apresarlo hasta que logremos hacerlo entrar en razón; ¿pero como es posible hacerlo entrar en razón cuando yo mismo me he visto tentado con el mismo pensamiento? Y lo traje a rastras mientras que él me gritaba que lo deje en paz, que no le haga esto, hasta creo que me pedía ayuda para que lo logre entonces sé que él ha perdido parte de su mente, creo que todo lo que en algún momento fue Edward murió con Bella.

Ahora no tan solo perdí a tres de mis hijos, sino que otros dos se estaban peleando como si se quisieran matar entre ellos, Edward era muy fuerte, era una bestia que estaba en busca de sangre, como si comportarse de esta manera aplacara un poco su dolor y no pude sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Me dio un codazo que me dejo algo adolorido y creo que me fracturo algunas costillas para que lo suelte, escuchaba los gritos y suplicas de mi esposa, hija y Emily para que se detuvieran, note los ojos ennegrecidos de Jasper que también quería que Sam lo liberase para seguir batallando con su hermano, como si realmente se odiaran con toda su alma, pero no se odian solamente no sabían como descargar tanta ira contenida durante meses, desde que ellos murieron. Edward se volvió a abalanzar hacia Jasper gruñendo como un loco, entonces un aroma que creí perdido y que jamás pensé que lo volvería a sentir nos petrifico a todos en nuestro lugar. ¡No! Ya me he vuelto demente, mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada ahora ¿Cómo podía mentirme a mismo con algo tan descabellado? ¿Por qué me mentía a mi mismo?, no quise mirar pero la tentación era tan grande y abrumadora, que si es mentira, si tan solo es producto de mi imaginación todo esto ya me rendiría y que todo se vaya a la mismísima mierda. Eran tres aromas, tres maravillosos aromas que solo pude darme el lujo de imaginar por un largo tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que me decía la lógica sobre esto, la necesidad de pensar que esta pesadilla tenía un final feliz me gano y mire hacia la puerta de donde provenía los aromas. Creo que mis piernas me quisieron fallar por un momento, al verificar que era ellos, escuche el jadeo de dolor de Esme pero no pude quitar mi vista de ellos; estaban vestidos de igual forma que cuando los conocimos hace seis años, esos grandes sacos negros con hombreras y un gran sombrero del mismo color ¿estaba soñando todo esto? ¿Era tan solo una ilusión? Y si lo era por favor no me lo digan, no quiero que se vuelvan a evaporar en el aire, ya que al fin estaban en casa, Emmett, Alice e Isabella estaban en casa, mis hijos estaban en la puerta. Esta vez a diferencia de cuando los vimos por primera vez mis hermosas hijas estaban siendo alzadas en cada brazo de Emmett mientras que apoyaban su cabeza en su pecho, deseaba verles los rostros pero no podía a consecuencia que el sombrero se los cubría.

-¡jaja! Veo que se han estado divirtiendo por aquí- la voz de Emmett parecía tan cansada, como si estuviese agotado, observe la rostro de mi mujer, estaba extasiada, tan feliz como nunca presencie, los muchachos dejaron de luchar automáticamente, y Rosalie estaba algo temblorosa, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar de alegría. Me quise acercar desesperado por abrazarlos, para confirmar que no era un producto de mi imaginación y que en serio regresaron a nosotros, pero Emmett retrocedió un paso-no se acerquen, tuvimos que poner el escudo y no creo poder despertar a Bella para que lo quite- nos explicó ¡hay por dios! Habían vuelto- ¡hola, familia!-Esme se me acerco para abrazarme y me pude relajar entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo- ¡hola, mi señorita Rosalie!

-¡hola, perro!-le dijo dulcemente, con tanta devoción que tan solo Emmett despertaba en ella, él lanzo una risotada, que tanto necesitaba oír, que tanto extrañaba oír.

-hola, mi hijo- habló algo ahogada por la emoción Esme, entre felices sollozos. Si es un sueño no me despierten, déjenme soñar con esto por el resto de mis días.

-gracias al cielo que regresaron a casa-no pude evitar gritar, jamás estuve tan aliviado, era todo tan maravilloso ahora, mis hijos estaban en casa, mis hijos están vivos.

-hermano-le saludaron Edward y Jasper al unísono, por sus expresiones están deseosos por estar con Bella y Alice, pero al saber que estaban bien los conformaba, por ahora. El silencio se hizo presente por el momento, algo en él estaba mal, yo conozco a Emmett, él hubiese saltado a gritarnos y abrazarnos, pero ahora estaba tan quieto, tan calmo como si se debatiese algo importante. Esme se dio cuenta también de eso ya que me apretó fuertemente la mano.

-mamá, papá- murmuró algo dudoso, sin demostrar el tono de alegría tan característico de él- ¿podemos dormir acá por la noche?-no entendimos a que se refería, ¿por la noche? ¿Acaso creyó que no los íbamos a aceptar de nuevo?

-¿Cómo que por la noche?-me altere un poco- ustedes son mis hijos, esta es su casa-¿Por qué tenía que recalcarle esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Todos estábamos igual de contrariados. Note como suspiraba algo aliviado, ¿creía que no los iba a dejar que se queden?

-muchas gracias-e inclino su cabeza asintiendo y se le cayo el sombrero descubriendo su rostro. Deje de respirar por un momento cuando lo vi, su cara tenía una cicatriz tan profunda que le nacía desde su cuero cabelludo recorriendo el costado de su rostro y terminaba en su cuello. ¿Cuan grave abra sido la herida para que quede esa cicatriz? ¿Tanto se lastimo mi hijo? ¿Tanto le dolió? Esme volvió sollozar afligida y apretándose a mi cuerpo.

-Emmett…-susurró tristemente Rosalie que odiaba verlo de esa forma.

-más tarde Rose-entonces ella se tenso por la forma tan cansada que la denomino, él no le dice Rose a menos de que sea algo importante- realmente necesito descansar un poco- y le sonrió levemente-¡adiós! Hasta más tarde- y se retiro con las niñas a su cuarto.

_Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente punto de vista es el de Esme._

_¿Acaso creyeron que podía haber matado a los licántropos? No sé si lo dije en este fic, pero lo cierto es que no puedo hacerle un final triste a mis cuentos de Twilight, simplemente porque el libro no lo tiene. Lo cierto es que va haber actitudes por parte de Edward que son algo desesperantes y censurables en el futuro, pero les prometo cuando llegue su punto de vista (más que nada el segundo) van a sentir tanta pena por él que no lo van a poder criticar tanto._

_Bueno, para los que les gusto "La dulce tortura" les comento que ya escribí el primer capítulo, estoy esperando algunas correcciones de mi Beta (gracias Lokaporcullen97 por el dato) lo que pasa es que no quiero que sea muy pesado y aburrido al leerlo, creo que en la semana ya lo posteo(bueno eso creo). Y también, tengo otro fic, que lo había dejado medio de lado, pero creo que esta bueno se llama "Engañando", tiene mucha vueltas y Lemmos, en la semana lo vuelvo a retomar, los invito a leerlo._

_Los personajes no pertenecen pero si la historia._


	26. PARTE 26

PARTE 26(ESME)

-Deben estar realmente cansados- se preocupo Emily. Estábamos todos sentados en la cocina, tan pronto como pude recuperarme de la impresión de verlos fui a comprar alimento para ellos, hacia tiempo que no tenía el refrigerador lleno de algo que no sea sangre, pero al fin las cosas volvían ha estar de la forma que siempre tuvieron que ser, que jamás debieron ser alteradas.

-si, ya hace dos días que están durmiendo- menciono Sam mirando hacia el pasillo donde estaban los cuartos de mis tres hermosos hijos, tenía el ceño fruncido algo contrariado por todo; pero no importa, el pasado ya no existe y mis niños regresaron- ¿Cómo lo habrán logrado?

-no lo sé, lo que importa es que mis hijos están en casa de nuevo-estaba feliz, simplemente extasiada, todo estaba en su lugar, donde siempre perteneció; la guerra y caprichos de unos malditos imbéciles pretendieron y casi pudieron quitárnoslos, pero mis amores no se perdieron en toda esa locura y ahora están de nuevo a mi lado, junto a su madre. Sentí esa calidez en mi pecho que pensé que había dejado de existir, que con la muerte de mis hijos, se evaporó y no retornaría, ya que había muerto con ellos; mas los horribles momentos se fueron y no se atreverían a hacer presencia- les deje ropa para que se cambien en al puerta, el escudo de Bella no me deja entrar- me acomode mejor en mi silla también esperando a que aparezcan en cualquier momento, verlos a los rostros y sentir su piel calientes cuando me abrazan van a darme la pauta de que todo es realidad y los casi tres años anteriores tan solo una horrible pesadilla- mañana iremos de compras; eso alegrara a Alice, crecieron, necesitan nuevas cosas, ya son todos unas mujercitas y mi hombrecito- sonreí como creí que ya no lo haría.

Por la mirada de Carlisle y Sam parecían algo reticentes por algún motivo, como si algo estuviese mal, e incluso Emily sonreía algo dudosa, como si yo estuviese equivocada en algún punto. Quería preguntarles que era lo que les pasaba, pero tenía que preparar todo para mis hijos, tengo que cuidarlos como no lo pude hacer en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo para todos donde tan solo hubo el dolor y la nada de existir sin ellos; hubo momentos en los que creí que perdí la mente, en ocasiones me los imaginaba, entrando por la puerta y felices para contarme que era lo que habían hecho en clases. A veces podía escuchar sus voces y risas de forma tan nítida que hacía que me de vuelta para observarlos, e incluso los buscaba en la casa porque juraría que los sentía tan cerca que los podía alcanzar si extendía mis manos, pero tan solo encontraba sus habitaciones vacías, sin vida y grises sin ellos; yo comprendía que estaba sola, que mis hijos habían muerto y la guerra junto con una cruenta muerte se los llevaron, y era mejor perderme en mis fantasías donde ellos estaban conmigo y éramos felices, mi cuento de hadas jamás terminaría.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que comprendí que ellos habían muerto, tan solo era palabras antes, como cuando alguien menciona algo pero no lo logras asimilar correctamente, ya que todo era tan distante y obtuso que solamente podía ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla que en cualquier momento acabaría. Había pasado unos dos meses del suceso de la Push, cuando nos informaron y presenciamos con nuestros propios ojos el rompimiento de los aros, dándonos a saber que ellos ya no respiraban, que se habían ido para siempre y no me llevaron consigo. Estaba sentada en una silla, mirando hacia el patio, era un hermoso día, tan claro y radiante, que te invitaba a contemplar la grandiosidad de esta vida, y me recalcaba lo poco que en ese momento tenía; Emily había salido ha comprar sangre para nosotros, no comí mucho por esa época, no había sentido en hacerlo, ¿la verdadera razón de alimentarse no es para continuar viviendo? Entonces no había motivo para hacerlo, si yo solo deseaba morir e irme junto a mis tres hermosos hijos. Me quede como siempre pensando en la nada, que era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar sollozar, odio no poder llorar, poder expresar un poco de mi dolor como es debido y eso me daba más bronca, no llorar a mis hijos es algo que es la peor tortura para una madre, ya que el amor y el dolor que siento por mis hijos no tiene límite, y tan solo anhelaba llorar. Escuche como alguien reía en forma tan despreocupada como hacía tiempo no oía, era la dulce voz de mi pequeña , de mi Alice; eso llamo mi atención de inmediato y fui en su búsqueda, necesitaba verla una vez más, al menos despedirme como no tuve la posibilidad de hacerlo con anterioridad. Rastree por los pasillos su presencia y de forma periféricamente pude ver un hermoso cabello café que pasaba rápidamente saliendo de la sala, y supe que ella también estaba, mi Bella también estaba en casa. Corrí para encontrarlas, saliendo de la casa hacia el patio y la es tronadora risa de Emmett me golpeo y por ese momento tuve esperanza, porque habían regresado y no me dejarían más. Pero no había nada, simplemente la nada estaba en el patio y por más que los buscara ellos no aparecerían porque habían muerto a miles de kilómetros de mí, sin mi protección, soportando penurias que no podía ni imaginar y abandonándome a estar sin ellos, sin mis adorables y preciosos hijos.

Pero todo eso ya es nada ahora, porque mis niños estaban bajo mi escrutinio y no se volverían a ir, ya sé que la actitud de Emmett fue algo extraña e incluso fría, como si no nos conociera y estuviese incomodo ante nosotros, y eso es lo que les preocupa a Carlisle y nuestros licántropos, mas todo estará bien desde ahora, tiene que estarlo.

Edward, Jasper y Rose se arreglaron como hace tiempo que no lo hacen, incluso me altero un poco ver las cicatrices que estaban desapareciendo de la piel de Edward; durante tanto tiempo estuve perdida por mi dolor que no vislumbre que era lo que hacía, pero Carlisle me aseguro que todo estaba controlado, que nada malo pasaría con él. Nos reunimos en la sala, nerviosos y algo exasperados por verlos, necesitaba abrazarlos y sentirlos junto a mí. No pude parar de moverme alrededor de la habitación, hasta que de pronto me detuve a causa de Carlisle que me aferro a sus brazos, ninguno aguantaba las ganas de mirarlos una vez más. De pronto, sentimos como se movían através de la habitación de Emmett, ellos habían dormidos todos juntos, al notar que todos se comportaron de forma inquieta, les recomendé, no dando un buen ejemplo ya que yo también danzaba entre los brazos de mi esposo, que esperen a que ellos se nos unieran.

Después de un rato escuchamos sus pisadas que se nos aproximaban hacia nosotros, estaba con los nervios de punta y no podía parar de sonreír; observe como todos estaban de la misma manera, hacia tiempo que Edward no parecía un niño como ahora, desde que ella se fue, era como si hubiese envejecido, se hubiese convertido en un ser de más años por el sufrimiento que tenía. Uno de ellos seguía durmiendo, y por el peso que ponían a cada paso, me di cuenta que debió ser Bella, ya solo había dos pares de pisadas y uno era más pesado, como el de Emmett y el otro parecía bailar, como el de Alice. Carlisle fortaleció su agarre sobre mí y me beso la frente como si eso me fuese a calmar, porque sabía perfectamente que les podía saltar encima y atacarlos a besos, estaba deseosa por hacerlo. Los niños, Sam y Emily también estaban expectantes hacia la puerta ante su pronta aparición; entonces ellos entraron posesionándose enfrente a nosotros, y me quede helada ante lo que vi, Emmett y Alice estaban agarrados de la mano mientras que él con la otra sostenía a Bella.

-¿Por qué alzas a Bella?-pregunto Edward adelantándoseme, deje de moverme entre el agarre de mi esposo que también se quedo contrariado ante todo eso. Ellos nos miraban como la primera vez que nos conocimos, como si no pertenecieran y no supieran que esperar de nosotros, sus semblantes parecían tan fríos y distantes, y detestaba tener que observar la cicatriz de Emmett que me recordaba que cosas horribles le pasaron y aun más sus facciones duras que no me daban una de sus características sonrisas, nos dijo.

-antes que nada queríamos pedir disculpas por nuestros comportamiento- nos examinaban duramente como si estuviesen dirigiéndose a un superior del ejercito y no a su familia-jamás quisimos…

-¡contéstame!- grito Edward, endureciendo su rostro sobresaltándome por el odio en su voz- y tu saca el escudo-sonó como una amenaza hacia Bella, que hasta me dio cierto miedo pero la actitud por parte de ellos me desconcertaba más. Jasper se le acerco tomándolo del brazo, se miraron por un momento y Edward bajo la mirada.

El silencio se apodero de la sala, no comprendía lo que sucedía, porque se comportaban así, e incluso se notaba en ellos cierta duda sobre como desenvolverse ante nosotros, pero sus ojos estaban sin vida casi como si no estuvieran ahí sino que estuviésemos con una versión mecánica de ellos.

-siéntense- les indico Carlisle, que en ningún momento me soltó, creo que tenía miedo de que yo desfallezca ante la forma de actuar de mis hijos y lo cierto es que sentía como mis piernas perdían las fuerzas para sostenerme, nos estaban alejando como si no fuésemos importantes para ellos, como si no fuésemos su familia. Ellos asintieron y lo hicieron, pero en ningún momento Bella dejo de estar en los brazos de Emmett, como si fuese una muñeca entre sus brazos, me estaba aterrando pensar que era lo que le sucedía-continua, hijo.

No entiendo que es lo que sucede, tenían las mismas expresiones endurecidas que los primeros meses que tuvieron cuando apenas empezaron a vivir con nosotros, la única diferencia a ahora, es que son más grandes; y la gran y profunda cicatriz que en el rostro Emmett poseía. Nos contemplaban como si fuésemos unos desconocidos ¿Por qué no se nos acercan? ¿Por qué no sacan el escudo? ¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado! ¡Yo soy su madre!

-y nosotros sus dueños- murmuro cargado de ira Edward, estaba por sancionarlo por la forma en que lo dijo sino fuese que estaba absolutamente anonadada por que ninguno de ellos se alteraron ante sus palabras, como si se lo esperasen de alguna forma. Emmett suspiro pesadamente antes de proseguir, parecía realmente algo turbado aun sin tratar de mostrarlos, al igual que las niñas.

-Jamás quisimos irnos, pero como saben no podemos ir contra las ordenes de nuestro alpha- percibí como Emily y Sam asentían a su pesar tristemente- ese día en el auto recibimos la noticia, teníamos que presentarnos inmediatamente. No queríamos que papá tratara de impedir nuestra ida-sentí como Carlisle se tenso a mi lado- por eso fingimos que no pasaba nada- mi amado esposo cerro los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir como tratando de olvidar, nunca me puse a considerar la culpa que lo acosaba por eso; le acaricie el rostro y me sonrió algo melancólico. Durante tanto tiempo no fuimos una pareja, no podíamos serlo, porque yo desaparecí y me perdí esperando a mis niños, a que regresasen hacía mí, como para ocuparme de mi pobre amado como tendría que haberlo hecho-era inevitable que nos vayamos-admitió bajando la voz, pero nunca cambiando su porte ocultando su pena detrás de este- pero no pensamos que fuese tan pronto, nos disculpamos por lo que hicimos, debimos habernos al menos despedirnos de ustedes.

Como nadie se atrevió a decir más, aun cuando mis adorable hijos no me demostrasen lo mucho que nos extrañaron, yo sé que lo hicieron y tenía que hacerles saber que nada era su culpa, que ellos son mis hijos, y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

-no tienen que disculparse por nada, son mis niños y regresaron, eso es lo único que importa ahora- les asegura acercándome hacia ellos, al principio me detuve un poco a causa del escudo pero me percate que desapareció y me abalance hacia ellos abrazándolos a los tres al mismo tiempo. El palpar el calor de sus cuerpos, me di cuenta que al fin estaban conmigo, lo mucho que necesitaba sentir la respiración de ellos, como la calidez de sus abrazos me rodeaban haciéndome sentir que esta casa ya no era una casa sino que volvía a ser mi hogar, porque mis hijos estaban conmigo. Tenía en cada brazo a mis niñas y mi rostro en el pecho de Emmett, solloce porque todo estaba bien, como considere que jamás volvería a serlo. Y sentí las lágrimas de ellos también, escuche como Alice susurraba "mami" y creí que mi corazón latía, aunque no lo hacía, pero ellos siempre me dieron esa sensación.

Me separe momentáneamente de ellos para observarlos y estaban sonriendo, como adoro que los haga, como recordaba que lo hacían. Carlisle se nos aproximo y los abrazo, sé lo mucho que sufrió, al igual que todos era miserable y muerto en vida sin ellos, sollozo también; después de que Emily y Sam repitieran la acción, me coloque entre medio de ellos, Alice estaba a mi derecha mientras que Emmett con Bella sentada en su regazo a mi izquierda. Con cierto temor, pero con convicción hice la pregunta, que traía cierto pesar a mí ser.

- ahora díganme-trate de restarle importancia pero el tono de mi voz cargado de duda y tristeza me delato un poco- ¿Qué es lo que sucede que alzas a Bella?

Lo que más me preocupo a parte de eso, es que en ningún momento Edward, Jasper o Rosalie se les avecinaron, como si estuviesen en dos mundos apartes, mi esposo los miraba con cierta molestia. Apreté a Alice a mi cuerpo cuando Bella comenzó a decir.

-no, nada mamá, una tontería- se avergonzó sonrojándose, como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le prestaba atención.

-una bala la hirió en el fuego cruzado-acotó felizmente Alice, me quede petrificada ¿una bala? ¿A mi niña la lastimo una bala? ¿Qué demonios hacia yo mientras a ellos los lastimaban? Primero la cicatriz de Emmett y después una bala lastimo a Bella.

-¡Alice!-gritó Bella molesta, como si hubiese dicho algo sancionable, mientras que yo me queda aturdida y algo desbordada por lo que estaban informando.

-!¿Qué? Si es cierto-replico rápidamente, ella miraba a todos menos a Jasper como si se resguardase de su presencia, como si tuviese cierto miedo de él, creo que fue solo mi impresión, pero Bella y Emmett se atrevían a mirar directamente a Edward y Edward. Los rostros de mis otros hijos parecían fríos, no mostrando emoción alguna, pero sé que todo esto les afectaban, estuve perdida mucho tiempo pero siempre percibí como sufrían por lo que paso, así ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos ellos?- estábamos en un reconocimiento, cuando tuve una visión, un lobo que tenía el poder de matar con tan solo una mirada se encontraba cerca y Emmett le tenía bronca…- me aterraba la soltura con que se rieron, como si todo fuese un chiste, como si no hubiese sido algo horrible.

-¿Por qué bronca?-hablo Sam sin realmente saber que decir, todos estaban igual de descocados por la forma en que hablaban, entiendo que intentaban de no oprimirnos con sus recuerdos de la guerra, pero no dejaba de ser espeluznante.

-mató a 1205, incluyendo a mujeres y niños- explico algo sombrío Emmett- ¿no es suficiente razón para odiar?- con esas simples palabras capte el soldado en él, lo que vieron y vivieron, y yo no me podía imaginar; abrace con fuerza a Alice-avise a Charlie, nuestro cuidador, para que venga con su grupo; y entonces, empezaron a caer la bombas, y también las balas, y bueno una le dio a Bella en la pata trasera, pero igual siguió corriendo, de lo cual estoy muy orgulloso-admitió felizmente hacia Bella, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hablar así con todo lo que cuentan?-pero ese realmente no fue nuestro día

-¿Por qué?-la voz rota de Carlisle me saco de mi abstracción, todos estaban conmocionados, incluso mis otros hijos ante el relato, y me di cuenta que yo misma estaba sollozando en silencio, era demasiado dolor, demasiada pena por lo que les sucedió. Emmett me sostuvo de la mano sonriendo tratando de consolarme.

-Alice pudo predecir una bomba tan solo a dos segundos antes de que cayera cerca de nosotros, Bella no pudo poner el escudo a tiempo y yo casi no pude cubrir a Alice-se reía como si fuese un chiste-volamos por el aire-hizo un gesto con las manos abriendo los ojos- cuando recupere la conciencia, tenía la toda la cabeza ensangrentada- se toco ligeramente la cicatriz- habíamos perdido nuestra forma animal, Alice estaba debajo mió, apenas respirando y Bella estaba a unos metros de nosotros también ensangrentada, y el lobo me encontró. En serio creí que ese era mi fin-agito la cabeza divertido.

-¿pero como es posible que estén acá? Nosotros vimos como se rompieron los aros- se desespero Emily, ante todo; creo que empecé a temblar ya que Bella me hizo sentir su cariño abrazándome para que me calmara, como extrañaba a mis niños ¿Cómo pudieron sufrir tanto?

-bueno, técnicamente morimos por dos minutos por eso nuestros aros se rompieron; Charlie aprovecho que el lobo estaba ocupado con nosotros y mando los aviones para que destruyeran el lugar, el maldito no salió con vida-sonrió perverso, estremeciéndome aun más-desperté cuatro días después, todos nos daban por muertos, así que nadie busco nuestros restos, no es que fuesen a quedar por como bombardearon la zona y trate de curarlas- ninguno entendía aun como lo habían conseguido, nos observaron felizmente.

-nosotros tres estamos unidos-nos explico Alice- mientras que uno siga con vida, los otros dos tenemos la posibilidad de sobrevivir; y Bella siguió luchando porque su corazón siga latiendo. Nos ocultamos hasta curarnos, casi hasta que la guerra concluyo y nos quedamos un tiempo hasta que Charlie, nuestro nuevo alpha, nos permitió venir. Y aquí estamos- concluyo haciendo un ademán. No sé que es lo que Bella vio en mi rostro que me susurro dulcemente.

-no te preocupes, mamá, todo va a estar bien de ahora en más.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento por la tardanza en actualizar, iba a desaparecer por un tiempo de ff, pero todo se me cancelo (por suerte) a último momento, así que aquí estoy para molestarlas con mis cuentos, jaja. Después explico bien que es eso de la unión entre los tres._

_Puse arriba de quien es el punto de vista, porque Escorpiotnf me indico el inconveniente que es no hacerlo para ustedes, lamento eso; bueno en los próximos capítulos que faltan lo voy a hacer. Igual aviso que el próximo punto de vista es el de Emmett (se acercan dentro de poco más lemmons jeje)._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	27. PARTE 27

PARTE 27(EMMETT)

Por más que haya pasado más tres años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, todo sigue igual, los vecinos son los mismos, los muebles están en el mismo lugar, hasta puedo jurar que ese maldito pájaro que siempre se posa en el árbol que esta cerca de mi ventana es el mismo que me jodía aun antes de irnos. A veces cuando lo miro creo que entrecierra los ojos como diciéndome "no te voy a dejar dormir hasta tarde, idiota, así que no te hagas ideas de que te voy a dejar en paz" antes de comenzar a cantar, lo hubiese matado hace rato a no ser de que Alice y Bella están a favor del cuidado de toda vida, si no es para alimentarse, no esta bien matar a los animales; trate convencerlas explicándoles, que me lo iba a comer de un mordisco pero aun así no me dejan hacerlo ¡estúpido pájaro! Bueno como contaba, en todo este tiempo nada se ha modificado, como si el tiempo realmente no hubiese pasado, como si no hubiéramos ido jamás a ese infierno.

¿Qué es lo más extraño de haber regresado? Que aun no sé si he regresado, lo cierto, es que tengo cierto estupor al levantarme cada mañana, no porque no ame mi hogar, Forks siempre fue y será mi hogar, el lugar donde puedo ser libre, donde puedo ser yo mismo, no mi parte más primitiva, la sangrienta, la parte que fue creado exclusivamente para matar; sino que acá puedo respirar, sentir y vivir sin reparo alguno, donde considero que todo vale la pena. Pero siempre que cierro los ojos, puedo escuchar los gritos, los ruidos de las armas, de los misiles y hasta casi puedo sentir el olor a la sangre, y creo que Forks tan solo esta en mi mente, que todavía sigo en Volterra y que me escondo en mis alucinaciones para no perder la cabeza.

¿Cuál es la fantasía y cual la realidad? Todo es tan pacífico que casi no es posible que sea algo tangible, que realmente este en casa al fin, aunque aun no puedo cantar victoria, todavía tengo que averiguar si este lugar sigue siendo mi casa. Entonces, pienso que tal vez la guerra fue una horrible pesadilla que al fin había terminado, que jamás deje Forks, y jamás tuvimos que pasar por esas espantosas experiencias; mas las cicatrices y los recuerdos quedan latentes entre nosotros que me informan que si estuvimos en ese lugar y que durante dos minutos morimos ahí. ¿Qué es lo que se siente morir? Lo que duele realmente es la forma en que mueres, si te pegan un tiro, puedo apostar que el maldito metal va a atravesar todo mi maldito cuerpo y me va a doler mientras destruya cada tendón, vena, hueso y órgano que este en su camino; generalmente la sección que se daña se siente dolor, y cada pensamiento se dirige a ese lugar y te olvidas que tienes el resto de tu ser completo y sano, el dolor se convierte en lo único que esta presente y no deja espacio para nadie más. Jamás entendí eso que en las películas dicen que se tiene frío, reconozco que hay frío ¡y como no va a haber frío si se pierde mucha sangre! Pero lo que más te molesta es la quemazón, como si un soplete sacado del mismo trasero del diablo que te quemase a toda potencia, y por eso duele porque la maldita herida te quema en lo más profundo. Aunque en si no duele morir, si tuviese la suerte de morir durmiendo, sé que no sentiría dolor, porque no hay nada más sencillo que morir. Es como si el cuerpo hubiese sido un gran peso que se tuvo que soportar durante demasiado tiempo, hasta se puede agradecer desprenderse de él, la visión se hace más clara que nunca, los colores son tan vivos que ningún tipo de sangre alucinógena puede repetir la experiencia y la temperatura no te molesta para nada, como si no existiese la temperatura en primer lugar. Los olores se vuelven más fuerte y ricos, como si el pastel que hace mamá estuviese en todos lados, y sea lo que sea lo que te conviertes se expande, y te dispersas por todos lados, como si el infinito fuese tu nueva forma y todo es paz, ningún mal te alcanza, las preocupaciones desaparecen al instante y la relajación lo cubriese todo.

¿Y porque creo que morí en Volterra o estoy alucinando escapando inconcientemente del combate? Porque un lugar tan perfecto y hermoso como este tan solo puede ser comparado con el cielo o un monumental sueño, pero como dije las cicatrices y recuerdos quedan latente entre nosotros que me indican que regrese a Forks después de haber ido a la guerra.

Papá le pidió a Bella que pusiese el campo, así Edward no se entere de la magnitud de sus heridas, "su pierna se va a curar pero necesita tiempo" ante esta afirmación nos sacamos un gran peso, realmente creímos que no iba a caminar nunca más, pero con medicamentos y ciertos ejercicios ella va a volver a estar en sus dos pies; cuando dio su diagnostico mamá junto a Alice sonrieron y sollozaron de alegría pero vi la mirada triste de papá, la oculto de ellas, pero Edward, Jasper y yo la notamos, detesto saber cuan complicada y profunda era su herida. Aunque mi cicatriz esta un costado de mi cara, la mía no tiene comparación a la de ella, simplemente sé que es una suerte que no le hayamos tenido que amputar la pierna por la gravedad de la herida. Me aferro a la frase que nos dio para calmarnos un poco "todo va a estar bien", espero con todas mis fuerzas que este en lo cierto, pero aun nos falta determinar si este sigue siendo nuestra casa.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que me están malcriando a más no poder, me deja comer en la cama, me canta hasta que me duerma, y aunque tengo 19 años, soy excombatiente y teniente en mis tierras, adoro que me den chocolatada con galletitas recién horneadas a todas horas; como perfecto ejemplo de lo permisible que esta siendo nuestra madre, en especial conmigo, hace tres días me transforme en medio de la sala, rompiendo una lámpara y tres sillas, y no me reto ¡soy un endemoniado suertudo!

Desde que llegamos pasaron 3 semanas y aunque ame este lugar, no se siente bien estar aquí, ya que todavía no hablo con Rose, sin ella no tiene sentido, por más que amo a mis padres, seguir aquí. Ella fue lo que me impulso a sobrevivir en batalla, fue lo que me daba esperanza de que, no importa que, todo estaría bien, porque la amo y adoro con toda mi alma; le daría todo si me lo pidiese y si me pide que me marche de nuevo, por más que me duela y me despedace, lo haría, porque haría todo por ella sin duda alguna. Mis hermanas tampoco hablaron con sus dueños, no establecimos conversación con ninguno de ellos; ellos nos ignoran, como si no estuviésemos aquí, como si no hubiésemos regresado, y nosotros nos escondemos de ellos, no deseamos molestarnos, porque lo cierto es que ya no es lo mismo, y todo es nuestra culpa. Ellos no nos perdonaran, no después de dejarlos y haberles prometido desde un principio que no lo haríamos, y como le informe el glorioso día que la conocí, yo estaré con ella siempre que me necesite, y creo que ha llegado el momento que ya no necesita de mi presencia.

Una consecuencia del campo de Bella, es que Alice no puede ver que es lo que va a suceder, estamos a oscuras en esto, las expresiones de ellos no nos explican nada, no nos dan una pista de lo que pasa en sus mentes ¿nos quieren o no con ellos de nuevo? Fueron tres años, tantas cosas pudieron cambiar para ellos, talvez mi señorita Rosalie ya no me quiera, ya no me necesite, aunque yo no he cambiado lo que siento o pienso sobre ella, no puedo estar sin ella, porque la amo, la amo tanto que me fue más fácil morir que seguir separo de ella. Pero no puedo pretender que se quede conmigo, no después de que yo la deje, aunque no quisiese hacerlo, aunque no tuviese otra posibilidad; deseo tanto tenerla a mi lado y ser como antes uno con ella, no solo sexualmente sino también cuando me sonreía, cuando murmuraba mi nombre enamorada, incluso cuando me decía perro en forma cariñosa, comprobaba que existo por ella y para ella, que es mi todo, y deseo poder amarla de nuevo.

Por eso creo que lo bueno de no saber el futuro es enterarse de antemano de que ya no nos querían, ver por sus carnosos labios, que ya no me quería y no puedo culparla por eso, jamás la culparía por nada, por más que esas palabras me maten de una buena vez cuando las oiga; así que estamos evitando lo inevitable, pidiendo tiempo para quedarnos un poco más, pero cuando ya nos expresen que no nos desean a su lado, nos marcharemos, pero esta vez para morir de una vez en Volterra.

Salí a cazar temprano junto a Alice, desde que estamos aquí cazamos todos los días, no porque lo necesitemos sino que es una buena forma de no disturbar a nuestros dueños, que casi nunca salen de sus cuartos, puedo contar con una mano las veces que vi a mi señorita Rosalie desde que regresamos. Nos estábamos aproximando a la casa, cuando de la puerta nos llamo mamá con una sonrisa calida, nos cambiamos entre los árboles y cuando alcanzamos a entrar nos dimos cuenta que todos estaban ahí, Bella sentada al lado de mamá con la cabeza gacha y nuestros dueños mirando hacia papá, no prestándonos atención. Pude observar lo hermosa que estaba Rose, siempre me pregunte como puede ser alguien tan sublime, cada parte de ella creció y maduro, estaba tan sexy, con sus pecho duros bajo esa remera en escote V, ¡como me encantaría morderlos un poco! Su cabello rubio que hacía juego con su piel blanca como la nieve y su pollera que ceñía toda su cadera, ¡lamería toda esa zona día y noche si pudiera! Me quede tan absorto en admirarla, que cuando Alice me empujo para que me siente, me di cuenta que hacia rato que desnudando con la mirada.

Papá espero un rato en silencio, donde estuve tentado en romper un vaso para que al fin diga algo, pero como el ambiente se veía algo serio, tuve que luchar contra esa idea, pero pude ver los rostros de nuestros amos, y cada uno daba muestra de molestia por compartir esa sala con nosotros, escuche suspirar pesadamente a Alice; y papá comenzó.

-bueno, -utilizo su tono de médico, como si lo que estuviese por decir fuese absolutamente importante- como vemos que esta situación no progresa hemos decidido hacer algo…

-no entiendo de lo que hablas- interrumpió duramente Edward, si que el niño estaba teniendo un carácter bastante podrido últimamente.

-ya sé que el campo de Bella no te deja leer la mente, pero hijo, no puedes ser tan estúpido…-me estaba por reír, cuando la mano de mamá y Alice pararon que pudieran hacerlo, todos se focalizaron en mí, con cara de fastidio, tenían que admitir que fue divertido, "esto es serio Emmett, esto es serio" me repetí, pero le dijo estúpido-ustedes seis saben perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-pero, pá...- se aventuró Bella en voz baja, entonces Edward la miró cargado de odio a lo que ella me apretó fuertemente la mano, y no me atreví a ver a la dirección de Rose.

El golpe fuerte del puño de papá en la mesa nos dejo a todos estupefactos, jamás lo vi tan molesto.

-¡basta, Edward! Los dos sabemos que…- se detuvo en medio de la frase mientras que Edward pareció avergonzado de algo, suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar- con su madre hemos decidido irnos una semana a la Push, tenemos ganas de ir a visitar a Emily y Sam; y cuando regresemos más les vale que hayan arreglado sus diferencias porque o sino vamos a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-si niños- murmuró dulcemente mamá, mientras abrazaba a Alice- yo confió en ustedes, sé que van a llevarse tan bien como antes.-estoy pensando seriamente que mamá ve todo de forma diferente a la realidad, es muy probable que arreglemos nuestras diferencias si eso significa que Rose me va a drenar hasta la muerte.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la determinación que tenían, y al mismo tiempo no dejo de preguntarme ¿pongo candados a la puerta en mi cuarto para que Rose no entre matarme?

- les dejare las medicinas de Bella y los ejercicios para que realice por su pierna- nos indico sonriendo papá, ¿acaso esta loco? ¿Nos va a dejar solos con tres vampiros que desean descuartizarnos sin duda alguna? ¿Tendré algún tipo de seguro de vida? Porque creo que él lo quiere cobrar por la rapidez que se quiere deshacer de nosotros.

-¿y cuando se van?-susurro temblorosa Alice, los tres teníamos miedo, no de lo que nos pueda pasar sino de lo que nos pueda decir cuando ellos no estén. No podría aguantar que ella module un "te odio" o "vete", no me puedo imaginar seguir sin ella, necesito estar con ella, necesito que me ame de nuevo.

-ahora- tan pronto como sentenció esto mamá, nos quedamos paralizados, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mi respiración se volvió pesada, era muy poco tiempo, ellos no nos van a querer más, lo van a decir, ¡por favor que no lo digan! Deseo quedarme un poco más, por favor necesito verla un poco más. La voz de mamá nos llamo- llamaremos todos los días- y sonrió dulcemente. Por los rostros de mis hermanas, ambas pensaban lo mismo, el tiempo de irnos había llegado.

En menos de una hora, prepararon sus cosas y nos dejaron algunas instrucciones antes de irse. Al instante que cerraron la puerta principal, nuestros dueños se retiraron a sus cuartos sin hablar; la muerte no fue nada, no podría tenerle miedo a eso, la guerra no era placentera pero no me molestaba pero quedarme solo con Rose me aterraba.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno, paso tiempo desde que no actualizo, lo cierto, es que lo no lo hacía porque he tenido serias dificultades y me quitaban las ganas de subir otro capi; pero ya pase mi tiempo de melancolía así que esto es lo que me gusta hacer y voy a seguir haciéndolo (ya sé rainbow raw que dije que iba a actualizar hoy a la tarde más tardar pero no pude hacerlo, sorry)._

_Creo que mañana o pasado subo otro, porque este fue cortito, y el próximo también lo va a ser, es del punto de vista de Alice y advierto, no se quejen de lo que vaya a suceder después se va a entender todo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	28. PARTE 28

PARTE 28 (Alice)

No pude evitar suspirar por sexta vez en menos de una hora, observe el plato de carne enfrente mió y no podía probar bocado, no es que me haya olvidado de cómo me tengo que comportar civilizadamente; aunque estuve mucho tiempo en mi forma animal tengo muy presente los valores y costumbres que me inculcaron mis padres y criados durante años. Uno pensaría que porque estuvimos casi viviendo como animales nos convertiríamos en uno, pero no fue así, cada momento que podíamos descansar añoraba en volver a casa, en volver a Forks que era el único lugar en el mundo que me permitía ser feliz , porque es donde esta mi familia, en donde esta Jazzy. Desde que nos conocimos, siempre fue muy paciente y amoroso conmigo, y entiendo perfectamente que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mí al demostrarme amor; sus habilidades son realmente una maldición al momento de entablar una relación con otro ser, pero conmigo, no le importaba la incomodidad que mis emociones podían originarle, simplemente me dejaba amarlo sin restricciones y él me amaba. Esos si que fueron buenos tiempos, en donde solo nos preocupábamos por hacernos sentir mutuamente nuestra entrega y comprensión, y me jure que existiría para estar a su lado pero no pude evitar dejarlo, luche con todas mis fuerzas para no ir, grite, patalee y llore para no abandonarlo, mas nada de eso sirvió y tuve que irme, dejar a mi adorado Jazzy.

Sé que le falle enormemente, él desde casi nuestro comienzo se entrego a mí sin condiciones, aceptando mi personalidad, que tengo que admitir es muy diferente a la suya y nos amamos como ningún ser puede amar a otro. Se arriesgo a hacer algo que va en contra de lo que siempre fue, se arriesgo a salir lastimado, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando uno entrega el corazón a otro ser, se arriesga a depender completamente de otro individuo, cada acción, cada pensamiento, cada suspiro definen lo que seremos, y dejamos de ser uno, para convertirnos en dos; no sé puede pensar en algo sin incluir al que se ama, y Jazzy hizo eso por mí, me amo demasiado. Ahora me odia, yo sé que si, porque no pude mantenerme a su lado, que fue lo único que me pidió, y tuve que irme a Volterra sin saber si regresaría; durante mucho tiempo no pude ver su futuro, más que nada porque no deseaba hacerlo, porque me hubiese devastado verlo con otra a su lado o escuchar, aunque sea en mi mente como no me iba a perdonar, como siguió su vida sin mí, y que ya no era necesaria, que lo nuestro ya no era importante, que ya no me amaba. Pero no dudo que estos días me lo va confirmar, y eso es horrible, no deseo saberlo, no deseo que lo diga, no lo soportaría, mas ya no tengo más tiempo ni situaciones para ocultarme de lo inevitable, ya no podía escarpar de él, ya no puedo escapar del hermoso Jasper y su odio hacía mí.

Contemple como Emmett jugaba con su comida sin ganas de mirarme a los ojos, ninguno realmente estaba de humor de hacer algo, por eso hacía rato que estábamos en el cocina sin hacer nada; nuestros padres se fueron hace menos de 24hs, y automáticamente a su partida, ellos tres se dirigieron a sus cuartos y todavía no salieron, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero irme pero cuando él me diga que ya no me quiere, me iré, los tres nos iremos de nuevo, y esta vez ya no regresaremos. Además no puedo saber que es lo que sucederá, papá le prohibió a Edward que le pidiera a Bella que saque el escudo, aunque él solo la miro con despreció cuando papá implico el hecho de que él le vuelva a hablar. De pronto, sentí como los brazos cariñosos de mi hermana me envolvían y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírme tristemente limpio las lágrimas que yo no me di cuenta que derrame, no di por enterada que estaba llorando y me aferre hacia ella como si fuese lo único que me quedara, aunque lo cierto es que cuando Jazzy ya no me quiera, ellos dos serán lo único que me queden.

Emmett estaba por decir algo cuando escuchamos como ellos, cuando sentimos como se movilizaban hacía el comedor, esta vez ya no estaban nuestros padres para evitar el choque, no me era necesario saber el futuro para entender que todo estaba decidido. Noto el rostro de pánico de Emmett y la aprehensión de Bella, que se mordía el labio en forma nerviosa, yo por mi parte, comencé a respirar en forma pesada y temblé ligeramente; por el ruido que hicieron, ellos querían que supiéramos que estaban ahí, me refresque el rostro para que no se notara que había llorado, pero estoy segura que mi mirada hinchada y mis manos temblorosas me delatarían en cualquier momento.

-¡Vengan!- gritó Jasper duramente, nunca había escuchado ese tono en él, me agite momentáneamente, Emmett se me aproximo y acarició mi cabeza para tranquilizarme, aunque él estaba visiblemente nervioso, tomo a Bella entre sus brazos, suspiró pesadamente y extendió su otra mano para que vaya con ellos. Estoy segura que ellos podían escuchar como nuestros corazones latían descontroladamente, estaban concientes que teníamos reticencia para estar enfrente a ellos; tomando la poca fuerza de valor que me quedaba, me coloque al lado de Emmett y fuimos a reunirnos con ellos.

Los encontramos sentados, inmóviles, como perfectas y hermosas estatuas, en todos los años que no los vimos, cambiaron tanto y al mismo tiempo, tan poco; estaba segura que Jazzy siempre iba a ser alto, que no le llegaría a los hombros, su cabello rubio estaba un poco largo, y sus orbes doradas siempre fueran tan hipnóticas, antes siempre me trasmitían amor pero ahora, al igual que sus hermanos, que antes también fueron los míos, no demostraban nada, aunque si se percibía la molestia, la molestia hacia nosotros. Nos quedemos parados, para afrontar lo que ya no nos era imposible evitar.

-¡párate!- le ordeno Edward a Bella, su rostro parecía que tratara de contener algo pero no sé que es, ninguno de ellos sabía la verdadera condición de ella, era muy pronto para que se pueda movilizar por si sola, el dolor que todavía sufre es horrendo.

-Ella…-intercedió suplicante Emmett, que la aferraba a sus brazos, ese movimiento no paso desapercibido para Edward y Rose, a los que se les oscurecieron los ojos por el enojo.

-a ti nadie te hablo ¡perro!- sentencio con desprecio Rose, a lo que nos quedamos petrificados, la mirada de Jasper, que no me comunicaba nada de lo que pensaba, estaba estudiándome como si tratara de descubrir algo, no pude dejar de temblar ni dejar de tener miedo.

-bájame, Emmett…-susurro dulcemente Bella con una sonrisa, que no parecía que le molestara nada de la situación, como si estuviera conforme con la situación, mientras que Emmett y yo estábamos aterrados, no quería irme, no quería que Jazzy no me ame más ¡solo quiero estar de nuevo en sus brazos, y que me bese como antes lo hacía! Estar entre sus duros y fríos brazos pero que siempre eran calidos para mí, porque antes me amaba. Edward y Rose se enervaron más, moviéndose incómodos en sus asientos pero lo que me mataba era como me observaba mi amor, como si yo no estuviese ahí, como si yo no fuese importante.

Bella se paro en una pierna, a lo que Edward frunció el ceño como tratando de comprender porque no utilizaba la que todavía estaba en curación; realmente no tenían ni idea lo extensas que fueron sus heridas. Pero no demostró el dolor que sabíamos perfectamente que sentía, sino que parecía poseer una calma, una paz que estaba ajena a todo a su alrededor, hasta parecía feliz, quise preguntarle pero tendría que esperar a otro momento, cuando todo haya terminado, y nos tengamos que ir.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Rosalie, sin quitar su escrutinio hacia Emmett, cuestiono.

-¿Por qué no siguieron muertos?- tan pronto como mi cerebro proceso eso, no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que tanto luche por no dejar correr, pero no lo pude evitar, porque esa era la manera en que pensaban, hubiera sido mejor que hubiésemos muertos de una vez en la guerra. Creo que percibí como Emmett se estremeció a mi lado, aunque toda mi atención estaba focalizada en Jazzy, porque estaba tan hermoso, siempre fue grandioso, y aunque siempre fuimos opuestos en todo sentido de la palabra, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Pensé que por un segundo que se preocupo por mí, pero mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver claramente.

-no lo sé, nos preguntamos lo mismo- respondí con la voz rota, a lo que Jasper apretó su puño con fuerza, como conteniendo algo potente. ¡No quiero que esto pase! ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Él esta tan cerca de mí, y tan lejos, inalcanzable para poder amarlo de nuevo ¡y solo quiero amarlo!

-¿Qué es lo que esperaban al regresar?- sentí el tono de voz de Rose algo melancólico, como si se hubiese arrepentido de su anterior pregunta; trate de memorizar cada rasgo de Jasper, si que estaba más apuesto y alto a lo que lo recordaba, el perfecto vampiro que siempre amare, aunque ya no lo vea más.

-al menos despedirnos como es debido esta vez antes de irnos….- murmuró por la bajo Emmett.

Entonces, escuche como gruñidos aterradores salían de los pechos de ellos, como si bestias se hubiesen desatados, ni en Volterra escuche sonidos tan horrendos; el rostro de Jazzy se lleno de odio, como jamás pensé presenciar, tanto rencor e ira, que era casi imposible que un solo cuerpo contenga, admirada me quede abstraída por sus facciones endurecidas y como me mostró sus dientes en signo de ataque. Ni siquiera intente defenderme, mis mecanismos de supervivencia no se hicieron presentes, no podía moverme, todo era tan irreal, en un movimiento rápido se abalanzo hacía mí, casi volando pero sin dejar de gruñir; sentí el dolor profundo en mi cuello, pero no llegue a registrar que es lo que era, y la oscuridad me arrastro con ella.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero le comento que he decidido que voy a actualizar esta historia con más prontitud ¿Cómo es eso? voy a subir dos capis casi juntos o después de subir uno de otro subo seguido otro capi de este; más que nada porque queda pocos capis de esta historia, y para no hacerlos esperar mucho prefiero tener esta historia como prioridad. Si pueden y les interesa contesten la pregunta en mi perfil, me gustarías saber si alguna le interesa alguna de las dos historias y cual sería la que deba seguir después de termina con la imprimación…. Bueno no las entretengo más, el siguiente capi es del punto de vista de Jasper._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	29. PARTE 29

PARTE 28 (JASPER)

"Gusto en conocerlo, mi señor Cullen, espero poder servirlo y este conforme con mi desempeño" fue lo primero que me dijo cuando la conocí hace muchos años, "mi señor Cullen", como si ella fuese inferior a mí de alguna manera o yo fuese algún tipo de ser divino para ella; su voz tan melodiosa siempre fue lo que me fascino de ella, era como si me acariciara con cada palabra que me transmitía, como si lograse que mi corazón palpitase con cada sentencia, y aunque, tarde en darme cuenta lo que sucedía, me enamore de ella tan pronto como la vi ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su aroma a flores salvajes era lo que adoraba oler, como si todo un bosque, cálido y calmo me cubriese y amparase por siempre; su sonrisa dulce, que ni la mejor sangre se le comparaba, me hipnotizaba y al refugiarme entre sus pequeños brazos, sabía a la perfección que había encontrado lo que no sabía que estaba buscando, estar con ella siempre. Pero siempre es un axioma traicionero y cruel, porque el siempre no existe, solo los momentos que quedan perpetuos en la memoria, que no se van por más que lo intentes con fuerzas, porque duele demasiado la memoria, tener la capacidad de mantener esos recuerdos, reflejar en la mente en forma concisa y clara lo que se tuvo y se perdió. El siempre es lo que despedazo cuando se fue, cuando se marcho, cuando murió, porque realmente pensé que estábamos protegidos y aislados de un mundo que es abominable, que te quita el siempre que tanto amaste, el mundo me quito todo y el ser sin vida ni sentimientos que he sido desde que nací, que estuvo presente hasta que la conocí, ni siquiera pudo volver porque no quedo nada de mí, porque no me quedo ella, y mi amor hacia ella, me atormentaba con mis recuerdos de lo hermosa y adorable que Alice fue y ya no sería. Hubiese dado mi todo por sentir el calor de su piel a mi lado, como su temperatura me recalcaba lo que experimentaba cuando ella estaba, ¡porque juro por lo más sagrado que existe, que era ella, no me importaba estar en el infierno con tal de estar con ella! Pero fui al infierno, estuve durante cinco malditos meses en el infierno, creyendo que estaba muerta y mi Alice no estaba conmigo, considero que se habrá perdido en el cielo durante ese tiempo, porque aseguro que la vi ni palpe por ningún lado ¡si eso habrá sido! Ella habrá estado en el cielo mientras que yo me quede en el infierno, mientras que los recuerdos me mataban de a poco, los recuerdos de cuando la había amado.

Rose puede ser malvada y dañina cuando lo deseaba, y estaba dolida hacia su licántropo, pero yo sé lo que quiso saber cuando les pregunto ¿Por qué no siguieron muertos?, era "¿Por qué murieron?", porque esa es el cuestionamiento que nos hicimos incontables veces desde que su precioso aro se rompiera en mis manos; fue como si su corazón hubiese estado entre mis dedos e impotente me quede observando como se detenía, como se alejaba, como me dejaba, como mi hermosa y pequeña Alice se moría entre mis manos. En ella había encontrado mi felicidad, porque la amaba tanto que hubiese matado a todos para que ella estuviese y se quedase a mi lado, pero me conformaba con que estuviese a salvo, mas no lo estuvo y mi todo murió, mi Alice había muerto, lejos de mí, sola, de forma horrible y no pude hacer nada, excepto contemplar como su aro se rompía entre mis manos, ¡que ser inservible que fui! ella ya no estaría más. Entonces Rose realizo la pregunta que necesitaba imperantemente saber la respuesta ¿Qué es lo que esperaban al regresar?, ¿que era lo que mi Alice pensaba encontrar cuando retornase a mi lado? , ¿Que es lo que iba a hallar cuando me viese de nuevo?, cuando al fin estuviésemos juntos de nuevo, porque el infeliz ser sentido que solo añoraba soñar con ella algunas horas había dejado huellas en mí, pero no me importaba porque el cielo se me abrió cuando la vislumbre de nuevo e incluso creí que estaba muerto, porque ella estaba cerca de mí, ¿pero que fue lo que contesto Emmett de parte de todos ellos?"Al menos despedirnos como es debido esta vez antes de irnos…". Así que se iba a ir, se iba a marchar dejándome de nuevo con mis recuerdos que me agobiaban y me dejaban en la nada, dejando que me pierda en esa oscuridad que estuvo conmigo desde que se había marchado hace muchos años, y esta vez lo iba a hacer por decisión propia, no porque una estúpida guerra la haya obligado sino que se iba y no tenía considerado en llevarme consigo otra vez, mi pequeña y hermosa Alice se iba a alejar para siempre otra vez y yo volvería a la nada ¡que maldita palabra que es para siempre! Detesto esa palabra.

No lo soporte, ninguno de nosotros tres lo hizo, porque ellos no podían irse, no esta vez, no cuando la vi de nuevo y cuando regresar a mi hogar, ya que ella es mi hogar, es el lugar donde me siento seguro, amado, feliz, fue dificultoso y doloroso; la espere demasiado como para permitir que se marche, que me abandone a mi suerte, que me deje sin su aroma, su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus palabras, sin ella. Así que no lo pensé ni dos veces, creo que ni lo pensé en realidad, jamás considere en levantarle la mano, fue algo detestable hacerlo, pero no me había esperado su respuesta, aunque ya no sintiese nada por mí al menos creí que se quedaría por mis padres, pero ni eso, ella se marcharía y por la forma en la que se expreso Emmett esta vez sería para siempre ¡en serio detesto el siempre! Ella siempre fue lo que siempre necesite, nada más importaba mientras ella estuviera y no podía a volver a ser lo de antes, no después de ella, así que no la dejaría, no dejaría que se marche, porque si se iría sería conmigo o no se iría de mi lado. Lo que nos sorprendió fue que ninguno se defendió cuando los golpeamos en la nuca, era como si lo hubieran estado esperando, me dolió en el alma atacarla, porque es tan frágil, tan delicada y pequeña, como una hermosa hada, como una hermosa hada que me encanto desde un primer momento; pero no pude controlarme, no esta vez, no dejaría que me suceda de nuevo, no me abandonaría, porque la amo tanto, la adoro y deseo que apenas mi cuerpo puede soportarlo, de tal manera si para que no se fuese tenía que golpearla para llevarla a la inconciencia, lo haría gustoso. Igual no dejo de horrorizarme, al igual que mis hermanos, porque observe la mirada de derrota de Edward, cuando le levantamos la mano, pero fue más fuerte el impulso, la necesidad de conservarla a mi lado, al menos por un tiempo más, unos momentos, porque con nosotros no existe un siempre, por más que durante años me mentí creyendo que tendríamos un siempre, lo cierto es que eso jamás fue una opción.

Cuando toque su precioso cuello, pude sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, tal como lo recordaba, como durante tanto tiempo anhele sentir de nuevo, tan pronto como cayo inconciente por mi golpe la resguarde entre mis brazos, para que no se vaya, para que no me deje, porque la amo. Hacía más de tres años que no palpaba la tersura de su piel, cuan delicada y cremosa que era, la guerra, a diferencia de Bella y Emmett, no dejo marcas en su cuerpo, pero estoy seguro que si en su mente y alma creo que por ese motivo ya no desea estar conmigo, pretender por un tiempo que tenemos un siempre juntos. No quise hondear demasiado en lo que le sucedió en Volterra, ese maldito lugar que solo me arranco lo que era mió, lo que compartí con ella, lo que amo, y aunque yo no soy el mismo de antes, ella mucho menos podía ser la conocí hace años, la guerra cambia a la gente, pero creí por un segundo que siempre tendríamos el amor que existía entre nosotros ¡el siempre nunca deja de doler! ¡Si que da esperanza el siempre! ¿no es cierto? Tome a Alice entre mis brazos y sin ver a nadie en particular, solo en lo hermosa que estaba, la lleve a mi cuarto, al cuarto que durante algún tiempo la ame sin restricciones; cuando la deje en la cama pude observarla plenamente, su sedoso cabello negro, sus labios delgados, esa paz que solo su rostro podía transmitir, tan pequeña, no creció mucho durante el tiempo que no estuvo conmigo, no me llegaba a superar la mitad del pecho con su altura, todo tan contrario a mí, que me afirmaba como amo a esta licántropo, como amo a mi Alice.

Se notaba placida extendida en mis sabanas, lugar que jamás debió haber dejado, ya la perdí una vez, y dolió más que misma muerte, tuve que plantearme una vida sin ella, sin verla ni sentirla y esto me torturaba pero no deba la muerte, no me daba la posibilidad de unirme a ella para siempre ¡ese es un siempre que me hubiese gustado mucho obtener! No puedo calcular las veces que pensé en suicidarme ¿Por qué cual era el punto de seguir con esta existencia sin ella? ¿Continuar respirando sin su presencia? ¡Y eso era lo que más me destruía! No poder dar fin a esta escusa de vida que estaba llevando, sin ayuda los vampiros no podemos matarnos, es muy difícil hacerlo, porque lo que percibí de parte de mis hermanos, también habían considerado esa opción, aunque Edward fue el que más expresaba con cada poro ese decisión; pero como realmente todo dejo de tener sentido sin ella, no me fije demasiado en el dolor de los demás, sino que me deje consumir por el mío. En resumen, al no poder quitarme la vida por mis propios medios, y a conciencia de que nadie me ayudaría a terminarla, preferí morir por dentro, porque al romperse su aro, se objeto que adore como si fuese mi última esperanza, comprendí perfectamente que jamás volvería a tocarla, mirarla, ella ya no reiría conmigo ni me cantaría, permitiéndome que admire su angelical voz, así que me quede solo y entonces, morí, porque era mejor de esa manera.

Lo peor de todo que cuando todo lo había perdido, ella como mi salvadora, regreso trayéndome la vida consigo, las ganas de respirar para estar con ella, me regreso todo, porque la amaría, la tocaría, sentiría sus caricias, como sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi cuerpo, como su aliento me daba esperanza, y al fin tendríamos nuestro siempre; pero me lo negó, porque regreso pero no se atrevió a mirarme, a demostrar lo emocionada que estaba, al igual que yo, porque yo este cerca de ella, porque siempre nos amamos y nada cambiaría eso ¡pero ella me quito mi siempre y además se marcharía! Y eso no se lo voy a permitir, porque aunque no tengamos un siempre juntos, ella no deja de ser mí siempre, mi todo, y no voy a perderla sin luchar por ella.

Me quede quieto a un costado de la cama, observándola, estaba hermosa, perfecta como siempre sería, no me atreví a tocarla, no la tocaría a menos de que ella me lo permita, porque si se tiene que quedar pero no al lado mío lo tendría que aceptar mientras que eso signifique que se quede a salvo y bajo mi escrutinio. Su respiración estaba relajada, y la note cómoda en mi cama, como antes, como si ella hubiese extrañado ese lugar; de pronto note como se movía lentamente y abrió de a poco sus ojos celestes, y me pareció que por un momento sonrió con su mirada hacía mí, pero no lo demostró con el resto de sus facciones ¡Cuánto deseaba decirle lo correcto para que me vuelva a amar como lo hacía antes! Sin decir palabra ni dejar de contemplarme se acomodo para sentarse, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa, su color favorito, que procure al acomodarla que no se le arrugara, sé que odiaría que una prenda se le arruinara; sus delgadas piernas se acercaron a su pecho mientras que apoyaba su mentón en su rodillas, y se quedo mirándome como tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por mi mente, cuando yo también deseaba hacer lo mismo, pensar que antes no me era difícil hacerlo, sabía con exactitud que era lo que planeaba, aunque creo que eso no era del todo cierto porque no pensé que al fin se iría a la guerra, pero me gusta creer que sabía con seguridad que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Suspiró pesadamente, a lo que yo también lo hice, pero para conservar en mis pulmones su aire, que se quede conmigo unos momentos más, solo pido unos momentos, paso sus manos, que note que estaban temblorosas por su cabello, dude un poco pero tuve el valor necesario para sentarme en la orilla de la cama, sentirla un poco más cerca de mí.

-hola, Jasper- murmuro por lo bajo con su hermosa voz, pero eso destruyo lo poco que me quedaba que ya era casi nada, así que no pude reprimir un jadeo de dolor, porque no puedo llorar como desearía hacerlo, pero realmente necesitaba llorar ¿Por qué demonios me llama así? ¿Porque no me dice Jazzy como siempre lo hizo? Con esa palabra me demostraba que me amaba, que pensaba en mí, que yo también era su todo, pero jamás tengo un siempre con ella, cubrí con mis manos mi rostro y no lo aguante más solloce como hace tiempo necesitaba hacerlo ¡porque dolía demasiado que ella ya no sienta la mismo que yo! - ¿Por qué lloras?-le escuche decir, pero no me atreví a verla, necesitaba hacerlo pero en serio me estaba matando su indeferencia.

Me dolió cuando tome con mis dedos mis cabellos, porque esta realidad me destruía, porque ella ya no me necesitaba, no de la forma de que yo la necesitaba, porque la guerra la cambio y regreso a Foras porque soy su dueño y no porque me amase.

-¡porque ya no me amas!-le grite lleno de impotencia levantando mi rostro para mirarla, entonces me di cuenta que ella también estaba llorando, me quede impactado por como su cuerpo temblaba por las emociones que quería reprimir, tapo su boca pero no dejo de mirarme, y me deje a mi mismo ir a consolarla. Fue algo extraño, porque siempre me fue fácil tocarla, sentir su piel contra la mía, pero esta vez no sabía como actuar, porque paso mucho tiempo y demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, así que me deje llevar por mis instintos y la abrace, la resguarde junto a mi cuerpo, para que sepa que no importase que, porque aunque no me ame como antes, siempre iba a estar junto a ella, y ese siempre si que era seguro.

Se acurruco en mi pecho, y cerré los ojos, para conservar este momento para siempre en mis recuerdos, para que no me abandonen cuando ella ya no este, porque así podría al menos creer que alguna vez tuvimos esperanzas de estar juntos, amarnos, siempre los dos como era debido.

-¿todavía me amas?- susurro esperanzada en forma inaudible, pero el movimiento de sus labios cerca de mi piel, me lo hizo saber, y mi mundo volvió a tener forma y tiempo, porque juraría que sentí mi corazón palpitar en forma desaforada aunque no fuese así, porque ella me confirmo que todavía me amaba. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a que me mire a los ojos para que entienda lo que pasaba no solo por mi mente sino también por mi alma.

-jamás dudes esto, no podría dejar de amarte, porque tu eres todo para mí, eres mi siempre- le asegure, y al fin vi lo que tanto deseaba, una hermosa sonrisa en su pequeño rostro y no dude, y pose mi boca contra la suya. El sabor de su boca era como el cielo en la tierra, palpe cada contorno de su boca mientras sentía sus labios contra los míos, en forma lenta me deje explorar el calor de su boca, y mis manos se dedicaron con recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, su figura perfecta y pequeña como siempre; ella se acomodo mejor sentándose en mi regazo mientras que tomaba mi nuca para acercarme más hacia ella. Quise llorar pero de felicidad porque lo que me fue arrebatado se me regresaba, y era espectacular, porque ella era lo único que necesitaba, nada más importaba que no fuese ella. Sentí como su respiración se volvió más pesada a medida que mis manos tocaron sus pechos, me esforcé por no dejar que mis más bajos instintos me apuraran en tomarla de una vez, prefería esperar porque deseaba con todas mis ganas tomarme el tiempo necesario para reconocer esos lugares que antes tuve el privilegio de conocer.

Mordí ligeramente su labio para sentirla mejor, y algo en ella despertó, porque la percibí desesperada, ya que me apretó con dureza hacía ella, y estoy seguro que podía apreciar con toda claridad como mi erección se refregaba contra su centro, que aunque los dos estábamos vestidos, podía saber que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada ya que su aroma a sexo cubrió toda la habitación, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y a consecuencia, hacía que yo también presentara algo de calor, su corazón latió con gran velocidad, así que pase mi mano por detrás de su espalda para que entienda mejor la magnitud de mi condición, y lo capto perfectamente cuando sin esperarlo su cadera comenzó a moverse en forma rítmica contra mi erección originando que yo siga el mismo baile, que esperaba hacer con ella en forma plena. Baje mi rostro hacia su cuellos, y le lamí con desesperación su cuello mientras que mi mano seguía apretando, ya no de manera tan delicada su pecho, que podía sentir através de la ropa que su pezón estaba endurecido, cuanto deseaba lamer esos pequeños botones que adoro. Algo nerviosa, por la agitación y los gemidos que emitía, aunque creo que yo era el responsable también de algunos jadeos, no lo sé, solo me dedique a saborear su deliciosa piel que se presentaba tan hermosa, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho para alejarme y aunque me desilusiono un poco no poder proseguir, yo la iba a espera el tiempo que necesite, le permití que manejara la situación a su ritmo, pero me desconcertó que su pelvis no dejo de refregarse contra la mía. Mi pene parecía palpitar, y tenía la urgencia de que algo la relajara, pero intente enfocarme en otra cosa, porque en serio, ocasionaba que mis pantalones se volvieran muy chico para mí; Alice, con sus manitas me guío para que me acueste, mientras que ella se acomodaba mejor encima mío, no pude evitar sonreírme cuando note su rostro sonrojado pero sus ojos llenos de deseos cuando sus manos recorrían todo mi pecho.

-desde la última batalla no te pude ver, era como si hubiese desaparecido, creo que fui yo, prefería no verte- me quede petrificado, ¿Por qué no me quería ver? ¿Tanto había cambiado sus sentimientos hacía mí? Pero no me pude contestarle nada, porque la tristeza en su mirada no me lo permitieron- consideramos que era mejor que creyeran que estábamos muertos, haría las cosas más fáciles para ustedes y nosotros…-¿las cosas más fáciles? Contemple como las lágrimas caían por sus rostro, levante mi mano y se las limpie mientras que ella se apoyaba a mi mano, pero en ningún momento su pelvis se dejo de mover contra la mía, y me erección ya me estaba molestando-…no podíamos afrontar que nos dijeran que ya no nos querían, que jamás nos perdonarían por irnos, que no nos amaban ni aceptaban de nuevo- y lloró con más fuerza, me recompuse y me volví a sentar pero sin quitarla de encima mío, sino que moví mi cadera hacía arriba para que me sintiera con más fuerza, como penetrándola causando que jadeara.

-sin ti ni siquiera estoy vivo, no vale la pena nada sin ti, te amo, Alice- le afirme rozando mis labios contra los suyos, entonces ella sonrió y me beso mientras me aferraba hacia ella.

-te amo, Jazzy, te amo- sentenció demostrando por primera vez felicidad en sus ojos, y yo sonreí relajado como no lo estuve durante mucho tiempo. Sin más preámbulo se paso el vestido por sobre su cabeza y quedo en ropa interior enfrente mío, cada curva de su cuerpo era perfecta, una cintura pequeña que hacía juego con sus pechos y su cadera, me quite mi camisa y para que no se moviera de encima mió ni detuviera el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío, sin ser elegante arranque mis pantalones, destruyéndolos, pensé que me iba a censurar por maltratar la ropa, pero parecía que no le importaba, ya que no dejo de besarme mi cuello, mordiéndolo por momentos, me hubiese dolido pero la idea de que deje su marca en mi cuerpo era demasiada afrodisíaca como para ignorarla. Cuando percibí que sus pezones tocaban mi pecho, me di cuenta que se había sacado su corpiño y detuve que continuara con mi cuello para que yo pudiese dirigirme hacia su pequeña busto que me parecían apetecibles, mi entrepierna parecía palpitar con más fuerza y más de una vez tuve que suspirar con fuerza para no terminar con cada masaje por parte de la pelvis de Alice. Tuve que curvar mi espalda para poder alcanzar su pecho y los bese como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, mientras lamía uno, que estaba caliente y endurecido con mi mano apretaba y pellizcaba el otro, y los chupe con desesperación pero estaban encantadores, escuchaba como jadeaba sin emitir palabra mientras apretaba mi cabeza aun más hacia sus senos. Su piel era tan tersa, con mi mano libre, me dispuse a encontrar ese lugar que mi cuerpo me pedía por poseer, que yo mismo deseaba por entrar, para al fin ser uno con ella; pase mi mano por encima de su tanga y con mi palma la estimule un poco más por encima, estaba realmente húmeda, preparándose para lo que ambos buscábamos realizar, cuando tomo mi mano para guiarla hacia dentro de la prenda, soltó un jadeo cuando mis dedos, al contacto de sus labios inferiores, hicieron la tentativa para adentrarse en ella, estaba tan caliente, que tuve miedo por meter mis dedos dentro de ella, ya que nuestra temperatura era muy diferente entre sí, pero no pude ir contra el impulso cuando puso su rostro enfrente mío y deseo volver a ver su facciones cuando estén llenas de placer.

Metí un dedo dentro de ella, y ella suspiro cerrando los ojos, y sin esperar introduje un segundo dedo, cuando se quedo tensa me arrepentí, pero cuando comenzó a acariciar sus pechos en busca de más placer, sonreí y comencé a moverlos dentro de ella, realmente deseaba tomarla rápidamente pero tenía que estar preparaba porque ella tenía un cuerpo chico y mi pene era muy grande, pero estaba más duro que una roca en ese momento. Cuando la sentí lo suficientemente lubricada, y su cavidad se acomodo a la interrupción de mi en su interior, saque me mano dentro de ella, entonces abrió los ojos, y con los ojos cargados de deseo, asintió ante una pregunta que no formule, y no pude dejar de besarla, mientras nos separábamos ligeramente para quitarnos las últimas prendas, estaba nerviosa mientras me miraba sacándose su braguita, yo también estaba más que excitado, y mi glande lo demostraba, aunque no lo necesitaba, respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo era monumental y no pude dejar de vanagloriarme por lo afortunado que era. Cuando quedamos completamente desnudos, nos volvimos a acomodar como antes, ella sentada encima mío, tome su cadera para guiarla hacía mi erección a lo que ella paso mano para tomar mi miembro para que ella se pudiera colocar encima, tuve que apretar mis dientes para no terminar cuando su mano tomo mi pene, realmente iba a tener problema de eyaculación precoz sino me controlaba un poco más. Algo temerosa, se introdujo lentamente en mi erección, y tomo todo mi control cuando la sentí, estar rodeado de su calor fue maravilloso, quería embestirla pero tenía que dejar que su cuerpo se amolde a mí, hundió su rostro en mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza sosteniéndose, sé que le dolía, ya que se tensó y percibí el aroma a sangre, su himen se había roto, después de quedarse quieta un rato, se hundió un poco más en mí, respiro pesadamente, y deje que su calor me cubriera y entonces comenzó a moverse, comenzó a cabalgarme.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Les cuento que voy a estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "La dulce agonía…" y para quienes lo leen, me cuesta mucho llevar a cabo esa historia, así que es posible que al menos por dos semanas no actualice ninguna historia (lleva su tiempo poder hacerla, además tengo que dársela a mi beta para que la corrija; pero para quien la lea, le comento que es el capi donde se define todo sobre la relación que van a tener Edward y Bella). Después regreso actualizando "Regresando…", a lo cual les comento, para quienes la leen, el capitulo anterior no creo que haya sido el más emotivo, sino que voy a hacer sufrir a los chicos unos capis más, les aseguro que dentro de tres capis, es probable que me maldigan en todos los idiomas posible por lo que voy a hacer._

_Por último, me gustaría si pueden dejar sugerencias sobre mi prosa, porque en serio quiero mejorarla, así que si es posible háganme ver mis fallas, gracias._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	30. PARTE 30

PARTE 29 (ROSALIE)

Si cepillo mi cabello 100 veces en forma continua este estará más suave y liso, es necesario que brille lo más posible bajo el sol, odiaría que se encuentre enredado de alguna manera y que alguno se de cuenta de esto; también tengo que delinearme de forma más definidas los ojos, al observarme al espejo, que hacía tiempo no me acercaba, me di cuenta que había descuidado bastante mi imagen y eso no es aceptable. Me enervo al notar como mi vestido estaba arrugado en la parte de abajo, como algunas fallas, que jamás hubiera pasado por alto, estaban en toda mi presencia y deslucía la hermosa hembra que soy. Tome un poco de polvo para esparcirlo por mi rostro, tratando de calmar mi molestia, porque en serio me sacaba de quicio, el haber estado tan ensimismada en cosas que no eran importante como para quitarle la importancia debida a mi aspecto; mediante el espejo pude ver como detrás mió sobre la alfombra estaba la causa de tal atrocidad y suspire pesadamente, mientras continuaba empolvando mi nariz.

¿Cómo pude abandonar mi persona de tal manera? ¿Como posible que mi rostro esta algo demacrado? ¿Qué no tenga nuevas ropas? ¿Qué no haya salido en tanto tiempo de mi casa y compartido tiempo con mis amigas? ¿No haber tenido el control de mi vida, como si durante todo este tiempo estuviese durmiendo entre las tinieblas? Pero yo sabía quien era el culpable de todo esto, de haber dañado tan profundamente mi existencia, y ahora ese ser estaba durmiendo placidamente sobre el piso, demostrando el perro que es, y siempre será. Tengo que admitirlo, me sentí, ligeramente triste cuando se fue y me dejo, pero jamás debí dejar que eso fuese más allá de eso, ya que no tiene mayor connotación en mi vida, porque después de todo yo soy Rosalie Lillian Cullen, y como tal no necesito a nadie para tener una vida, para divertirme, disfrutar, y considerar seguir con mi existencia y mucho menos un perro asqueroso. No entiendo porque demonios existe la maldita imprimación, jamás debí haber conocido a este perro, jamás debí haber compartido momentos con él, no debí mantenerlo a mi lado, como si lo necesitara de alguna manera ¿necesitar un perro? ¡Que cosa más absurda! Pero estuvo tanto tiempo que lo incluí a mis días y hasta puedo confirmar que tenía ligeros sentimientos hacia él, pero nada más, es estúpido guardar otro tipo de sensaciones hacia otro ser que no sea la familia, y mucho más un ser tan inferior como un licántropo.

Me senté sobre la alfombra, al lado de él, por suerte con mi fuerza su peso y tamaño no fue un problema para traerlo a mi cuarto, no sabía que más hacer después de golpearlo, me enoje, y no es bueno que me hagan enojar y eso él siempre lo supo. Su cabello estaba algo más corto, casi en forma rapada, la cicatriz de su rostro, era profunda, pero eso no me disturbo, no le quitaba el encanto a sus facciones aniñadas, sonreí un poco a mi pesar al recordar ese brillo en sus ojos cuando estábamos juntos, en este mismo cuarto, hablando de nuestros proyectos mientras que me penetraba con furia; y al percatarme de que durante un tiempo tuve planes hacia el futuro, un futuro juntos, con este perro, no pude evitar odiarlo por lo que había causado en mi vida, porque solo debe existir mi familia y yo en mi universo, pero Emmett llego y nada fue igual y mucho menos después de que murió. Temblé cuando mi mente evoco ese endemoniado día en el consejo, cuando su maldito aro en mi cuello se rompió y me quito todo, me quito la casa que tendríamos, los niños que procrearíamos, los momentos de felicidad que se me fueron arrebatados de una vez y sin aviso, me quito a este perro que tanto amaba.

Papá le estaba administrando distintas drogas para poder curar la cicatriz y de a poco estaba sanando, pero aun continuaba y eso me hacia pensar en lo que le paso, en lo que sufrió, y como había regresado de nuevo a casa, a Forks donde jamás debió haberse marchado, aunque pensándolo mejor, jamás debió haber venido a este lugar en primer lugar. Porque todo hubiese sido más fácil si no me hubiese imprimado, no esta bien depender tanto de otro ser para ser feliz, para si quiera considerar seguir con vida, porque uno debe ser independiente ya que al final nada es eterno y mi perro no lo fue, y mi vida se consumió cuando él perdió la suya. Y me quede sola, como siempre debí estarlo, pero esa vez la soledad me dolía, ya que no tenía ni lo más mínimo para llorar, ya que ni siquiera tenía una tumba para dejar flores y llorar un momento; y a veces me lo imaginaba cerca de mí, como el calor de su cuerpo no se había ido, en ocasiones la mente nos puede hacer cosas crueles porque buscaba la fuente de calor y me daba cuenta que estaba enterrada a cientos de kilómetros lejos de mí, en una fosa común con otros cientos de cadáveres. Pero ahora que él había regresado, todos esos días de angustias se habían terminado, ya podría continuar con mi vida normalmente, ser la espectacular Rose, y que si se quiere ir nuevamente, que lo haga, ya que no lo necesito, no necesito mi futuro con él, los niños que íbamos a tener, no necesito a mí amado licántropo.

Él continuaba dormido, tan pacífico, aunque había algo extraño en su rostro y no me refiero a su cicatriz, porque lo estético con él no me podría importar menos, Emmett no importase que siempre sería hermoso, sino que ciertas líneas en su frente, como si sus sueños, no fuesen buenos me alerto. Parecía preocupado, y levante mi mano para recorrer su rostro, tocando esa marcas en su rostro, su piel, era igual que antes, tan caliente y firme como la recordaba, extrañe un poco no poder tocar su cabello como antes, pero sé que después crecería, su quijada se veía más fuerte que antes, ya que había crecido y madurado en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, no pude evitar y continúe mi recorrido hacia su cuello donde continuaba con menos fuerza su cicatriz. Su camisa tenía los primero botones desabrochados y me dio curiosidad cuanto había crecido realmente todo este tiempo; su quite rápidamente, más de lo que era físicamente posibles su camisa y verifique que todo su pecho estaba más torneado, se notaba que estaba un par de kilos por debajo de su peso debido pero sus músculos eran más grandes, sus pectorales eran enormes y eso era maravilloso. Todo en él daba pauta de lo perfecto que era, como la calidez y seducción siempre estaba a la par con él, pero el muy maldito me había abandonado, se había marchado, se fue a morir a una tierra fría lejos de mí, lejos de todo lo que era bueno para él y pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, me iba a dejar de nuevo ¡pero como se atrevía a considerar tal monstruosidad! Yo soy su maldita dueña, cuando nos conocimos me dijo que siempre estaría cuando lo necesitase ¿acaso no se da cuenta que lo necesito? ¿Qué no soy nada sin él? ¿Qué no podría importarme menos lo que piensen los demás mientras este a mi lado? ¿Qué lo necesito con desesperación a mi lado? ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de cuanto la amo? ¡Maldito perro!

Pero si se quiere ir que se vaya, que me deje de nuevo, sola y sin vida, como lo hizo la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión que no se juega conmigo, porque no puede afectar mi vida de tal manera sin consecuencia alguna, no puede esperar que puede seguir sin él, lo castigaría por intentar irse de nuevo, que sepa quien soy realmente, mi mano se dirigió hacia el inició de sus pantalones y no tuve duda alguna y se los quite, quiero ver que es lo que tuve dentro mío hace años. Si me vengaría por lo que me hizo sufrir, deslice sus pantalones junto a sus boxers y deje al descubierto su hombría y juro que jamás visualice algo tan grande y apetecible en mi existencia; me voy a vengar porque me iba dejar de nuevo, su cuerpo ya no estaría más conmigo, me vengaré porque mi hizo pensar que lo perdí todo cuando murió, me vengaré porque, porque… ¡por ser un endemoniado perro!

Lamí mis labios ya que su miembro se veía tan carnoso que me invitaba a probarlo, no estaría mal probarlo un poco ¿no es así?, note que su respiración se hizo más pesada y dirigí mi vista hacia su rostro, donde lo encontré observándome, estudiándome detenidamente pero en ningún momento se movió, me dio vergüenza cuando me atrapo comiendo su miembro con la vista, pero había cosas más importantes ahora, como mi odio hacia él.

-veo que has crecido…-arquee una ceja mientras le decía, quise torturarlo y también para satisfacer mi curiosidad y con un dedo toque la punta de su pene, dibujando círculos sobre esa parte sensible de su cuerpo y note como trago profundamente.

-fueron casi 4 años sin verte…-me contesto lo más calmadamente, casi me dejo fría el tono de su voz, porque era serio, como un extraño, ya que el dejo de alegría que siempre caracterizaba a Emmett no esta en él, y eso me enfureció más. Tome con mi mano su falo y comencé a masajearlo, percibí la textura suave de este, para obtener una respuesta por parte de él, no me gustaba la distancia que ponía entre nosotros, porque yo debía determinar como debemos manejarnos, no él; la piel de esta estaba cada vez más caliente, y note como de apoco se estaba endureciendo, tomando vida, los ojos de Emmett demostró un poco de esa chispa que conocía y sabía que el sexo siempre era un determinante para él, como cada día teníamos relaciones al menos tres veces y aun así eso no era suficiente. Así que durante el tiempo que no nos vimos ¿satisfació esta necesidad con otra? ¿Busco un centro caliente para coger? ¿Se atrevió a engañarme mientras yo sufría por su maldita ausencia?

- ¿y con cuantas perras haz cogido?- le pregunte aferrando más su miembro, casi apretándolo, él frunció el ceño en una muestra de dolor pero no se quejo, sino demostrando el perro en celo que es siguió endureciéndose y algo de su pre semen comenzó a salir mientras seguí masajeándolo.

-jamás he cogido con nadie como tu implicas- sentencio duramente, como tratando de rebatir un hecho que lo ofendió. Gruñí un poco amenazadoramente, y no solté su mirada, pero él también me desafiaba, apoyándose sobre sus codos y elevando su rostro para estar a mi nivel.

-¡mentiroso! ¡Eres un perro asqueroso y mentiroso! ¿Entonces que fue lo que hiciste conmigo hace años? ¿Tejer? Conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, sé como reaccionas al sexo, como te gusta que te toque, como te cuesta controlarte mientras acaricio tu pene, cada acción tuya siempre esta dirigida a una sola cosa, a coger sin cesar- le grite porque no podía negarme lo que ambos sabíamos que era cierto, lo que durante unos meses hace unos años hicimos sin descanso, porque adoraba entregarme a él, porque íbamos a tenerlo todo los dos juntos, tendríamos una familia, una vida juntos, pero el muy maldito se fue, me hizo creer que murió y es muy probable que haya tomado a otra para sustituirme. Su mano se poso sobre la mía deteniendo mi accionar pero no dejo de mirarme sino que presento una faceta de él que no pensé que existía, como si un hombre diferente estuviese en el lugar de Emmett, ya que sus ojos expresaron un ser de mucho años y experiencia, y esta algo herido por lo que le había establecido.

-contigo, Rose...-modulo entre dientes- jamás he cogido, siempre creí que hacíamos el amor, que es algo muy diferente pero si tu consideras que solo cogimos, perdona por malinterpretar todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y creer que éramos algo más que dos seres que satisfacían sus necesidades sexuales.- me quede quieta porque sus palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja, su mano se quedo sobre la mía y la apoyo sobre mi pierna; la determinación que tenía causo que temblase un poco, porque era cierto nosotros no cogimos, hacíamos el amor, porque nos amábamos pero él me dejo, se atrevió a dejarme sola, y sin nada más que mis malditos recuerdos, mientras que el calor de su piel contra la mía se iba extinguiendo dejándome helada para toda la eternidad. Mas todo era palabras eran palabras con él, porque si enserio le hubiese interesado algo sobre mí, se hubiese al menos despedido, me hubiese dado una oportunidad para ratificarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, como no era nada sin él, porque no soy nada sin mi perro, tal vez hubiésemos encontrado una respuesta juntos, alguna solución, pero todo son solo palabras con él, ya que no me ama como yo lo hago, no tiene esa profundidad en sentir, lo probo claramente cuando considero dejarme de nuevo.

Baje mi mirada, y me enfoque en su mano sobre la mía, era tan grande, él siempre fue tan grande, lo escuche suspirar profundamente, nada estaba resultando como lo imagine y eso era inquietante.

-sé lo que piensas, te prometí siempre que no te dejaría, te lo jure en tantas ocasiones- su voz era como lamento- eres todo lo que necesito, nada vale la pena sin vos, jamás nada se te podrá comparar- apretó su mano sobre la mía- pero no tuve opción, no tuve la posibilidad de decidir, entiendes eso ¿no es cierto?- aunque lo intente negar, tuve que asentir muy a mi pesar, porque era cierto por más que me haya opuesto a esa idea con todas mis fuerzas- ¿sabes que?- la agitación en su voz me alarmo y volví a mirarlo, estaba llorando, y eso me rompió el alma, porque mi perro no debe llorar, no Emmett- cuando James se me acerco, el lobo de ojos rojos, pensé en mi familia, en mis amigos, pero principalmente en cuanto te amo, que me despedazaba no estar más contigo y como deseaba sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, porque te amo tanto Rose, te adoro desde el primer día que te vi, y nada más tiene la magnitud que tu lo tienes- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y el calor de estas me dieron cierto relajo que durante años no tenía- estas manos, mis dientes, mis garras mataron a tantos, a demasiados- y solloce un poco, porque paso por tanto mientras yo lo aguardaba llorando en mi cuarto- y ellos eran iguales que yo, sin opción de elegir algo más, pero no me arrepiento de eso si significaba volver a tu lado, lo haría todo para estar siempre contigo, mi señorita Rosalie- y la devoción cuando se refirió hacía mí, origino que sonriera un poco, porque hace tanto que añoraba escuchar esa denominación de sus labios- rompí tantas promesas, ya que no pude cuidar a mis hermanas, pero también te abandone y casi me muero lejos de ti, sin ni siquiera repetirte cuanto te amo, y lo siento, no sabes como lo siento- me suplico mientras lloraba, percibí como la fuerza de su agarre se iba y no podía perderlo de nuevo, no cuando sé perfectamente que no puedo seguir sin él, ya que era mi todo, iba a ser mi marido, mi mundo y no podía permitir que se marche de nuevamente.

Separé sus brazos de mí, y sus ojos se abrieron desesperados pero fui más rápida y me abalance hacía él, y lo bese, como tanto había soñado. El contacto de sus labios, que tome como míos, me hicieron vibrar, el calor y la carnosidad de estos evocaron a esos tiempos que poseyeron cada fracción de mi cuerpo; su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y saboree su gusto y era fascinante, lucho con ahínco dentro de mi boca para compenetrarse lo mayor posible conmigo, sus brazos me rodearon atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia él, y su miembro estaba más duro que nunca y ese calor que realmente no existe pero yo lo presiento se fue acumulando en mi parte baja, en expectativa de lo que tanto deseaba. Su respiración se agito a medida que sus manos recorrían cada curva de mi ser, prestando mucha atención a mis senos, masajeándolos, motivando a que mis pezones se fuesen endureciendo; me separe un poco porque tenía que saber perfectamente lo que pensaba.

-no rompiste ninguna promesa- su cabeza descendió hacia mi cuello, besándolo salvajemente, lamiéndolo marcando su territorio, como el buen perro que es y adoro- volviste a mi, como me habías prometido…-a medida que bajaba yendo hacia el comienzo de mis pechos, susurraba "te amo, te amo" y eso causo que me excitara más, ya que mi entrepierna busco la fricción de su miembro, mientras que sentía como me mojaba cada vez más- trajiste a Bella y Alice de vuelta a mis hermanos; eres mío Emmett, para toda la eternidad y regresaste para que te ame….

- te amo, mi señorita Rosalie, te amo- subió de nuevo su rostro y me beso fogosamente, mientras que bajo la parte de arriba de mi vestido dejándome semi desnuda ante él, el oscilación de su cadera junto a la mía, estimulándonos aun más, me dio la pauta que dentro de poco pasaría- lo siento, pero lo tengo que hacer- murmuro, estaba tan perdida sintiendo sus dedos pellizcando mis pezones y en sensación de su miembro refregando mi vagina por encima que no me entere a lo que se refería, hasta que me tiro hacia el suelo y me subió mi vestido hasta mi cintura destruyendo mis braguitas son una rapidez inaudita. Se coloco encima mío mientras me continuaba besando, posicionando su miembro en la entrada de mi interior, y también me desesperaba porque me parecía que tardaba tanto que tome su hombría sorprendiéndolo y lo ayude a que se introduzca dentro mío.

El calor de su miembros moviéndose dentro mío, hacia que el fuego que nacía desde mi vagina tomando control de todo mi cuerpo, y como este fuego ocupaba mi ser, nos seguimos besando, mientras que sus embestidas se hacían más fuertes, más demandantes, comencé a temblar, cuando el cosquilleo en mi parte baja aumento en forma descomunal, y Emmett ya no me podía seguir besando ya que lo costaba respirar de lo agitado que estaba así que dedico a lamer mi cuello bruscamente. El palpito que manejaba la estimulación en mí de parte de su miembro, me estaba volviendo loca, así que clave mis uñas a su espalda, ya que no soportaba el ardor dentro mío, su penetración no me dejaba respiro, me estaba poseyendo el orgasmo.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Hace tiempo que no actualizo el cuento ¿no es cierto? Lo siento, pero tuve serias dificultades (un ser muy querido mío murió y eso me dejo muy depresiva, además del trabajo y el estudio que me dejo fuera de lugar) además me dedique a escribir otros cuentos, pero les comento que como no le falta mucho a esta historia, he decidido darle derecho con esta, es decir, que voy a subir todos los capis que me faltan de una vez y no voy a actualizar otros cuento hasta que no termine con este cuento. Si la matemática no me fallo, y puede que eso pase (soy un desastre en aritmética) solo falta 7 capis más, así que veo si durante la semana subo otro capi, espero terminar antes de que termine el año con este fic._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	31. PARTE 31

PARTE 30 (BELLA)

Me dolía la cabeza, era en forma palpitante, pero el dolor punzante a un costado de mi cadera fue más fuerte, pude reprimir el grito antes de tomar conciencia de mí alrededor, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, era lo único que siempre estaba conmigo día y noche. El algo triste pensar que el dolor es la única constante en mi vida, pero no puedo pedir nada más, después de todo soy un licántropo, nacida y criada en Volterra, es un gran logro haber llegado a la edad que tengo, al final de cuanta no puedo pedir más que eso. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tome verdadera magnitud de lo que significa ser de mi especie, de que por mi condición solo puedo esperar de la vida, tenía cinco años y fue cuando tuve que combatir por primera vez. Ese mismo día, cuando Ángela y Jessica, dos niñas de mi edad, murieron por una bomba que cayo cerca de ellas, puedo evocar con lujos de detalles como agonizaban cerca de otros cientos, y como el alpha de esa época nos ordeno que nos fuésemos abandonándolas, junto a los demás, ya que no servían más, estaban lastimadas, y no había punto que se gasten energías al menos para evitar que sufran tanto, entonces comprendí con claridad, que ser licántropo es igual que ser un objeto, aunque hay objetos que valen más que nosotros, porque no somos nada, no somos importantes y lo único que podemos esperar es que estemos en condiciones para la siguiente batalla y rogar no morir en esta.

Un hermoso día hace casi 8 años tuve el maravilloso regalo de imprimar a mi dueño, y fue algo espectacular, porque pude irme de Volterra, junto a mis hermanos, para conocerlo, pude conocer este hermoso lugar, conocer personas adorables y amorosas, tanto licántropo como vampiro, ganar una familia, algo que jamás pude imaginar ni soñar, pero principalmente, pude conocerlo a él, a mi hermoso dueño, porque Edward siempre sería perfecto no importando lo que pase. Parecía que sol brillase con más fuerzas bajos esos preciosos ojos dorados, su cabello, tan desordenado como hipnótico, lograba que me sonroje a más no poder y esa entrañable sonrisa, donde torcía los labios, ocasionaba que mi corazón latiese con fuerza; entonces supe que él era mi paraíso en la tierra, que nada sería lo mismo desde ese punto y cuanto di gracias al cielo por haberme brindado ese hermoso ángel a mi lado.

Pero ahora eso ya no era importante, no era relevante mi pasado, las personas que conocía y quería, de donde provenía, la manada, ni mi misión de proteger hasta las últimas consecuencias mi tierra y ese ser que adoraba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Solo tenía significancia mi objetivo, lo que tanto me esforcé por mantenerme viva, para volver y que mi destino sea sellado de una buena vez, porque las promesas deben cumplirse y la mía debía llevarse acabo.

Creo que tendría que estar desorientada de alguna manera por el golpe, pero no lo estaba, porque cuando esa espectacular esencia de Edward lleno mis pulmones tuve que detener el impulso de acurrucarme sobre donde estaba y hundir mis nariz para seguir con más profundidad olfateando el aroma al cielo. Abrí los ojos, sin levantar mi cabeza de la cama y lo vi sentado al otro lado de la habitación; su vista no se desprendía de la mía, me estaba observando, estudiando, pero sus rasgos se mostraban inalterables, como una perfecta escultura antigua, expresión de todo lo que representaba la belleza. Estaba algo bajo de peso, pero parecía estar recuperándose de eso, y su quijada mostraba huellas de una barba incipiente, pensar que cuando me marche no tenía muchas características que ahora, antes éramos niños, los dos, y ahora somos casi dos adultos, y es casi una pena que mi objetivo tuviese que cumplirse tan pronto.

Su mirada profunda me absorbía, me invitaba a perderme en él, ya que recorría cada contorno de mi cuerpo, de mi destruido cuerpo que ya no valía nada, ni siquiera para…. Cuando me moví ligeramente, note que mi pierna sana estaba encadenada en la zona del pie, una gran correa que estaba atada a la cama, me impedía poder moverme con mayor soltura. La risa de Edward volvió a llamar mi atención y ante mi sorpresa, habló.

-¿te gusta? Sabrás que tenemos temas que charlar y realmente me gustaría que no te vayas esta vez...-sentí el calor de mis mejillas coloradas, era vergonzoso la acusación ante mi partida, pero nada en su tono de voz, que era neutro, me daba pauta que le hubiese afectado mi ida- no me dan ganas de estar esperándote para que terminemos con nuestro asunto, así que…-dejo la frase sin completar, porque yo sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía hablar, no porque tenía miedo, jamás podría temerle a Edward, pero sentía la garganta comprimida, quería llorar, porque me despedazaba no poder tenerlo, que no le afecte nada de lo que me pasase, porque lo amo tanto, no puedo continuar sin él ¿Cuál sería el punto de hacerlo? Si le entregue mi alma sin condiciones, solo con la leve esperanza de verlo sonreír un poco para mí, porque ese era mi regalo, ver sus ojos iluminados y felices a mi lado. Baje mi cabeza y me enfoque en mis manos, aun era extraño verlas en forma bípeda, estaba acostumbrada a estar transformada en lobo, que casi me olvidado como se veían, pero jamás me olvidaría como lucía Edward, no podría hacerlo-… ¿así que no hablas ahora?- su tono se endureció y vislumbre cierto deje de desprecio, o sea que se dio cuenta ¿no es cierto? Ya al fin comprendió lo diferente que somos como especie, que siempre será un vampiro y yo un simple licántropo, que la grandiosidad que compone su espectacular presencia, no esta al alcance de alguien como yo.

Me molesto ligeramente la nariz, porque quería llorar, llorar por todo esto, porque estaba cansada de ser un licántropo, de tener esta existencia, donde él no me quiere, donde él esta tan lejos de mí aunque solo unos metros nos separaban, pero no me arrepiento de haber sobrevivido, porque es hermoso y la mejor bendición tenerlo cerca de mí un poco más, antes de cumplir con mi objetivo. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que percibí que se movió de la silla lentamente, suspiro pesadamente, como si se estuviese ahogando.

-¡mejor si no hablas! Las perras como tú no deben hablar- sentencio duramente-esta bien si no me hablas, ¿Cómo si yo necesitara algo de ti? ¿De ti? ¡Que locura más grande! – fue dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su equipo audiovisual, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, pasándose la mano reiteradas veces por sus cabellos, estaba nervioso, no comprendí porque, pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras que el dolor en mi pecho, esa necesidad de llorar se hacían más fuertes.- no te necesito, ya no más, ¿Por qué demonios regresaste? Yo estaba bien, todo iba perfecto, solo precisaba un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo, él tonto de papá me detuvo, pero estaba cerca, faltaba tan poco, ¿porque mierda….-me quede desconcertaba, porque parecía hablarse a si mismo, convenciéndose de algo- todo iba bien, todo se daría al final, porque tu después te….- apretó los puños fuertemente y su mandíbula se endureció, y entonces volvió su interés hacia mí, y casi tuve de urgencia de resguardarme, porque sus orbes demostraban tanto odio, tanto rencor, emociones tan fuertes que estaban solo dedicadas hacia mí. Temblé un poco y mi respiración se fue agitando, porque era tan hermoso que nada se le comparaba, cuanto daría por sentirlo, tocar su piel helada que calentaba más la mía, hundir mis manos en su cabellera sedosa, que me muerda tomando mi sangre para que parte mía este con él siempre, como me gustaría estar con él siempre.

-¡pero sabes que! Yo me estado divirtiendo, ¿Cómo si tu ida me hubiese afectado en algo?- no llegue a comprender a lo que se refería y él dejar de verme con odio sonrió perversamente- ¿no me crees? ¿Acaso pensaste que yo no podría seguir? Mi vida no se detuvo, tuve que seguir viviendo, no me quedo opción ¿creíste que una maldita perra como tu causaría algún efecto en mí?...-quise huir porque era muy cruel, no solo sus palabras sino también la verdad en ellas, porque lo cierto, que él no me necesitaba, creo que jamás fue importante mi presencia en su vida, pero que él lo diga, aunque yo lo sabía desde un principio, era horrible- no te creas gran cosa, Bella…-pronunció mi nombre como si le doliera hacerlo, ya que su voz le falló un poco.

Apretando el botón de comienzo una grabación se vio mediante la pantalla, al principio no comprendí de que se trataba, pero entonces lo vi ahí, Edward estaba en un cuarto, bastante destruido sentado en una silla, solo cubierto con sus pantalones que tenía el cierre bajado. Su cuerpo se notaba delgado, y se me fue la respiración cuanto me percate de las distintas huellas de lastimaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo, como si en reiteradas oportunidades hubiese estado envuelto en peleas. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si no estuviese conciente de donde estaba o no quisiese estarlo, estaba por preguntarle que fue lo que le paso, cuando una vampiriza, muy hermosa, se le acerco desnuda y la bajo el cierre, pude ver su miembro antes de que ella se sentara sobre él para llenarse de él.

Mire al piso automáticamente, no quería ver esto, pero los sonidos de gemidos por el sexo igual me alcanzaban, me indicaban que no le importo nada que yo no estuviera, y ¡dolía! Porque era horrible sentirse destrozada, porque lo amaba tanto y él compartió su cuerpo con alguien más, porque lo necesitaba tanto que detestaba a la hembra esa, y hasta lo podía odiar a él por haber logrado, sin esfuerzo alguno que me enamore perdidamente, pero en realidad me odiaba a mi misma, porque me aleje de él, dejándolo para que satisfaga sus instintos con otras, cuando solo quería que me toque a mi, que solo me vea a mi, que me ame como yo lo amo, porque no puedo continuar sin su presencia a cada instante, porque él es mi todo, mas yo no valgo nada para él, y no puedo culparlo de eso ¿Cómo podría culparlo por no amarme?.

¿Por qué no morí? ¿Por qué seguía sufriendo? Porque mis heridas no tienen ni un minúsculo de connotación como cuando ya no estuve con él, porque apenas pude seguir sin él, y luche, luche con todas mis fuerzas para verlo una vez más, para poder maravillarme solo un segundo; y él no me amaba, pero no era su culpa, solo la mía por haberme engañado con fantasías insulsas, donde él sufría también sin mí, pero ahora eso no importaba, no importaba su odio hacía mí, ni mi amor hacía él, solo importaba mi objetivo, la promesa que le hice hace mucho tiempo, por eso regrese con vida, para cumplir mi promesa, pero igual no dejaba de dolerme, me mataba todo esto.

Se movió rápidamente, colocándose detrás mió, percibí su pecho duro como roca, su aliento chocaba con mi oído, causando que mi pulso se acelere y mi cuerpo tome más temperatura ¡mierda! Me estaba excitando su proximidad. Sostuvo mi rostro, que al contacto mando descargas eléctricas a mi columna, y mi respiración se hizo más pesada que nunca, como quisiera que su mano recorriese otra vez mi cuerpo, que me toque con la desesperación y urgencia que lo caracterizaba.

-mira…-murmuró tratando de que observe la pantalla, pero cerré mis ojos no quería que esa imagen me afectará más, aunque los sonidos de sexo eran demasiados fuertes- no te necesito ¿me entiendes? Porque todo iba bien sin ti, y lo seguirá estando- ¡por favor que termine pronto! Suplique mentalmente, la cercanía de él, me estaba volviendo loca, porque mi cuerpo quería tocarlo, tomarle de su rostro para besarlo profundamente, borrar las huellas que dejo esa hembra en su cuerpo y que marque mi ser con su grandiosidad ¡pero todo esto me estaba dañando! Por lo que hizo con ella, por lo que me odiaba, por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder alcanzarlo ¡precisaba que me toque, que haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, lo dejaría sin pensarlo! Pero mi cuerpo esta arruinado ahora, ya no sirve para nada, solo para dar complicaciones y penas a los demás; no podía darle esa carga también.-te excita ver esto ¿no es cierto? Estas reaccionando…-me sonroje porque él percibía mi excitación su cuerpo- tu vagina seguro que ya debe estar por mojarse ¡si que eres una perra en celo!-Sentía la maldad en sus palabras, ese afán de dañarme, de pronto su lengua lamió mi lóbulo, ocasionando que suspire pidiendo más. El contacto frío era demasiado para mi cordura, así que tuve que esforzarme para hablar, intentando no llorar, para terminar con todo.

-me alegro por usted, mi señor Edward- la lejanía que plantee entre nosotros origino que se detuviera, sentí la prensión de su mano contra mí.

-¿a que te refieres?-pronunció profundamente, controle mis ganas de gritar, de llorar hasta que mis pulmones estallaran, de suplicarle que me ame, que al menos me quiera un poco; él agarre suyo se hizo más suave sobre mi mandíbula, casi como si me estuviera acariciando, pero con un temblor apenas imperceptible.

-que ya no me necesita, mi presencia ya no es requerida, así que eso hará las cosas más fáciles- le comunique con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, tratando de demostrarle lo desecha que estaba, lo mucho que deseaba no haber regresado, lo que me dolía su desprecio. Casi sin lograr percatarme, regreso hacia el lugar donde estaba a un comienzo para poder mirarme al rostro, imponiendo distancia entre nosotros, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero cierto deje de dolor en su mirada.

-¿las cosas más fáciles?-dijo entre dientes, rencoroso, respire pesadamente pero no me quedaba otra cosa que seguir con esto, ya no había marcha atrás más que nada porque deseaba que todo terminara pronto, aunque también deseaba quedarme con él para siempre.

-si, cuando yo no este, usted podrá seguir sin problemas con su vida- quería llorar, todo mi cuerpo me lo pedía, pero no podía llorar, no quería que sintiera pena por mí, no cuando ya todo estaba dicho, porque él no me quería, siempre lo supe, pero al escucharlo de él, le dio una nueva dimensión a todo, no me quedaba nada, solo mi promesa, lo que mantuvo vida, porque le debía al menos eso, porque lo deje y aunque no le importo a mi si me importo, y tenía que cumplir con mi deber. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, y su rostro se marco con ira, pero rió eufórico, algo cansado, pero no pude captar nada más porque se cubrió con las manos el rostro, solo pude mirarlo, porque no lo comprendía, era tan difícil entender que pasaba por su mente, por un momento creí que lo estaba hiriendo también, pero descarte la idea, ya que no sentía nada por mí.

Se detuvo de repente, y su rostro se quedo tenso mientras se me acercaba, mi corazón palpitaba desaforadamente, porque estaba nerviosa, y cuando me dolió el labio inferior porque me lo había cortado, me di cuenta que me estuve mordiendo para reprimir el llanto. Paso sus manos sobre mi pie, tocándome, causando esa hermosa corriente eléctrica, que me paralizo, a lo que me miro por un instante y entonces la correa se cayó.

-vete-pronuncio lentamente en voz baja, me extrañe ¿Por qué dijo eso? no lo entendía ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Adonde quería que me vaya? Solamente regrese por la promesa ¿y él quería que me fuera sin cumplirla. Impaciente, me observo frustrado- ¡que te vayas!-gritó.-no deje que esto me amedrentase, porque esto no tenía que ser así, no cuando luche tanto para darle al menos mi promesa.

-¡no!-me impuse, porque no lo dejaría, no podía hacerlo, sus facciones se tiñeron con odio, y tomándome de los brazos me acerco hacia él, su aliento tocaban mi rostro, y el frío de su cuerpo, me estaba excitando como nunca, ya que todo mi ser pedía por él, y mi sexo, que estaba palpitando, llenándose de cosquillas desde mi estomago no era la excepción. Cuando mi visión se nublo, me maldije porque no pude evitar comenzar a llorar con fuerza, me costaba respirar pero no solo por mis emociones sino porque no podía controlar lo que su ser ocasionaba en mí.

-¿Por qué demonios lloras?- me pregunto bajamente- ¿no te querías ir?...-sus pulgares acariciaban parte de mi piel suavemente- bien ahí tienes la puerta…

Su rostro se suavizo un poco, su rostro se aproximaba cada vez, pero el odio en sus ojos, estaba ahí, me indicaba cuanto me despreciaba, como quitaba parte de su tiempo, que hubiese estado mejor sin mí. No comprendí que yo volví por él y marcharme de nuevo no era una opción, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y me costaba poder respirar correctamente.

-no me voy- le informe entre mis sollozos, porque no me marcharía, no esta vez, esta vez haría lo correcto para los dos, me soltó pero no se aparto de mí- volví porque te lo prometí- quedo desconcertado, pero no dejo de mostrarse tensionado.

-no comprendo a que te refieres…-la derrota se percibía, estaba tan cansado como yo, y odiaba causarle esto a él, cuando solo lo que me dio fue alegría, la dicha de estar a su lado.

-tu me dijiste que si me iba alguna vez me matarías, por eso regrese, para que lo hagas- le grite histérica, porque nada de lo que pasaba ahora estaba previsto, creí que todo terminaría rápido, pero ni siquiera obtuve eso, porque deseaba quedarme a su lado para siempre, pero él no me necesitaba para nada, y eso era lo que más me despedazaba- jamás debí dejarte, siempre lo supe, pero no tuve opción, sabía que te darías cuenta que no me necesitarías tan pronto me fuese, y así paso, ya sé que no me amas; no tengo nada para ofrecerte, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, simplemente es como estar en el infierno constante, porque si alguien tiene que decidir mi futuro eres tu, nadie más, por eso regrese a cumplir con nuestra promesa…

Pensé que era por que yo lloraba y temblaba que lo vi temblar también, pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que parecía enfermo, todo su rostro estaba descompuesto, y más pálido que nunca, con sus manos tomo mi mandíbula bajando hasta mi cuello, y no pude evitar sonreír, porque lo amaba tanto que me dolía, porque él siempre determinaba mi todo, inclusive mi vida, porque si tengo que dejar de existir sería viendo su rostro, aunque solo en este momento me demostrase dolor.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Lo cierto es que les había prometido un Edward medio dark, trate de sacarle un poco de este, ya que en lo que yo escribí si se comporta de forma más censurable y pensándolo bien no me gusta demostrar, al menos en este cuento, esa faceta._

_Bueno faltan seis capis más, espero poder subirlos lo antes pasible, pero se me complica un poco las cosas, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Adiós._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	32. PARTE 32

PARTE 31(EDWARD)

¿Qué es lo que decía? ¿Matarla? Era mucho para procesar eso ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo la mataría? ¿No se daba cuenta que sin ella no soy nada? Que me convierto en la nada sin su presencia, porque cuando no la siento a mi lado es el infierno, siento como si despedazaban, como todo mi ser se desarticula, esperando que ella vuelva a mi lado para poder ser uno, y convertirme uno con ella, para siempre y por siempre. Estuve muerto sin ella a mi lado, y no me importo nada para poder seguir ¿Cuál era el punto de ello? ¿Cuál es el punto de continuar sin ella? Si ella era mi todo, mi universo y yo solo pienso en lo horrible que fue cuando la creía muerta, porque vi como quedo su cuerpo en la nieve, como ese lugar era desolador, como el frío la rodeaba y yo solo me quede como el imbécil que soy sin hacer nada, mientras ella permanecía muerta a miles de kilómetros de mí, ni siquiera una mísera tumba le pude dar, jamás le di nada y eso era lo que más me carcomía. Porque la amo tanto, y siempre la voy a amar, y ella se había muerto sola, sin mí, en ese lugar horrible y de forma tan espantosa, mientras que yo solo pensaba que era yo el que estaba sufriendo.

Soy egoísta, siempre lo fui, no hay duda de eso, pero no podía serlo con ella, simplemente que no sé como hacer para comportarme en forma debida cuando esta cerca, porque la necesito tanto, todo mi ser la clama, y siempre lo haría, así lo que se quedo encascado en mi mente, desde él momento que se marcho que tal vez pude hacer algo, tal vez si le hubiese dicho que la amo, tal vez si la hubiese amado como quería, sin tener miedo de las consecuencias, tal vez no se hubiese ido, y aunque sé que esa posibilidad no es valedera, tal vez me hubiese llevado con ella, para que no se separe de mí y cuidarla como tendría que haberlo hecho desde siempre. Así que me pase durante los años que la espera repitiendo en mi cabeza lo que pude haber hecho para que no se fuera o para que me lleve consigo, pero siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta, "no la amaste lo suficiente, no sé lo demostraste como deberías haberlo hecho" y eso era cierto, así que era mi culpa, fue mi culpa y cuando murió, cuando vi como su cuerpo había quedado sin vida, ya no tuve nada que esperar, no podría verla de nuevo, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas tímidas, su aroma a Fresia que me llevaba al cielo, el calor de de su piel y su tersura, su amor hacía mí, todo eso se había desvanecido y no volvería, entonces fue mejor que me tocara morir a mi, aunque los vampiros no somos fáciles de matar o suicidarnos, eso no evito que lo intentara con tanto ahínco, y si no hubiese sido por papá lo hubiese logrado el mismo día que ellos regresaron a casa.

Me costo mucho no gritarle a todo pulmón por tener esa idea loca, ¿Cómo pudo considerarlo siquiera? Toque su piel, mientras que esa encantadora corriente eléctrica recorría nuestros cuerpos estremeciéndonos, y baje hacia su cuello, me descoloco profundamente como sonreía porque creyó que lo haría, que no la necesitaba, que no la amaba ¡mierda! ¿No sé da cuenta cuanto la necesito? ¿Qué la nada es lo único que me queda sin ella? ¡Detesto la nada! ¡Odio la nada! Es lo peor, no tener nada que valga la pena, no tenerla causa eso, y ella ¿cree que la mataría porque se lo dije cuando éramos niños? Pues claro que la mataría, pero no de esa forma, la mataría lentamente para que se quede conmigo, consumiría su alma y su cuerpo con tal de que no me deje nuevamente, no pasaría por eso de nuevo, pero ella seguía sonriendo mientras que las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-sacas lo peor de mí, siempre lo hiciste, lo detesto…- mi voz sonó tan dura, pero no pude evitarlo, fue como una amenaza, porque era cierto, fue una amenaza, de todo lo que le haría para que no se vaya, para que no me deje, por que no me detendría ahora, no cuando pensó que no la necesitaba, aunque ella es mi todo, siempre lo será. Pase mi mano por su cabello, para sentir su suavidad y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo, mis dedos jugaron con ellos, tan sedosos y delicados que desprendían más el aroma que a ella la caracterizaba. La guíe para que se acueste de nuevo en la cama, colocándome encima de ella apresándola sostenido por mis brazos, el color carmín de sus mejillas se intensifico, sus ojos se abrieron y se mordió el labio causando que todo mi cuerpo comenzase a reaccionar por lo hermosa que es.-vas a morir, te voy a matar de la manera más horrible, vas a suplicar de que acabe de una vez….-ella me miro ¿aliviada? Deseaba tanto saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, cuanto daría tener esa compenetración con ella-no tienes idea cuanto detesto esto, cuanto me enerva…-suspire pesadamente, el calor de su cuerpo se estaba elevando y eso me estaba alcanzando. Aunque no necesitaba respirar, mi cuerpo me pedía hacerlo en forma agitada, uniéndome a ella, cuanto deseaba saborearla, tenerla entre mis brazos, perderme entre sus piernas y lamer cada contorno de ella.

Dirigí mi mano hacía donde comenzaba su remara para subirla, pase lentamente un dedo por su estomago firme y suave, causando que encorvara la espalda mientra lo hacía, sonríe porque era tan sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo, algo tan único, que hacía que la ame más, para que no se moviera, arranque esa prenda dejándola solo en corpiño; baje mi rostro hacia su estomago, y saque mi lengua para lamerla, como un perro lo haría, pase por su esternón bajando hacia donde se encontraba su ombligo, le costaba respirar, y su garganta hacia ruidos de relajo, le estaba gustando, haría que disfrute cada momento. De pronto se tenso, se quedo dura como pierna y sentí como comenzó a llorar con fuerza, moviéndose a un costado para salir debajo mío; me quede extrañado, pero no podía dejar que me aparte, no lo permitiría, la tome de la cadera y un movimiento rápido ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho para que apártese, y lloro con más fuerza. Usaba su cabello para ocultar su rostro y levante mi mano para que poder entender lo que le pasaba, cuando se lo descubrir, donde en ningún momento deje de estar encima de ella, estaba avergonzada y me destrozaba verla tan frágil, ¿Cuántas veces le había visto desnuda? ¿Acaso no quería hacer esto conmigo? ¿No quería que me funda en ella? Pero un ligero movimiento de sus manos hacia un costado de su cadera llamo mi atención, era como si se quisiera ocultar de mí, y eso no lo permitiría, no cuando todo mi cuerpo pedía tenerla y sé, porque lo olfateo en el aire su excitación, que ella también.

-mueve tus manos- le ordene, tenía que saber cual era el problema, ella se mordió el labio dudosa y yo me estaba impacientando, porque tenía que hacerla mía de una buena vez, tenía que apresarla a mi lado para que no vuelva a dejarme y no tenía tiempo para que me oculte cosas- ¡no tengo tiempo para esto ¡déjame ver que es lo que pasa!- le grité porque estaba tan frustrado por no saber que le pasaba y lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tome sus manos y la obligue que me dejara ver completamente esa zona; se me hubiese paralizado el corazón si este latiera, tuve que tapar con mi mano mi boca para no gritar, porque una gran cicatriz, profunda le cubría un costado de la cadera y seguía su camino hacía abajo, no tuve tiempo para pedir permiso y prácticamente le arranque los pantalones que tenía puesto, la herida continuaba hasta la rodilla, y tuve que tragar con fuerza porque quise llorar ¡por lo más sagrado! Sabía que había sufrido, que había pasado momentos horribles y esto era el recordatorio de que no la cuide, que ella sufrió y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, que no pude protegerla del horror. Ella jamás debió pasar por eso, ella es mía, y no la mantuve a salvo; cuando se sentó sobre la cama me di cuenta que yo me había alejado de ella, y verla llorar me despedazo porque yo era el causante.

-por favor, mátame…-me suplico en voz baja, y algo se quebró en mí, ya que no pude evitar sollozar un poco, porque estaba temblando con furia y pero el dolor no me permitía decirle que jamás haría tal cosa, porque solo podía amarla con toda mi ser, que nada iba bien sin ella, y que su cicatriz no significaba nada, solo que yo no la cuide, que yo no estuve y que ella siempre sería la hembra más hermosa del mundo, eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro- ya sé que jamás me vas a amar ¿Por qué lo harías?..-quise gritarle, me enfurecí porque no podía pensar eso, si la amo, ¡mierda! La amo tanto- pero te gustaba jugar con mi cuerpo, aunque jamás entendí porque, pero estaba agradecida por eso, pero estoy arruinada…-su rostro estaba destruido ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? si es hermosa, lo más hermoso que existe-a y ahora tienes con quien divertirte…-que ser más inútil que soy, empecé a negar con la cabeza, aunque era cierto, hubo otras, pero no eran nada, no lo serían jamás, pero ellas siempre estaban incluidas junto a las drogas que tomaba- me alegro por ti…-sonrió pero siguió llorando- te mereces lo mejor…-¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué me sonó como una despedida? ¿Se quería marchar de nuevo? No lo voy a permitir, ella no se puede ir, no quiero escuchar más, no quiero escuchar nada, tan solo quiero…

-¡ya cállate!- brame, haciendo que se detuviera-¡no quiero escucharte!- sentí el temor en ella, mientras me volvía a acercar a ella, la agarre entre mis brazos y la bese salvajemente, obligándola a que abriera su boca hacia mí, puse sentir el calor de su interior, ella paso sus manos hacia mi cabeza para profundizar el beso, aproxime mi cuerpo hacia ella, sin dejar espacio libre entre nosotros, sus labios carnosos, eran tan suaves, el sabor a ella era inexplicable; mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, causando que jadease, y mi miembro comenzó a tomar vida rápidamente-¡por favor! ¡Por favor! Ya cállate, no digas más tonterías- no quería que piense más así, porque no solo mi cuerpo la necesita, sino también todo mi ser, cada parte que me compone responden a ella, piden y suplican por tenerla a cada momento, a cada instante. Volví a meter mi lengua dentro suyo, mientras mis manos fueron bajando hacía sus costados, recorriendo su preciosa forma, era maravilloso como esa corriente se intensificaba a cada instante, como lograba que me excitase más, ya que mi verga parecía palpitar, pidiendo un poco de atención.

Cuando llegue a la altura de su cadera, en la zona lastimada, ella se tenso, creí que le dolía, pero al ver su expresión avergonzada me di cuenta que no, además que intento cubrir ese lugar con sus manos de nuevo.

-es horrible, lo sé…-murmuro por lo bajo- no solo a la vista, sino también al tacto- estaba tan apenada, que quise reír, ¿Cómo podía creer tal estupidez? ¿Cómo podía creer que cualquier parte de su cuerpo era horrible? Ella es hermosa, siempre lo sería, no importase que, pero ella no comprendía eso, y era sumamente irritante que no lo entienda.

-tu no sabes nada- le critique, ¿pensar que es horrible? Que blasfemia, coloque mi mano sobre su pecho para que se quede acostada mientras yo me dedicaba a disfrutar y hacerle comprender que no tenía que tener ni un poco de duda conmigo. Descendí hacía su costado, y comencé a lamerle y besarle esa zona, cada parte de ella era sublime, dolía saber que ella sufrió y esta fue la consecuencia pero no significaba que fuese horrible, sino que la hacía más hermosa, porque mi hermoso ángel siempre parecía brillar para sacarme de mi noche eterna, me sacaba del vació y solo podía amarla con más fuerza. Pase mi lengua, alternando con besos todo su costado hasta llegar hasta su rodilla, ella temblaba, levante mis manos, para tocar sus senos, para sentirlos hinchados entre mis dedos, para mi sorpresa ella ya no lo tenía puesto, y sonreí al saber que ella ya sabía que yo deseaba tantearlos. Recorrí con mis labios toda la zona, para que comprenda que la amaba tanto, todo en ella era perfecto y sus pezones se hincharon mientras yo los pellizcaba lentamente, causando que jadee.

Entonces el aroma a su excitación me llamo, y no pude negarme a responder, y fui directamente hacia su centro, que pude visualizar sobre la fina tela de su braguita que estaba mojada, levante mi rostro para verla y ella se mordió el labio en espera que visite ese lugar también. Moví a un costado la prenda y pase mi lengua entre medio de sus labios, a lo que ella suspiro fuertemente, tome sus piernas, porque no tenía mucha movilidad en una, y las coloque encima de mis hombros y con cierta brusquedad enterré mi rostro en su vagina, besando dentro de ella, dejando que el calor y humedad de esta se bañe mis labios; palpitaba desaforadamente, no solo su corazón sino también su centro, podía sentir como a medida que lamía juguetonamente su clítoris, mis fuerzas se estaban concentrando en mi pene, que deseaba estar en ella para siempre. Su cuerpo hervía, mientras que los jadeos inundaban la habitación, me separe y volví hacia su rostro, que estaba casi con la mirada desenfocada por el placer, pero estaba la dulzura que siempre me dedicaba, la manera en la que mordía su labio me estaba llevando al límite y no pude hacer otra cosa que besarla nuevamente, sentir el amor que solo ella me daba, el amor que necesitaba, porque con ella nada más importaba; fue erótico saber que se estaba saboreando, mientras que sus palpitaciones aumentaban, me ayudo a sacarme la camiseta ¡como la había extrañado! Percibía como su sangre bombeaba por sus venas, como recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, esa exquisita y hermosa sangre que era un manjar que nadie más tenía el derecho de probar, solo yo lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Me levante para poder despojarme del resto de mi ropa más rápidamente, pude observarla mejor, estaba sonrojada, estaba hermosa y me deseaba, extendió sus brazos al aire para invitarme a estar a su lado, y tan pronto como me quede desnudo me le uní, porque la amaba tanto.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, porque pertenecía a su lado, no había otro lado donde quisiese ni necesitase estar, sino con ella, para siempre y por siempre; me coloque sobre ella, entre medio de sus piernas, acomodando su cadera entre la mía, y la mire a los ojos mientras dejaba que el calor de su interior envolvía mi miembro, mientras me introducía dentro de ella. La penetre de a poco, porque estaba muy hinchado y grande y tenía miedo de lastimarla, sentí la resistencia en su interior, y cuando continúe, logre pasar este muro rompiendo su himen a lo que ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, pude percibir su dolor e incomodidad, y su cuerpo se tensiono.

-¿estas bien?- me quede quieto, esperando que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, intente alejarme pero ella se abraso a mí, para que no me fuera, sonreí y ella me beso con furia, como si me necesitara desesperadamente; lentamente comencé a moverme dentro de ella, sentí como me envolvía, como su cuerpo palpitaba haciendo que el mío lo haga como un reflejo, ella me siguió en el compás de caderas, podía sentir como su sangre salía entre sus piernas, mientras que mi garganta me quemaba de a poco, era demasiado, tenerla a mi disposición de esta manera, porque sus pechos se refregaban en mi pecho, podía sentir como el calor de ella aumentaba como la sangre golpeaba sus venas, por todo su cuerpo. Me miro a los ojos, sonrió y extendió su cuello para mí, para que me alimente de ella, no lo dude y la mordí, mientras se estremecía bajo mío sin dejar de moverse a cada penetración mía. Su sangre se escurrió entre mis dientes, mientras que mis envistes se intensificaban, porque su interior estaba hecho de fuego y mis fuerzas se estaban yendo hacía mi pene; aunque era estrecha note como se estaba achicando más, su paredes me estaban imprimiendo de a poco, para que me libere junto a ella, nuestros cuerpos temblaban, mientras que los gemidos se hacían más potentes, el orgasmo se aproximaba.

Nuestros cuerpos ardían, ella causaba eso en mí, mis piernas se estaban desvaneciendo, mis brazos no me querían sostener, todo se enfocaba en la parte baja de mi estomago, y ella ya casi gritaba cada vez que la penetraba, pero no deje de morderla, era tan deliciosa, siempre exquisita. Deje de morderla, para poder besarla, hundiendo mi lengua en ella, a lo que ella tomo mi rostro para no soltarme, le costaba respirar, y yo no daba más, entonces, mi pene que parecía explotar, se libero dentro de ella, dándome un poco de relajo y sacándome momentáneamente las fuerzas; nuestros cuerpo se contorsionaron un poco, caí rendido encima de ella, que estaba cubierta de sudor, el olor a sangre mezclada con sexo y su olor a Fresia era intoxicante.

Levante mi rostro para enfrentarla, ella estaba cansada, traspirada, sonrojada, hermosa, y me sonrió, causando que mi miembro buscase más de ella, se endureció y no pude evitar comenzar a moverme dentro de ella, causando que jadee de placer.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Bueno falta poco, mañana subo otro capi, y de ahí solo falta cuatro capis más, ojala que para la semana que viene los pueda subir todos juntos. En la semana veo si puedo subir uno de regresando a casa, para quienes lo leen aviso._

_**Les comento que estoy participando de un blog, http : / /Black – red – White – twilight . blogspot . com (todo junto), si les gusta mis historias, no duden en dar su apoye, ahí estoy junto a dos grandes escritoras, mony black y kri, ellas son un amor y me invitaron a participar, así que para que sepan, ahí también me van a encontrar si les interesa, bueno, gracias y muchos besos.**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	33. PARTE 33

PARTE 32(ROSALIE)

Su aroma estaba impregnado en mi cuerpo, no quería despertarme, me gustaba esa sensación que solo su perfume me daba, seguridad, calor, amor, la esperanza que siempre sería amada y que él me amaría sin restricciones siempre que se quedase a mi lado; porque él siempre estaría a mi lado, siempre conmigo, a mi alcance, donde siempre pueda estar conforme que mientras él este, todo sería felicidad. Nos amamos sin límite durante varios días, sin detenernos y durante horas se quedaba dentro de mí, gozando de mí, y yo sintiéndome como siempre debí hacerlo, necesitada, querida, que todo valía la pena y que el futuro solo podía depararme felicidad y plenitud a su lado, porque me amaba y yo a él. Cayo rendido después de última ronda de sexo, eventualmente yo también lo hice, le encantaba jugar con mi cola, meterse en ella, adoraba la sensación que solo su miembro grande y duro me proporcionaba, como se refregaba dentro de mí, como su carne caliente elevaba la mía a un nivel que no me era posible pero él si lo lograba, como palpitaban distintas partes de mi cuerpo en busca del relajo que solo su maestría podía darme, su mirada picara y esa chispa donde me informaba que estaba planeando hacer algo con mi cuerpo bastaba para que mi ser se estimule y me moje al instante ¡como amo a mi perro!

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, quería disfrutar un poco más de esto, de despertarme a su lado, el piso estaba algo duro, le encanta dormir en este, como el perro maravilloso y juguetón que es, y no me importa complacerlo en esto, como él me complace en otras cosas. A medida que el sol se filtraba por la ventana, comencé a darme cuenta que tenía frío, que algo no estaba bien, porque mi cuerpo si es frío, pero tendría que estar caliente ahora, porque él estaba a mi lado; me di vuelta, porque me pareció extraño no sentir como sus brazos me envolvían, tal vez se había movido, siempre fue inquieto. Abrí los ojos medio desorientada y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me diese cuenta que él no estaba a mi lado, me levante rápidamente, no estaba en todo el cuarto ¿Dónde estaba?¿se había ido de nuevo? ¡No podía dejarme de nuevo! ¡No pudo haberme dejado! Creo que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se me cerraba la garganta ¡por amor a lo más sagrado que no me haya dejado de nuevo!, salí corriendo en su búsqueda porque no lo perdería de nuevo, no cuando ya se fue de mi rango una vez, no cuando lo perdí de una manera tan cruel, no cuando ya había regresado a mi lado.

En el pasillo me tope con mis hermanos y por sus expresiones de dolor y horror supe que Bella ni Alice no estaba con ellos. Casi me tropiezo cuando fuimos escalera abajo para ver donde estaban, porque no podía pasar esto de nuevo ¡no de nuevo! Me estaba ahogando, entonces me di cuenta que estaba sollozando, porque me dolía el pecho, porque lo amaba tanto, porque no podía irse sin dejarme nada de nuevo, ya estuve estática demasiado tiempo sin él, es todo lo que necesito, solo él, solo que me ame, solo que se mantenga junto a mí. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, fue como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiese ido, porque hay estaban, Emmett, mi adorado perro estaba en la mesada junto a sus hermanas comiendo; los tres nos miraron sorprendidos, abriendo bien los ojos.

- he, cariño – riéndose se me acerco, rascándose la cabeza algo incomodo- aunque me encanta verte desnuda y ellos son tus hermanos- los señalo mientras que ellos se acercaban a sus licántropos- realmente no me gusta que te estés exhibiendo de esta manera- se saco la camisa que tenía puesta y me la coloco encima, no había notado que estaba desnuda, había cosas más importante que eso, no pude detener el impulso y lo abrase fuertemente, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, para sentir su calor, para despejar las dudas de que me fuese a dejar, solté el aire de mis pulmones y solloce con fuerza-¿Qué pasa?¿que es lo que sucede?- percibí la tensión en su voz y también me abrazo como si tuviese miedo de perderme. Levante mi cabeza y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-no me gusta no saber donde estás- fue como una suplica mi voz, pero no me importo, mientras que comprendiera que nada esta bien sin él, porque él era mi todo y sin él yo moriría. Me observo tristemente y beso tiernamente mis labios, pasando por mi mejilla y llegando a mi frente.

-no me voy a ningún lado, te dormiste y te quise hacer algo de comer- me indico la sangre que estaba en un vaso sobre la mesada. Logre calmarme un poco, el temblor se fue yendo de mi cuerpo y me sentí en paz de nuevo, porque todo estaba en mi imaginación porque me amaba y no me dejaría.-lindas sabanas- se dirigió divertido hacia mis hermanos, que estaban abrazados en forma desesperada a sus licántropos- ambos estaban envueltos en la cintura por las sabanas de la cama, cubiertas de sangre, sangre que significaba que ellas ya se habían iniciado sexualmente; cuando Bella se sonrojo furiosamente y Alice miró el piso avergonzada, causando que mis hermanos le miren molesto, Emmett lanzo una risotada, que origino que también riera, mientras él este feliz yo también lo estaría.- ¡como se divirtieron anoche! ¡Veo que desfloraron a mis hermanitas! ¡Ahora pelearemos por el orgullo de mis hermanas!- siguió bromeando y yo no podría estar más feliz, como amo a mi perro.

-ya cállate Emmett- le grito Edward pero sin quitar su vista de Bella, que se mordía el labio y él no dejaba de sonreír porque también la amaba tanto, él, al igual que todos, paso el infierno cuando se fueron. Tomo a Bella entre sus brazos y se la llevo hacia su cuarto mientras tarareaba una tonada de canción de cuna, que le había compuesto para ella hace mucho tiempo.

-¿vamos, Jazzy?- Alice sonrió y se subió a la espalda de Jasper, que relajo su semblante como siempre lo hacía con ella, nadie podía causar eso en él, originar que se comporte como un ser con sentimientos y no una estatua sin vida ni emociones. Llevando el vaso de sangre entre sus manos, le comenzó a contar lo que compraría durante la semana, como estaba atrasada con las nuevas tendencias y como él la tendría que acompañar, causando que él suspire resignado, pero mientras que ella fuese feliz él accedería.

-bueno faltan todavía tres días para que papá y mamá regresen…-me llamo la atención con un murmullo seductor mientra me apretaba hacía él, haciéndome sentir su erección y mi vientre comenzó a temblar por lo que vendría- entonces ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?- tomo su mentón fingiendo seriedad, no pude evitar reírme, es una payaso- ¿tal vez leer? ¿Ver televisión? No sé, no sé, tantas posibilidades productivas- tomo de mis nalgas obligando que mis piernas se enroscasen en su cintura- o podríamos averiguar cual de los dos se desmaya primero después de varias horas de sexo ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_**Les comento que estoy participando de un blog, http : / /Black – red – White – twilight . blogspot . com (todo junto), si les gusta mis historias, no duden en dar su apoye, ahí estoy junto a dos grandes escritoras, mony black y kri, ellas son un amor y me invitaron a participar, así que para que sepan, ahí también me van a encontrar si les interesa, bueno, gracias y muchos besos.**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	34. PARTE 34

PARTE 33 (JASPER)

Mis padres regresaron a casa…mis padres regresaron… ¡demonios! No pudo evitar suspirar fastidiado por ese hecho, y no es necesario ser empático para saber que Emmett y Edward también estaban molestos por lo puntuales que son nuestros padres. No se me mal entienda, quiero mucho a mis padres, fueron los que mantuvieron a flote, con vida cuando creí que pequeña Alice ya no pertenecía a mi mundo, cuando pensé que ella se había desprendido de su cuerpo y se había marchado dejándome solo, abandonándome a mi suerte y sin su calor; me duele si quiera recordar como ella no pudo decirme adiós, y le hubiese suplicado para que no me deje, e incluso amenazado que me mataría, cosa que lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella, estuve muerto pero respiraba de vez en cuando, me quede perdido en la oscuridad, en el vacío que solo hay cuando ella no está conmigo. No quiero pensar que fue lo que le sucedió allá, lejos de mí, lejos de todo lo que amaba, las penurias y suplicios que tuvo que padecer para que regrese a mí, solo con saber que no fui capaz de protegerla de los males que le atormentaron y casi me la arrancan para siempre, pero ella ya está aquí, el calor de su cuerpo, su respiro y su piel me lo aseveraban, me indicaban que ella regreso, y que al fin la podía amar como tanto lo deseo, como siempre lo hice y jamás tuve que dejar de hacerlo.

Claro está que eso no cambia la situación, mis padres regresaron a casa, pero lo cierto es que ya mis instintos pasionales habían despertado y no querían volver a dormirse, no querían detenerse, e imaginarme los hermosos y rojos labios de Alice, me ponía duro como una roca, ya que mi verga deseaba que su boca se pose en mi parte baje, y me chupe como tanto me gustaba , voy a tener que escaparme al bosque con mi Alice, solo espero que tenga se coloque una falda para que solo enrolle sus piernas a mi cadera y me monte, le gusta mucho esa posición, ella encima de mí, y no me quejo, para que hacerlo, si sabía cómo ceñirse para lograr que explote dentro de ella. Pase mi lengua por mis labios, tratando absorber todo el sabor de ella y verificar que no quedara rastro alguno, para que ellos no supieran ni se percataran que hubo algún tipo de contacto que les podía poner en alerta, tuvimos que lavar las sabanas de cada cuarto (la alfombra del cuarto de Rose), las distintas ropas (tirar las ropas que estaban destruidas, ¿Qué puedo decir? Somos apasionados) y bañarnos separarnos, para que el aroma del otro no se mezcle con el de uno, Rose tuvo que echar en varias ocasiones a Emmett, que casi hizo berrinche de un niño pequeño porque quería ducharse con ella.

Tuvimos que representar una escena, para que creyeran que estábamos realizando actividades cotidianas, Rose y Emmett estaban jugando a las cartas en medio de la sala, Edward comenzó a tocar el piano, mientras que Bella se quedaba a su lado leyendo un libro, por mi parte me quede admirando como mi Alice entonaba acompañando las melodías que reproducía el piano y no pude evitar sonreír pensando lo hermosa que estaría cuando nos casemos, y ella pueda vestirse de gala, y yo poder establecer para toda la eternidad que ella era mía, solo mía, que no se marcharía sin llevare con ella, que sin importar lo que pase, siempre la amaría y ella a mí. Escuchamos los pasos de ellos, que se aproximaban a la puerta de entrada…estaría haciendo el amor que mi Alice sino fuese que ellos eran tan endemoniadamente puntuales; ingresaron lentamente, prevenidos a lo que se podían encontrar en su camino. La verdad es que no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiese arreglado con Alice, sino la hubiese podido amar sin restricciones, pero lo seguro era que si ella cumplía esa promesa de irse nuevamente, al menos tendría la felicidad que ella no estaba fría, muerta y enterrada, sino que respiraba pero en otro lado, y yo dejaría de existir, esta vez hubiera hecho algo para dejar de mi cuerpo.

Percibí como sus andar era lento, como reticentes a lo que se podrían encontrar, se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, y no repare en sus expresiones sino que me quedo enfocado como Alice se movía con gracia, mientras que sus cuerdas vocales emitían el sonido más hermoso, el cantar de un ángel, y aunque sus alas no estaban rotas, ella se quedaría en la tierra para quedarse conmigo, porque la eternidad era nuestra para siempre, y no permitiría que me deje de nuevo. Mamá se retiró, y cuando el olor a sangre que estaba siendo recalentada, me di cuenta el hambre que tenía, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que hacía horas que no había comido, estar con mi Alice absorbió cada parte en mí; papá sin dejar de observarnos pensativo, nos invitó a que nos uniéramos a comer en el comedor y todos nos sentamos, papá a la cabeza de la mesa, como el jefe de la familia que es.

-¿y cómo estuvo la Push?- tuve que entablar una conversación, el escudo de Bella no me permitía saber cómo el humor de mis padres, y aunque mi madre estaba llena de sonrisas, mientras nos servía sangre y alimento a nuestros licántropos, la tensión en el rostro de mi padre no me estaba gustando para nada.

-bien…-respondió felizmente nuestra padre, pero no solté la vista de mi padre, al igual que Emmett ni Edward, que estaba concentrado en algo más-Thomas desea verlos, -y dirigiéndose hacia Emmett, Alice y Bella, les comento-todos ellos le gustaría verlos, están ansiosos de hacerlo, los extrañaron horrores.-Sonreí por lo bajo, cuando Alice se movió alegre en la silla, como deseaba estar yo entre medio de esa silla y ella, tomarla y penetrarla lentamente, hacer que susurre mi nombre mientras se le hiciese difícil respirar por la agitación que le dominaría, ¡que mierda que mis padres llegaron tan temprano!.

-si tenemos que ir, ponernos al día con las clases, y volver a ver nuestros amigos…-expreso Alice llena de emoción, a lo que Emmett y Bella asintieron felizmente, eso ya no me gusto para nada, al igual que por la expresión de mis hermanos tampoco, ella estudiaría en casa, se quedaría conmigo, donde no pierda rastro de su figura, sus amigos la podrían visitar cuando quisieran pero que ellos vayan a la Push me traían malos recuerdos, como si la partida de ellos se pudiese repetir, me inquietaba solo con pensar que ella vaya sola allá y no regrese. La mirada de mi padre se endureció y era perceptible como apretó la quijada, me quede desconcertado ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bella, Jacob te manda saludos, esta consternado por lo que paso con tu pierna…-mamá no se dio cuenta de cómo Edward se tensiono en su asiento, pero tampoco Bella, que no dejo de sonreír; pero las facciones que parecían más oscurecidas de nuestro padre me estaba cada vez más alertando de algo grave ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

-qué bueno, ¿creció mucho?-se emocionó Bella, los ruidos de Emmett devorando su comida era lo único que se escuchaba a parte de la conversación, los demás estaban enfocados en la actitud de papá,- hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo, espero que no hay cambiado mucho…-Edward se pinchó el puente de la nariz molesto ante la mención del licántropo que detestaba ya que estaba interesado en ella; de pronto, el suspiro pesado de papá logro que Emmett dejara de comer automáticamente, y mamá le mirara extrañada, pero después de segundos de silencio, algo dudosa mamá prosiguió.

-cariño, ¿realizaste tus ejercicios para tu pierna? Tu padre te indico que era importante realizarlos regularmente…

-no sé si realizo ejercicios para su pierna, pero que realizo ejercicio, estoy seguro…-interrumpió con una risotada Emmett causando que Bella se sonrojada furiosamente pero en un instante, papá encolerizado se paró golpeando con la mano fuertemente la mesa, que sentí como se quebraba un poco dejándonos a todos paralizados, me moví un poco para dejar a Alice detrás mío, y vi como mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo con sus parejas.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Carlisle?- casi grito contrariada Mamá, que tampoco pasó desapercibido como Emmett besaba la cabeza de Rose, que estaba en alerta enfrente de él, ese gesto tan chiquito, era la mismo tiempo tan íntimo que se palpaba que algo más que una relación de amigos había entre ellos.

-¿en serio, Esme?-señalo hacia donde estábamos nosotros-¿no te das cuenta de lo obvio?-dando un pequeño paso Rose se quiso adelantar, pero la mano de Emmett que le sujeto desde la cadera la detuvo.

-¿a qué te refieres papi?-pronuncio algo temerosa, no quería saber que era lo que por su mente pasaba que era lo ocasionaba que se haya enfurecido, si sospechaba de la relación que mantenía con mi Alice y no estaba de acuerdo por algún motivo extraño sobre nuestras especie, no me costaría nada gritar ante todos que ella es mía, que es mi parte, que no me importa que nadie esté de acuerdo, nadie nos separaría y mucho menos si ese ser es mi padre.

-no me vengas con eso de papi ¿cuán ciego creen que estoy?- se impuso, pero su porte se fue relajando, creo que sorprendido por cómo nos colocamos para proteger a nuestras parejas, y casi fue imperceptible una pequeña curva que se quiso formar en la comisura de sus labios, como si quisiera sonreírse.- ¿realmente creen que no me di cuenta?- exigió y nuestra madre se colocó a su lado para comprender lo que nosotros ya sabíamos, él estaba al tanto de nuestra relación.

-Carlisle…-le observo tomando el rostro de nuestro padre para que le dijera que sucedía, pero él oprimió los labios sin quitar la vista de nosotros, sentí la mano de Alice en mi brazo, me gire a para enfrentarla, y sus facciones preocupadas, me conmovieron, así que acaricie un poco su mejilla mientras sonreí para que no se sobresaltara más, no iba a permitir que nada de esto le afecte, porque ella había regresado y era mía, iba a ser mi futura esposa, y lo demás no importaba.

-¿Quién se lo dice a su madre, ustedes o yo?-nos desafío, y volví mi atención hacia él, y casi sentí pena por él, al no poder comprender que uno no elige a quien amar, y me fue imposible no poder enamorarme de mi Alice. Levantando el rostro combativo, Edward después de besar la mejilla de Bella rápidamente, se adelantó despreocupado.

-no tengo idea a lo que te refieres…-papá enmarco sus rasgos, enojado pero parecía por otro motivo, desde hacía tiempo que estaba enfurecido con Edward pero estaba tan consumido por mi dolor que no me preocupe por ese tema. Velozmente, se alejó de mamá y se colocó enfrente de mi hermano para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa pero ambos se mataban con la mirada, aunque en el Edward parecía que había algo de vergüenza, estaba por interceder junto a Emmett pero papá bajo la mirada y le soltó al instante, y suspirando regreso a su lugar, más tranquilo. Nos quedamos callados, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir.

-Esme…-llamo a mamá, que pasaba la mirada entre nosotros y él- ¿sabes que tus niños…-modulo esa última parte con algo de burla- tienen relaciones cuando no estamos?- y trague con fuerza, mientras que Alice se aferraba a mi espalda, sonaba grabe saliendo de su boca, y hasta cierto punto parecía que le dolía ese hecho. Mamá rió algo nervioso pero al notar que nuestro porte se quedó rígido, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y movió un poco sus labios tratando de buscar las palabras correctas pero solas salían balbuceos.

-¿Qué? No, no, no…-negó con la cabeza repetidamente, tratando de refutar lo que era verdad-¡ ¿Qué?- grito sorprendida. Me sentí enfermo al considerar que ellos no podrían aceptar nuestra relación, pero amaba a mi Alice y aunque me doliera no dudaría en dejar de verlos para siempre, con tal de conservar a mi Alice a mi lado.

-¿me lo van a negar?- prosiguió nuestro padre, pero ya no era importante ocultar lo que me enorgullecía.

-no, tiene razón…-le afirme, y me quede algo pasmado por la seguridad que tenía mis palabras- con Alice hemos empezado a hacer el amor, aunque ya antes teníamos cierto contacto físico, lo mismo pasa con Edward con Bella y Emmett con Rose- toda la atención se clavó en mí, pero mantuve mi postura, aunque creo que me estaba pasando de honesto- ¿hace cuánto lo sospechas?- me dio curiosidad, y papá no se esperaba tanta información y eso lo dejo algo desequilibrado, pero recuperándose me respondió.

-desde hace un tiempo, antes de que ellos se fueran- nos confirmó tristemente, escuche como alguien tragaba en seco, me coloque al lado de Alice para abrazarla, y establecer que no desistiría en amarla, Alice me quedo mirando tristemente, con miedo de perder a nuestros padres y me limite a besarle la punta de su nariz cariñoso-…pero lo confirme hace instantes.

-¿Cómo? –susurro Rose, observe como Edward había levantado a Bella, para sostenerla entre sus brazos, y ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, y Emmett se aferró a Rose desde atrás, pasando sus grandes brazos por el estómago de ella.

-sentí la esencia de Edward dentro de Bella-y ella se acurruco más contra Edward avergonzada. Y el sonrió jocoso, mamá se caminó de un lado a otro tratando de analizar lo que pasaba, y pero su expresión consternada me inquieto, así que apreté a Alice a mi cuerpo, mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

-pero, pero…-ella trataba de darle forma en su cabeza la situación, pero seguía pasmada de cómo nos abrazábamos, como le demostrábamos que éramos pareja. Edward aclaro su garganta, y su rostro se suavizo, casi como recuperara esa juventud que se había evaporado cuando su Bella se fue y murió en otro lado.

-aunque somos tus niños, mamá, no somos niños, hace años dejamos de serlo- esto causo que mamá detuviera su andar, y casi se percibiera la vergüenza en ella, dándose cuenta que lo que Edward le explico era cierto, porque lo era, ya no éramos niños, con el calor de mi Alice conmigo, confirmo a cada segundo, que ambos somos macho y hembra adultos, y no solo porque teníamos relaciones, sino porque estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las adversidades para conservarla a mi lado, para que todos se enteraran que no me avergonzaba de que ella sea un licántropo, que ella sea de esa especie no la hacía inferior a mí de ninguna manera solo, éramos distintos, pero ambos respirábamos, sentíamos, amábamos y eso nos hacía iguales, y la amo tanto. Papá se refregó el rostro pero no se denotaba cansancio en sus facciones solo algo de aprensión, eso era todo.

-es culpa nuestra-intercedió Bella con convicción, enfrentando a nuestros padres, sus agarre se profundizo en el cuello de Edward, como si también tuviera miedo de que él se fuera para siempre- nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad en esto...-sentí como Alice asentía a mi lado, y creo que Emmett también lo hizo- si alguien tiene que ser castigado de alguna manera somos nosotros- nos quedamos callados por la dureza que Bella trasmitía pero nuestros padres estaban más que estupefactos ante todo, descolocados por lo que ella les dijo.

-¿castigados?-pronuncio lentamente mamá, sorprendida y frunciendo el ceño, mientras que papá solo negaba con una sonrisa-¿Por qué habría de castigarlos?...-y la sonrisa de ella, que solo daba paz, logro que me relajara un poco, aunque jamás fui una persona muy afecta a demostrar amor hasta que llego mi Alice, amaba a mis padres, y sabía que en el fondo ellos harían lo mejor para nosotros.

-ustedes no merecen ser castigados…-hablo por fin papá con la voz más calma- no es que me guste la idea que mis hijos tengan relaciones bajo mi techo, pero no por eso van a ser castigados, ya demasiado sufrimos como para hacerlo por algo tan tonto como esto, jamás van a dejar de ser nuestros hijos...-papá se fue acercando hacia mamá que iba asintiendo lo que él decía- son nuestros, y la verdad es que era algo que me lo estaba esperando y me alegro que al fin blanquearan las cosas….- estaba por festejar depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de mi Alice, y aunque Emmett ya le estaba devorando la boca a Rose, papa se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención- no era necesario eso ¿no es cierto?- le advirtió a Emmett pero este solo sonrió como un niño que hacía una travesura- lo único que queremos saber, se cuidan ¿no es cierto?- Alice enterró su rostro en mi pecho, avergonzada que esa frase saliera de la boca de nuestro padre y yo solo me limite a girar los ojos.

-pues claro…-silbó Emmett, estaba seguro que si se cuidaba, el maldito ensucio horriblemente la alfombra de Rose.

-sí, padre- pero Edward no respondió, sino que se quedó dudoso, pero después mientras observaba a Bella, que no soltaba su mirada como intentando comunicarse sin decir palabras, creo que ella había abierto su escudo para él, asintió lentamente.

-bueno eso es lo importante…-suspiro aliviada mamá pero igual algo incomoda- ya sé que no podemos evitar que tengan relaciones pero lo que quiero es que se respeten y se amen mutuamente ¿de acuerdo?-

-si mamá- tuvimos que coincidir con ella al unísono, y bese suavemente la frente de mi hermosa Alice.

Todo el día tratamos de hablar sobre otro tema, pero ellos estaban empeñados en saber todos, e incluso mamá estaba feliz cuando Rose le comento sobre sus planes sobre la boda que tendría con Emmett, me parecen que ellos son demasiados progresistas. Pero eso no importa porque ya no ocultaría nadie cuanto amaba a mi Alice, y que ella me ama a mí, y seremos felices para siempre, no importa que.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno gracias a los que todavía siguen leyendo el fic, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo actualizaba, y como, me voy a sincerar, ya se me fue la emoción con esta historia, les prometo que voy a poner empeño para terminarla durante la semana; si el capi les resulto medio dudoso de creatividad, les cuento que aunque ya es una historia que está escrita hace más de dos años, la verdad es que siempre la adornaba con espejos de colores, pero ahora como ya ni ganas, intento hacer lo mejor pero no creo que haya sido mi mejor trabajo. _

_Bueno besitos, y solo faltan 3 capis más. Chau_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	35. PARTE 35

PARTE 34 (EMMETT)

En el trascurso de los días papá nos dio clases para cuidarnos, y aunque no era probable que alguna quede embarazada ya que nuestro ADN no es compatible, creyó que para evitar contratiempos era conveniente instruirnos para poder tomar los recaudos pertinentes. Aunque mucha ganas que me digan cosas que ya sé no tenía, pero eso era fácilmente soportable solo con poder presenciar la incomodidad de él, por más que intentase no demostrar su reticencia tenía una perfecta cara de vergüenza cuando comenzó a explicarnos como ponernos los preservativos. Como dice la propaganda, preservativo cuesta 0.5 céntimos, pastillas anticonceptivas cuestan 3 dólares, rostro de Carlisle mientras nos enseña cómo utilizarlos, no tiene precio ¡son tan inocentes mis padres! Cuando mamá se enteró el tamaño que usamos de profiláctico, solo bajo la mirada, y creo que se hubiera sonrojada si fuese posible, yo esperaba algo como "Ese es mi hijo" lleno de orgullo, pero ninguno menciono nada, así que con eso confirme que son bastante anticuados, así que solo me queda suspirar y aceptar que es algo muy triste.

Gracias a los medicamentos y tratamientos mi cicatriz ya estaba siendo una pequeña línea al lado de mi rostro, lo cierto es que siempre voy a ser apuesto y lo más asombroso que existe, y por más que me diese un poco más de carácter, era mejor que esa marca se vaya de mi rostro, más que nada por lo que representaba, una época que quiero borrar, no por lo que experimente o sentí, eso jamás se va, los muertos se quedan conmigo y me acompañan a cada instante, pero el no poder haber estado con mi señorita Rosalie. Eso es lo único que en si dejo una hueco oscuro en mi mente, yo nací y fui criado por un tiempo para matar, para aniquilar al enemigo, aunque hubo tiempo en los que nadie me pudo explicar porque era mi enemigo, pero no me importo, simplemente iba y realizaba mi trabajo, mataba, me llenaba de sangre y regresaba con mi manada para comer y dormir, y al día siguiente se hacía el mismo labor, sin detenerme a considerar que hay más, que había más que todo eso, y lo encontré junto a mi señorita Rosalie. Ese algo que te impulsa y no te vuelve un autómata esta junto a ella, mi futuro es con ella, mi presente esta con ella, y el pasado del cual me arrepiento pero sé que fue necesario para sobrevivir ya no me importa con tanta fuerza, aunque he matado y destroce vidas pero porque no tuve opción al fin puedo descansar junto a sus brazos, junto al cuerpo frío de ella, junto a sus besos, y me importa una mierda que ella sea un vampiro y adore a mi sangre, porque yo soy su perro como desde que la conocí lo soy, y adoro serlo por siempre.

Así que mi cicatriz se está yendo, está desapareciendo y aunque las verdaderas marcas, que se encuentran dentro mío, dentro de mis hermanas, sé que puedo vivir por primera vez, renacer entre los brazos de ella, entre sus besos, cuando la penetro, porque ella es mi hembra, mi hermosa vampiriza y soy el perro más afortunado del mundo. Las cicatrices de Bella también estaban mejorando, aparte de que la movilidad de su pierna está prácticamente solucionada, solo una pequeña renguera le quedo por ahora, pero papá prometió que también se iría con el tiempo. Papá o mamá la llevan religiosamente a realizar su fisioterapia, para poder volver a regenerar sus músculos que estaban dañados o atrofiados por las heridas o el tiempo que paso sin tratarla, al menos 4 veces a la semana por dos horas; a veces siento que ellos tienen miedo, ese miedo que le queda latente a mis hermanos y mi señorita Rosalie de que si nos pierden de vista que nos podamos ir de nuevo, que nos marchemos nuevamente a Volterra, la verdad es que deseo quedarme, mi vida está aquí, mi alma, mi amor, mi todo, mi Rose pero no soy dueño de mí mismo, me debo a mi manada, y aunque Charlie, el nuevo alpha no nos haría pasar por ese sufrimiento de nuevo, el tener que abandonar a nuestros dueño para ir a luchar, no sé qué nos depara el futuro, que es lo que pueda pasar con nosotros.

Me quede ocupado viendo en la televisión la trasmisión del campeonato interestatal de baloncesto, la verdad es que los vampiros son fuertes, pero son bastantes dóciles a la hora de jugar o combatir, al menos en dos movimientos hubiese destruido las piernas de medio equipo contrario solo para anotar. Mamá paso por el pasillo arreglada para llevar a Bella a su tratamiento, y como si fuese una pequeña la levanta entre sus brazos para que no se esforzara, me podía haber reído del sonrojo de mi hermana pero yo estaba comiendo galletitas recién horneadas con forma de alce así que creí que era prudente no burlarme y seguir con mis leche caliente. Rose se acomodó entre mis piernas y sonreí mientras ella bajaba su rostro para colocarlo en mi cuello, su respiro sobre mi piel logro que me estremeciera y pasara mi brazo por su cintura para que se acomode mejor sobre mí, mientras percibí como sonrió mientras saco un poco para pasarla sobre mi dermis, así que tuve que enfocarme en lo que pasaba en la tv, tratando de ignorar las cosquillas y como toda mi fuerza se estaba yendo hacia la mejor parte de mi cuerpo, ya que mamá todavía estaba en casa y estaba seguro que no estaría muy complacida en escuchar los gritos de mi señorita Rosalie mientras me hundía en ella como un loco y con fuerza.

Alice se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta y su mirada se quedó conmigo, ya sabía lo que quería y la verdad es que no me gustaba nada el plan pero era lo mejor porque siempre fuimos nosotros tres, y aunque con mi señorita Rosalie estoy en casa, si era necesario haría lo mejor para todos, por más que eso no me gustase y dañase a muchos en el proceso.

-¿Alice?-Le llamo mamá, ya cruzando el umbral con una muy roja Bella entre sus brazos, pero eso parecía no afectarle, mientras que su hija estuviera con ella, sería feliz, y me dolía tener que quitarle eso- ¿no vienes?- Alice siempre las acompañaba, ya que después de cada visita se iban hacia las distintas tiendas de ropas, y llegaban siempre una muy malhumorada Bella y una resplandeciente Alice. Pero mi hermanita después de bajar la mirada un segundo, meditando lo que los dos sabíamos, causando que Jasper dejase el libro un momento estudiándola percibiendo que algo estaba mal, enfrento a mamá con una sonrisa.

-no, gracias mamá, tengo un poco de tarea de la escuela atrasada, prefiero quedarme y terminarla- le explico, desde que regresamos ya habíamos logrado recuperar los años perdidos académicamente, y al igual que Bella, ella era una de las mejores de la clase. Mi señorita Rosalie siguió jugando con su lengua en mi cuello, cada tanto sacando sus colmillos, como si quisiera morderme, quise sonreír pero lo que haría no tenía ninguna gracia. Bella al igual que mamá se quedó extrañada, pero se concentró en Edward que estaba tocando algunas notas en su piano, pero sin sacar en si ninguna melodía, como si le costase hacerlo, pero tentando a la suerte para formar alguna armonía.

-bueno cariño- asintió lentamente- ¿Edward quieres venir?- y no pude evitar tensionarme, ya que él no había hecho ningún movimiento para dar la intención de ir con ellas, de vez en cuando las acompañaba, pero siempre que lo hacía, se encerraba en su cuarto algunas horas, sin hablar con nadie.

-no gracias…-y eso logro que la faz de Bella se oscureciera, como oprimida por algo; Alice apretó la mandíbula y yo solo contuve la respiración, tenía que aguardar que ellas dos se fueran, no quería que mamá se vea expuesta a esto, ya demasiado tuvo que soportar.

-está bien, -pero estaba dudosa, observándonos a todos, podía sentir la mirada de mi señorita Rosalie sobre mí, que había detenido su hermosa tortura sobre mi cuello y se quedó callada sin saber porque yo estaba tan tenso- nos vemos en unas horas, adiós…-y segundos después la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Suspire con fuerza, pero sin dejar la mirada de Alice, que estaba determinada a que todo acabase de una buena vez, y yo estaba acuerdo con eso, porque siempre fuimos tres y si esto signifique que nos iríamos al menos seguiríamos siendo tres. La mano de mi señorita Rosalie acaricio mi cabello, para llamar mi atención.

-¿sucede algo, Emmett?- la preocupación hacia lo desconocido estaba ahí, tenía miedo y yo estaba triste pero no podía hacer algo para detenerlo.

-no, solo que…-y cerré mi boca cuando vi sus ojos dorados llenos de aprensión, pase mi dedo por sus labios, tan delicados y duros, pálidos y amorosos, era hermosa, y quería guardarme un buen recuerdo de ella si las cosas no iban bien, al menos esta vez me despediría. Regrese hacia donde estaba ubicada Alice, Jasper estaba al lado de ella, tratando de descifrar que le sucedía, y ella asintió. Moví un poco a Rose para acomodarla a mi lado, bajándola de mi regazo y me pare para dirigirme al gran piano donde estaba Edward, que se dio cuenta de la situación, y aunque no podía leer nuestras mentes, por el escudo latente de Bella, siguió tocando pero con más lentitud.-Edward ¿podemos hablar?- sus hombros se endurecieron por el tono de mi voz, sabía que algo pasaba y ese algo lo involucraba a él y Bella.

-sobre…-trague pesadamente y examine la sala, donde mi señorita Rosalie y Jasper no entendían que era lo que pasaba, y recapacite un poco la situación- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado? Alice y yo queremos hablar contigo en privado…-mi hermana se me fue acercando, pero Jasper la tomo del brazo para detenerla, mientras que sin duda pronuncio.

-¿en privado?-levanto la ceja desafiante, no le estaba gustando nada todo esto, y a mi menos- cualquier cosa que involucre a Alice también me involucra- nada en el dejo pauta para discutir, y detestaba tener que pelear con mis hermanos pero no tenía opción.

-aunque no me guste, esto también les afecta, más que nada si tenemos que tomar una decisión- estableció tristemente con lágrimas contenidas Alice, y de pronto mi señorita Rosalie se colocó enfrente mi con el ceño frunció y profundamente irritada.

-¿decisión? ¿Qué decisión?- coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras movía el pie inquieta, baje la mirada como si el piso me ayudara a pasar el mal rato, pero no lo hacía así que tuve que hacer lo que tenía hacer.

-quiero hablarte de tu relación con Bella…-los sonidos del piano se detuvieron y se giro hacía mí rápidamente, sus facciones estaban duras, como queriendo contener algo fuerte, tanto mi señorita Rosalie y Jasper abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Qué sucede con eso?- era palpable la desconfianza y lo preventivo que estaba, sus ojos dorados se fueron tornando oscuros, y mi cuerpo instintivamente quiso convulsionar para prevenirme de algo peligroso, pero lo contuve rápidamente, aunque desearía pelear no era conveniente hacerlo bajo las circunstancias.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a papá?- module en un susurro, ya que no lo comprendía, no entendía que era lo que Edward pensaba o hacía, simplemente era algo tan alienado a mí-sé muy bien que jamás te cuidaste con Bella, y terminaste dentro de ella cada vez que estuvieron juntos….-los tres se quedaron quietos, como preciosas piedras, paralizados por la impresión, solo Alice parecía entristecida por lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- grito mi señorita Rosalie, furiosa con Edward, que ensombreció su mirada, pero solo se levantó de su asiento pero sin moverse hacia ningún lado.

-no es asunto de nadie lo que hago con Bella…-estableció entre diente, como una advertencia, y no pude evitar que mi instinto tomara control de mí y me obligase a temblar buscando transformarme para hacer frente al peligro. Jasper fue caminando lentamente, creo que intentando interponerse entre nosotros dos.

-si lo es, ella es mi hermana- me exaspere, porque no podía decir algo tan estúpido, el rencor fue tomando lugar en mi cuerpo, me costaba respirar aguantando la transformación porque no pararía de luchar hasta ver sangre, eso detestaba de ser un licántropo, no poder detenerme cuando presiento lo peligro.- vi los videos, te acostaste con otras hembras- se detuvo en seco, y casi pareció avergonzarse, eso logro que me tranquilizara un poco- ¿Qué pasa si le trasmite alguna enfermedad o aunque no creo que sea posible, ella queda embarazada?- Jasper coloco sus manos en mi pecho, y entonces me di cuenta que estaba avanzando hacia donde estaba Edward.

-no es que te deba explicaciones- bramo con ira pero algo aplacado- pero con las otras hembras me cuide, no quería nada serio con ellas, eran solo para…-y dejo de hablar, observo toda la habitación, pero yo me quede con él para lograr comprender que era lo que mierda pensaba- no me voy justificar con ustedes- y se dispuso para irse hacia su cuarto, quise pararlo pero Jasper no me lo permitió, no se me iba a ir sin saber que mierda le pasaba.

-nos la llevaremos…-la voz de Alice consiguió que él se detuviera y yo me dejara de forcejear con Jasper, mi señorita Rosalie tomo mi brazo como aferrándose a mí, y sentí como tembló pero me baje de nuevo la mirada, porque Alice les informo la posibilidad para solucionar el problema.

-¿se van de nuevo?- el pánico en mi señorita Rosalie hizo que le enfrentara y deteste el dolor en su rostro pero no pude contradecirle, porque era algo que haría para cuidar a mi hermana, no pasamos por el infierno para que ella vuelva a sufrir en su hogar por la estupidez de Edward. Jasper rápidamente fue con Alice para abrazarla levantándola del piso como si tuviera miedo de que se evaporara en el aire.

-Charlie, nuestro alpha, quiere a Bella como si fuese una hija, creemos que es su padre biológico, no lo sabemos, es algo que se puede establecer fácilmente; pero lo que sí sabemos es que si le pedimos el favor, y si presiente que Bella está en peligro, él le obligara a regresar a Volterra- no era que quisiéramos hacer eso, pero mientras que Charlie fuese el alpha, Bella estaría fuera de peligro, fuera del alcance de la guerra.

-no se atreverían…-se fue abalanzándose hacia nosotros llenos de aprensión y odio- ese lugar es un infierno, la expondrá al peligro, ella no se puede ir, los odiara…-trague con fuerza porque era cierto, no podía mandarla de nuevo, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

-si es un riesgo que tengo que llevar a cabo lo haré, sabemos cómo la tratas…-dijo Alice, y todos su porte mostraba la sabiduría que ella siempre tenía, pero el agarre de Jasper no desistía, temeroso de que se fuera- ella no nos quería mostrar, pero cuando fuimos a cazar se descuidó y lo vimos- comenzó a llorar y yo agite la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen de mi cabeza- la encadenaste, le gritaste, le obligaste como cogías como otras hembras, le amenazaste- Rose y Jasper se quedaron horrorizados y sin palabras. Pero Edward se quedó duro, lleno de ira y tristeza, y sin hacer nada, y eso me dio más bronca.

-te mataría si pudiera…-susurre, pero él no se impresiono por lo que le dije sino que algo más estallo en su mente y gruñendo salto hacía mí, el sonido que emitía desde su pecho era anormal, como una bestia que se quería liberar, pero yo tengo experiencia de combate, estuve en más batallas de las que puedo recordar y rápidamente, tome sus manos para doblarlas hacia su espalda mientras que Jasper se movilizo para sostenerlo para inmovilizarlo tomando su pecho.

-¡no! – parecía que enloqueció luchando entre mis brazos, me estaba costando contenerlo su fuerza era bastante considerable y por el rostro de Jasper estaba también haciendo mucha fuerza- ¡no me pueden separar de ella! Sin ella no tiene sentido…-cada palabra salía a borbotones desesperado y desquiciado- sin ella nada tiene sentido, por eso no me cuido, las otras eran solo para noquearme para conseguir dinero, al igual que las drogas, no pensar que ella ya no estaba…-su tono fue bajando y sus fuerzas le iban abandonando, le solté al igual que Jasper y Edward fue cayendo, hasta caer en su rodillas-pero si ella queda embarazada no me va a dejar, no podría dejar, va tener que quedarse conmigo por siempre…-los sollozos por parte de él se hicieron fuerte y Rose tapándose la boca se posiciono a mi lado para abrazarme, consternada por la actitud y sufrimiento de él-siempre me porte mal con ella, no pienso claramente cuando estoy con ella; quiero poseerla a todas horas, que me mire a mí y nadie más, no se da cuenta de hermosa que es ¡la amo! No me la quiten, ¡por favor, no me lo quiten!-nos suplicó, y sus sollozos fue todo lo que se escuchó.- Alice se arrodillo a su lado, y sonrió un poco como para que se calmara.

-Jamás le dijiste eso, Edward- le recordó con dulzura- yo sé que la mas, pero ella no y cuando la tratas así, impones más dudas entre ambos-¿Alice sabía que él amaba a Bella? ¿En qué momento se enteró?

-¿Cómo?- quería que alguien me lo explique, Rose giro los ojos como si fuese algo obvio lo que pasaba.

-Emmett, él la trata como la trata porque es un inseguro, o sea que no está seguro que le ama también, no quiere apegarse a ella, pero el estúpido de mi hermana no sabe cómo evitarlo, como dejar de amarla y así que no le muestra sus sentimientos por miedo a que ella lo rechace…-abrí bien los ojos, porque era tan absurdo pero al mismo tiempo ni se me hubiera ocurrido

-ahhhhhhh…..en serio que estas jodido, Edward- me reí, este chico era un desastre- nos hubiera servido uno como vos en el campo de batalla…-y le golpee la espalda para darle aliento pero él siguió con la cabeza baja.

-pero lo importante ahora…-Jasper también se agacho, refregando con la mano el cabello de Edward-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno faltan dos capis más, espero que les agrade el resultado; ya termino con la historia después de tanto tiempo ¡yeah, baby!, gracias a los que siguen leyendo. Besos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	36. PARTE 36

PARTE 35 (EDWARD)

Comprendo que mi comportamiento a todo lo que se refiere a Bella no es de lo más razonable ni coherente, mis actitudes y las consecuencias de estas son horribles, porque le hice sufrir innecesariamente, pero como siempre establecí, no puedo actuar bien cuando a ella se refiere, es como si mi cordura se evaporara, solo para demostrarle lo peor de mí, y que ella padezca de mi estupidez en el proceso. Me equivoque, me equivoco y me equivocare con ella, pero no puedo perderla, ya lo hice una vez, y la muerte hubiera sido un alivio para detener ese padecimiento, porque mi todo se había ido, había dejado de existir, de respirar, de amar, y ya no me quedo nada, solo el vacío de las penumbras, porque me perdí y mi hogar, mi resguardo, mi hermosa licántropo había dejado de estar para mí, sufriendo, sangrando, muriendo sin mí a su lado; no pude protegerla, no pude si quiera decirle cuanto la amaba antes de partir, y el frió fue todo lo que me quedo, mientras que mi cuerpo, pétreo e inmutable al tiempo, quiso dejar de ser así, sino poder latir, tener calor para poder morir más fácilmente.

No le tengo miedo al infierno, esta existencia sin tenerla fue horrible y devastadora, así que no le tengo miedo a algo tan tonto, pero tengo terror a que ella se vaya, me deje, y yo quedarme sin ella, quedarme muerto en vida. Con ella lo tuve todo, tuve alegría, amor, pureza, tenía un ángel personal, un poco del cielo en la tierra; pero ella había muerto y no fue capaz de esperarme, así que busque una solución a eso, y lo estuve a punto de conseguir, y mi Bella, tan única y celestial, regreso dejándome estupefacto, y nada más me fue importante a lo que mis planes de evaporaron como si jamás hubiesen existido. Sé que no debo tratarla como lo hago, no fue culpa de ella tener que haber marchado en primer lugar, fue culpa absolutamente mía, debí cuidarla, prever esa situación, y no lo hice, causando que me quedaría vacío y sin nada. Es más fácil descargar mis frustración y bronca con los que más se ama, y yo lo hago con ella, porque lo pudimos tener todo, y casi nos quedamos nada, muertos, y solos.

Después de varias horas de hablar con mis hermanos, en la cual converse, explayando un poco de los miedos y contándoles un poco de lo pasado, con algunas lágrimas de Alice y expresiones de consternación por parte del resto; me perdonaron, con cierta reticencia, pero bajo el juramento que tenía que reparar mi relación con ella, pero ¿Cómo reparar algo que uno mismo rompió y arruino? Así que ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores, y ver si todavía tengo algo para seguir viviendo. Cuando sentí que el automóvil regresaba del hospital, donde Bella realizaba su dolorosa fisioterapia, que ese el motivo por el cual trato de no acompañarla, ella siempre finge, pretende que no le duele o molesta pero sé que si es horrible para ella poder agilizar el movimiento de su pierna, quiero destruir todo cuando la tocan para poder ayudarle, porque ella jamás debió pasar por eso, pero lo hizo y detesto ese maldito pasado. Al fin, decidí, como un absoluto cobarde, ocultarme en mi cuarto, nuestro cuarto.

Nuestro padres nos permitieron compartir nuestras habitaciones, tuvieron que hacerlo después de atrapar en varias ocasiones a Emmett infraganti, ya que cada tanto, bueno, mejor dicho, todas las noches, tratando de colarse en la habitación de Rose; en resumen, les ganamos por cansancio. Ahora la habitación de Rose tiene un baúl, donde están las cosas de Emmett, en la habitación de Jasper, está repleta de osos, dibujos, dos grandes modulares con algunas de las ropas de Alice (no entraba toda la cantidad que tiene) y las paredes están pintadas de color rosa, es bastante gracioso de ver y mi habitación…..nada. Bella jamás propuso colocar sus pertenencias en mi cuarto, claro está, que tampoco le mencione ni una palabra con respecto al tema, de esta manera, ella duerme en nuestro cuarto, pero deja todas sus cosas en su anterior habitación. Tampoco hemos tenido más relaciones, solo me quedo abrazándola mientras duerme, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco, pero cada vez que tiene una pesadilla, las cuales son bastantes seguidas, me desespero, solo hago lo mínimo, le aferro más a mí, mientras que le aseguro que siempre estaré con ella, que le amo, y ella parece escuchar eso inconscientemente y se relaja automáticamente ¿Por qué demonios no le puedo decir eso mismo mientras esta despierta? ¡Que cobarde que soy!

Sentí cuando entro a la casa, junto a mi madre y padre, como todas conversaban mientras que comían, pero a ella jamás modulo palabra, hasta que ya llegada la noche pregunto por mí, a lo cual Rose casi gritando le indico en forma furiosa "está en su cuarto"; ahí es cuando me di cuenta que jamás me moví de mi lugar, y no realice sonido alguno. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Bella se dirigió hacia nuestro cuarto, y casi pude jurar que mi corazón latía desaforado, por lo nervioso que estaba, cosa que es falsa ya que mi corazón no late, está muerto, solo ella me da vida; sus pasos eran lentos, le costaba mantener todavía el paso continuo pero estaba mejorando, era algo que me consuela un poco, aunque no es suficiente. Percibí como se quedó parada en la puerta, creo que dudosa de entrar a "nuestro" cuarto.

-pasa, Bella…-le avise, estuve debatiendo si sentarme o quedarme parado, pero trate de disimular el temblor en mi cuerpo, porque teníamos que arreglar lo nuestro, ya no quiero que sufra, y más si es por culpa mía. Ella apareció en el umbral, su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo en forma de cascada por sus hombros, simplemente hermosa, sus ojos chocolates se enfocaron en mí, y me parecieron tan profundos y expresivos, como si tratara de hablar con la mirada, pero su mente siempre estuvo codificada, prohibida para mí, y eso la hacía más grandiosa. Creo que moví la boca pero no salió sonido alguno, parecía que ella me estaba estudiando, y quise bajar la mirada avergonzado, porque soy un imbécil, por un ser que no merece si quiera a pretenderla, porque la maltrate, le dañe como nadie lo hizo y ella aun así se quedó conmigo, por más que yo solo le ofreciera dolor, y no amor puro como ella lo merece. El suspiro de ella, me saco de algún tipo de transe en el que estaba y me percate que aún estaba parada, y quise patearme por seguir haciendo completas tonterías- siéntate...- moví una silla, para que se colocara cerca de mí, pero ella se acomodó en una cerca de la puerta, trague en seco y creo que asentí con la cabeza, era razonable que se quisiera alejar, por más que eso me lastimase- tenemos que hablar…-susurre, a lo que su rostro se llenó de preocupación y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sus labios se apretaron como si quisiera contener algo, pero no dijo nada, así que tuve que hacer valiente por primera vez en mi vida, así que comencé-hice todo mal desde que nos conocimos, al principio realmente estaba enojado, porque con cada mirada tuya era como si…-podía sentir como todas las emociones me estaban tomando con fuerza, urgentes de al fin conocer la luz, así que para poder seguir camine por la habitación de un lado a otro pero sin mirarla, si lo hacía no podría seguir- supieras exactamente quien soy, y no estaba acostumbrado a eso, porque estaba solo con mis habilidades, sin que nadie me comprendiera pero tu parecías hacerlo. Y solo me lo informaste con una mirada…-y me enfoque en ella, me descoloco un poco la sonrisa triste sonrisa que sus labios formaban, mientras que sus ojos se fueron cristalizando, así que me apure para continuar aclarándole lo que por mi mente pasaba- hice todo mal desde que conocimos…-reitere- eso no justifica por lo que te hice pasar, no poner los puntos en claro desde el comienzo; no comprendo porque siempre te demuestro lo peor de mí, o tal vez como soy realmente, no tengo idea- seguí nervioso- lo que sí sé es que jamás te demostré lo que siento por ti ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Pareció temblar, pero me quede quieto esperando su respuesta, esperando su perdón.- si entiendo…-un sollozo escapo por su boca, y lágrimas comenzaron caer por su hermoso rostro; me acerque a ella rápidamente, intentando tomar sus manos pero ella las movió para que no la tocara y yo también quise llorar- entiendo perfectamente, Edward…-dijo con un cierto deje de amargura.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lloras?- y tome su rostro porque si ella no iba a perdonarme, al menos necesitaba tocarla un poco más, al menos un poco antes de perderla para siempre. Se agito un poco ante el contacto, ya la que la maravillosa corriente eléctrica recorría tanto mi cuerpo y creo que el suyo también.

-que soy una molestia, sencillamente te cansaste de tener que lidiar conmigo, yo sé…- y apreté los diente, irritado de como su mente siempre trabaja a la contraría de la mía, como siempre sus pensamientos toman caminos inesperados, y en este caso, tan equivocados.

-¡tú no sabes nada!- levante la voz, para que comprendiera que no debía pensar así, ella no podía si quiera considerar que era una molestia siendo que era mi todo- siempre entiendes todo al revés, siempre cuando estoy contigo me comporto así, jamás hago lo correcto, soy celoso, posesivo, me vuelvo un monstruo, en algo que no quiero ser…-las lágrimas de ella me estaba derrumbando pero tenía que hacerle comprender, que sepa de una buena vez que ella era mi todo, que sin ella yo muero-en alguien que no quiero ser, que no te quiero mostrar…-sentí como me atragantaba con mis ganas de gritar y llorar, porque siempre la dañaba, y detestaba eso-siempre te causo dolor…-establecí con un susurro- jamás eres feliz conmigo…-le solté y retrocedí dos pasos, mientras que sus orbes tan hermosos y profundos se quedaban conmigo.

-si lo soy, soy feliz contigo…-me confirmo sonrojada pero sin duda en su voz, eres todo lo que necesito, te amo, y se es necesario que tú lo hagas porque…-y la bronca ocupa más lugar en mí, porque todo era mi culpa, jamás le dije nada, jamás le di nada.

-pero te amo…-me exalte, cansado de ser como soy, y que ella no lo sé de por enterada- ese el maldito problema, te amo desde el primer día que te conocí,- pase mis manos por mis cabellos, histérico- no entiendo como tú puedes amarme, no te merezco y menos después de lo que te hice y te hago….-y el silencio se quedó entre nosotros, estaba estupefacta, casi sorprendida de que al fin lo haya dicho en voz alta, pero era tiempo, perdí años por mi cobardía, y era tiempo de darle la oportunidad de elegir o se quedaba conmigo y mi completa inutilidad o se marchaba y era feliz. De pronto frunció el ceño, mientras que su rostro se dibujó con completo odio, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Por qué demonios me mientes?- me grito como jamás pensé que lo haría, era como si un gruñido de un animal saliese desde su pecho. Me quede helado por un segundo, hasta que obligue a mi cuerpo que se recuperase, pero mi mente no quería hacerlo, así que trague con fuerza para poder responder.

-¿eh?- jamás dije que fuese inteligente. Ella sin dejar su aspecto amenazante, se fue acercando hacía mí, y tomo del cuello de mi camisa, mientras que con fuerzas me empujo contra la pared detrás de mí. Era como si una criatura, antigua, poderosa y esplendorosa se liberara frente de mí.

-no me mientras, yo sé que no me amas, no soporto que me mientas y mucho menos en esto…-mostro sus dientes, en señal de ataque mientras que convulsionaba tratando de no convertirse, y por instante tuve aprensión porque vi como era su porte de ira, pero era mi Bella, y jamás dejaba de ser magnifica. Levante mis manos y tome su rostro, anteponiendo su calor con lo frio de mi piel, y fue maravilloso.

-no te estoy mintiendo, ¡te amo! ¡Te amo!...-no solté mi vista de ella, para que entreviese la verdad en mí, la verdad que siempre estuvo, sus facciones se fueron suavizando pero no me soltó y aflojo su agarre en mí, dudosa de hacerlo.-entiende, te amo, mi Bella- acerque mi cara a la suya y le bese suavemente, pero ella no respondió el beso, y quise llorar por eso- ¿Por qué no me crees?- le pregunte cerca de sus dulces labios. Ella tembló un poco y cerró los ojos resignada.

-no, no…-quiso negar extrañada. Y le tuve que contar lo que paso cuando ella no estuvo conmigo, cuando el infierno parecía un lugar mejor a no tenerla.

-cuando te creí muerta, busque forma de suicidarme…-abrió los ojos automáticamente horrorizada, pero abrazándome asustada- no me quedaba otra opción- coloque mi cara sobre su cuello para aspirar ese hermoso aroma que tanto adoro y necesito- sabía que aun muerto no estarías conmigo…-reí con amargura, como si un mal gusto se colara en mi boca- tu eres un ángel y no vamos a ir al mismo lugar, pero ya costaba tanto fingir querer despertar, sentir, vivir, porque me morí sin ti y no regresarías…-esa molestia porque deseaba tanto poder llorar pero no lo haría se presentó en mi nariz, así que solloce porque no quería si quiera recordar esa época, la mirada de ella se llenó de dulzura- se me dificulto cuando papá se enteró, no quería dejarme solo jamás….-subió sus manos hacia mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarme mientras las lágrimas de ella expresaban del dolor de ambos- quiero que me escuches, me acosté con otras…-se petrifico un instante pero continuo con sus caricias, como si jamás hubiese escuchado eso de mí- y las drogas eran solo para noquearme, para no pensar, solo desaparecer un instante, pero no servían, porque siempre estabas ahí, estabas en mis recuerdos, porque eres mi todo Bella, siempre lo fuiste y nada va a cambiar ese hecho.- y la sonrisa cálida de ella se mostró y solo agradecí por lo afortunado que era por tenerla, conmigo entre mis brazos, junto a mí por siempre.-te amo, no tienes idea cuanto te amo….-sus dedos recorrieron mi frente, mi pómulo hasta llegar a mi labio y espere su respuesta.

-Tanto las alegrías como las tristezas siempre pasan, pero lo nuestro es eterno, Edward…te amo- y me beso cálidamente, afirmando que lo nuestro es para siempre.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno la semana pasada iba a terminarla, pero contratiempos más un resfrió de puta madre no me lo permitió, veo si mañana subo el ultimo capi, y ya termino con este fic. Para los que todavía siguen ahí, y leen regresando a casa, voy a hacer lo mismo con ese fic, al menos subir dos capis por semana (lo voy a intentar) ya que también falta poco para terminar esa historia. Gracias, y besos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	37. PARTE 37

PARTE 36 (ALICE)

¿Qué se puede decir para poder dar conclusión a una historia? ¿Qué realmente lo anterior era solo el principio y después empezó la verdadera aventura? ¿Qué los primeros años eran parte de la primera parte y que después se agregan, a medida que pasa el tiempo, más tomos? O tal vez ¿Qué después fuimos felices para siempre? Pero eso es solo para los cuentos de hadas, los tipos de cuentos en los cuales todo al final del día va a estar bien y los ogros y monstruos mueren para dar paso a la alegría plena; la realidad es otra, el sufrimiento, la desesperación y miseria forma parte de lo que nos rodean, forman parte de los que nos marca para siempre. Aún recuerdo cuando me contaba una vieja licántropo cuando era niña, creo que Elizabeth era su nombre, "todo depende del punto de vista que se vean las cosas, porque los dolores, las muertes y tristezas siempre están latentes en el alma, pero es decisión de cada uno decidir con lo que nos quedamos, si amargarnos por lo malo y esperar la muerte o quedarnos con el sol, el aire y el aroma a tierra mojada y agradecer poder vivir todo eso, para poder apreciar lo que verdaderamente importa"; no comprendí hasta mucho después a lo que se refería, y no fue cuando conocí a mi Jazzy, sino que cuando regrese a Volterra, fue en ese momento en el que asimile y viví cada palabra y en consecuencia las ame con toda mi alma.

La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa, es el cumpleaños número 150 de Jazzy y Rose, no todos los días se cumplen 150 años ¿no es cierto? Así que prepare todo para que sea perfecto, no puedo aceptar menos para mí Jazzy; como todo vampiro ellos dejaron de desarrollarse cuando cumplieron 20 años, así que se quedaron congelados para unos cientos de miles de años como unos jovencitos ¡que afortunados! No es que me esté quejando, lo mismo sucede con nosotros, pero siempre detenemos nuestro envejecimiento cuando llegamos a la edad de 25 años, en Emmett eso no importo siempre fue grandote, así que no le influyo demasiado; Bella si renegó bastante por esa situación, no es que parezca mucho más grande que Edward, pero es un hecho que le cohíbe demasiado, ya que Edward no parece que se dejó de avejentarse a los 20 sino antes, está en sus eternos 17, y Bella trata de no sentirse mal por eso, aunque no lo logra muy bien. En cuando a mí, no entiendo porque recalcan que parezco de 15 años, más que nada el idiota de Emmett, pero sé que estoy espectacular, están celosos, eso es todo.

Aunque no importa cuántos años pasen y mucho menos a nuestros padres, que jamás aceptaron que nos mudáramos, así que nos dejaron construir en sus grandes terrenos, aunque eso no evita que escuchen todos lo que hacemos, y mucho menos con los gritos de siempre da Rose cuando esta con Emmett, a veces me siento virgen cuando la escucho gemir de esa manera y a Bella se le colorea la cara de forma inaudita. Pero claro está que en el tema de sobreprotección el que se lleva todos los premios es Edward, hace 100 años tuvieron a mi sobrinita, la primera en su especie, mitad licántropo, mitad vampiro, le pusieron de nombre Reneesme, todavía no tengo mucha idea porque, ni creo que Bella lo sepa con seguridad, solo me aclaro "mi madre se llama Esme y por eso tiene que llevar ese nombre mi hija, y Rene me parece el correcto, es como si mi madre natural debiera llamarse así también", puede que inconscientemente conociera el nombre de su madre licántropo o tal vez fue algo que imagino, no lo sé, no puedo ver el pasado, pero lo que sí sé es que mi pequeña Reneesme es tan espectacular y única que merecía un nombre tan particular como ella. La única diferencia con un licántropo normal es que no necesita cazar para sobrevivir, sino que toma sangre de alimento, asqueroso si es que tengo que decirlo, y que su corazón late mucho más rápido que nosotros, nada más.

Bueno a todo esto, Edward, terrible grandulón viejo, aunque parezca un jovencito, es extremadamente sobreprotector con Nessie, que es el sobrenombre que le dio su imprimación a mi sobrinita, si como han escuchado, mi sobrina fue imprimada y no solo eso para casi causar un infarto en mi querido hermano, sino que este licántropo no fue otro que el antiguo pretendiente de Bella, Jacob Black, la verdad es que si no lo creyera posible, diría que el muchacho lo hace apropósito, ya que parece tener una fascinación para tentar a Edward a que lo asesine. Hoy en día, aunque tanto Jacob como Nessie están terriblemente enamorados, algo natural en todo macho y hembra, todavía están reticentes en hacérselo conocer a Edward, que se hace el desentendido, creo que sufriría un derrame si tuviera que afrontarlo, pobrecito.

Me observe en el espejo por última vez, conforme con los resultados, la verdad es que el rosa ayuda mucho a darle más vida a mis atuendos, y feliz me dirigí a la sala de la casa de mis padres, la conversación que se estaba desarrollando en la sala logro que apretara los dientes, la verdad es que la idiotez de mis hermanos y mi esposo es bastante importante.

-…tiene razón…la verdad estas muy joven para salir a esas horas…-expuso con su tono más tranquilo mi maravilloso Jazzy, aunque a veces se pasa en las estupideces que dice. Cuando llegue a la sala vi a Edward mirando molesto hacia la ventana, mientras que mi querida Nessie, que hay que admitir que es una hermosura, y más cuando soy yo quien le prepara el guardarropa todos los días y por ende, como luce, estaba detrás de él con rostro preocupado. Jazzy que se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto a Emmett, aprovechando que nadie más estaba, intentaban convencer a mi sobrinita de que no era bueno que ella saliera a la noche a la reserva de La Push sin supervisión, por más que se encontrase en tierra licántropa y protegida, aunque la realidad era que no querían que se encontrase con Jacob.

-pero no estoy tan joven, ya tengo 100 años, y creo que soy suficientemente grandecita…

-no estas grande, Reneesme- le corto mi hermano tratando de no perder la calma, pero no lo estaba logrando, odiaba a Jacob y más porque era un secreto a voces que dentro de unos días se presentaría en casa para pedir la mano en matrimonio de Nessie, y Edward no quería si quiera pensar en ese tema- eras mi niña y no voy a dejar que vayas sin que alguien te cuide...- Nessie se puso colorada de bronca y fruncio los labios.

-Jacob me va a estar cuidando…-y eso logro que Edward bufara más enojado, estuve a punto de interceder, cuando el suelo me solto y me sentí flotar mientras que una gran tela blanca me cubría y me abrazaba desorientándome un poco a lo que una visión del futuro, me alegro. Jasper se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se me acerco bajando su rostro para besarme, apenas rozando nuestros labios, esa preciosa y dura boca era lo más placentero y él me abrazo para pegar su cuerpo con él mio. De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió, logrando que Edward se quedara duro en su lugar, sabiendo que tan pronto cuando Nessie hablara perdería su lucha para que no vea al licántropo. Bella, llevando unas bolsas de compras, entro junto a nuestro padres y una muy embarazada Rosalie, que estaba esperando trillizos, Emmett fue hacia ella y le levanto del piso, mientras que Rose rió despreocupadamente, solo espero que esos niños no sean igual que Emmett, jamás maduro, no sé como Rose le soporta, debe ser porque no tiene pensamiento colectivo porque a veces fastidia demasiado. Nessie sonrió y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre y le abrazo felizmente.

-¿puedo ir a la reserva hoy a la noche? Me quiero quedar a dormir, y te prometo que me voy a quedar en la casa de Sam, claro esta que también va estar Jacob…-Bella dirigio su vista hacia donde esta Edward, que era más que obvio que con el rostro de sufrimiento que tenía le estaba pidiendo que no se lo permita, pero ella solo sonrió cálidamente.

-claro que puedes…-Nessie dio un gritito de alegría y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación para prepararse para irse, sin reparar en la presencia de nadie más; Edward, se refregó los cabellos molesto y gruño por lo bajo, mientras que Bella se le aproximo para besarle suavemente la mejilla.

-es una niña…-murmuro por lo bajo sonriendo a su esposa, pero Bella coloco sobre sus labios para callarlo, logrando que él negara con la cabeza y también sonriera; no importa el tiempo que pase, ella siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él, lo manejaba sin siquiera sudar. 10 años después de que regresamos a casa, se estuvo por desarrollar otra guerra en Volterra y esta vez iba a ser más desastrosa, las visiones de la muerte y la agonía me acosaron por tanto tiempo, y cada tanto cuando se tomaba una desición o alguna acción era hecha, todo empeoraba y se volvía más horrible. Estuvimos a punto de esconder esa situación a nuestra familia, pero al final no nos pareció justo, porque merecían la verdad, al menos que esta vez advertirles lo que pasaba y que era posible que fuésemos llamados de nuevo a la guerra. Realmente odio recordar esa época, los rostros de amargura y perdida en mis padres, hermanos y mi Jazzy era horrible, casi destruyo todo lo que construimos; pero al menos podríamos esa vez despedirnos, al menos podría besar a mi Jazzy por última vez.

Pero no perdí la fe, además tengo la ventaja de mi maravilloso talento, así que Charlie, nuestro maravilloso alpha, tiro la posibilidad y acertó, era verdadero, le confirmo a Bella que era su padre y como tal, le dio la orden como alpha de no regresar junto a nosotros a Volterra, y como hija, que arme su propia manada, lejos de ese lugar lleno de locura y desesperación. Y Bella lo hizo, así que ahora somos nuestra propia manada, lejos de nuestro lugar de nacimiento pero cerca de casa, con los Cullen.

-¿y cual es mi regalo?- susurro en mi oído Jasper, y sonreí, mi familia estaba terminando los preparativos para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermana y mi esposo, y puedo afirmar que mi vida no es perfecta pero soy feliz junto a mi familia y mi Jazzy.

-no sé, no puedo ver que es lo que va a suceder…-y pase mis manos por sus hermosos cabellos dorados, sedosos y único- pero creo que podemos improvisar ¿no es cierto?- adoro cuando sus ojos se llenan de lujuria.

Y como decía la vieja licantropa, no me importa una vida llena de cosas inesperadas, ya que tuve la posibilidad de experimentar el amor, la pasión, la bondad, el cariño, todo lo que hace que el alma crezca y se alimente, se llene para estar completa, plena y afirmar a pesar de las cosas malas que sucedan, que valio la pena, valio la pena poder disfrutar ese momento, con los seres que amas, porque lo demás no me toca, no me llega ya que fue tan hermoso mientras duro y no lo cambiaría por nada. Pude y puedo tener a mi familia, feliz, unida y completa y por más que eso algún día se acabe los recuerdos quedan y van a ser lo más valioso que me quede, y la tristeza va a estar pero la esencia de ellos siempre va a quedarme.

Así que ¿lo demás eso significa que acabo una historia, que apenas es el comienzo o que todavía falta contar algo más? No lo sé, pero lo único de lo que estoy segura es que soy feliz, y es mi vida y la disfruto a cada momento, porque la comparto con los que más, junto a mis hermanos, a mis padres, a mi Jazzy, junto a los Cullen.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer mientras duro. Besitos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._

_Especial agradecimiento a escopiotnf(que ya no me acompaña) pero si llegas a leerlo, gracias, con tu primer review me diste las ganas de seguir con la historia, gracias en serio._

_A los que siempre me leen, Hermllils y Viszed, por seguirme con la historia durante mucho tiempo; no quiero sonar mala, sé que hay muchas más pero les quería agradecer a ellas de corazón. Gracias por quedarse conmigo, sé que fue largo y tardía mi publicación pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Jeje. Besos y abrazos._


End file.
